EL SUCESOR 2da Temporada
by taikano
Summary: Los años transcurrieron y Sasha a desaparecido de la vida de todos, por esto Jeff cae en la depresión, pero los demás no dejarán que las cosas sigan así.
1. Soledad

HOLA NUEVAMENTE GENTE DE TODO EL MUNDO ME EXTRAÑARON? :D, LA VERDAD YO SI :3, MUY BIEN LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DEL FANFIC TITULADO COMO "EL SUCESOR" A LLEGADO A SU FIN, Y AHORA INICIAREMOS CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN, PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO, NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO HASTA AHORA TT_TT

SIN MAS PREANGULOS COMENZAMOS CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

(La escena inicia con Jeff sentado en el marco de la ventana viendo como amanecía)  
Jeff:…(toma un trago de cerveza)… (sasha)

"EL SUCESOR" FANFIC DE JEFF THE KILLER  
2DA TEMPORADA

CAPITULO 1: Soledad

(Narración: transcurrieron exactamente 4 años desde que deje a sasha nuevamente con su hermano, el cual logro sobrevivir a mi ataque aquella noche, la información de que aún quedan subordinados nos obligó a vigilar a sasha desde una distancia prudente, tanto para que ella y su hermano no nos descubran y para que nosotros la podamos proteger, sasha parece recordar todo sobre su hermano y absolutamente nada de nosotros, slenderman se ha encargado de vigilarla por un tiempo debido a que mi rara enfermedad avanzo sin previo aviso pero por ahora nuevamente está estable, así nos mantuvimos durante 2 años, una semana antes de que se cumplieran los 3 años slender dejo de vigilar a sasha para ayudar a Jack con la fabricación de la medicina que posiblemente me cure, y cuando finalmente los 3 años se cumplieron, algo sucedió)

(UN RECUERDO)

Slenderman: (entra de golpe a la cabaña) JEFF!  
Jeff: (lo mira sorprendido al igual que Sally)…que pasa slender?  
Slenderman: (jadeando)…s-sasha  
Jeff:…(mirada de desesperación)

(DESPUES DE UNA HORA)

Jeff: (abre la puerta de golpe)… (Ve la casa vacía)…s-sa…  
Sally: (se le escapan las lágrimas)…n-no hay…nadie  
Slenderman:…lo siento Jeff  
Jeff: (mirada baja)…  
Slenderman:…sasha ya no está aquí  
Jeff:…sasha… (Se arrodilla)…SASHAAAAAAAA!

(Narración: en ese momento me entere de que sasha había dejado la ciudad junto con su hermano, la casa estaba completamente vacía, y eso fue lo que sentí en mi corazón, un vacío profundo, porque en definitiva, ya no volvería a ver a sasha nunca más, los 4 años se cumplieron, y aún sigo con este inmenso dolor, porque aún no he sabido nada de ella)

(FIN DE LA NARRACION)

(EN LA CABAÑA)

Slenderman: (sentado en el mueble)…  
Sally: (sentada en la mesa comiendo fruta)…

(LA PUERTA SE ABRE)

Jack: HOLA!...eh?  
Ben:…que…ocurre?  
Sally: hola ben (sonrisa sin emoción)…que bueno que viniste (sigue comiendo la fruta)  
Slenderman:…Jack si quieres riñones busca en la cocina  
Jack: U¬¬ (por qué todos piensan que solo quiero riñones?)  
Ben:…que solitario se siente la casa…y ellos están como si su vida ya no sirviera de nada  
Jack:…no me sorprende (mira a slender y a Sally)...la única persona que le daba alegría a esta casa…se ha ido…tal vez para siempre  
Ben:…(mira hacia arriba)…él está peor  
Jack:…eh? (Ve un par de botellas de cerveza junto a las escaleras)…tsk…ese maldito borracho (sube corriendo)  
Ben: J-JACK (lo sigue)  
Slender/Sally: eh?...(se miran y se disponen a seguir a Jack y ben)

(CON JACK)

Jack: (entra de golpe) JEFF!  
Jeff:…(se sienta en la cama tambaleándose)  
Slenderman:…Jeff  
Sally:…oh no  
Ben: r-rayos como no pudieron darse cuenta de que estaba así?  
Jack:…tsk (corre hasta Jeff y lo jala con fuerza de la camiseta)  
Jeff:…  
Jack: HASTA CUANDO PLANEAS SEGUIR EN ESTE ESTADO!  
Jeff:…  
Jack:…Jeff  
Sally:…el no a dicho nada desde que descubrimos que sasha dejo su casa...solo se la pasa encerrado  
Slenderman: pero…no nos dimos cuenta de que cada vez consumía más el alcohol  
Ben:…debieron vigilarlo más…es muy malo que Jeff este consumiendo mucho alcohol…eso podría empeorar cada vez más su enfermedad  
Jack: peor aún que ni siquiera sabemos que parte de su cuerpo está afectando…Jeff…respóndeme o si no  
Jeff: (mirada baja) ya lárgate  
Jack: (se sorprende)…  
Jeff:…escuchar tu voz…realmente me irrita  
Jack:…  
Sally: Jeff  
Ben: esto acabara mal  
Slenderman:…  
Jack: (mirada baja)…ok (comienza a empujarlo mientras se va subiendo a su cama)…tsk…AHORA SI YA ME ARTE! (Empuja a Jeff hacia la ventana haciendo que medio cuerpo quede afuera)…  
Jeff: (sorprendido)…  
Sally: JACK NO!  
Ben: NO SEAS IDIOTA QUE HACES!  
Jack: EL IDIOTA AHORA ES JEFF Y SOLAMENTE HAGO QUE ENTRE EN RAZON!  
Sally:…Jack  
Jack: tsk  
Jeff:…por qué no me dejas caer de una vez?  
Jack: eh?  
Jeff:…(mira a un lado) yo ya…no tengo razones para seguir con vida…después de todo esta enfermedad me matara tarde o temprano  
Jack:…  
Jeff:…ya no…quiero vivir  
Jack:…(expresión de gran enfado)…DEJA YA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! (Lo jala nuevamente dentro de la habitación) tsk…REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ! (Le da un gran puñetazo en la cara)  
Jeff: (cae al suelo)… (Se toca la mejilla en donde recibió el golpe)…duele  
Jack: claro que duele…ya deja de estarte lamentando solo porque sasha se fue…que paso con lo de conseguir un sucesor que continuara con tu legado?  
Jeff:…sasha era la única que podía con eso…no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que ella  
Jack: nunca lo sabrás si te quedas aquí emborrachándote… (Se agacha frente a él)…en serio crees…que eres el único que siente un vacío en corazón?  
Jeff:…  
Sally/ben:…(bajan la cabeza)  
Slenderman:…  
Jack: imbécil…no eres el único…todos aquí extrañamos mucho a sasha…yo estoy igual que tu…recuerda que yo también estoy enamorado de ella…cada vez que iba a vigilarla…cada vez que veía su rostro...me daban inmensos deseos de querer ir y pararme frente a ella…y gritarle con todas mis fuerzas que me recordara…que dijera mi nombre una y otra vez…quería abrazarla…tocarla…besarla…pero sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer eso…al pensarlo simplemente sentía que algo dentro de mí se desgarraba…pero aun así no quise lanzarme a una patética vida de depresión  
Jeff:…es muy fácil para ti decir eso…ella y yo…pudimos haber comenzado algo nuevo en ese momento  
Jack:…(sonríe de forma arrogante) maldito presumido acaso lo dices porque la besaste?...(suspira) vaya creo que ahora mismo tendré que arriesgarme  
Jeff: eh?  
Sally: de que habla?  
Slenderman:…  
Ben:…hay no U¬¬  
Jack:…Jeff…sabes cuál es la razón por la que no decaí en el mismo estado en el que estas ahora?  
Jeff:…  
Jack:…(sonríe) es porque… (Le habla al oído)…yo aún no olvido la calidez de los labios de sasha  
Jeff:…eh?  
Sally/ben:…  
Slenderman:…  
Jack: hpm así como lo oyes amigo…además…jejeje yo bese a sasha antes que tú  
Jeff:…  
Sally/ben: O/O  
Slenderman:…oh dios  
Jeff:…tsk…MALDITO BASTARDO (se para con intenciones de tirársele encima a Jack pero es detenido por slender)  
Slenderman: en serio era necesario que dijeras eso Jack?  
Jack: por supuesto  
Jeff: SUELTAME SLENDER AHORA SI QUE LE DOY!  
Jack:…tú no deberías estar así…acaso…ya olvidaste los labios de sasha?  
Jeff: (se sorprende)…  
Jack:…ya olvidaste…todo sobre ella?...si mal no recuerdo la que recibió la droga fue sasha…y no tu  
Jeff:…yo no la he olvidado  
Jack:…entonces demuéstralo...demuéstralo volviendo a ser el mismo Jeff the killer que todos solíamos conocer  
Jeff:…  
Jack: no quieres que la gente olvide el terror que les das verdad?...pues entonces ponte nuevamente de pie en busca de un sucesor  
Jeff:…  
Jack:…hay mucha gente…sasha no es la única…y en cuanto a ella de que se haya ido no significa que no la volverás a ver  
Jeff:…  
Jack:…honestamente cuando la gente dice que las cosas que pasan son obra del destino…siempre pienso que es una completa estupidez…pero quien sabe…tal vez tu encuentro con sasha…no haya sido pura casualidad  
Jeff: (se sorprende)…  
Sally: Jack  
Ben: wow nunca lo había escuchado hablar así  
Slenderman: fufufu Jack está inspirado  
Jack: IMBECIL CALLATE!...lo último que diré ahora…es que no tires tu vida a la basura tan rápido…aun tienes mucho que dar…aquí termino  
Jeff:…  
Sally:…j-Jeff

(SE ESCUCHA EN EL PRIMER PISO: JACK BEN ESTAN AQUÍ!)

Ben: ya llego Nina  
Jack: ya era hora no creí que tardara tanto… (Mira a Jeff)…ahora todo depende ti… (A punto de irse) a por cierto  
Jeff:…  
Jack: (le grita al oído) DEJA DE ESTAR TOMANDO ESO SOLO HARA QUE EMPEORES! (Se va cerrando la puerta con fuerza)

(YO: VEANLO COMO UNA ESCENA COMICA XD)

Jeff:…tsk

(CON LOS DEMAS EN EL PRIMER PISO)

Sally: jajaja (la abraza) hola Nina  
Nina: hola Sally…y Jack?  
Jack: (bajando) justo aquí...por qué tardaste tanto?  
Nina: jejeje lo siento…como esta Jeff?  
Ben: Jack le dio un gran discurso  
Jack: cállate Peter pan  
Ben: *¬¬  
Nina:…y entonces que pasara con él?  
Jack:…ya es decisión suya si decide seguir adelante  
Nina:…ya veo (escucha su celular) eh?... (Contesta el teléfono) hola?...s-si espera un momento…oigan necesito hablar en privado…vuelvo al rato (se va)  
Jack:…bien tendremos que esperar  
Sally: y Jeff?  
Jack: ya lo dije…si quiere seguir adelante ya es decisión de el

(CON NINA)

Nina:…lograste conseguir la información que te pedí?... (¿?: He conseguido lo necesario…aunque la verdad ha sido difícil)…ese chico…Alex…que tan habilidoso es?...quiero que me digas todo…jane

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Jane:…lo que he logrado averiguar es que ese chico ha investigado cada uno de sus movimientos desde que le arrebataron a sasha…investigo cada dato de cada uno de ustedes…especialmente de Jeff

(DE VUELTA CON NINA)

Nina:…(jane: también descubrí que tipo de carrera que decidió seguir después de lo que le sucedió…él se fue a una escuela privada de entrenamiento policiaco)…entrenamiento policiaco?...existe una escuela para eso? (Jane: al parecer si…cada investigación que llevo a cabo sobre ustedes fue entregada a la comisaria para que inicien la búsqueda)…esto es malo…y no sabes a donde pudo haberse ido junto con sasha?

(CON JANE)

Jane: desagraciadamente no he logrado conseguir esa información

(CON NINA)

Nina:…(jane: lo único que digo es que si aquella información sobre ustedes cayó en manos de la policía…eso significa que tarde o temprano darán con su ubicación…deben abandonar la cabaña ahora mismo)…ese chico sí que nos dio grandes problemas

(CON JEFF)

Jeff:…(RECUERDO)  
Sasha: usted…tiene algún trauma?

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:…(esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuche de sasha…cuando la conocí…no puedo creer que aún lo recuerde…a pesar que sucedió hace años)…

(RECUERDO)

Sasha:…por alguna razón…no le tengo miedo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:…tsk… (Sasha)…eh? (Mira por la ventana)… (Logra visualizar unas luces)… (Se sorprende)…tsk… (RECUERDO)  
Jack: no quieres que la gente olvide el terror que les das verdad?...pues entonces ponte nuevamente de pie en busca de un sucesor

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

Jack: lo último que diré ahora…es que no tires tu vida a la basura tan rápido…aun tienes mucho que dar

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:…(pone una mirada de completa seriedad)

(DE VUELTA CON NINA)

Nina:…gracias por todo…jane (jane: hpm…solamente lo hice para devolverte el favor que te debía hace mucho tiempo…haz lo que te digo y váyanse de ahí)…de acuerdo…una vez más…gracias jane… (Cuelga el teléfono)…

(CON LOS DEMAS)

Jack:…esto no es bueno  
Ben:…

(LLEGA NINA)

Nina: chicos recibí una importante información tenemos que…que ocurre? Por qué todos están pegados a la ventana?  
Slenderman:…míralo por ti misma  
Nina:…(se acerca a la ventana)…n-no puede ser

(CERCA DE LA CABAÑA SE ENCONTRABAN POLICIAS APARENTEMENTE BUSCANDOLOS)

Sally: ahora que haremos  
Jack: tsk…rápido apaguen las luces  
Ben: (corre rápidamente y las apaga)…que haremos ahora Jack?  
Jack:…no lo se  
Nina:…no pensé que llegarían ahora  
Jack: eh? De que hablas Nina?  
Nina:…jane me llamo…le pedí que consiguiera información sobre lo que estuvo haciendo el hermano de sasha durante esos 6 años…esto es lo que estuvo haciendo…investigando cada una de nuestras historias…este es el resultado  
Jack:…jane te dijo todo eso…tsk…tenemos que irnos ahora  
Sally: (observando por la ventana de atrás)…al parecer no hay policías detrás de la cabaña…eso significa que aún no la encuentran  
Jack:…  
Ben: p-pero solo hay policías al frente…podemos con ellos si todos  
¿?: (Lo interrumpe) no hay tiempo para eso

(TODOS MIRAN A LAS ESCALERAS)

Nina:…  
¿?:…en serio crees que solo esos oficiales están en estos terrenos?...una vez que vean la cabaña muchos otros vendrán y nos rodearan  
Slenderman:…hpm  
Ben/Sally:…(gran sonrisa)  
Jack: (sonríe)…eehhh…oye sabias que hacer una supuesta entrada épica no te queda para nada…Jeff  
Jeff: (sonríe)…eso debería decírtelo yo a ti…hasta arriba te escucho dando órdenes…dime desde cuando eres el líder?  
Jack:…desde que tuviste el descaro de encerrarte en tu cuarto a emborracharte  
Jeff: fuu…lo se…necesitare una menta después de esto… (Mirada serie)…ahora…lo único que nos llevaremos de aquí son los cuchillos (camina hacia la cocina)…cualquier cosa que nos sirva (saca un botellón con gasolina)…el resto se quedara aquí (comienza a regarlo sobre los mueble)…y nos servirá de distracción

(TODOS LO MIRAN SORPRENDIDOS)

Jack:…(Jeff)  
Nina: (impresionante…nunca lo había visto tomar el liderazgo de esta forma)  
Ben/Sally:…(i-increíble)  
Slenderman:…(no hay nada que hacer al respecto Jeff…nadie más que tu puede ser el líder de esta pandilla)  
Jeff:…(termina de regar la gasolina sobre los muebles)…listo…todos vayan a la puerta de atrás…segura que no había nadie Sally?  
Sally:…s-si estoy segura  
Jeff:…bien…no tenemos mucho tiempo…ustedes adelántense sigan corriendo hasta que lleguen al borde de la montaña…slender ayúdalos a subir  
Slenderman:…que harás Jeff?  
Jeff:…algo realmente loco…Jack préstame un cigarrillo  
Jack: e-eh?  
Jeff: vamos no te hagas el santo que no fuma y préstame uno  
Jack:…e-eres un maldito (saca un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y se lo entrega a Jeff)  
Jeff: perfecto

(SE ESCUCHA DESDE AFUERA: LOGRO VER LA CABAÑA!)

Nina: ya la vieron  
Jeff: váyanse ahora  
Nina: ten cuidado Jeff (sigue a Jack)  
Ben: estaremos esperándote  
Sally: así es no te tardes (AMBOS SE VAN)  
Slenderman:…no seas tan arriesgado Jeff  
Jeff:…vete ya  
Slenderman:…Sally llorara si no nos alcanzas (se va)  
Jeff:…lo se…  
Jack: si lo sabes entonces no hagas la grande (a punto de irse)  
Jeff: Jack  
Jack: eh?  
Jeff:…gracias…por hacerme entrar en razón  
Jack:…(sonríe) no tienes que decir esas cosas…ya no somos los mejores amigos como antes pero…aunque sea sigues siendo mi rival…no mueras Jeff  
Jeff:…(sonríe) no creo que eso sea posible  
Jack:…hpm (se va)  
Jeff:…(miran con cierto enfado la puerta)

(LOS POLICIAS LLEGAN A LA CABAÑA Y LO UNICO QUE VEN ES A JEFF PRENDIENDO EL CIGARRILLO)

Policía (1):…q-que?  
Jeff: oh que tal…no creí que encontraran este lugar…es una lástima que vinieran…porque solamente vinieron es a morir  
Policía (1): COMO?  
(JEFF TIRA EL CIGARRILA EN UN CHARCO DE GASOLINA Y EL FUEGO COMIENZA A EXPANDIRSE)  
Policía (1): r-rayos…TODOS SALGAN!

(EL FUE BLOQUEA LA SALIDA)

Jeff: ni lo sueñen…DE AQUÍ NO VAN A SALIR!

(YA LEJOS DEL LUGAR)

Slenderman:…(sube a Sally y a ben)…listo si cruzamos esto podremos escapar  
Jack: (ayuda a Nina) vamos sube…  
Nina: tsk… (Logra sentarse en filo de la roca) gracias  
Jack:…(sonríe)

(SE VE UNA GRAN EXPLOSION Y TODOS MIRAN SORPRENDIDOS)

Jack:…  
Nina:…  
Ben:…j-je  
Slenderman:…n-no  
Sally:…JEEEEEFFFF!

(LA DESESPERACION LOS INVADE, NADIE LOGRO VER A JEFF SALIR A SALVO DE LA CABAÑA ANTES DE QUE EXPLOTARA, AHORA NADIE SABE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON EL Y TAMPOCO PUEDEN REGRESAR, AHORA SOLO QUEDA HACER LO QUE JEFF LES DIJO, ESCAPAR, SIGAN VIENDO EL FANFIC PARA SABER QUE SUCEDE)

CONTINUARA…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

LISTO AQUÍ CONCLUYE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDON SI ME TARDO MUCHO EN SUBIR EL FANFIC ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER :P  
POR CIERTO COMO PUDIERON OBSERVAR, A PARTIR DE AHORA EL TITULO DEL FANFIC SERA:  
"EL SUCESOR" 2DA TEMPORADA

BUENO HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDD


	2. Persecución

MUY BIEN AQUÍ REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC, INCREÍBLEMENTE HE LOGRADO COMENZAR CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ X3

EN FIN BASTA DE TANTA CHARLA AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO, POR CIERTO, FELIZ HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEN :D

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el capitulo anterior: jeff y compañía descubren que sasha se mudo a otra ciudad junto con su hermano, debido a esto una gran tristeza invade el corazón de jeff pensando que nunca la volverá a ver, pero jack le dice fuertes palabras que lo enfada pero que al mismo tiempo lo reanima, por otra parte nina recibe por parte de jane una útil información pero se lo dice demasiado tarde ya que la policía finalmente logra dar con la ubicación de la cabaña, al final todos a excepción de jeff se alejan de la cabaña y una gran desesperación los invade al ver como la cabaña explota en pedazos

CAPITULO 2: PERSECUCIÓN

(COMIENZA A AMANECER)

¿?: (observa por la ventana)…(introduce las balas)…(termina de recargar su arma)…(apunta contra una pared)…perfecto (observa su arma)…esta lista

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Jack:…(mira por la ventana)…(mira a los demás)  
Slenderman:…  
Nina: (mirada baja)…  
Ben: (abrazando a Sally)…  
Sally: (llorando)…tsk…  
Jack: (expresión de disgusto)…(vuelve a mirar por la ventana)…(después de haber logrado escapar de la cabaña…hemos tardado 3 dias en llegar a otra ciudad…en el momento en que entramos rápidamente nos hemos ocultado en una casa abandonada que encontramos por ahí en la cual no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo…desgraciadamente aquí no hay bosques los cuales son nuestros terrenos mas seguros en especial para slender, sally y ben…y además desde que presenciamos aquella explosión…estamos disgustados…porque desde ese momento no hemos sabido nada de jeff) (RECUERDO)

(SE VE UNA GRAN EXPLOSION Y TODOS MIRAN SORPRENDIDOS)

Sally: JEEEEEEFFFF!  
Jack: (mirada de desesperación)…JEFF! (trata de regresar pero es detenido por slender)...  
Slenderman:…(niega con la cabeza)  
Jack:…q-que haces?...SUELTAME SLENDER TENEMOS QUE VOLVER!  
Slenderman: no podemos regresar ahora...los policías han rodeado completamente el lugar…te capturaran si te acercas  
Jack:…p-pero  
Nina: Y QUE HAY DE JEFF!  
Slenderman:…en serio creen que esa explosión es suficiente para acabar con el?

(TODOS SE SORPRENDEN)

Slenderman:…tenemos que tener mas fe en jeff…nos alejaremos de aquí tal y como el nos ordeno  
Nina:…slender  
Ben:…es verdad…jeff a sobrevivido a cosas peores que estas  
Sally: si…una explosión no lo matara  
Jack:…(mira hacia la cabaña)…(jeff…mas te vale que en verdad no estes muerto) (se va siguiendo a los demás)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jack:…(ojala…aun podamos tener esperanzas)…(mira a los demás)…(aquí…la situación aun no es muy buena que digamos)

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

¿?: (en su cama leyendo)…(siente que le lanzan algo encima)…oye sabes que no entregar los objetos en la mano es de mala educación?  
¿?: desde cuando eres experta en la buena educación?  
¿?: cállate alex…que es esto?  
alex: es un informe…sobre los criminales que he estado investigando durante estos años  
¿?: y bien?...los encontraron?  
Alex:…escaparon  
¿?: (se levanta de golpe) QUE COSA!  
Alex: (señala el informe)  
¿?:…(comienza a leer)…  
Alex: 5 de ellos lograron escapar…slenderman, Sally, ben, nina the killer…y eyeless jack  
¿?: (mirada baja)…falta uno  
Alex:…  
¿?:…donde esta…(tono enfurecido)…jeff the killer?  
Alex:…(le da la espalda)…no sabemos nada de el

(DE VUELTA CON LA PANDILLA)

Ben: (camina de un lado a otro)…  
Jack: ben  
Ben: (sigue caminando)…  
Jack: ben  
Ben: (no lo escucha)...  
Jack:…tsk BEN MALDITA SEA! (le da un golpe en la cabeza)  
Ben: au au au…(lo mira enojado y con lagrimitas en los ojos) OYE QUE RAYOS TE PASA!  
Jack: QUIERES DEJAR DE DAR VUELTAS SOLO ME ESTAS MAREANDO!  
Ben:…deberías comprenderme…no puedo estar tranquilo mientras jeff no aparezca  
Jack:…(se da cuenta de que los demás lo están mirando con la misma expresión que ben)…oigan

(SE ESCUCHAN LAS SIRENAS DE LOS CARROS DE POLICIA)

Nina: la policía  
Jack: rayos como nos encontraron tan rápido?  
Ben: tenemos que irnos ahora  
Slenderman:…  
Sally:…s-slender  
Slenderman:…nos vamos a separar  
Jack/nina/ben/Sally: QUE!  
Slenderman: si vamos todos juntos nos atraparan mas rápido…iremos por caminos diferentes  
sally:…p-pero slender  
Slenderman: lo siento Sally  
Sally:…  
Slenderman:…VAMONOS!

(DICHO ESTO TODOS SE SEPARARON)

Jack: (sale por una ventana y ve a 4 de los policías) tsk (se hecha a correr)  
Policía(1): AHÍ ESTA PERSIGANLO  
Policía(2): MIREN ARRIBA

(LOS POLICIAS MIRAN HACIA DEBIDO A LOS PASOS QUE ESCUCHAN)

Nina: (brinca de un techo al otro)…  
Policía(1): NO LA DEJEN ESCAPAR  
Jack: (mirando desde una esquina)…nina…(corre en la misma dirección de ella)

(CON BEN)

Ben: (corriendo)…eh?

(TRES POLICIAS LO INTERCEPTAN AL OTRO LADO DEL CALLEJON)

Ben: tsk…  
Policía: ESTAS ATRAPADO!  
Ben: (sonríe) hpm…(de su bolsillo saca su ocarina)…a dormir (toca la melodía)  
Policía(5): q-que  
Policía(6):…p-por que…tengo…(se desmaya junto con el otro)  
Ben:…je (se va corriendo)

(OBSERVANDO DESDE UN EDIFICIO)

¿?:…al fin los encontré…(salta desde el techo y amortigua su caída agarrándose de una barreta)…han hecho un muy buen trabajo en sobrevivir hasta ahora…enseguida los alcanzare (se hecha a correr)

(CON SALLY)

Sally: (corriendo)…  
policía(7): QUIETA!  
Sally: AH! (frena y corre para alejarse)…  
Policía(8 ): (aparece de la nada) DE NADA SIRVE QUE CORRAS!  
Sally: (se detiene)…(mira a todos los lados y ve un agujero)…tsk (corre y se desliza por el agujero desapareciendo de la vista de los policías)  
Policía(7): tsk se escapo  
Policía(8 ):…y ahora que?  
¿?: (se acerca caminando)…  
Policía(7): e-ella es  
Policía(8 ):…s-se fue por aquí (señala el agujero)  
¿?: (observa detenidamente el agujero)…esta chiquilla no llegara lejos por este agujero…(mira a los policías) mas vale que puedan seguirme el ritmo…atraparemos a esta niña por el otro lado…

(CON SLENDERMAN)

Slenderman:…  
¿?:…bien hecho  
Slenderman:…cállate…y mejor lárgate de aquí porque no estoy de humor  
¿?: jejeje vamos no te da gusto volver a ver a uno de tus alumnos?  
Slenderman:…  
¿?:…jejeje ok ok (le da la espalda) me largo…deberías preocuparte por esos compañeros tuyos a los que tanto intentas proteger…su camino esta a punto de terminar

(en ese momento un gran enfado invadio a slenderman y termina utilizando uno de sus tentáculos para atacar el cual esa persona esquiva con facilidad)

¿?:…(mira la marca que dejo el ataque de slender)…(lo mira arrogantemente) oohhh sigues siendo muy fuerte sempai  
Slenderman: YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ MASKY!...tsk el próximo ataque ten por seguro que no fallara  
Masky: hpm  
Slenderman:…no dejare que sigas su juego  
Masky:…(se da la vuelta y comienza a marcharse) jejeje como digas sempai…adios  
Slenderman:…(se sobresalta al escuchar un sonido)…(suspira) es el maldito teléfono que me dio jack…(contesta) que? (ben: (jadeando)…slender…tenemos un enorme problema)…problemas?...que ocurrio ben? (ben:…Sally…capturaron a sally) (se sorprende)…

(CON BEN)

Ben: ella trataba de escapar de los policías pero al final lograron emboscarla

(DE REGRESO CON SLENDER)

Slenderman:…(ben: se la llevaron a la comisaria…jack la siguió y logro ver que la encerraron en una celda completamente aislada)…de acuerdo…llegare con ustedes lo mas rápido que pueda…(cuelga)…  
(aquella noticia le cayo encima a slender como un balde de agua fría, acaso escucho bien?, que habían capturado a sally?, de la impresión incluso dejo caer el celular)  
Slenderman:…s…sa…lly

(CON SALLY)

Sally: (mirando por una pequeña ventana)…(como pude dejar que me atraparan?) (RECUERDO)  
Sally: tsk…(logra salir del agujero)…lo hice…logre escapar…(se levanta)…tengo que darme prisa…y alcanzar a (se paraliza al sentir un fuerte choque eléctrico)…(q-que…m-mi cuerpo…no se…mueve) (cae al suelo)  
¿?:…eso fue todo  
Sally:…(d-de quien)  
¿?: ahora no puede moverse asi que llévenla a la comisaria  
Policías(7)(8 ): SI!  
Sally:…(por que me parece conocida…esa voz?) (mira ligeramente hacia arriba)  
¿?: dense prisa  
Sally:…(q-quien)  
¿?:…(dirige su mirada hacia sally)…mas te vale cooperar en la interrogacion  
Sally:…(quien es…esta mujer?)…tsk…(se desmaya)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Sally:…(nuevamente termine siendo una carga para el grupo…de seguro ben y los demás ya deben estar buscándome…soy una maldita carga)…eh? (escucha pasos acercándose)…(bueno)…(mira al frente) (lo único que puedo hacer a hora) (baja mirada baja)…(es no revelar ninguna información sobre slender y los demás)

(LA PUERTA SE ABRE Y ENTRAN DOS POLICIAS)

Sally:…  
Policía(1): muy bien (golpea la palma de la mano sobre la mesa)…hagamos esto por las buenas…quieres pequeña?  
Sally:…  
Policía(1):…hpm…eres mas terca de lo que imagine  
Policía(2): ella no hablara...tendra que ser por las malas

(OBSERVANDO DESDE AFUERA)

¿?:…(se aleja)…(por que esa niña…me parece tan familiar?)

(AFUERA DEL LUGAR OBSERVANDO DESDE UN EDIFICIO)

Jack:...tsk…  
Slenderman: jack  
Jack: eh? (voltea a ver)…slender…ben?  
Ben:…lo encontré en el camino  
Jack:…ah? (mira a un lado)  
Nina: soy yo  
Jack: rayos te tardaste  
Nina: lo siento fue muy difícil quitarme esos tipos de encima…como esta Sally?  
Jack:…la están interrogando…pero ella no dice ni una palabra  
Ben: esta aplicando la ley del hielo?...bien hecho Sally  
Nina: tenemos que sacarla rápido de ahí…no sabemos de que son capaces esos policías si pierden la paciencia con ella  
Slenderman:…ya haz pensado en algo jack?  
Jack:…no…no soy muy bueno en esas cosas…no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero…ojala jeff estuviera aquí…el es mucho mejor estratega que yo  
Nina:…  
Ben:…  
Slenderman:…tsk…  
¿?: (apoyado en la pared detrás de ellos)…y yo no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso jack  
Jack:…(se sorprende y voltea rápidamente)

(EL RESTO VOLTEA A VER)

Nina:…  
Ben:…j-j-je…  
Slenderman:…hpm  
Jack:…tsk…jejeje ERES UN MALDITO PRESUMIDO!  
Jeff:…jejeje  
Nina:…j-jeff  
Ben: maldición en donde te habias metido?  
Jeff:…lo mismo que ustedes…escapando de la policía (camina hacia ellos) y estoy realmente aliviado de ver que todos están bien…bueno…(dirige su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sally)…casi todos  
Ben:…alguien fue muy listo…y logro capturar a Sally  
Jeff:…muy bien…en ese caso no nos vamos a quedar quietos  
Nina:…de que hablas?  
Jeff: ellos se han metido con nuestra compañera…en ese caso se han metido con nosotros…ahora nos van a conocer de verdad  
Ben:…  
Jeff: esta noche haremos un plan…y mañana  
Slender/jack:…  
Jeff:…(los mira con una seria expresión)…lo llevaremos a cabo y no fallaremos  
Jack/ben/slender/nina: SI!

(EL EPICO REGRESO DE JEFF LLENA DE EMOCION A LOS DEMAS, PERO LA SITUACION DE SALLY HACE QUE JEFF SE LLENO DE ENOJO, Y AHORA VAN POR LA REVANCHA, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PRONTO SE REVELARA LA IDENTIDAD DE AQUELLA PERSONA QUE FUE CAPAZ DE CAPTURAR A SALLY)

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

CONTINUARA…

AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE CAPITULO OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD ES QUE YA LO TENIA LISTO PERO DECIDI ESPERAR A QUE LLEGARA HALLOWEEN PARA PUBLICARLO OJALA NO LES MOLESTE ESO ;P  
EN FIN DE AQUI NO NOS VEREMOS HASTA UN TIEMPITO QUE NO SERA LARGO, PARA QUE DISFRUTEN DE OTRO CAPITULO, MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDDD


	3. Rescate

HOLAAAAAA XDDD…SI LO SE, ME ESTOY TARDANDO MUCHO, YA NO TENGO EL TIEMPO QUE SOLIA TENER ANTES, PERO AUN ASI TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR EN CADA MOMENTO QUE TENGA TIEMPO  
EN FIN BASTA DE EXPLICACION AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

en el capitulo anterior: gracias a jeff, jack y los demas lograron escapar de los policias pero todos estan muy angustiados porque hasta ahora no saben nada de jeff, por otra parte alguien misterioso recibe la noticia de la huida de aquella pandilla por lo que se pone en camino para atraparlos, las cosas aun siguen dificiles para jack y compañia porque aun son perseguidos por la policia y deciden separarse, cada uno a su suerte, despues de esta separacion la unica perjudicada fue sally, quien logro ser capturada por los policias gracias a esa misteriosa persona, con el regreso de jeff todos deciden realizar un plan para rescatar a sally.

CAPITULO 3: RESCATE

(AMANECIO)

jeff:...(despierta poco a poco)...(trata de levantarse pero siente un fuerte dolor) tsk...(se levanta lentamente dejando caer la cobija que lo cubria mostrando su cuerpo vendado desde el cuello hasta la cintura)...(suspira y se levanta para ir a verse en un espejo cercano)...tsk...no pude dormir muy bien

(SE ABRE LA PUERTA)

nina: jeff ya despertaste  
jeff: (le da la espalda mientras se pone la sudadera) que quieres nina?  
nina:...ok estas de mal humor...y lo entiendo...solo venia a decirte que slender logro conseguir algo de comida...baja para que puedas desayunar  
jeff:...ya mismo bajo  
nina:...bien (se va)  
jeff:...(el dia de ayer...despues de deambular por todos los lugares que considere seguros...finalmente pude reencontrarme con jack y los demas...pero) (RECUERDO)  
jeff: vamonos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren...caminen (siente un fuerte dolor en su espalda) tsk...(cae al suelo)  
jack: JEFF! (lo sienta)...jeff que te ocurre?  
jeff: tsk...n-ni idea  
jack:...  
slenderman: vamonos de aqui antes de que la policia nos encuentre

(SLENDER CARGO A JEFF Y SE FUE JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS A OTRO LUGAR)

(YO: LA CASA EN LA QUE ESTAN AHORA)

nina: (levanta la sudadera a jeff) POR DIOS!...JEFF TIENES QUEMADUROS EN TODO EL CUERPO!  
jack: j-jeff  
ben:...e-esto fue...porque  
slenderman:...  
jeff: tsk...e-esto no es nada  
jack: COMO QUE NO ES NADA!  
nina: jeff por favor dejame curarte  
jeff:...como sea

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

jeff:...(se toca el estomago en donde esta lastimado)...(suspira y finalmente sale de la habitacion para reunirse cin los demas)

(CON SALLY)

sally: (mirada baja)...  
policia(1):...tsk  
policia(2): esto esta resultando ser muy dificil  
¿?: sigue sin hablar?  
policia(1): l-lo siento mucho...esta niña es complicada  
¿?:...sigan intentando (mira a sally)  
sally:...  
¿?:...cada complicacion tiene su limite  
sally:...(yo no...hablare por nada en del mundo)

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

jeff:...(siente nuevamente los dolores) tsk  
ben: jeff en serio...no creo que debas moverte por ahora  
jeff: estoy bien  
ben: pero jeff  
jeff: ya te dije que estas quemaduras no son nada...no seas molesto  
ben:...  
jeff:...(se toca el pecho)...(esto no es nada comparado con esta enfermedad que poco a poco me esta matando)  
jack: jeff no empieces a desquitarte con los demas...y bien? que tienes en mente para sacar a sally de ahi?  
jeff:...(sonrie) haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer...causar un gran alboroto...esto es lo que haremos

(DESPUES DE UN RATO)

ben:...(jeff: primeramente entraras y trataras de encontrar la habitacion en donde guardan sus armas) (RECUERDO)

jeff: tu eras tan sigiloso como lo es slenderman...por eso entraras en su lugar  
ben:...de acuerdo...y para que quieres que encuentre todas las armas?  
jeff:...necesitamos las cosas necesarias para causar un gran alboroto...y asi tener la oportunidad de sacar a sally de ahi  
jack:...granadas  
jeff: exacto...ben encontrara las granadas y traera la cantidad suficiente para que poder comenzar con todo el desastre  
nina: asi que quieres causar multiples explosiones?...me gusta la idea pero  
slenderman: pero como puedes garantizar que tendran esas cosas  
jeff:...(sonrie) lo presiento  
ben: asi que quieres que entre a una comisaria para buscar algo que solo supones que esta?  
jeff: asi es  
ben:...estas consciente de que si no llego a encontrar lo que quieres...terminare siendo acorralado por la policia...y mas aun sere encerrado junto con sally  
jeff:...si...pero confio en que lograras salir antes de que los policias se enteren siquiera de que entraste  
ben: (se sorprende)...  
jeff: ademas es lo unico que podemos hacer para crear una distraccion...no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para pensar en otra cosa  
slenderman: bueno...eso es cierto  
nina:...tienes razon  
jack: no nos queda otra opcion  
jeff:...y bien?  
ben:...(suspira sonriendo) bueno creo que no me queda otra opcion mas que echarme la soga al cuello...adelante  
jeff: bien...una vez que ben regrese con las granadas...nina, jack, slender...nosotros causaremos las explosiones...ben ahi tambien deben haber transmisores...en total quiero que traigas 5 para mantenernos en contacto  
ben: de acuerdo...pero jeff  
jeff: que?  
ben:...que haremos si no logro encuentrar las granadas  
jeff:...(sonrie) hpm...eres muy observador...por ahora solo nos aferraremos a esa suposición

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben: (jeff: eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora)... (suspira)...muy bien jeff...confiare en lo que dices (observa detenidamente la comisaria)...(debo encontrar un lugar por donde pueda entrar...un lugar sin muchos) (se sorprende)...jejeje perfecto

(CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

jeff:...  
nina: ojala ben regrese pronto  
jack:...tal vez deberia ir y esperarlo  
jeff: eso no seria bueno...alguien podria verte  
jack:...yo tambien soy sigiloso  
jeff: lo se...pero debemos tener en cuenta que la persona que fue capaz de acorralar a sally en los callejones es parte de esa comisaria  
jack: (se sorprende)...  
slenderman:...  
nina: y aun asi fuiste capaz de enviar a ben  
jeff: ben no tendra ningún problema ya que tiene su ocarina para defenderse...cualquier desmayo sera considerado algo de la salud...tu que tienes para defenderte jack?  
jack: b-bueno yo...tsk  
jeff: ahi esta...no puedes usar el cuchillo en esta situacion...eso no sera considerado un simple accidente  
jack/nina/slender:...  
jeff: solo tenemos que confiar en que ben lo lograra

(DE REGRESO EN LA COMISARIA, EN LA ENTRADA TRASERA DOS GUARDIAS SE ENCONTRABAN COMPLETAMENTE DORMIDOS)

ben: (caminando lentamente en el interior de la comisaria)...(escucha pasos) tsk (se mete a una habitacion)...parece que ya se fueron...seguire AH! (se da cuenta de que esta a punto de caer por unas escaleras) tsk (se agarra de la barreta)...eso estuvo cerca...(que extraño crei que ya me encontraba en el sotano de la comisaria)...(observa atentamente aquel oscuro lugar)...(a donde me llevaran estas escaleras)...tal vez...(saca una linterna) si no bajo nunca sabre lo que ocultan aqui (comienza a bajar)...(me estoy arriesgando demasiado...si en este lugar no hay nada...al final podria terminar siendo atrapado por la policia...ni siquiera revise las habitaciones en donde creia que podrian estar las armas...en verdad esto fue muy impulsivo)...tsk (pero no me importa...sally esta en problemas...si me llegan a atrapar tal vez me lleven con ella...pero eso sera si me llegan a descubrir lo cual no sucedera)

(BEN LLEGA AL FINAL DE LAS ESCALERAS Y SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A UNA PUERTA)  
ben:...ok es ahora o nunca...(abre la puerta y se sorprende)...tsk...este lugar...es

(CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

nina: (camina de un lado a otro)  
jeff: nina...me estas mareando  
nina: (lo mira con cierto enojo)...  
jeff:...deja de mirarme asi  
nina:...no puedo  
jeff: y por que?...es muy facil  
nina: tsk...NO ES FACIL PARA MI PORQUE SIGO ENFADADA CONTIGO  
jefr: (pone una expresion molesta)...  
nina:...  
jack: NINA! (la agarra de la mano)  
nina: (se sorprende) que quieres jack?  
jack: tengo que hablar contigo un momento (la jala)  
nina: J-JACK SUELTAME!  
jeff:...(suspira)...  
slenderman: jejeje es dificil ser el lider...verdad jeff?  
jeff:cállate

(CON JACK Y NINA) (YO: FUFUFU :3)

jack: (entra a un cuarto junto con nina y cierra la puerta)  
nina: (brazos cruzados y expresion molesta)...se puede saber para que me trajiste hasta aca?  
jack:...(suspira) nina  
nina: sabes que no me gusta que lleves la mascara cuando hablamos  
jack:...(se pone la mascara de lado mostrando su rostro)...mejor?  
nina: ahora si...que quieres?  
jack:.(me golpeara...definitivamente me golpeara por esto)...escucha...yo apoyo la idea de jeff...que ben fuera a buscar las granadas era la mejor opcion  
nina: TE PONES DE SU LADO?  
Jack: (se cubre)…  
nina:…tsk...no puedo creerlo...ya atraparon a sally...no quiero que le pase lo mismo a ben  
jack: (se sorprende)  
nina:...tal vez a ustedes no se preocupen por ben pero yo si lo hago  
jack: (expresion molesta)...  
nina:...ire a ayudarlo les guste o no

(nina se dirigia a la puerta para marcharse pasando junto a jack ignorandolo completamente, pero en el momento en el que nina abre ligeramente la puerta una mano masculina la vuelve a cerrar de inmediato y al voltear se sorprende al ver la mirada molesta del castaño sobre la suya, esta podria ser sin duda la primera vez que nina ve a jack con una verdadera expresion de enfado en su rostro, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que jack se atreviera a acorralarla contra la puerta)

nina:...j-jack...ahora que rayos haces?  
jack: evito que hagas una tonteria  
nina:...  
jack:...que yo no me preocupo por ben?...tsk...NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!  
nina: (se sorprende)...  
jack:...el es como mi hermano menor...yo podria estar igual o mas angustiado que tu  
nina:...(mira a otro lado)  
jack: oye tu me obligas a quitarme la mascara cuando hablamos...ahora tu mirame cuando te hablo  
nina:...a mi no podras obligarme...aunque sea apartate...estas muy cerca y comienza a ser incomodo  
jack:...jejeje no pense que te pondria tan incomoda  
nina: tsk (lo mira con ligero enfado)...  
jack:...(suspira) esta bien (se aleja y le da la espalda)  
nina: gracias  
jack:...yo tambien estaba en contra de la idea de jeff al principio...pero despues me puse a pensar un poco...y me puse a favor  
nina: pero por que lo hiciste?...y-yo en verdad no lo entiendo...en verdad no te preocupa ben?  
jack: ya te dije que si  
nina: ENTONCES POR QUE ESTAS A FAVOR?  
jack: PORQUE QUIERO CONFIAR EN SU POTENCIAL  
nina:...  
jack:...eso es lo que quiero hacer...no podemos ser un equipo si uno no confia en el potencial de sus compañeros...no confias en ben no es asi?  
nina: y-yo...(baja la mirada)...  
jack:...es hora de que comiences a depender de los demas de vez en cuando..."nunca estaras solo"...eso es lo que todos hemos aprendido...cuando slender nos junto en un solo lugar  
nina:...(siente una mano en su cabeza)  
jack: me imagino que esa reunion para ti fue una gran tonteria...verdad?  
nina:...(suspira)...te hare caso esta vez jack...esperare a ben...espero que este plan resulte  
jack: (sonrie) eso queria oir...andando  
nina: (se aparta de la puerta)...  
jack:(abre la puerta pero se detiene antes de marcharse) no te vamos a abandonar nina...al menos yo no lo hare  
nina: (se sorprende)...  
jack: (la mira sonriendo) y dudo que los demas lo hagan...(se coloca nuevamente la mascara y se va)  
nina:...(baja la mirada y al parecer con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas)…jack…idiota…ojala tengas razón

(DESPUES DE UNA HORA)

ben: (entra de golpe) OIGAN!  
jack: (gran sonriza) BEN!  
slenderman: al fin llegas  
nina: (bajando las escaleras) que paso?...ben regresaste al fin  
ben: gracias por la bienvenida...hola Jeff

(TODOS MIRAN COMO EL PELINEGRO LLEGABA A LA SALA)

jeff:...hpm te tardaste  
ben: en serio creiste que la tendria tan facil...termine durmiendo como a 5 guardias  
jeff: lo bueno es que regresaste...las conseguiste?  
ben: (sonrie) hpm (le lanza una bolsa)  
jeff: (agarra la bolsa y la revisa)...las granadas...y tambien los transmisores. ..(sonrie) en donde tuviste que buscar para encontrarlo todo?  
ben: fue mas dificil de lo que pensaba...yo baje hasta el ultimo piso...o al menos eso crei...habia una puerta y yo me escondi pensando que era un armario...y fue entonces cuando las encontre  
jeff: bien hecho...preparense todos...esta noche les haremos una loca fiesta a esos policias  
jack/nina/ben/slender: si

(YA EN LA NOCHE TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN ALREDEDOR DE LA LA COMISARIA PERO POR SEPARADO FORMANDO UN CUADRADO)

jeff: (observando la comisaria)...(habla por el transmisor) estan listos?

(CON JACK)

jack: je tienes que preguntar?

(CON SLENDER)  
Slenderman: mas te vale que entres y salgas rapido Jeff

(CON NINA)

nina: el lo sabe a la perfeccion slender

(CON BEN)

ben: empezemos rapido...sally nos necesita

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

jeff: hpm...de acuerdo...LISTOS TODOS!

(TODOS SACAN EL SEGURO DE LA GRANADA)

jeff:...AHORA!

(TODOS LANZAN AL MISMO TIEMPO, LAS GRANADAS CAEN EN DIFERENTES LUGARES DE LA COMISARIA Y EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE DAN INICIO LAS EXPLOSIONES)

(CON NINA)

nina: funciono...ahora Jeff

(CON JACK)

jack: DATE PRISA!

(POR INSTINTO JEFF SALE CORRIENDO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO Y ENTRA A LA COMISARIO)

(CON SALLY)

sally:...(explosiones?)...(sonrie) (acaso seran slender y los demas?)

(EN OTRA PARTE DE LA COMISARIA)

¿?:...(mirada seria) (finalmente se decidieron actuar)...(sale corriendo)

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

jeff: (corriendo) tsk...(slender me dijo que tienen a sally y la habitacion final de este pasillo)

(DOS POLICIAS SE INTERPONEN EN EL CAMINO DE JEFF PERO ESTE CON UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD LOS MATA EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS)

jeff:... (esa esa la ultima habitacion) tsk (llega a la habitacion y la abre con una patada) SALLY!

(AL OTRO LADO DEL CUARTO)

sally:...j-jeff?...e-en serio eres tu?  
jeff:...quien mas seria?  
sally:...(se le escapan las lagrimas)...JEEEEFF! (salta sobre el pelinegro)  
jeff: (recibe el abrazo) wow se nota que me extrañaste  
sally: tsk ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA IDIOTA!  
jeff: ok ok mira estoy bien lo wue debemos hacer ahora es marcharnos de aqui andando  
sally: s-si

(AMBOS SE VAN CORRIENDO HASTA QUE FINALMENTE LOGRAN SALIR DE LA COMISARIA, DESPUES VAN A OCULTARSE EN UN CALLEJON)

jeff: (jadeando)... (escucha el transmisor)  
(jack: jeff lo lograste? responde)  
jeff: tranquilos sally ya esta a salvo ahora esta conmigo  
(slenderman: ahora hay que volver a reunirnos...te esperaremos en la casa)  
(ben: protege a sally hasta entonces)  
jeff: lo hare...los veremos luego (guarda el transmisor) muy bien sally ahora debemos...(empuja a sally y luego esquiva lo qhe parecia ser un disparo) eh? ( se da cuenta de que le hicieron un corta a su sudadera)...tsk (mira hacia arriba en direccion a la persona que disparo)...q-quien es (se sorprende al ver la posicion de esa persona)

(AQUELLA PERSONA ESTABA PARADA DE PERFIL CON EL ARMA DE FUEGO EN UNA SOLA MANO)

sally: jeff que ocurre? vamonos  
jeff:...(RECUERDO)

sasha: mira jeff si pudiera utilizar una pistola me gustaria hacer esta posicion para apuntar

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
jeff:...(ni de broma…imposible... esa persona no puede ser)...  
sally: JEFF VOLVERA A DISPARAR!  
jeff: (reacciona)  
¿?: (dispara nuevamente)...  
jeff: tsk (carga a sally y se va corriendo esquivando con las justas los disparos de esa persona)...  
¿?:...(baja el arma)...tsk  
alex: escapo verdad?  
¿?:...(se da la vuelta y comienza a marcharse) no lograra escapar por mucho tiempo  
alex:...y que es lo que quieres hacer ahora?  
¿?:...por ahora...dejaremos que esten tranquilos...vamonos  
alex:...(se va)

(CON JEFF Y SALLY)

jeff: (corriendo) tsk...  
sally: (corriendo)...  
jeff:...(deja de correr)...bien llegamos (abre la puerta)  
sally: (sigue a jeff)...  
jeff: YA LLEGAMOS!

(SE ESCUCHAN PASOS EN LAS ESCALERAS)

jack: jeff al fin llegaron  
ben/nina: SALLY! (corren y la abrazan) estas bien? estas herida?  
sally: estoy bien tranquilps...gracias por preocuparse  
slenderman:...por que tardaron tanto?  
jeff: tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente  
sally: aquella mujer que logro atraparme casi logra dispararle a jeff  
jeff: apenas y logre esquivar  
jack: esa persona es muy peligrosa  
jeff: y muy habilidosa  
jack: eh?  
jeff:...tendre un segundo encuentro con ella  
sally: QUE!  
jack: otra vez no jeff...quieres decaer en la deprecion de nuevo?  
jeff: tengo mis razones para querer hacer esto...tengo el presentimiento de que ya conociamos a esta persona...desde hace mucho tiempo  
jac/sally: eh?  
nina: es en serio jeff?  
slender/ben:...  
jeff:...

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

alex: (entra a la habitacion y se sorprende al escuchar y ver un disparo)...sigues aqui?  
¿?:...(recarga el arma para disparar nuevamente hacia el blanco)...  
alex: fallar un tiro no significa que tengas una pesima punteria...lo entiendes verdad?...sasha  
sasha:...igualmente debo practicar...para que la proxima vez de justo en el blanco  
alex:...recuerda que no estas sola...ambos llevamos la misma carga por culpa de el...yo siempre sere tu respaldo  
sasha: lo se hermano...en el momento en que desperte tu rostro fue el primero que pude observar...no tengo recuerdo alguno de lo que hice en todos esos años...solo se que en el momento en que me contaste lo que le ocurrio a mis padres y a mi hermano sam...comence a perseguir tu mismo objetivo  
alex:...  
sasha: yo...tsk (aprieta el arma con gran enojo)...no me voy a detener...yo...definitivamente  
alex:...  
sasha: (voltea a mirar a alex con una expresion llena de odio)...YO DEFINITIVAMENTE...MATARE A JEFF THE KILLER!  
alex:...y yo estare junto a ti para cumplir ese objetivo  
sasha: tsk (apunto nuevamente y dispara dando en el centro del blanco pero lo ella imagino...fue haberle dado al centro de la cabeza de jeff)...(no me voy a detener...que eso te quede claro jeff the killer...lo que le hiciste a mi familia...no sera perdonado...ni por mi...ni por mi hermano...NI POR NADIE!)

(LA MISTERIOSA PERSONA AL FINAL A SIDO SASHA, SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA A SIDO CAPAZ DE INTERFERIR EN EL ESCAPE DE LOS QUE ANTES ERAN SUS AMIGOS E INCLUSO FUE CAPAZ DE CAPTURAR A SALLY, LA NIÑA CON LA QUE COMPARTIO SU NIÑEZ, LA PERDIDA DE MEMORIA A HECHO SU EFECTO Y AHORA ELLA NO SIENTE NADA MAS QUE UN PROFUNDO ODIO HACIA JEFF, AL CUAL TRATO DE MATAR SIN NINGUN REMORDIMIENTO, ACASO ESE GRAN SENTIMIENTO DE AMOR QUE SASHA SENTIA HACIA JEFF HABRA DESAPARECIDO PARA SIEMPRE? SIGAN VIENDO EL FANFIC PARA AVERIGUARLO)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

FINALMENTE HE TERMINADO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENCE A ESCRIBIR PARA PODER RELAJARME, EN VERDAD SERA MAS CANSADO DESDE AHORA, Y ESCRIBIR ES LO UNICO QUE DESPEJA MI MENTE, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDDD


	4. Rostros Reencontrados

BIEN AQUI REGRESO CON OTRO CAPITULO DEL FANFIC DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO...OK PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO NO PIERDAN EL INTERES POR MI FANFIC TT_TT BUENO DEJARE LA LLORIQUEADERA PARA DESPUES

AHORA SI VAMOS CON EL FANFIC

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

en el capitulo anterior: despues de reencontrarse con sus compañeros, jeff y compañia se disponen a idear un plan para sacar a sally de la comisaria, despues de tener todo lo necesario el plan da inicio y jeff se pone en marcha dentro de la comisaria y logra salir junto con sally, pero el acto sorpresivo de la persona misteriosa deja a jeff con la sospecha de cual puede ser su identidad y ahora desea tener su segundo encuentro, al final se revela que la persona que a sido capaz de disparar en contra de jeff a sido nadie mas que sasha, que ahora con sus recuerdos arrebatados no siente nada mas que un profundo odio hacia jeff y desea matarlo a toda costa

CAPITULO 4: rostros reencontrados

(la noche caia sobre la nueva ciudad en donde se estaban ocultando) (con jeff)

Jeff:...(RECUERDO)

(lo que recuerda es la posicion que tenia aquella persona al disparar)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:...tsk...(en verdad...en esto es en lo que te haz convertido?...sasha)...(escucha la puerta abrirse y voltea)  
Ben: jeff estamos listos  
Jeff:...bien  
Ben:...estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?  
jeff:...por que no lo estaria?  
ben: b-bueno...si tu sospechas que aquella persona era sasha...eso significa que se atrevio a dispararte...que crees que hara en el momento en que te vea?...abrazarte?  
jeff:...no soy idiota  
ben:...aun asi...espero que no estes pensando en que recuperara la memoria cuando te pongas frente a ella  
jeff:...no estoy esperando eso...como tu dijiste...sospecho que es sasha...asi que solamente quiero confirmarlo  
ben:...p-pero  
slenderman: (entra al cuarto) y si en verdad es sasha que haras?  
ben: slender  
jeff: (lo mira)...  
slenderman:...respondeme jeff...si es sasha que haras al respecto?  
jeff: (mirada baja)...  
ben:...

(llegan nina, jack y sally)

slenderman:...le borraste la memoria por una razon no?...querias mantenerla a salvo de todo lo que podria pasarle  
jeff:...no planeo...hacer que recupere la memoria  
jack: mentiroso  
jeff: (lo mira sorprendido)...  
ben/sally:...  
nina: j-jack  
slenderman:...hpm...te diste cuenta por su tono de voz  
jack:...la mitad de tu mente no quiere volverla a involucrar en su antigua vida...pero la otra mitad grita con fuerza...querer recuperar a la chica que nos alegro la vida a todos...no es asi jeff?  
jeff:...  
ben/sally:...  
slender/nina:...  
jeff:...jejejeje en verdad es imposible para mi mantener un secreto si tu estas cerca...yo en verdad...deseo hacer que ella me recuerde...hasta podria decir que se pasa de la mitad ese deseo...no se si logre controlarme cuando la tenga frente a mi  
jack:...  
jeff:...lo siento...pero no creo que sea capaz de soportar no gritarle todos los momentos que pasamos  
jack:...en ese caso...no tenemos otra opcion  
jeff: eh?  
ben: jack  
nina:...n-no estaras pensando en...  
jack:...es la unica forma de hacerle entender a jeff...a todo lo que se enfrentara si llega a devolverle los recuerdos a sasha  
sally: (mira un poco asustada)  
slenderman:...  
jack: jeff...te dire quien fue nuestro jefe...es alguien a quien tu nunca haz logrado vencer hasta ahora  
jeff:...la unica persona...(expresion horrorizada)...n-no es cierto...el a sido quien  
jack: asi es jeff  
nina: (mirando a un lado)...  
ben: (mirada baja)...  
jack:...la persona que a tratado de lastimar a sasha desde los 13 años...a sido tu hermano...liu  
jeff:...tsk...ese bastardo

(EN OTRA PARTE)

¿?: (tiembla un poco) uuhhh eso se sintio feo  
masky:...que te pasa liu?  
liu: jejeje nada...es que tengo la sensacion...de que jeff ya se entero de que yo estuve detras de todos los problemas con sasha hace 4 años  
masky: hpm de tan solo escucharlo ya me hace reir...ya me imagino como te esta insultando  
liu: jeje...y como te fue?...encontraste a hoodie?  
masky: tsk ese maldito es demaciado escurridizo...es un total cobarde por no querer cooperar en esto...por mi parte no logre encontrarlo solo queda saber como le fue (interrumpido)  
¿?: a mi ni me mires que no traigo esperanza  
masky: -_-U en que maldito momento llegaste laughing jack  
laughing: maldita sea solo dime jack  
masky: y hoodie?  
laughing: que parte de que no traigo esperanza no entiendes?  
masky:...aunque sea estuviste buscando?  
laughing: claro que si acaso crees que quiero que liu me mate por no obedecer?  
masky: pff (trata de no reirse)  
laughing: (con una venita) IMBECIL!  
liu: DEJEN DE HABLAR!  
masky:...  
laughing: si masky deja de hablar  
masky: (venita en la cabeza)...y ahora que haras liu?  
liu:...tengo un asunto pendiente que atender  
masky:...y que hay de hoodie?  
liu:...creo que ya no podremos atraparlo por ahora...una vez que lo perdemos de vista es imposible encontrarlo...mas aun si el esta escapando de nosotros  
masky:...de acuerdo...aunque con semejante herida no aguantara mucho  
liu:...(desgraciadamente para ti hoodie...ahora estas en nuestra contra...lo hiciste muy bien hasta hace unos dias...pero tenias que ser tan leal...que no te ibas a atrever a levantar ni un dedo en contra de slenderman...aunque me sorprendio mas que no intentaras llevarte a masky contigo...ya que el es tu mano derecha...eso solo podria significar...que alguien mas esta contigo)

(EN UN LEJANO BOSQUE)

hoodie: (jadeando tratando de caminar)...tsk  
¿?: (ayudandolo)...vamos hoodie...tsk...ya casi nos alejamos por completo  
hoodie: (jadeando)...(escupe sangre)...(se cae)  
¿?: (se altera) MALDICION HOODIE NO TE DUERMAS! HOODIE!...HOODIE!  
hoodie: (inconciente)...  
¿?: tsk...hoodie...(pagaras caro por esto masky)...(mira al cielo)...(ayudanos...slender-sempai)

(DE REGRESO CON LA PANDILLA)

slenderman: (mira rapidamente a la ventana)...(q-que fue)...  
jeff: ESO ES LO QUE HA ESTADO HACIENDO?  
slenderman: (reacciona y vuelve a mirar a jeff ignorando aquel presentimiento)  
jack: eso es lo que hizo en el momento en que se entero de que estabas cuidando a sasha  
nina: comenzo a reunir a varios conocidos para iniciar con lo que tenia en mente  
ben: entre ellos estaban the rake, seedeater, zalgo junto a smile dog, yume nikki  
nina: tambien estaban blind maiden, the strider, clockwork, tambien estaba kagekao pero no parecia interesarle en lo mas minimo  
jack: y al final...estaban nina, ben, jane, laughing jack...(mira a slender)...hoodie, masky  
slenderman: (mira a un lado)...  
jack:...y yo  
slenderman: (lo mira sorprendido)...(no lo mencionaron?) n-no llego nadie mas?  
jack: no...esos eran todos  
nina: pero al final la mayoria abandono el lugar...a nadie parecia importarle que jeff estuviera cuidando de sasha  
ben: al final solo nos quedamos nosotros tres junto con los que jack menciono  
slenderman:...(el no se reunio con ellos...tal vez liu no lo llamo)...(se tranquiliza)...(no importa...mientras no este involucrado en esto)...(baja la mirada)...(hoodie...masky)  
jeff:...  
jack: ahora te das cuenta jeff?...mira lo que tu hermano fue capaz de hacer  
nina: liu predijo...que mientras estuvieras al cuidado de sasha tarde o temprano te encariñarias con ella  
ben: el iba a buscar la manera de hacerte sufrir por medio de ese vinculo  
sally:...entonces...sasha solamente fue el peon en todo este asunto?  
jack: si...y si llega a recuperar la memoria liu pondra la vista en ella otra vez  
jeff:...en primer lugar debemos confirmar si esa persona era sasha...si es ella haremos lo posible para que liu no le ponga los dedos encima  
jack:...  
slenderman: al parecer finalmente haz decidido...es doloroso para todos jeff  
jeff:...jejeje quien dice que me voy a rendir con ella  
jack/nina/ben/sally/slender: EEHHH!  
jeff:...no me rendire para nada  
jack: (venita en la cabeza) A-ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE TODO LO QUE ACABAMOS DE DECIR!  
jeff: fuerte y claro  
jack: Y ENTONCES POR QUE NO CAMBIAS DE OPINION!  
jeff:...jejejeJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
jack: O_OU e-eh?...Y AHORA POR QUE M*# "% TE RIES! (YO: NO PUDE RESISTIRME A PONER ALGO ASI XDDD)  
jeff: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
jack: YA CALLATE!  
nina: -_-U...creo que jeff lo esta haciendo a proposito  
ben: je tu crees?...es facil para jeff provocar a jack de esa manera...pero...al escucharlo reir asi...siento que su decision es buena  
sally: cierto...^_^U aunque tiene una manera extraña de mostrarlo  
slenderman:...jeff es asi...poco a poco nos convence  
nina:...(vuelve a ver como jeff y jack se pelean)...jeje si  
ben: JEFF!  
jeff: jaja eh?  
ben: la recuperaremos no?...a sasha  
jeff: (se sorprende)...  
jack: que dices ben?  
ben: si...una vez que lidiemos con liu...podemos hacer hasta lo imposible para que sasha nos recuerde...a eso te referias no?  
jeff:...jejeje esa ocarina te permite leer los pensamientos o que?  
ben: jejejeje  
jack:...eso querias decir?  
jeff: (lo mira)...(le da un buen golpe haciendolo caer)  
nina/slender/ben/sally: -_-U...  
jack: Y AHORA POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!  
jeff: para que entiendas que no soy un estupido y ni un egoista  
jack: (se sorprende)...  
jeff: en serio crees que me atreveria poner a sasha en peligro solo por cumplir mis deseos?  
jack:...  
jeff:...amo a sasha...y la recuperare una vez que haya resuelto el problema de liu  
jack:...(sonrie) hpm  
jeff:...bien ahora tenemos EH!  
nina/ben/sally: (llorando a cascaditas) UUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
jeff: P-PERO QUE RAYOS LES PASA!  
slenderman: creo que los conmovio tu discurso -_-U  
jeff: e-eh?  
sally: (llorando) AAAAHHHHH JEEEEFF QUE LINDOOOOOO! ERES ADORABLEEEE!  
nina: (llorando) AAAAAHHHHHH ESAS PALABRAS FUERON HERMOSAAAAASS!  
ben: (llorando) AAAAAHHHHHH ERES MI IDOLO JEEEFF TANTO AMAS A SASHA QUE INCLUSO LO DICES CON ORGULLO! TE RESPETO! TE RESPETO MALDITA SEA!  
jeff: (sonrojado) a-aah...aah  
nina/ben/sally: (lloran mas) INCLUSO SONROJADO SE VE ADORABLEEEEEE!  
jeff: (sonrojado y con una venita) AAAHHHH CALLENSE YO NO SOY ADORABLE!  
nina/ben/sally: BUAAAAAAA!  
jeff: QUE SE CALLEN!  
slender/jack: -_-U eehhh

(DESPUES DE TANTA LLORIQUEADERA XD)

jeff: bien ahora si vamonos  
nina/ben/sally: (con chichones en la cabeza) TT_TT  
jack: a esta hora sasha ya debe de estar a punto de salir de la comisaria  
slenderman: hay que darnos prisa si queremos seguirla y averiguar donde vive  
jeff:...(sasha)

(DESPUES DE UN RATO) (CON SASHA)

sasha: (sale de la comisaria en direccion a su casa)

(OBSERVANDO DESDE UN EDIFICIO)

jeff:...  
jack: hasta que salio  
jeff: si...tengo que acercarme mas a ella...vamos (se va corriendo)  
jack:...(sigue a jeff y el resto hace lo mismo)

(UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES)

sasha:...(vira en la esquina)

(OBSERVANDO)

jeff:...tsk  
nina: no puedo creerlo que tan lejos puede vivir  
jack:...espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nosotros y solo nos este haciendo ir en circulos para detenernos  
sally:...sasha seria tan mala?  
ben: ella no nos recuerda sally...y ahora es una oficial de policia...asi que si...es mala...ahora  
sally: eehhh quiero que la antigua sasha vuelva  
nina: (sonrie) todos deseamos eso sally...pero por ahora  
jack:...esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer...eh? jeff mira  
jeff:...hpm al fin llego...deseenme suerte  
ben: tranquilo si escuchamos un balazo iremos corriendo  
jeff: (venita) que clase de suerte es esa?  
jack: ben no seas idiota todos aqui esperamos que jeff regrese intacto y sin ningun agujero en el cuerpo  
jeff:..oigan...me van a hacer dudar cierren la boca...nos veremos en un rato...es mejor que no se acerquen (como puede baja del edificio)

(CON SASHA)

sasha:...(entra a su cuarto)...(bosteza)...que cansada estoy...  
jeff: es normal se nota que trabajas duro  
sasha: (se sobresalta y voltea)...tsk...t-tu  
jeff: asi que se eras tu...sasha  
sasha:...

(CON LOS DEMAS SOBRE EL TECHO DE LA CASA DE SASHA)

nina: (camina de un lado a otro)...  
jack: ya empesaste  
nina: no puedo evitarlo  
jack: si sigues caminando sasha va a oirte  
nina:...ok me calmo pero aun asi

(SE ESCUCHA UN RUIDO SORDO)

ben:...  
slender/sally:...  
jack/nina:...  
ben:...q-que fue...ese ruido?  
nina:...ok...quien fue el primero en caer al suelo  
jack: mira el lado bueno aun no escuchamos un disparo  
nina/ben: (lo fulminan con la mirada)

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

sasha: (mirandolo sorprendida)...(logro...tirarme sin ningun esfuerzo)...  
jeff: (sobre sasha)...hpm...eres muy habilidosa  
sasha:...que es lo que viniste a buscar?  
jeff:...solo vine a confirmar algo...me dispararas si me levanto?  
sasha:...estas convencido de que tengo otra opcion que te beneficie  
jeff:...  
sasha: sabes que te disparare sin dudarlo...a fin de cuentas ya lo he hecho antes...pero lograste esquivarlo  
jeff: je...no tanto...(agarra la mano de sasha y la hace tocar el corte de su sudadera)  
sasha: (se sorprende)...  
jeff: aunque sea lograste rozarme...asi que puedes estar tranquila  
sasha: tsk...se suponia que el blanco era tu cabeza...no tu ropa...no creas que me quedare tranquila si te levantas...tienes suerte de que mi hermano no este en casa  
jeff: ahh (se le acerca hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de su rostro) entonces eso significa que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos no?  
sasha: tsk Q-QUE!

(EN EL TECHO)

ben/sally: -_-U eehhh  
nina/slender: (con la mano en la frente)...  
jack: (venita en la cabeza)...(e-ese maldito bastardo)

(YO: TODOS ESTAN ESCUCHANDO LOL XD)

jack: (mirada sombria)...(se sube la manga hasta el hombro) je...jejeje  
sally: O_OU (murmura) o-oye jack  
ben: (murmura) los celos lo atacan  
nina: (murmura) slender haz algo  
slenderman:...(lo agarra de la cintura con sus tentaculos)...  
jack: (trata de bajar) jejejeje...jejeeee  
ben: (palido)...j-jack...me das miedo

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

sasha: (mirandolo)...  
jeff: (mirandola)...pff  
sasha: eh?  
jeff: jejeje tranquila...no te hare daño...(se levanta pero agarra el arma de sasha)  
sasha:...no me haras daño?...por que no?...acaso no eres un asesino?  
jeff:...jejeje que masoquista eres...acaso quieres que te lastime?  
sasha: hpm como si te fuera a dejar  
jeff:...quien es el que tiene el arma ahora sasha? (apunta contra ella)  
sasha: (se sobresalta)...  
jeff:...asi es...(camina hacia ella) yo la tengo no?  
sasha:...(retrocede poco a poco)  
jeff: que tan capaz me crees?  
sasha:...(se topa con la puerta)...  
jeff:...(la acorralada contra la puerte quedando nuevamente cerca de su rostro y con el arma apuntando debajo de su barbilla)...quieres ponerme a prueba en serio sasha?  
sasha:...tsk...(cierra los ojos)...  
jeff:...(jejeje seras tonta) (corta la distancia que los separaba)

(sasha abre los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que jeff la estaba besando)

sasha:...(se separa) tsk q-que estas (jeff vuelve a besarla)...  
jeff:...(lo siento chicos...aunque sea...dejenme sentirla una vez mas)

(jeff la abraza por la cintura para profundizar el beso, sasha trataba de separarse de jeff lo mas que podia, pero sus intentos eran inutiles, no importa si recibio entrenamiento especial, jeff seguia siendo mas fuerte que ella, al final no tuvo mas opcion que rendirse, pero aunque aun queria separarse de jeff, algo dentro de ella se descontrolaba, sentia que su cuerpo se calentaba y comenzaba a temblar, al momento esa calentura subio hasta sus mejillas, ESTABA SONROJADA?, se sorprendio ante aquel suceso, poco despues extrañamente se sintio rara, como...nostalgica?, por que sentia eso, finalmente el aire comenzo a hacerles falta a ambos por lo que tuvieron que separarse pero aun estaban tan cerca uno del otro que incluso sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban, jeff miraba intensamente a sasha, sus deseos de tenerla ahi mismo se hacian cada vez mas fuertes)

(YO: EL QUE ENTENDIO BIEN Y EL QUE NO...QUE PENA \\\\\\\\\\)

jeff:...en verdad eres tonta (la mira bien)  
sasha: (sonrojada)...  
jeff:...(al parecer...aun los tienes...tal vez no recuerdes nada pero aun tienes tus sentimientos contigo...me tranquiliza)  
sasha:...no creas...que por hacer esto cambiaran las cosas  
jeff:...  
sasha:...yo aun te odio...por matar a mi familia  
jeff:...(sonrie)...yo no lastimo a las personas que son importantes para mi  
sasha:...  
jeff:...(junta su frente con la de sasha)...no te he lastimado...verdad?  
sasha: (se sorprende)...y-ya largate de aqui  
jeff: no dijiste que ibas a matarme?  
sasha: antes de eso dije que estaba cansada...no tengo ganas de perseguirte para tu suerte  
jeff:...(suspira) que bueno...sigues siendo la misma...amable y compasiva  
sasha: tsk te dije que te fueras  
jeff:...hpm (se acerca rapidamente y la vuelve a besar)  
sasha:...  
jeff:...(se separa)...ya comprobe lo que queria saber...a partir de ahora...te protegere a distancia  
sasha: (se sorprende) q-que?  
jeff: no te culpo si en nuestro proximo encuentro deseas matarme...lo afrontare  
sasha:...  
jeff:...hasta luego sasha...(se va rapidamente por la ventana)  
sasha: O-OYE...tsk...idiota...que es lo que quieres lograr

(YA EN OTRO EDIFICIO)

jack: (echando humo) MALDITO, IMBECIL, BASTARDO MAL NACIDO, ESCORIA PODRIDA!  
nina\ben: -_-U...  
slenderman: (tapandole los oidos a sally mientras agarra a jack con uno de sus tentaculos para que no se le tire encima a jeff) -_-U...  
sally:...que esta diciendo jack?  
slenderman: -_-U n-nada no esta diciendo nada sally  
jeff: (venita en la cabeza)...  
jack: EN VERDAD QUE EN LO UNICO QUE ERES BUENO ES EN HACERME ENOJAR!  
jeff:...no se cual es tu problema  
jack: que cual es mi problema?...(como puede logra morder el tentaculo de slender para liberarse)  
slenderman: AUCH!  
nina/ben: O_OU  
jack: (se acerca a jeff) oye crei que solo irias a confirmar si en verdad era sasha...IBAS A CONFIRMARLO O SOLO IBAS A TRATAR DE SEDUCIRLA!?  
jeff:...je las dos cosas  
jack: AAHHH MUERETE! (se le tira encima)  
jeff: esto me da risa  
jack: A CALLAR!  
sally:...eh? (voltea a ver a la casa de sasha)...o-oigan  
jeff: jack no seas celoso eso no te llevara a nada bueno (YO: FULL IRONIA XD)  
sally: ch-chicos  
slenderman: eh?  
jack: MALDITO NO ROBES MIS FRASES!  
sally: CHICOS!  
jack/jeff: eh? (miran a sally)  
nina: sally  
ben: que ocurre?  
sally:...(señala)...ese...no es el hermano de sasha...verdad?

(TODOS SE ACERCAN Y VEN A UN HOMBRE ENCAPUCHADO TOCANDO EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA DE SASHA)

jack:...quien es ese tipo?  
nina:...  
ben: tsk no logro verle el rostro  
slenderman:...ese no puede ser el hermano de sasha...el estaria hasta tarde en la comisaria  
jeff:...

(LA PUERTA SE ABRE MOSTRANDO SASHA SORPRENDIDA PERO DESPUES FELIZ)

jeff/jack: eh?

(SASHA ABRAZA A LA PERSONA)

jeff/jack: EEEEHHHHH!  
nina/ben: (sorprendidos)...  
jeff:...(mirada sombria) e-ese tipo...quien se cree?  
jack:...(mirada sombria) abrazando...a sasha de esa manera

(YO: CELOS CELOS EVERYWHERE XD)

nina: ya basta...debe ser algun amigo  
slenderman:...pero...quien es ese chico?  
sally:...por alguna razon...siento que lo conozco  
jeff:...si...yo tambien siento lo mismo  
sally: (lo mira)...

(EN ESE MOMENTO SASHA COMENZO A HABLAR CON EL QUE A VISTA DE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS PARECIA DECIRLE QUE SE QUITARA LA CAPUCHA)

(ESCENA EN CAMARA LENTA: EL CHICO POCO A POCO COMENZO A QUITARSE LA CAPUCHA MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMAS TRATABAN DE VER INTRIGADOS EL ROSTRO DEL CHICO, Y FINALMENTE...SE LO QUITO DEJANDO A TODOS PETRIFICADOS A VER QUIEN ERA)

jack:...q-que significa esto?  
sally:...(comienza a temblar de miedo)  
ben/nina: (dan un paso atras con algo de miedo)...  
slenderman:...jeff  
jeff:...(e-esto...tiene que ser una mala broma...MALDITA SEA!)

(CON SASHA)

sasha: me alegra que vinieras jeje  
liu:(sonriendo)...a mi tambien...sasha

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

jeff: tsk...(que demonios...QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI LIU?)

(UN MOMENTO SORPRESIVO PARA TODOS, EL CREEPYPASTA CONOCIDO POR TODOS COMO HOMICIDAL LIU, HACE ACTO DE PRESENCIA EN LA CASA DE SASHA Y TAMBIEN FRENTE A LOS OJOS DE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS, ACASO SE REFERIA A ESTO COMO ASUNTO PENDIENTE?, Y AHORA LA PREGUNTA QUE TODOS SE HACEN..."POR QUE ESTA AQUI?", SERA QUE LOS PLANES DE LIU AUN NO HAN LLEGADO A SU FIN?, SIGAN VIENDO EL FANFIC PARA PODER AVERIGUARLO)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

AQUI FINALIZA EL CAPITULO 4 DEL FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y ESPEREN CON ANSIAS EL CAPITULO 5, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO

SAYONARAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	5. Adios Slender

HE REGRESADO PARA NO TENERLOS INTRIGRADOS CON EL FULL DRAMA DEL FANFIC EL CUAL AL PARECER ME HE TARDADO UN MONTON EN PUBLICAR TT_TT Y LO SIENTO, POR CIERTO QUE LES PARECERIA SI EN EL FANFIC SE DESARROLLE EL JACKxNINA? :3 ME EMOCIONA ESA IDEA, SI ALGO SE ME DA BIEN EN ESCRIBIR ES JUNTAR LENTAMENTA A LAS PAREJAS XD OK ENTONCES LES DEJO ESA OPCION PARA QUE DECIDAN AHORA VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY *o*

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

en el capitulo anterior: jeff queria confirmar si aquella misteriosa persona en realidad era sasha, pero sus deseos de hacerla recordar todo en caso de que en verdad fuera ella eran mas fuertes, por lo que jack se vio obligado a contar todo el problema que empezo hace muchos años, mientras tanto alguien desconocido ayuda a hoodie quien escapo de liu aunque con una gran herida, despues jeff logra tener su brusco pero romantico encuentra con sasha asegurandole que la protegera, al final todos ven como una persona visita a sasha y se queda petrificados a ver que se trataba de liu

CAPITULO 5: adios slender

(TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA CIMA DEL EDIFICIO OBSERVANDO COMO LIU HABLABA DESCARADAMENTE CON SASHA)

jeff:...  
jack:...liu...bastardo...que demonios haces aqui?  
nina:...por que esta hablando con sasha?  
ben:...mejor dicho...desde cuando se encuentran asi?  
sally:...que significa esto slendy?  
slenderman:...no lo se...ni yo tengo idea de lo que pretende  
jeff: que acaso no obvio?

(LOS DEMAS LO MIRAN CONFUNDIDO)  
jeff: nada de lo que haga liu es bueno...lo que prentendia hacer hace años...estoy seguro que desea terminarlo no importa como  
jack:...en serio lo puedes confirmar?  
jeff: es mi hermano jack...crees que no lo haria?  
jack:...tsk maldicion  
nina: oigan miren

(TODOS OBSERVAN COMO LIU LE DABA UN BESO A SASHA EN LA FRENTE PARA DESPUES DESPEDIRSE CON LA MANO E IRSE)

jeff/jack: (mirada sombria)...  
ben:...se tienen mucha confianza (se aleja un paso de jeff y jack)  
slenderman: dejen los celos para despues liu se esta marchando  
nina: hay que seguirlo para ver en donde se esconde  
jeff:...bien...andando (comienza a correr seguido de los demas)

(LIU IBA CAMINANDO TRANQUILAMENTE POR LA CALLE, AL PARECER NO SOSPECHABA QUE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS LO SEGUIAN O AL MENOS ESO PARECIA)

jack: a donde se dirige?  
nina: no parece que tenga intencion de detenerse  
ben:...en donde sea que se este quedando debe de estar lejos  
jeff:...me sorprende mas que pueda caminar tranquilamente por las calles...se supone que liu es un asesino en serie  
slenderman: eso depende del rastro que deje...recuerda que liu es muy inteligente...de seguro no deja ni un rastro cuando se deshace de alguien  
jeff:...si...tal vez sea verdad...pero a donde se dirige  
nina: tenemos que tener mas cuidado...a donde sea que se dirija de seguro que laughing jack, hoodie y masky estan ahi  
ben: como si tuvieran oportunidad ademas tenemos a slender  
jeff: enano idiota no obligaremos a slender a pelear contra sus alumnos  
slenderman:...esta bien jeff  
jeff: eh?  
slenderman:...no espero nada...si tengo que enfrentarme a hoodie y masky...lo hare sin dudarlo  
sally:...slendy  
jack:...igualmente estaremos ahi contigo a fin de cuentas no nos vamos a separar  
slenderman:...(baja la mirada)...cierto...(RECUERDO)

recuerda mirar rapidamente por la ventana por aquel presentimiento)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

slenderman:...(algo no anda bien...por que no me puedo librar de esta mala sensacion)  
nina: chicos liu esta saliendo de la ciudad  
ben: pero a donde planea ir

(LIU SE DETIENE DE LA NADA HACIENDO QUE LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN SE DETENGAN DE GOLPE)

jack: q-que hace?  
sally: nos descubrio?m  
jeff: callense...esta entrando a ese edificio...no un momento...parece una enorme bodega  
slenderman: eso es lo que es  
jeff:...tenemos que ir en silencio...andando

(JEFF Y LOS DEMAS SIGUEN A LIU HASTA AFUERA DE LA BODEGA)

jeff:...estaran los demas adentro?  
ben: averiguemoslo...por aca hay una ventana  
nina: bien hecho ben  
jack: de vez en cuando eres util  
ben: ^w^...O_O...oye que quisiste decir con "de ves en cuando" -_-*  
jack: -_- (le levanta el pulgar) tu me entienes  
ben: (venita) no...de hecho no  
jeff: sshhhh silencio...ahi estan laughing y...masky?  
slenderman: masky?...donde esta hoodie?  
jeff:...no lo se...no lo veo en ninguna parte  
slenderman:...(sera que)...que estan diciendo?  
jeff: trato de oir...y no sirva de nada...no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dicen  
nina:...(mira por la ventana el techo de la bodega)...hay un agujero en el techo...y si intentamos subir?  
jeff:...no se ve muy estable...nos podriamos caer y liu nos descubriria  
sally:...slendy y si nos llevas?  
slenderman: eh?  
sally:...eres mas liviano de lo normal ademas de extremadamente sigiloso...si nos llevas...puede que no nos descubran  
slenderman: -_-U (mas liviano de lo normal?)  
jeff: puede funcionar  
nina: intentemoslo  
jack: vale la pena hacerlo...ademas es cierto que slender tiene literalmente tiene el peso de una pluma por ser un palo  
slenderman:...dejame en paz  
ben: jejejejeje...bien hecho sally (le acaricia gentilmente la cabeza)  
sally: (hace un puchero)...fui util?  
ben: (se sonroja y al lado de su rostro aparece un corazon flechado como en los animes)...  
slenderman:...dejen el romance para despues  
ben: (sonrojado)...c-callate  
slenderman: hpm...(comienza a agarrar a todos menos a sally con los tentaculos)...aqui vamos

(SLENDER DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA LLEGAR AL TECHO DE LA BODEGA Y COMO DIJO SALLY SLENDER ERA TAN LIVIANO QUE NO HIZO RUIDO ALGUNO)

jeff:...bajanos un poco  
slenderman: (los baja lentamente)...pueden oir  
jeff: (se pone la mano en el oido para poder escuchar)...si

(CON LIU, LAUGHING Y MASKY)

laughing: por que tardaste tanto?  
liu: solo me fui por una hora  
laughing: (señala a masky con el pulgar) esa hora se hace infinita estando a solas con que idiota de masky  
masky: (venita de enojo) laughing tambien eres un gran amigo para mi  
laughing: PUDRETE!  
masky: hpm...la fuiste a ver liu?  
liu:...si  
masky: y que paso?  
liu:...jajajajajajaja me sigue adorando  
masky: je

(JEFF Y LOS DEMAS PONEN UNA CARA DE ENFADO)

liu: despues de aquel "accidente" ella no se despega de mi  
jeff: (desde arriba)...(accidente?)  
masky: hpm que esperabas te considera su salvador  
liu: hpm...no haz buscado a hoodie?

(TODOS SE SOBRESALTAN)

slenderman: que les pasa?  
jack:...estan hablando de hoodie...parece que esta desaparecido  
slenderman: hoodie desaparecio?  
jeff: sshhh dejen oir para saber mas

(DE REGRESO)

laughing: no lo hemos vuelto a buscar el tipo ya no va a volver  
masky:...hoodie...en verdad es un cobarde...despues de haber escapado por ya no querer seguir las ordenes de liu en serio crees que se atrevera a volver  
liu:...y por que no te fuiste con el masky? crei que eran como hermanos  
masky:...eso ya no te incumbe

(NUEVAMENTE TODOS SE SORPRENDEN)

slenderman: que ocurrio con hoodie?  
jeff:...al parecer...hoodie escapo de liu...ya no queria seguir con sus planes y se fue  
slenderman: eso significa...que hoodie es libre?  
ben: asi parece...me siento aliviado por el  
nina: pero que le habra ordenado liu para que escapara  
jack: debio ser algo que hoodie odie en verdad...habra sido algo sobre ti slender?  
slenderman: (se sorprende)...  
jack:...a hoodie nunca le gusto que se metieran contigo  
slenderman:...(hoodie...donde estas ahora?...(observa a masky)...(y peor aun...por que masky no se fue contigo?)

(DE REGRESO)

laughing: y que haras con sasha?  
liu:...(sonrie) cuando ya no me sea util...la matare y no dejare rastro alguno de ella

(TODOS SE DESESPERAN AL OIR LA DECISION DE LIU)

jack:...maldicion  
nina:...  
jeff:...(liu...eres un maldito)

(DE REGRESO)

liu:...es mas...  
masky: (sonrie)...  
laughing: jejejeJAJAJAJAJAJA

(LIU MIRA LIGERAMENTE HACIA ARRIBA EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS SE ESCONDEN PERO...)

liu:...(sonrie)...jejejejeje creo que nuestros queridos amigos ya oyeron demaciado  
slender/jeff/jack/nina/ben: (NO PUEDE SER)

(TODOS SIENTEN UNA EXTRAÑA PRESENCIA DETRAS PERO NO ALCANZAN A VER PORQUE EL TECHO SE HACE PEDAZOS Y TODOS CAEN)

slenderman: tsk (logra agarrar a todos y caer de pie) ESTAN BIEN!  
jeff: yo estoy bien  
jack: yo igual...nina?  
nina: estoy bien  
ben: sally  
sally: tranquilo...no me lastime  
ben: (sonrie aliviado) que bueno...(mira a liu con odio)  
liu: (sonriendo)...  
ben: tsk  
liu:...hermanito...que agradable sorpresa  
jeff: (mirada de enfado)...para mi no es agradable  
liu: (pone una cara de fingida sorpresa) es serio? jejeje que malo eres yo crei que estarias feliz de ver otra vez a tu hermano mayor...(mira hacia arriba cubriendo su cara con la mano) bueno...no te culpo  
jeff:...(entrecierra los ojos enfadado)...  
liu:...(vuelve a mirarlo con una sonrisa pero tambien con una expresion seria)...con lo que escuchaste sobre sasha no puedes estar tranquilo...verdad? jejejeje  
jeff: (abre los ojos ahora furioso) MALDITO BATARDO! (corre hacia liu)  
slenderman: JEFF NO!

(JEFF CORRIO A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA LIU DISPUESTO A GOLPEARLO)

liu: (sonriendo)...(esquiva sin ningun esfuerzo el golpe de jeff)  
jeff: (sorprendido)...tsk MALDICION! (dirige nuevamente un puño hacia liu)  
liu:...(sonrie de forma arroganto y con su mano desvia el golpe de jeff casi haciendolo caer)...eres muy lento  
jeff: que AHH! (recibe una rapida patada por parte de liu y cae bruscamente al suelo)...(mira a liu)...eh?  
liu:...eres demaciado lento jeff...demaciado  
jeff: tsk (se levanta)...  
liu:...en serio planeas atacarme de nuevo?...(saca un cuchillo)...ese ataque...podria ser el ultimo  
jeff:...(corre hacia liu y trata de golpearlo nuevamente)  
liu: hpm...en verdad no aprendes...(se mueve solo un poco y esquiva a jeff no sin antes hacerle un profundo corte en el estomago)  
jeff: AHH! (cae al suelo)...  
jack: JEFF!  
ben: RAYOS!

(AMBOS TRATAN DE ACERCARSE)

masky: (rapidamente se pone frente a jack y logra darle un codazo en el estomago)  
jack: (se queda sin aire)...  
laughing: JAJAJA! (rapidamente agarra a ben del cuello para tirarlo fuertemente contra el suelo)  
ben: AHH!  
laughing: (saca 4 cuchillos y dos se los lanza a masky)  
masky: (los atrapa exitosamente y sonrie)...  
laughing: JAJAJAJAJA!  
jack/ben: tsk  
nina: JACK BEN!  
slenderman: tsk

(AMBOS TRATAN DE MOVERSE PERO EXTRAÑAMENTE NO PUEDEN)

nina: q-que pasa?  
slenderman:...  
sally: slendy no puedo moverme  
liu: AHH! (patea nuevamente a jeff enviandolo frente a slender)  
nina: JEFF!  
masky: je (le da una gran patada en el estomago empujandolo)  
jack: AHH! (se golpea fuertemente contra un poste) tsk  
slenderman: (ve a jack)...  
laughing: JAJA (agarra a ben de la nuca y lo lanza contra una ventana)  
ben: tsk (cae bruscamente al suelo)...  
slenderman: (mira a ben)...(mira a jeff)  
jeff: tsk...(ve como su sudadera se manchaba cada vez mas de sangre)  
slenderman:...tsk FUE SUFICIENTE!...(se da cuenta de que se puede mover y usa sus tentaculos para acercar a jeff, jack y ben hacia el para despues mirar a liu con un profundo odio)  
liu: (sonrie)...impresionante slender...siempre vas al rescate de los que te importan...pero  
slenderman:...  
liu:...jejeje que mal que no llegaste al rescate de hoodie  
slenderman: (se sorprende)...que dijiste?  
jack/nina/ben: (sorprendidos)...  
jeff: tsk...malditos  
liu: jejejeje  
jeff:...QUE LE HICIERON A HOODIE!?  
laughing: JAJAJA! oye oye eso ya no fue culpa nuestra...si no tuya slendy  
slenderman:...  
jack: NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!  
ben: LO QUE SEA QUE LE HAYA OCURRIDO A HOODIE ES CULPA DE USTEDES!  
liu: no sabes lo equivocado que estas ben...es culpa de slender porque por el fue que hoodie trato de huir...y tuve que enviar a masky a encargarse del traidor  
slenderman:...(mira a masky)...masky...tu  
masky: (mira a slender)...  
slenderman:...que le...hiciste a hoodie?  
masky:...hoodie es un cobarde...y todo ocurrio porque no queria hacerte algo...al final logro escapar...aunque tal vez no dure mucho con semejante herida que le hice en el abdomen  
slenderman: (se horroriza)...  
jeff: LASTIMASTE A HOODIE!?  
nina: COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO MASKY CREIAMOS QUE HOODIE ERA TU AMIGO!  
masky:...hpm (mira a otro lado)...yo solo sigo ordenes...ademas...no pueden culparme de esto...(señala a slender)...la culpa...la tienes solo tu...sempai  
slenderman:...  
masky: con todo lo que acabas de escuchar te podras dar cuenta de que no tengo a nadie mas a quien culpar por todo esto  
slenderman: (mirada baja)...  
masky:...hoodie desobedecio a liu por tu culpa...hoodie escapo de nosotros por tu culpa  
slenderman:...tsk  
masky: hoodie esta lastimado por tu culpa...y si hoodie muere...habra si por tu culpa...y de nadie mas...esa responsabilidad...cae sobre tus hombros  
slenderman:...mi...responsabilidad  
nina: NO!  
jack: NO LO ESCUCHES SLENDER!  
ben: NADA DE LO QUE OCURRIO ES TU CULPA!  
jeff:...lo que hoodie hizo fue hacer lo correcto...despues de tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que pretendia liu  
liu: (sonrie)...bueno esto ya se me hizo aburrido...laughing...masky...vamonos (se da la vuelta) por cierto jeff...es mejor que te trates esa herida...esta vez tuve misericordia asi que no te mate...aunque eso vendra a su tiempo jejejejeje (se marcha)  
jeff: LIU! (trata de levantarse pero se arrodilla por el dolor)...tu...TU ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!...LIUUUUU!

(AFUERA DE LA BODEGA MIENTRAS LIU SE ALEJABA JUNTO CON MASKY Y LAUGHING, MOSTRABA UNA SONRISA ARROGANTE Y AL MISMO TIEMPO VICTORIOSA)

(DESPUES DE UN BUEN RATO TODOS HABIAN REGRESADO A LA CASA DONDE SE QUEDABAN)

ben:...  
sally: (pone curitas en las cortadas que ben sufrio en la cara al chocar contra el vidrio de la ventana)...  
jack:...  
nina: (vendandole el cuerpo por las multiples cortadas que recibio por parte de masky)...  
jeff: (haciendo presion en la cortada que aun sangraba)...(RECUERDO)

liu:...(sonrie) cuando ya no me sea util...la matare y no dejare rastro alguno de ella

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
jeff:...(sasha)...  
ben:...MALDICION! (golpea fuertemente la pared)  
sally: AH!...(mirada molesta) RAYOS BEN QUEDATE TRANQUILO AUN TENGO QUE VENDARTE LA CABEZA!  
ben: tsk COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILO!  
sally: (se sorprende)...(baja la mirada)  
ben:...tsk...las cosas estan peor que antes...nunca creimos que algo asi ocurria...(golpea nuevamente la pared)...LIU ESTA TRAS SASHA Y ESTA VEZ NO SE VA A DETENER!  
sally:...  
jack:...el asunto se nos escapo de las manos...la mataran jeff...mataran a sasha...no puedo ni pensar con claridad en una forma de impedirlo  
nina: (baja la mirada) creo que todos estamos igual...(mira hacia arriba) ni siquiera slender esta concentrado  
sally: despues de escuchar lo de hoodie...puedo saber que tan preocupado esta  
jeff:...(mira hacia arriba)

(CON SLENDERMAN)

slenderman: (sentado en una silla)...(RECUERDO)  
masky: (señala a slender)...la culpa...la tienes solo tu...sempai

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

slenderman:...(VUELVE A RECORDAR)  
masky:...hoodie desobedecio a liu por tu culpa...hoodie escapo de nosotros por tu culpa  
slenderman:...tsk  
masky: hoodie esta lastimado por tu culpa...y si hoodie muere...habra si por tu culpa...y de nadie mas

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

slenderman:...tsk (OTRO RECUERDO)  
masky: esa responsabilidad...cae sobre tus hombros

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

slenderman: (se levanta rapidamente de la silla haciendola caer)...(mira hacia la puerta)...(baja la mirada)

(TODOS ABAJO ESCUCHARON EL GOLPE)

sally:...slendy  
nina: espero que este bien  
jeff/jack/ben: (miran hacia arriba con sospechas)...

(DE REGRESO CON SLENDER)

slenderman:...(les dejo el resto a ustedes chicos...espero que entiendan mis intenciones)...(salta por la ventana para despues alejarse poco a poco de todos)...(voltea a ver una vez mas a la casa)...ya no puedo seguir con ustedes...a partir de ahora...van por su cuenta...(se va finalmente)

(ASI TRANSCURRIO EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE) (AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

jeff: (tocando la puerta) SLENDER!...tsk SLENDER ABRE LA PUERTA!...SLENDER  
nina: jeff?  
sally: por que gritas tanto?  
jack/ben: (se acercan)  
jeff:...slender...no abre la puerta

(LOS DEMAS SE SORPRENDEN)

sally:...(mira a la puerta) slendy? (toca la puerta pero no recibe respuesta alguna) tsk...SLENDY! (golpea mas fuerte)  
ben:...  
nina: creen que slender haya...  
jack:...tsk muevete sally  
sally: (se hace a un lado)...  
jack:...AHH! (de una gran patada a la puerta abriendola)...SLENDER!...no...hay nadie aqui  
jeff:...slender...a donde te fuiste?  
nina:...  
sally:...slendy...  
ben:...(mira la ventana)...la ventana esta abierta

(TODOS MIRAN LA VENTANA)

nina:...slender  
jack:...en verdad se fue...es mas que seguro que buscara a hoodie  
sally: p-pero...por que no nos dijo nada (se arrodilla llorando)...  
ben: sally...  
sally: tsk...SLENDEEEEEEER!  
jeff: (mirada baja)...  
sally: LO IRE A BUSCAR! (trata de irse)  
jeff: (la agarra de la mano)  
sally: SUELTAME!  
jeff: no podemos buscar a slender  
sally: que?  
ben: pero no lo podemos dejar solo  
jeff: TENEMOS ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE DE QUE PREOCUPARNOS!  
ben/sally: (se sorprenden)...  
jeff: acaso lo olvidaron?...liu quiere matar a sasha...pero para slender justo ahora la vida de hoodie es mas importante ya que puede estar al borde de la muerte

(TODOS MIRAN AL SUELO)

jeff:...slender necesitaba irse...y este problema nos lo a confiado a nosotros  
nina:...  
ben/sally:...  
jack:...jejejeje esto es un poco deprimente

(TODOS LO MIRAN)

jeff: de que hablas?  
jack:...primero se va sasha...y despues se va slender...quien sigue ahora...ben?  
nina: mejor ni lo menciones...pareciera como si nos estuvieran cazando uno por uno  
ben: hpm...entonces que sugieres hacer jeff?  
jeff:...no se si slender este de acuerdo con la idea pero escuchar lo que liu queria hacer no me deja otra opcion...(voltea a verlos)...si no estan de acuerdo no los obligare a que me ayuden  
jack: solo dilo jeff  
jeff: bien...(suspira)...creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora...es tratar de devolverle a sasha todos sus recuerdos  
jack/nina/ben/sally: (se sorprenden)...  
jeff:...me parece lo mejor...aunque no quieran ayudarme igual lo hare

(UN SILENCIO INVADIO LA HABITACION HASTA QUE DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS S COMENZARON A ESCUCHAR PEQUEÑAS RISAS)

jeff:...oigan hablo en serio de que se rien  
jack: jejejeje lo siento lo siento...es que al escucharte decir eso me suenas algo desesperado  
ben: en verdad asi suena  
sally: jejejeje  
nina: (sonriendo)...tanto deseas que sasha te recuerde  
jeff: (se sonroja)...c-callense...ya les dije que me parece la mejor opcion...si no quieren no (interrumpido)  
jack: nunca dijimos que sea una mala idea al contrario...tambien me parece la mejor opcion  
jeff: eh?  
nina: estoy de acuerdo con tu idea jeff...mientras sasha no recuerde nada seguira a merced de liu...  
ben: es la unica forma de alejarla de el  
sally:...eso es lo que tenemos que hacer para protegerla  
jeff:...  
jack: por ahora slender ya no esta con nosotros...tenemos que esforzarnos el doble por el  
nina: y esperemos que logre ayudar a hoodie  
jeff: eso se lo podemos confiar...entonces esta decidido...por las mañanas comenzaremos a seguir a sasha...y por las noches...nos mostraremos ante ella...y haremos que sus recuerdos regresen poco a poco  
jack/nina/ben/sally: SI!  
Jeff:... (mira por la ventana)... (no te preocupes slender...dejanos esto a nosotros...esperaremos con ansias a que regreses...asi que por ahora...adios)

(FINALMENTE TANTO SLENDER COMO JEFF Y LOS DEMAS HAN TOMADO UNA DECISION, Y HARAN HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA LOGRARLO, Y TODO ESTO DESPUES DE ESCUCHAR LAS PALABRAS DE LIU, EL CUAL ES UN ADVERSARIO TEMIBLE, POR PARTE DE SLENDER, HOODIE ESTA EN RIESGO DE MORIR, Y POR PARTE JEFF, SASHA SE ENCUENTRA EN CAMINO A LA MUERTE MIENTRAS SIGA AL LADO DE LIU, SIGAN VIENDO EL FANFIC PARA LLEGAR AL FINAL DE TODO ESTE PROBLEMA)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

AQUI FINALIZA EL CAPITULO 5 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR CIERTO, RECUERDAN AQUEL CONCURSO EN EL QUE ENTRE? BUENO...NO GANE, PERO IGUAL NO ME ARREPIENTO, FUE INTERESANTE CONCURSAR Y ADEMAS AHORA TENGO UN NUEVA FANFIC BUENO AUNQUE ESTE ES SOLO UN ONE SHOT, AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK:

myworks/25138692-a-merced-de-los-bufones

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, 25 DE DICIEMBRE UN GRAN ANUNCIO, ESPERENLO *u*, MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDDD


	6. Lagunas Mentales

HOLAAAAAAAAAA ESTOY DE REGRESO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO Y LO LAMENTO MIS IDEAS NO LLEGAN, TAMBIEN HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA, NO VALLAN A PENSAR QUE DEJARE EL FANFIC SIN TERMINAR, EN DEFINITIVA LO TERMINARE AUNQUE TARDE EN PUBLICARLO

UN AVISO A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO EN RECUERDOS COMO EN LA REALIDAD VARIOS CREEPYPASTAS MISTERIOSOS SE PRESENTARAN POCO A POCO

LISTO AHORA SI LES DEJARE EL CAPITULO DE HOY

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

en el capitulo anterior: la presencia de liu en la casa de sasha inquieta por completo a jeff y los demas, no saben que es lo que busca ahora, para descubrirlo deciden seguirlo, y en el intento descubren muchas cosas, primero el problema de hoodie que al parecer a escapado de liu, y en segunda que este se va a deshacer de sasha una vez que termine lo que tiene que hacer, en medio de esto el grupo es descubierto y es llevado a un enfrentamiento en el cual salen perdiendo, masky hace decaer toda la culpa sobre el estado de hoodie sobre slender, obligandolo al final abandonar el grupo justo antes de que la decision que jeff a tomado para poder salvar a sasha

CAPITULO 6: lagunas mentales

(era de noche en la ciudad, sasha habia regresado tarde de la comisaria pero ya se encontraba durmiendo, aunque no tan tranquilamente como ella lo prefiriera, al parecer estaba siendo victima de una pesadilla, voces en su mente la molestaban, y lo peor era que ni siquiera podia ver los rostros solo escuchaba sus voces)

sasha:...tsk...(de mueve una y otra vez en su cama)...

(EN EL SUEÑO)

¿?: (se sorprende)...hpm...como te llamas niña?  
sasha:...s-sasha...tengo 11 años  
¿?:...un gusto sasha...vas a venir conmigo

(SIGUE OTRO MOMENTO)

sasha:...sucesora?  
¿?: asi es...en el futuro tu seras la que continue con mi legado de terror y muerte sin fin...estas lista para eso?  
sasha:...(lame la sangre que llevaba en su cuchillo)...estoy lista

(OTRO MOMENTO)

¿?: me dijo que no te sientes muy bien...por que no me lo comentaste?  
Sasha:...no quiero detener los entrenamientos...no quería que esto estorbara

(OTRO MOMENTO)

¿?:...inicia la prueba

(OTRO MOMENTO)

¿?: (llorando)...al fin despertaste

(ULTIMO MOMENTO)

¿?:...te quedan exactamente 15 segundos sasha  
sasha:...  
¿?:...(extiende su mano)...rápido...gana el desafio...(gran sonrisa) también quiero ser tu amigo

(FIN DEL SUEÑO)

sasha: (despierta respirando agitadamente)...(mira por la ventana y ve que aun es de noche)...tsk...perfecto ahora no podre volver a dormir...(se acuesta mirando el techo)...(que fue...todo eso?)...(RECUERDO)

¿?: vas a venir conmigo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...(por que?...por que ahora tengo todos estos sueños...y todo comenzo desde que jeff the killer vino a aqui y)...(RECUERDO)

jeff:...(corta la distancia que los separaba)

(sasha abre los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que jeff la estaba besando)

sasha:...(se separa) tsk q-que estas (jeff vuelve a besarla)...  
jeff:...

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (su cabeza explota por el sonrojo)...(mueve con desesperacion su cabeza) POR QUE DIABLOS TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ESO JUSTAMENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO!...tsk...MALDITO! (lanza la almohada en direccion a la puerta)  
alex: (entra de golpe) SASHA QUE PA...(recibe la almohada de plano en la cara)...  
sasha: O_OU...  
alex:...ok...(le lanza la almohada)...creo que me preocupe por nada (a punto de irse)  
sasha: (mirada baja) HERMANO!  
alex: (se detiene y voltea sorprendido)...  
sasha:...  
alex:...que ocurre sasha?  
sasha:...hermano...alguna vez...tu haz tenido miedo de las cosas que no recuerdo?  
alex:...eh?  
sasha:...todo lo que no recuerdo...lo que he hecho durante todos esos años en que estuve lejos de ti...alguna vez haz temido a todo lo que pude haber hecho?  
alex:...a que viene esa pregunta?  
sasha: solamente quiero que me respondas  
alex:...  
sasha:...temes que...yo haya hecho algo horrible?  
alex:...define horrible  
sasha:...(RECUERDO)

¿?: asi es...en el futuro tu seras la que continue con mi legado de terror y muerte sin fin

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...y si yo  
alex:...  
sasha:...hubiera matado a alguien?  
alex: (sorprendido)...  
sasha: (mirada baja)...  
alex:...e-esto...y-yo...(tsk...rayos...que puedo responderle?)  
sasha:...dime algo...por favor...no me odiaras?  
alex:...yo...(sonrie)...por supuesto que no sasha (la atrae hacia el para abrazarla)...no podria odiar a mi hermanita  
sasha:...(sonrie)...gracias hermano

(OBSERVANDO DESDE AFUERA)

¿?:...(se desvanece)

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

liu:...y bien?...que me informas? (voltea)  
¿?: (aparece frente a liu)...  
liu:...que pasa?...por que llegas con esa cara?  
¿?:...liu...creo que es mejor comenzar a actuar ya  
liu:...por que lo dices?

(llegan masky y laughing)

¿?:...sasha...pronto comenzara a recuperar sus recuerdos  
liu:...(mirada intimidante)...eh?

laughing: eh! (se esconde detras de masky)  
masky: -_-U (cobarde)  
liu:...como que sasha...podria recuperar sus recuerdos?  
¿?: yo...pude ver sus sueños...y en ellos aparecian  
liu:...ellos?...especifica  
¿?: ellos...slenderman, sally, ben...y jeff  
liu: (se sorprende)...  
¿?: solo han aparecido esos 4 por ahora...pero de seguro jack, nina y jane apareceran despues...y si eso pasa...los recuerdos de sasha regresaran  
liu:...y a que se debe esto?...por que ellos han aparecido en sus sueños?  
¿?:...no tengo idea  
masky:...liu recuerdo que jeff y los demas te siguieron hasta aqui hace unos dias...debieron seguirte desde la casa de sasha...por lo tanto  
laughing:...tal vez ya hayan tenido contacto con ella  
liu:...dices que jeff y sasha ya se han encontrado?  
masky: es lo mas probable...ademas recuerda tambien que ella atrapo a sally...el bombareo a la comisaria...jeff debio encontrarse con ella...pero aquel dia en que peleamos...de seguro entro a la casa de sasha  
laughing: que motivos tendria para hacer eso?  
liu: laughing recuerda que mi hermanito tiene el corazon flechado por sasha...si logro tener algun encuentro con ella cuando rescato a sally...de seguro quiso comprobar sus sospechas...ya hablo con ella...y ahora de seguro querra apartarla de mi...en ese caso...creo que sasha ya no me es util...disfrutare con ella los ultimos momentos jejejeje

(EN OTRA PARTE)

jeff: (se despierta)...rayos (se sienta en la cama)...sasha (sale corriendo de su habitacion) CHICOS VENGAN! (golpea todas las puertas)  
jack: (sale hecho una furia) QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!?  
sally: que ocurre?  
ben: odio ser despertado no hay nada peor  
nina: dimelo a mi  
jeff: chicos cambio de planes  
jack/nina/sally/ben: eh?  
jeff: decidamos a sorteo...ben, jack vamos a vigilar a sasha por turnos durante la noche  
ben: y eso?  
jack: que paso?  
jeff: tengo un mal presentimiento (saca una moneda) escojan cara o sello  
jack:...sello  
ben: cara  
jeff: (lanza la moneda para despues atraparla)...sello...jack es el primero  
jack: bien estoy fuera  
jeff: (vuelve a lanzarla para despues atraparla)...ire segundo...ben vas tercero  
ben: jeff...cual es ese mal presentimiento?...tiene que ver con liu?  
jeff:...mas o menos  
jack:...bien creo que mejor voy a vigilar...este imbecil hizo que se me quitara el sueño con sus malditos golpes  
ben: de hecho jack creo que ahora me toca a mi...casi amanece asi que digamos que es mi turno  
jack:...como quieras  
nina: jeff por que no nos inluiste a nosotras en el sorteo?  
jeff: b-bueno...es que...(suspira)...sally aun no tiene mucha experiencia en estas cosas...y tu nina digamos que...de todos aqui eres la menos sigilosa  
nina: QUE!?  
ben:...buen punto  
jack: tiene mucho sentido  
nina: QUE LES PASA!?  
sally: es verdad que no tengo mucha experiencia...tengan cuidado si?  
ben: tranquila no nos pasara nada...muy bien nos vemos luego (salta por la ventana)  
jeff:...aun asi nos conviene estar atentos la policia aun nos busca...no se vayan a distraer de acuerdo?  
jack: no tienes que decirlo  
nina: vamos a dormir sally  
sally: bien  
jeff:...

(CON BEN)

ben: (saltando de edificio a edificio)...(mal presentimiento?...ahora de que rayos se tratara)..(llega al edificio cerca de la casa de sasha)...esta durmiendo...todo en orden...(bueno...no me sorprenda que jeff este intranquilo) (RECUERDO)

liu: cuando ya no me sea util...la matare y no dejare rastro de ella

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(con el fin de hacer sufrir a jeff...liu esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea...como lastimar a sasha)...(pero...para ser honesto hay algo que me inquieta mucho mas que liu) (RECUERDO)

(TODOS SIENTEN UNA EXTRAÑA PRESENCIA DETRAS PERO NO ALCANZAN A VER PORQUE EL TECHO SE HACE PEDAZOS Y TODOS CAEN)

ben: AAHHH! (mira sobre su hombro y alcanza a ver un sombra)...(que?)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(alcance a ver aquella sombra...me inquieta...la senti tan parecida a mi...tengo mis sospechas sobre quien puede ser pero...y si me equivoco?...estaria arriesgandome...si en verdad se trata de el soy el unico que lo puede enfrentar) (saca su ocarina)...(al enfrentarlo me veria obligado a utilizarlo)...(RECUERDO)

¿?: usalo en batalla...pero solo cuando sientas que estas en riesgo de morir

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben: (aprieta la ocarina contra su pecho)...(ya lo se ya lo se...no he olvidado la condicion que me impusiste...los demas no lo saben y por ahora es mejor que siga asi...jeff me regañaria...eso es seguro...y ni quiero pensar en lo que me diria jack...esa melodia...solo pocas personas se han atrevido a tocarla...y un numero mucho menor a logrado sobrevivir...los demas avanzan y yo no quise quedarme atras) (RECUERDO)

(DOS AÑOS ATRAS)

ben: (se arrodilla en el suelo) POR FAVOR...ENSEÑAME ESA MELODIA!  
¿?:...por que deberia enseñartela?  
ben:...y-yo...tsk...estoy desesperado...no he hecho nada que pueda ayudar a los demas...quiero ayudar...(sasha se fue...quiero estar con los demas y ayudar a protegerla de liu)...por favor  
¿?:...estas enterado de lo que puede ocurrir si no logras dominar la melodia?...y ademas por que viniste a mi si ya hay otros que saben tocarla?  
ben:...las ubicaciones de los otros estan fuera de mi alcance...y prefiero aprender del primero que logro tocarla sin sufrir daño alguno...por favor  
¿?:...tu eres ben drowned verdad?  
ben:...(me conoce)...si...ese es mi nombre  
¿?:...tu eres el que posee la ocarina verdad?  
ben:...si (le muestra la ocarina)...esta es mi mayor arma...pero a la vez es mi mayor debilidad...me debilito si se aleja de mi...pero si se rompe...yo desaparecere  
¿?:...me la permites un momento? (extiende la mano)  
ben: (se aleja un paso)...  
¿?: jejeje tranquilo no pienso hacer nada malo con ella (baja un poco la mirada mientras sujeta el frente de su gorra)...solo quiero echarle un vistazo  
ben:...(lentamente le entrega la ocarina)...  
¿?:...(la observa desde todos los angulos)...(la ocarina of time...es un artefacto interesante...si este chico toca la melodia con esto)...(observa a ben y vuelve a dirigir su atencion a la ocarina)...(es muy posible que logre soportarlo...pero es algo que no debo garantizar antes de tiempo)...que tan decidido estas a aprender la melodia?  
ben: (se sorprende)...estoy dispuesto...correre el riesga que conlleva aprenderla  
¿?:...(sonrie)...eres mas persistente de los otros que me han buscado con las mismas intenciones...muy bien te la enseñare  
ben: (sonrie)...gracias  
¿?: pero  
ben:...  
¿?:...no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar...sabes a lo que me refiero no?  
ben:...si...afrontare lo que venga  
¿?: bien...que asi sea

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(mira su ocarina)...lo he conseguido...soy de los pocos que logran tocar la melodia...(pero aun es riesgoso para mi...solo puedo tocarla una vez cada semana...mi cuerpo se debilita rapidamente y volver a hacerlo en el mismo momento me arriesgo a desaparecer...tengo que aguardar al momento indicado)  
¿?: ben?  
ben: (guarda la ocarina y voltea)...sally?  
sally: jejeje hola (se acerca a ben)  
ben: que haces aqui? deberias estar con los demas esto puede ser peligroso  
sally: l-lo se pero...(baja la cabeza)  
ben:...  
sally:...esto tambien es peligroso para ti...m-me preocupas  
ben: (se sonroja)...a-aaahhhh e-en serio? (aleja su mirada de sally) no tienes que hacerlo...d-digo sabes que yo me puedo defender no? jajaja  
sally: pero laughing...(interrumpida)  
ben: (venita) ESO FUE PORQUE NO ESTUVE ATENTO IGUAL PUEDO DARLE UNA BUENA PALIZA CUANDO QUIERA!...me vengare de ese maldito payaso en serio  
sally:...jejeje...(le da ligeros toques a la mejilla de ben)  
ben: eh?...que pasa?  
sally:...ya no te duelen las cortadas...(sonrie) eso significa que estan sanando bien jeje  
ben: (se sonroja mas)...

(en ese momento se escucha un estruendo, y es ben que acaba de chocar su frente contra el suelo)

sally: b-ben que ocurre?  
ben:...n-nada sally...no te preocupes...(maldita sea...por que rayos esta niña tiene que ser tan inocente?...esto es mucho mas de lo que puedo controlar...tanto tiempo andando en las computadores mi inocencia se a ido al diablo...comparado con sally...ella es 1000 veces mas inocente que yo...que horror)  
sally: ben  
ben: (la mira) eh?  
sally: (extiende sus manos)...podrias prestarme tu gorro?  
ben: (se sorprende)...(sonrie) (je por supuesto...es de esperar que ella sea asi...slender desde siempre la a estado cuidando...debo imaginar que no a querido que ella pierda esa inocencia...honestamente...es mejor que asi sea) (se quita el gorro)  
sally:...eh? (ve que ben se lo pone)...  
ben...quedatelo si?  
sally:...  
ben:...mientras la tengas...sabras que yo estoy bien de acuerdo?...cuidalo (le muestra una brillante sonrisa)  
sally:...(se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada)...l-lo hare  
ben: je...(eehhh la pongo nerviosa...esas emociones no son tan inocentes sally...es mejor que tengas cuidado con que tipo de cara me miras cuando te pongas asi...no me hare responsable si te llego a arrebatar esa inocencia sin siquiera darme cuenta...los papeles si invirtieron...y ahora soy yo el que controla la situacion jejeje)

(de repente la atmosfera alrededor se torna muy tensa, lo cual pone en alerta a ben y sally)

sally: b-ben  
ben: lo se baja la cabeza (mira a todos los lados)...ahi (ve la misma sombra)  
sally: eh?...donde?...no veo nada...ben (lo mira y se sorprende)  
ben:...(miraba directo al frente)...  
sally:...(l-las pupilas de ben...se ven muy finas...su rostro...tiene una expresion...como la de un animal salvaje...listo para cazar a su presa)...eh...ben mira  
ben: (desvia la mirada a la casa de sasha)...es liu

(ambos ven como liu llega corriendo a la casa de sasha y toca desesperadamente la puerta)

ben:...sally...llama a jeff y los demas...rapido  
sally:...que haras?  
ben:...solo haz lo que te digo  
sally: (se asusta un poco por el tono serio de ben)...no hagas nada tonto (sale corriendo)  
ben:...(ve la sombra)...(mira a liu para despues volver a ver a la sombra)...(que hago?...a quien deberia atacar?...a quien?)...(saca la ocarina)...eh?

(ve que sasha finalmente abre la puerta, ambos estan hablando o mas bien liu parecia estarle contando algo, sasha entra de nuevo a su casa y despues de unos minutos sale corriendo junto con liu)

ben: tsk (maldicion)...(mira en direccion a la sombra pero esta ya no estaba)...rayos (guarda su ocarina y despues sale corriendo para seguir a liu y sasha)...(siente su telefono) (wow sally llego muy rapido) hola?

(jeff: ben donde estas?)

ben: en este momento?...siguiendo a liu y a sasha...no se a donde se dirigen...dime por favor que ya vienen

(jeff: vamos en camino...no te acerques a liu a menos que sea necesario)

ben: espera un momento como haran para encontrarme?

(jeff: tranquilo...tenemos a nuestra mascota)

ben: (se sorprende)...te refieres a...(interrumpido)

(jeff: si...asegurate de hacer sonar tu ocarina a una frecuencia que solo el pueda escuchar de acuerdo?)

ben: (sonrie)...si...no tarden (cuelga)...(a donde la llevara?)...tsk...(me sigue inquietando ese tipo...siempre esta cerca de liu...y ahora no se ni en donde se encuentra...sera que!) (se detiene y mira en direccion a la casa donde los demas se quedaban)...(es muy posible que los chicos vengan por esa direccion...maldicion...acaso en realidad los va a interceptar!?) (trata de ir pero devuelve su vista a liu y sasha quienes se alejaban mas)...rayos...ahora...que hago?...slender ya no esta con nosotros ahora...(si trato de ayudar a los chicos...sasha se alejara y sera asesinada por liu...y si la sigo a ella...esa cosa los detendra y tal vez laughing y masky esten esperando...lo cual significa que yo me quedaria solo...en algun momento tendria que actuar para defender a sasha...pero no lograria hacer nada en contra de liu...terminaria siendo asesinado junto con ella...MALDICION POR QUE ME BLOQUEO TANTO!?)...(saca su ocarina)...sera que...este es el momento en que deba utilizarla?...(solo tengo una oportunidad...y lo que sucedera despues dependera de lo que yo decida ahora)...

(en ese momento ben sale corriendo en una sola direccion)

(CON SASHA)

sasha: (corriendo) LIU A DONDE VAMOS!? SEGURO QUE ES POR AQUI!?  
liu: es un atajo sasha solo sigueme  
sasha: mas o menos que fue lo que viste liu

(liu se detiene para despues mirar a sasha)

liu:...lo que vi fue a un hombre que hizo desmayar a una mujer...luego la llevo por este callejon...tenemos que darnos prisa vamos (sale corriendo) Y TEN CUIDADO POR DONDE PISAS!  
sasha: LIU ESPERAME! (sale corriendo) (rayos a donde me lleva) (RECUERDO)

sasha: (durmiendo)...

(DESDE AFUERA: SASHA ABRE LA PUERTA RAPIDO!)

sasha: AAHHH! (se cae de la cama)...q-que rayos? (se asoma por la ventana)...liu?  
liu: SASHA DATE PRISA!

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (en el instante en que me dijo lo que paso me cambie de ropa y me fui con el...que suerte de que mi hermano tuvo que irse)

(de repente sasha pierde de vista a liu)

sasha:...liu?...

(nadie le contesta)

sasha:...LIU! (sale corriendo)...donde esta? lo perdi de vista por completo...(se detiene)...q-que?...(se toca la cabeza)...q-que pasa?...(RECUERDO)

Sasha:…j-jack en donde estamos  
(no hubo respuesta)  
Sasha:…jack respóndeme  
(de nuevo no hubo respuesta)  
Sasha:…tsk…JACK! (acelera el paso)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...j-jack?...

(de repente sasha fue jalada de las piernas y a continuacion se encontraba de cabeza siendo colgada de los tobillos)

sasha: QUE!?...LIU LIUUUUUUU!...LIU DONDE ESTAS!?...tsk...m-maldita sea LIU AYUDAME!

(desde el fondo del callejon se escucharon pasos que poco a poco se acercaban)

sasha:...liu?  
liu:...rayos sasha te dije que vieras por donde pisas (se acerca mas a ella)  
sasha: jejeje me desespere un poco porque ya no te vi asi que corri mas rapido...no me fije que habia una trampa...al parecer se trata de un grupo de mafiosos o algo asi...desatame para pedir refuerzos  
liu: (sonrie ampliamente y "trata" de desatar a sasha)...oye...esta dificil  
sasha: ten cuidado por favor  
liu:...(deja de tratar)...esta muy apretada...(baja la mirada sonriendo)...justo como lo planee  
sasha: eh?  
liu:...no creo que sea necesario llamar a la policia sasha...(muestra una tetrica expresion)...mejor esperemos a que ellos mismos encuentren tu cadaver  
sasha: (se sorprende)...l-liu...que...(busca en su estuche)...  
liu: buscas esto? (muestra el arma)...la dejaste caer cuando te atrapo la cuerda...(apunta a sasha)...  
sasha:...liu...b-basta esto ya no es divertido...nunca debes apuntar a nadie con un arma  
liu: solo se debe hacer cuando quieres matar a alguien no?...entonces no hay ningun problema  
sasha:...l-liu  
liu:...debiste quedarte al lado de jeff  
sasha: NOOOOO!  
¿?: (salta desde un edificio y aterriza al lado de sasha)  
sasha: Q-QUE ES ESO!?  
liu: tsk SMILE DOG!  
dog: (mira a liu)...GRRRRRRRRR! (se abalanza sobre el tirandolo)  
liu: tsk maldito  
sasha:...(que rayos ocurre aqui?)  
¿?: SASHA!  
sasha: eh? (mira hacia atras)

(un cuchillo es lanzado y corta la mayor parte de la cuerda que ataba a sasha)

sasha: H-HEY! (la cuerda se corta) AAHHH!

(sasha nunca sintio el golpe contra el suelo ya que en realidad nunca cayo sobre el)

¿?:...tranquila  
sasha:...(lentamente levanta la mirada)...(se sorprende)...  
¿?: smile dog...vuelva para aca  
dog: grrrr (se aleja de liu para sentarse junto a jeff)  
liu: eehhh bien pensado hermanito...sabes perfectamente que nunca me lleve bien con ese perro  
jeff: por que razon crees que lo traje conmigo?  
sasha:...j-jeff...que estas  
jeff: te lo dije no?  
sasha: eh?  
jeff: (la mire)...dije que te protegeria...aunque mantuviera mi distancia de ti  
sasha:...  
jeff: (baja a sasha)...gracias por todo ben...ahora tienes que descansar  
sasha: (mira por detras de jeff y los ve al resto y a un niño sobre la espalda de jack)...  
ben:...(levanta el rostro un tanto palido)...d-dar las gracias...en verdad no es propio de ti  
sasha:...(la voz de ese niño)...(RECUERDO)

¿?:...te quedan exactamente 15 segundos sasha  
sasha:...  
¿?:...(extiende su mano)...rápido...gana el desafio...(gran sonrisa) también quiero ser tu amigo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...(no...ni de broma)...  
liu: vaya vaya sasha  
sasha: (mira a liu)...liu  
liu:...jejeje jeff deberias dejar de seguir a sasha...al final te considerara un acosador  
jeff: prefiero que me veo como un objetivo al que desea matar...te dire una cosa liu (abraza a sasha)  
sasha:...  
jeff:...a partir de ahora...ya no te dare ni un minuto para que te le acerques...hare lo que menos quieres...y es hacer que sasha recupere la memoria  
sasha: (mira sorprendida a jeff)...  
liu: je...suerte con eso...vamonos

(aquella sombra aparece, aunque ahora se la veia mas debilitada y en unos segundos liu desaparecio)

jeff:...estas bien?  
sasha:...  
jeff:...sasha  
sasha: tsk (corre y recoge el arma del suelo y lo apunta contra jeff)...  
jeff:...  
sally: sasha  
sasha: tsk...(se le escapan las lagrimas)...que es lo que saben todos de mi?...por que sus voces aparecen en mis sueños?...QUE ES LO QUE USTEDES SABEN Y YO NO RECUERDE!?  
jeff:...quieres averiguarlo?  
sasha: eh?  
jeff:...(le extiende la mano)...danos una oportunidad  
sasha:...  
jeff:...permitenos ayudarte...a que todos tus recuerdos regresen...luego decidiras lo quieres hacer...quedarte con nosotros...o alejarte...tu decides  
sasha:...(mira a los demas y ellos le sonrien tiernamente)...(mira a jeff)...  
jeff...  
sasha:...(baja el arma)...diganme...que es lo que saben?

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

laughing:...tsk vaya...no crei que el enano fuera el que lo interceptara  
masky: pero no entiendo...se trataba de ben como te pudo ganar  
laughing: y peor tu tambien tienes una ocarina...acaso no pudiste contrarrestar las melodias del enano?  
liu: es muy simple...no es sencillo defenderse de la melodia que ben utilizo...mas bien diria que es imposible una vez que alcanza la zona auditiva  
laughing/masky: eh?  
liu:...cual era esa melodia?...link  
link:...(entre las sombras aparece link pero con una vestimenta negra)...no podria decirlo con seguridad...solo se que es una melodia maldita  
liu: ya veo  
link:...que haras ahora liu?...jeff ya esta dispuesto y ahora sasha sabe que en realidad no eres trigo limpio...cual es tu proximo movimiento?  
liu:...por ahora nos olvidaremos de sasha y jeff...nos vamos a enfocar en lo que de verdad nos da amenazas de muerte  
laughing: eh?  
masky:...te refieres a  
liu: asi es  
link:...  
liu:...la melodia de ese enano...es mortal para nosotros...de una forma u otra...me encargare personalmente...de ben drowned...hasta hacerlo desaparecer

(LIU A DECLARADO LA SENTENCIA DE MUERTE HACIA BEN, AHORA EL ES PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO DE LIU ANTES DE ENCARGARSE DE SASHA Y JEFF, PERO CUAL ES AQUELLA MELODIA MALDITA DE LA LINK OSCURA HABLA?, Y MAS AUN QUIEN ES AQUELLA MISTERIOSA PERSONA QUE SE LA ENSEÑO A BEN?, POR OTRA PARTE, LOS RECUERDOS DE SASHA FINALMENTE PARECEN ESTAR REGRESANDO Y AHORA A ACEPTADO LA AYUDA DE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS PARA RECUPERAR LA MEMORIA PERDIDA Y LO QUE ELLA AUN NO SABE, SUS MAS BELLOS RECUERDOS, NO SE PIERDAD EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, POCO A POCO VARIOS PERSONAJES HARAN SU APARICION)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

MUY BIEEEEEEEEN HE FINALIZADO CON ESTE CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR MUCHO, LA VERDAD QUE HASTA ME DA VERGÜENZA DAR LA CARA DESPUES DE HABERME AUSENTADO DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO, CREANME QUE NO ES MI INTENCION, CONTINUARE CON ESTE FANFIC NO IMPORTA CUANTO ME TARDE EN PUBLICAR, ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A DEJARLOS A MEDIA HISTORIA, YO NO SOY ASI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, Y QUE TAL LA APARICION DE SMILE DOG Y LINK OSCURO? LES PARECIO INTERESANTE?, SUPONGO QUE QUERRAN VER COMO FUE EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DE BEN, ESO SE REVELARA LUEGO :P

NOS VEREMOS PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	7. El Primero

HOLA A TODOOOOOOOS, Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO XDDD ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, MIS IDEAS POCO A POCO SE VAN ORDENANDO Y ESO ME A PERMITIDO CONTINUAR, NO SE SI RECUENDAN QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR HUBO UNA LINDA ESCENA ENTRE BEN Y SALLY, QUE DICEN?, QUIEREN MAS ESCENAS DE ELLOS?

LES DEJO ESTA OPCION XDDD

POR CIERTO: RECUERDEN QUE SASHA SOLO RECUERDA LAS VOCES PERO NO LOS ROSTROS, EN SUS MEMORIAS LOS ROSTROS SE VEN BORROSOS

AHORA VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

en el capitulo anterior: sin saberlo sasha comienza a soñar con los que una vez fueron las personas mas importantes para ella, la desgracia es que no lo sabe, ahora liu se a enterado de todo esto y esta dispuesto a acabar con sasha de una vez, por otra parte jeff y los demas ponen a sorteo el orden de la vigilancia y ben es el primero en marcharse, un recuerdo pasa por su mente, una misteriosa persona le a enseñado una melodia que el esta ocultando a los demas ya que al parecer es una habilidad prohibida, liu se a llevado a sasha con el, la presencia extraña de aquella sombra pone en alerta a ben y en una situacion se a visto obligado a utilizar aquella melodia maldita, todos estan a salvo y ahora con la ayuda de smile dog, sasha esta a salvo con jeff y los demas quienes le han ofrecido ayuda a sasha para recuperar sus recuerdos a lo cual ella acepto, al final aquella misteriosa sombra se a tratado nada mas ni nada menos que link oscuro, liu a marcado la sentencia de muerte hacia ben ya que al parecer, el es la mayor amenaza por aquella melodia maldita

CAPITULO 7: El Primero

(la noche continuaba, y un grupo de personas corria lo mas rapido posible por los callejones, las calles ya no eran seguras tanto para sasha como para ellos, despues de tanto correr finalmente habian llegado al lugar donde jeff y los demas se quedaban, sasha aunque acepto la ayuda de los demas aun asi se mantenia a cierta distancia, aun no confiaba en ellos)

jeff: muy bien llegamos...escuchen chicos por ahora no debemos bajar la guardia...la identidad de liu a sido revelada por lo tanto ahora va a venir con todo...ya no tendra piedad...por favor no te alejes de nosotros sasha  
sasha: lo unico por lo que vine fue por mis recuerdos...quiero saber comiencen a hablar  
jeff: ya tendremos tiempo para eso...primero llevaremos a ben a su cuarto para que descanse...en verdad se lo merece ya que gracias a el (mira a sasha)...pudimos llegar a ti  
sasha:...(baja la mirada)...  
jeff: jack te puedes hacer cargo?  
jack: claro...(mira a sasha)...  
sasha:...q-que?  
jack:...(sonrie) tranquila...prometimos ayudarte y lo cumpliremos  
sasha:...  
jeff: (lo patea) muevete y deja coquetear con ella  
jack: (venita) ESTABA SIENDO SINCERO!  
NINA: -_-U bien bien camina (lo empuja para irse)  
sasha:...  
jeff: deberias dormir un poco...estas cansada?  
sasha:...estoy bien...el sueño se me fue por completo por todo lo que paso...aunque aun estoy algo desorientada...por favor respondeme algo  
jeff: se paciente con tus recuerdos  
sasha: no se trata de eso...liu...que es para ti?  
jeff: (se sorprende)...  
sasha:...  
jeff:...(suspira)...(se sienta al lado de sasha)...no es mucho lo que puedo contarte...liu...es mi hermano mayor  
sasha. (se sorprende)...  
jeff:...cuando asesine a toda mi familia...crei que tambien habia acabado con el...pero no fue asi...el sobrevivio y ahora busca acabar conmigo  
sasha:...quiere vengarse?  
jeff:...exacto  
sasha: por haber asesinado a todos y casi a el?  
jeff: je que lista  
sasha:...puedes vivir tranquilo...a pesar de todo lo que hiciste ese dia?  
jeff:...acaso me estas interrogando?  
sasha:...a fin de cuentas soy policia  
jeff: muy buena respuesta...no hay dia en que no recuerde lo que hice...ese momento siempre me va a perseguir  
sasha: (lo mira)...  
jeff:...esa es mi cruz  
sasha: (abre lentamente los ojos sorprendida)...  
jeff: bien es tu turno  
sasha: e-eh?  
jeff: (mirada sombria) que relacion tienes con mi maldito hermano?

(YO: CELOOOOOOOS XDDD)

sasha: eh!...no tengo nada que contarte (mira a otro lado)  
jeff: (venita) AH!...RESPONDI TUS PREGUNTAS AL MENOS DEVUELVEME EL FAVOR!  
sasha: como te dije soy policia  
jeff: ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!...tsk rayos hace años eras mas obediente y menos terca  
sasha: que yo que?  
jeff: nada  
sasha: HABLA!  
jeff: sera para despues (se levanta y se va)  
sasha: tsk MALDITO!...(aun estoy dudando...sera que ellos de verdad me pueden ayudar a recuperar mis recuerdos?...aun no puedo confiar)...eh? (ve a sally)  
sally: (sonriendo)...hola  
sasha: (se sorprende)...(la niña de ese entonces)...h-hola?  
sally:...quieres ver a ben?  
sasha: ben?  
sally: si ben...el chico de la ropa verde...quieres?...gracias a el pudimos salvarte  
sasha:...(gracias...a el?)  
sally: y bien...quieres?  
sasha:...esta bien  
sally: (sonrie mas)...jejeje (la abraza) vamos entonces  
sasha:...(sonrie)...si...(de verdad...es esa niña fria que atrape en ese entonces?)

(SALLY COMENZO A JALAR A SASHA PARA LLEVAR CORRIENDO HASTA EL CUARTO DE BEN, UNA VEZ ESTUVIERON FRENTE A LA PUERTA ENTRARON)

sally: jack como esta ben?  
sasha: (se sorprende)...  
jack: (dandole la espalda a sally) esta bien...aunque aun sigue dormido  
sally: es mejor que siga descansando  
sasha: (cierra la puerta)...(se sorprende al ver a ben)  
ben: (dormido)...  
sasha:...(el...aun esta palado...aunque no tanto como en ese momento...su respiracion aun es algo debil pero mejorara)  
jack: (voltea) ya demorabas en venir sally (se sorprende)...  
sasha:...  
jack:...s-sasha

(EN OTRA PARTE)

link: (recostado)...ow...los brazos me duelen...las piernas me duelen...mi cabeza me duele...mis oidos me duelen...POR UNA M***** TODO EL CUERPO ME DUELE!  
masky: quieres dejar de hacer berrinche? trato de dormir  
link: Y QUE ME IMPORTA!...e-estoy tan frustrado...tsk aun no acepto que ese maldito enano me venciera...MALDICION!  
laughing: no se puede evitar...con esa melodia maldita como esperabas ganarle  
masky: de verdad no sabes que melodia era?  
link: no lo se...era una frecuencia terrible...el sonido era terriblemente agudo...una vez que lo escuche ya me sentia mareado y todo mi cuerpo se sintio pesado...mis oidos comenzaron a sangrar...creo que aun siguen sangrando un poco  
masky: por eso deberias dejar de hablar y dormir  
laughing: liu se encargara pronto del enano...tu debes mejorarte ya que liu necesita tu fuerza  
link: tsk como sea (les da la espalda)...(imposible...simplemente imposible)...(SE DUERME)

(UNAS HORAS ATRAS)

link: (observando desde el edificio)...estan cerca jejeje (saca su ocarina)...quieren salvar a sasha no?...lamento tener que interrumpir su causa (a punto de tocar)  
¿?: NO LES HARAS NADA!  
link: (voltea rapidamente y ve a ben)...ben  
ben:...(saca su ocarina)...sabia que eras tu...link oscuro  
link:...eehhh esto es acaso una guerra de musica?  
ben:...(se prepara)...(maldicion...que hago?...actue por puro impulso...si la utilizo ahora...yo sere inutil despues...no sere capaz de hacer algo en contra de liu cuando lo alcancemos)...tsk (baja un poco su ocarina)  
link: que pasa?...no haras nada?...no viniste hasta aqui para detenerme?...je obviamente te diste cuenta de que tus melodias no tienen efecto en mi...de hecho ninguna  
ben: (se sorprende)...(no la conoce...aun piensa que ninguna le hace daño...eso es mas peligroso aun...2 cosas pueden ocurrir...la primera: que la melodia lo afecte y mate aqui mismo...y la segunda: llegaria a sobrevivir por la ocarina que el lleva...y al final arriesgarme a que liu se entere de esto)...maldicion  
link:...no haras nada?...ENTONCES FUERA DE MI CAMINO! (en un instante desaparece y vuelve a aparecer frente a ben)  
ben: (se sorprende) ahh!  
link: AAHHH! (inicia con una serie de golpes a una gran velocidad)  
ben: (a duras penas lograba esquivar) tsk (maldicion maldicion maldicion)  
link: vaya aunque sea puedes esquivar jajaja (envia una patada)  
ben:...(se agacha para esquivar)...  
link: MAL MOVIMIENTO! (da una vuelta completa mientras se agacha y logra acertar una patada en el lado derecho de ben empujandolo al lado izquierdo del terreno)  
ben: (no)...(da unas rodadas para despues recuperar el equilibrio sobre el suelo)...(no) tsk  
link: (nuevamente se encontraba frente a ben y con una nueva patada aleja la ocarina de sus mano) jejeje  
ben: MI OCARINA! (trata de ir pero link lo detiene)  
link: rayos en verdad estas interfiriendo con mi trabajo (lo sujeta del cuello para despues levantarlo ahorcandolo)  
ben: tsk  
link:...si no te importa me voy a deshacer de ti ahora  
ben: (NO NO NO!...ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR!)...(observa su ocarina)...(maldicion...chicos...nina...sally...jack...JEFF!)...(RECUERDO)

jeff: haremos que sus recuerdos regresen poco a poco

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben: (reacciona)...(no...no puedo permitirme a mi mismo dudar de esta manera...tenemos que hacer que sasha recupere la memoria...Y NO LO LOGRAREMOS SI TODOS MORIMOS AQUI!)...  
link:...jejeje...muere (aprieta el cuello de ben con mas fuerza)

(en un rapido movimiento, aprovechando que link no lo dejaba tocar el suelo, ben levanto sus piernas para rodear el cuello de link, la pierna derecha rodeaba la nuca de link y la izquierda al frente en un intento tambien de ahorcarlo para que este lo soltara, lo cual estaba consiguiendo ya que link comenzaba a quedarse sin aire)

link: agh...q-que?...maldito enano sueltame (ahorca a ben con mas fuerza al mismo tiempo en que trataba de alejarlo)...tsk...  
ben:...(aprieta mas el cuello de link)...  
link:...t-tu...(rayos como puede tener tanta fuerza)...(a punto de quedarse sin aire)...tsk...AHH! (suelta a ben)  
ben: (libera a link cayendo al suelo) tsk (lo logre)...(visualiza su ocarina y sale corriendo)  
link: (tosiendo)...tsk...tuuuuu  
ben: (recupera la ocarina)...  
link: TE HARE PEDAZOS MALDITO ENANO!  
ben:...(se prepara para tocar)...  
link: jejeje que estas tratando de hacer?...acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije?  
ben:...  
link:...NINGUNA DE TUS ESTUPIDAS MELODIAS PUEDE AFECTARME!  
ben:...(sonrie)...veamos si es cierto...(respira profundo)

(YO: EN ESTE MOMENTO, COMO SE VERIA EN UNA ESCENA DE ANIME EN LA QUE NO SE OYE NADA ALREDEDOR, SOLO LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE UN PERSONAJE)

link:...(eh?)  
ben: (tocando)...  
link:...(que?...que es esto?...que clase...de melodia es esta?)  
ben:...  
link:...tsk (nunca en la vida...la he oido antes...que...m-mi cuerpo...mi cuerpo no se mueve...no reacciona...QUE PASA!?)...(mira a ben)  
ben:...  
link:...(a-acaso...es la melodia que esta interpretando?...IMPOSIBLE!) (lleva sus manos a sus oidos)...(no puede ser...es imposible que esto haga efecto en mi...tsk mis oidos...MIS OIDOS DUELEN!...no lo...no lo soportare mas)  
ben:...(lo mira de forma desafiante)...(MUERE!)  
link: a-ahh

(CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

jeff: SIGANLO RAPIDO!

(jeff y los demas corrian por los callejones siguiendo a smile dog, quien desde la casa de sasha seguia el rastro de ella y tambien el de liu)

sally: JEFF!...BEN ESTARA BIEN!?  
jeff:...el lo estara

(DE CERCA SE ESCUCHA: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

(TODOS SE DETIENEN)

jack: que fue eso?  
nina:...q-quien...  
sally: quien grito asi?  
jeff:...  
smile: grrrrr  
jack: chicos por aqui...podemos subir por estas escaleras  
jeff:...bien vamos

(CON BEN Y LINK)

ben: (se arrodilla jadeando)...tsk buah (escupe sangre seguido de una fuerte tos)  
link: (retorciendose de dolor) a-aaaaahhhhhh...aaahhhhhh...(mis...mis oidos sangran)...agh (escupe sangre)...tu...maldito...eh?  
ben:...(trata de levantarse pero de inmediato cae al suelo)...maldicion  
link:...(esta debil...esa melodia...tambien lo afecta a el...es peligroso...este chico es peligroso...si toca...esa melodia maldita...frente a liu...de seguro lo matara)...(logra levantarse y con dificultad camina hacia ben)...(debo...acabar con el)  
ben: tsk...(trata de levantarse nuevamente)...(rayos...mi cuerpo esta)...(mira hacia arriba y se horroriza)...  
link: (frente a ben)...tu...debes morir aqui...(saca una cuchilla)...  
ben:...tsk (trata de alejarse arrastrandose)...(tengo que...huir)...  
link:...no escaparas (pisa con fuerza la espalda de ben)  
ben: AGH! (escupe sangre)...(no puede ser...y-yo...voy a morir aqui)  
link:...  
¿?: NI SIQUIERA LO TOQUES! (lanza un cuchillo)  
ben: (sorprende)...  
link: (esquiva el cuchillo)...rayos  
ben:...(sonrie con dificultad)...j-jeff...chicos  
link:...  
jeff: asi que eras tu el que nos hizo caer ese dia...y al parecer sabias perfectamente que nosotros vendriamos por este camino...(mira ben)  
ben:...  
jeff:...(mira a link)...maldito...ni creas que saldras vivo de esto  
link: jejeje yo creo que si...estoy debil pero no lo suficiente (frente a la vista poco a poco desaparece)...las cosas se quedaran asi ben  
ben: tsk  
link:...me voy a vengar...y ni creas que liu no hara algo al respecto cuando se entere de esto  
jeff: eh?  
jack: DE QUE HABLAS!?  
ben:...  
link: hpm...adios (desaparece)  
sally:...(mira a ben)...ben?  
ben: (mirada baja)...  
jeff: ben...a que se refiere?  
ben:...no se...preocupen por eso ahora...sasha esta  
jeff:...  
ben:...  
jeff:...apresuremonos...JACK CARGA A BEN!  
jack: si...nina ayudame a subirlo en mi espalda  
nina: de acuerdo  
ben: (aun con la mirada baja)...  
jack:...ben...tu nos estas ocultando algo?  
nina: (se sorprende)...  
ben:...je...como crees?  
jack:...muy bien andando (comienza a correr)  
ben:...(justo como pense...no pude matarlo) (RECUERDO)

link: (frente a ben)...tu...debes morir aqui...(saca una cuchilla)...

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(la ocarina que link tiene...es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo de mi melodia) (RECUERDO)

link:...me voy a vengar...y ni creas que liu no hara algo al respecto cuando se entere de esto

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(yo...estoy en peligro)...

(VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE) (CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

jack:...s-sasha  
sasha:...(un extraño escalofrio recorre su cuerpo)...(baja la mirada)  
jack:...(sonrie)...viniste a ver a ben?...te lo agradezco  
sasha:...y-yo...solo tenia curiosidad por saber de su estado...a fin de cuentas el fue la clave por la que pudieron detener a liu  
jack:...(se levanta y camina hasta quedar frente a sasha)...eso es correcto...  
sasha:...d-deja de mirarme por favor  
jack: jejeje lo siento no puedo evitarlo  
sasha:...  
jack: yo...puedo abrazarte?  
sasha: (se sorprende)...  
sally: (eehhh esto es algo que a jeff no le gustara en lo absoluto)  
sasha:...(REPENTINO RECUERDO)

Jack: tu me salvaste…evitaste que siguiera solo…te lo agradezco

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (siente dolores de cabeza) tsk  
jack:...(por impulso abraza a sasha sorprendiendola aun mas)...  
sasha:...  
jack:...te extraño...(separa su rostro un poco quedando cerca de sasha)...te extraño mucho  
sasha:...o-oye  
jack:...(comienza a acercarse poco a poco)...  
sasha:...(REPENTINO RECUERDO)

Sasha:…(lo mira)…y-yo…yo te quiero Jeff

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...(en un acto de reflejo se prepara para empujar a jack pero...)  
¿?: (abre la puerta y con su mano golpea la cara de jack mandandolo al suelo y al mismo tiempo abraza a sasha por detras con su otro brazo)  
sasha: (sorprendida)...  
sally: (gotita)...  
jack: (en el suelo)...m-maldito jeff  
sasha:...(dirige lentamente su mirada hacia arriba)...  
jeff: (mirando a jack con enfado)...  
sasha:...("y-yo…yo te quiero Jeff")...(se sonroja y al instante mira hacia abajo)...  
Jeff:...sasha que pasa?  
sasha: no me ocurre nada (se aparta de Jeff y se aleja un poco dándoles la espalda)...  
Jack: imbécil la acabas de asustar  
Jeff: QUE!?  
Sally: creo que ambos se han encargado de hacer eso  
sasha:...(que ocurrio?...de la nada mi corazón comenzó a latir...acaso...es por esas palabras?...no...yo no pude haber dicho eso)...(voltea un poco para ver como Jeff discutia con Jack)...(esas palabras...no pueden ser parte de mis recuerdos)

(EN ESE MOMENTO NINA ENTRA AL CUARTO Y LOS VE A JEFF Y JACK GRITANDO)

nina:...oigan par de idiotas  
Jeff/Jack: (la miran) eh?  
nina:...ben aun esta dormido...callense  
Jeff/Jack: (los recorre un escalofrio y luego se separan)...  
nina: asi esta mejor...entonces...comenzamos con la sesión de recuerdos?  
sasha: (voltea a ver a nina)...  
Jeff:...si...es hora  
Jack: mejor quedémonos aquí en caso de que ben despierte...si no nos ve se levantara y bajara buscándonos...no nos arriesgaremos a que se ruede las escaleras  
Sally: waaaa no digas eso ;_;  
Jeff:...muy bien sasha...estas lista  
sasha:...si

(EN OTRA PARTE)

liu: (guarda su arma)...están listos?  
laughing: por supuesto  
masky: vamos rápido antes de que me aburra  
liu: jeje...link por ahora tu descansaras aquí  
link:...ya no nos van a encontrar verdad?  
liu: para cuando Jeff guie a sasha hasta la bodega ya no habrá nadie...y como la misma sasha esta ahora en mi contra...seria bueno hacerla sufrir jejeje  
masky: no te sentiras satisfecho verdad?  
liu:...por supuesto que no...vamos (se pone en marcha)  
laughing/masky: (siguen a liu)...  
link: (desaparece)  
liu:...jejejejejejeje

(DESPUES DE UNA HORA) (CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

ben:...(eh?...puedo oir unas voces...rayos...no puedo abrir mis ojos)  
¿?: asi fue como conociste a Sally y slenderman  
ben:...(esa voz...es la voz de Jeff)  
¿?: desgraciadamente slender no esta con nosotros ahora  
ben:...(esa otra...es la voz de Jack)  
¿?: slender es como un padre para todos nosotros...y te podemos asegurar que slender te tiene mucho afecto...al igual que Jeff, slender también a cuidado mucho de ti...hasta a celebrado tu cumpleaños  
ben:...(la voz de nina)  
¿?: y...en donde se encuentra ahora?  
Jeff: tuvo que irse para resolver unos asuntos importantes  
ben: (ESA ULTIMA VOZ ERA DE!) (finalmente abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe para observar al grupo)...  
Jeff:...ben  
Jack: despertaste al fin  
nina: (se acerca a ben) como te sientes?  
ben:...y-yo...bien pero (se toca la zona del abdomen)...aun...aun siento algunos dolores  
nina: pues entonces aun tienes que descanzar  
ben: eso creo...(mira sasha)...  
sasha:...  
ben: (sonríe)...estas a salvo...mi esfuerzo valio la pena  
sasha: (se sorprende)...(RECUERDO)

Sally: gracias a el pudimos salvarte

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...si...estoy bien...(sonríe)...gracias a ti  
ben: (pone una cara de querer llorar)...s-sasha  
sasha:...  
ben:...n-no tienes...nada que agradecer...donde esta sally?  
jeff: junto con smile dog fueron a vigilar la casa de sasha...eh?...(saca el comunicador)..hola?...sally?  
(sally: jeff?...jeff!)  
jeff: que paso sally?  
(sally:...el hermano de sasha regreso)  
sasha: (se sorprende)...  
jeff: bien...sigue vigilando no te alejes del lugar  
(sally: esta bien)  
jeff: (corta la comunicacion)...  
sasha: tengo que ir...mi hermano se alterara si no me encuentra  
jeff: tranquila eso no ocurrira...debe de estar cansado asi que no se tomara la molestia de ir a buscarte  
sasha:...por esta vez...confiare en tu palabra  
sasha:...  
jeff:...  
jack: (sonriendo)...  
nina:...  
ben:...oye sasha  
sasha: eh?  
ben:...y-yo...YO TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!  
sasha: o-oye...no tienes que ponerte asi  
ben: TENGO QUE!...despues de tanto tiempo te hemos vuelto a ver...espero que pronto nos recuerdes a todos...no me guardes rencor cuando recuerdes todo lo que te hice...por favor  
sasha:...t-tu...(RECUERDO)

¿?:...asi que tu eres sasha  
sasha:...s-si  
¿?:...la conoces?  
¿?: el rumor de que estas cuidando a una niña esta por todas partes

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...(RECUERDO)

¿?:...en serio crees que puedes colarte en nuestro mundo asi nada mas?...solo por que Jeff te trajo piensas que puedes hablarnos sin problemas?...como si no fuera nada del otro mundo?  
sasha:...que te ocurre?...m-me estas asustando  
¿?:...jejeje que esperabas...(voltea tétricamente) asustar es lo que mejor hago

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (q-que?) (RECUERDO)

¿?:...estas adquiriendo la fastidiosa actitud de Jeff lo sabias?...bien que te parece esto...(saca su flauta)  
sasha:...(se tapa los oídos)  
¿?: jejeje tranquilízate no voy a tocar la melodía...esta es mi oferta  
sasha:...  
¿?: si logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...me ire sin decir nada...y nunca mas me volveras a ver  
sasha:...y que pasara si no logro alcanzarte  
¿?:...con esta flauta además de crear ilusiones...puedo hacer que el tiempo retroceda...si no logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...tocare la melodía y hare que el tiempo vuelva atrás  
sasha:...  
¿?: en otras palabras hare que tu y Jeff nunca se hubieran conocido  
sasha: (expresión desesperada)  
¿?:...y bien?...aceptas?  
sasha:...(mirada seria)...acepto

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro por el dolor)...  
ben: sasha?  
nina: que te ocurre?  
jack: SASHA!  
jeff: (se acerca a ella)...  
sasha: tsk...(RECUERDO)

¿?:...te quedan exactamente 15 segundos sasha  
sasha:...  
¿?:...(extiende su mano)...rápido...gana el desafio...(gran sonrisa) también quiero ser tu amigo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: a-aahhh...tsk...(se arrodilla) AAAAAHHHHHHH!  
jeff: (se altera) SASHA!  
sasha:...(RECUERDO)

(EN ESE MOMENTO, LOS ROSTROS BORROSOS EN LA MENTE DE SASHA FINALMENTE COMENZABAN A TOMAR FORMA, AL MENOS UNO DE ELLOS)

ben:...asi que tu eres sasha  
sasha:...s-si  
¿?:...la conoces?  
ben: el rumor de que estas cuidando a una niña esta por todas partes

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

ben:...en serio crees que puedes colarte en nuestro mundo asi nada mas?...solo por que Jeff te trajo piensas que puedes hablarnos sin problemas?...como si no fuera nada del otro mundo?  
sasha:...que te ocurre?...m-me estas asustando  
ben:...jejeje que esperabas...(voltea tétricamente) asustar es lo que mejor hago

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

ben:...estas adquiriendo la fastidiosa actitud de Jeff lo sabias?...bien que te parece esto...(saca su flauta)  
sasha:...(se tapa los oídos)  
ben: jejeje tranquilízate no voy a tocar la melodía...esta es mi oferta  
sasha:...  
ben: si logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...me ire sin decir nada...y nunca mas me volveras a ver  
sasha:...y que pasara si no logro alcanzarte  
ben:...con esta flauta además de crear ilusiones...puedo hacer que el tiempo retroceda...si no logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...tocare la melodía y hare que el tiempo vuelva atrás  
sasha:...  
ben: en otras palabras hare que tu y Jeff nunca se hubieran conocido  
sasha: (expresión desesperada)  
ben:...y bien?...aceptas?  
sasha:...(mirada seria)...acepto

(UN ULTIMO RECUERDO)

ben:...te quedan exactamente 15 segundos sasha  
sasha:...  
ben:...(extiende su mano)...rápido...gana el desafio...(gran sonrisa) también quiero ser tu amigo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: tsk...(el dolor se va)...  
jeff: sasha...  
nina...  
jack: sasha estas bien?  
ben: dinos sasha  
sasha:...(lentamente se levanta y despues voltea a ver a ben)...  
ben:...sasha?  
sasha:...t-tu...de verdad eres...un tonto  
ben: eh?  
sasha:...(deja escapar unas lagrimas)  
ben: (se altera) AHH! SASHA POR QUE LLORAS!?  
nina/jack/jeff: (la miran horrorizados)...  
jack: q-que ocurre?  
nina: sasha que te pasa?  
jeff: TE LASTIMASTE!? RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!  
sasha:...n-no...estoy bien...es solo que...(mira de nuevo a ben)  
ben:...  
sasha:...(se le escapan mas lagrimas)...n-no se...por que estoy llorando tanto...tsk no se...(se sienta en el borde de la cama)...veo la cara de...ben...y lloro...cr-creo que es...inevitable porque yo...tsk...  
ben:...e-eh?...(tambien comienza a llorar)...s-sasha...a-acaso tu...  
sasha:...(lo mira y vuelve a llorar)...  
ben:...s-sasha...TU ME RECUERDAS! (comienza a chillar como un niñito y despues abraza a sasha)...  
jack: (sonrie) sasha  
nina: (aguantando las ganas de llorar)...r-recordo a ben...SASHA RECORDO A BEN!  
jeff:...(suspira aliviado mientras veia como ben abrazaba a sasha llorando)  
sasha: tsk (devuelve el abrazo temblando por el llanto)...b-ben...te recuerdo...te recuerdo  
ben:...  
jeff:...(felicidades ben...haz regresado a la memoria de sasha)...(baja la mirada mientras aprieta con fuerza su puño)...(tu eres...el primero)

(EN ESE MOMENTO EL COMUNICADOR COMIENZA A SONAR, LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE TODOS)

jeff: sally que ocurre?  
sasha/ben: (secandose las lagrimas)...  
(sally: j-jeff...smile dog tranquilizate por favor...jeff tenemos un enorme problema)  
jeff: que problema?  
jack: ya habla sally  
(sally:...l-liu esta aqui...A ENTRADO POR LA FUERZA A LA CASA DE SASHA!)

(LAS EXPRESIONES DE TODOS CAMBIAN Y DESPUES DIRIGEN SUS MIRADAS HACIA SASHA)

sasha: (temblando por el miedo)...a-alex...hermano

(BEN FUE EL PRIMERO, EL PRIMERO EN SER RECORDADO POR SASHA, LA ALEGRIA A INVADIDO LOS CORAZONES DE TODOS, EL UNICO FRUSTRADO AUNQUE IGUALMENTE FELIZ, ES JEFF, PERO DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO DE FELICIDAD, ESTA MISMA ES OPACADA POR UNA TERRIBLE NUBE DE TORMENTA, LIU A REALIZADO NUEVAMENTE SU ATAQUE, PERO ESTA VEZ EN CONTRA DEL HERMANO MAYOR DE SASHA, ALEX, QUE HARAN JEFF Y LOS DEMAS PARA EVITAR UNA NUEVA TRAGEDIA?, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "EL SUCESOR")

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

MUY BIEN GENTE, EL CAPITULO 7 A LLEGADO A SU FIN, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LES HAYA GUSTADO EL ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE BEN Y LINK, PERDON SI ESPERABAN SABER CUAL ERA LA MELODIA DE BEN PERO...AUN NO SE LAS MOSTRARE ¬3¬  
SI LO SE, SOY MALA XDDD, NO SE PREOCUPEN FALTA POCO PARA QUE SEPAN CUAL ES :v Y TAMBIEN PERDON SI LA PELEA NO FUE MUY LARGA, PERO SI TOMAN EN CUENTA EL TIEMPO QUE TENIAN, ERA NECESARIO PONER SOLO ESO, IGUALMENTE AUN QUEDAN PENDIENTE MUCHAS PELEAS, ASI QUE ESPERENLAS ;)

MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y

SAYONARAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	8. Tregua y Trato

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA NUEVAMENTE A TODOS, ESTOY AQUI DE REGRESO CON EL CAPITULO 8 DE "EL SUCESOR" INCREIBLEMENTE ESTE FANFIC SE VOLVIO CONOCIDO A UNOS DIAS DE SER PUBLICADO Y ESO ME PONE CONTENTA XDDDD ME ALEGRA QUE HASTA AHORA TODOS ESTEN DISFRUTANDO DE ELLA :3

BIEN DEJO LAS PALABRAS DE LADO Y VAMOS A LO QUE DE VERDAD IMPORTA...EL CAPITULO *u*

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

en el capitulo anterior: sasha habia accedido a ir con el grupo de jeff para que estos la ayuden a recuperar la memoria que hace mucho perdio y que ahora estaba volviendo poco a poco, ben sigue debil despues de su pelea contra link oscuro, sasha se siente algo afectada por aquella situacion, y por el momento los demas decidieron iniciar con sus recuerdos, por otra parte, el grupo de liu se pone en marcha y al parecer han abandonado aquella bodega en donde se ocultaban, la sesion aun continua y justo en ese momento ben despierta y varios momentos borrosos se hacen presentes en la mente de sasha haciendola sentir dolor, al final todo se detiene y sasha llora al darse cuenta de que el primero del grupo en volver a su mente a sido ben, pero las cosas no duran ya que sally informa toda alarmada que liu acaba de irrumpir en la casa de sasha y esta se horroriza al recordar que su hermano se encontraba solo a merced de liu y sus compañeros

CAPITULO 8: Tregua y Trato

(en pocos segundos los callejones oscuros se vieron invadidos por las fuertes pisadas de jeff y los demas, todos a excepcion de sally y ben se dirigian a toda velocidad al lugar que estaba siendo atacado, la casa de sasha)

sasha: (corriendo)...(alex...hermano resiste por favor)...(RECUERDO)

(sally:...l-liu esta aqui...A ENTRADO POR LA FUERZA A LA CASA DE SASHA!)

(LAS EXPRESIONES DE TODOS CAMBIAN Y DESPUES DIRIGEN SUS MIRADAS HACIA SASHA)

sasha: (temblando por el miedo)...a-alex...hermano  
jeff: SALLY REGRESA RAPIDO JUNTO CON SMILE DOG Y CUIDEN DE BEN, AHORA MISMO VAMOS PARA HAYA! (corta la comunicacion y mira a sasha)...  
sasha:...n-no...por favor mi hermano no  
jeff: sasha escuchame (la sujeta de los brazos)  
sasha: (lo mira)...  
jeff:...tu hermano es un oficial de elite no es asi...en ese caso no se dejara matar tan facil...(se aleja y mira al resto) ESCUCHEN SI NOS DAMOS PRISA PODREMOS LLEGAR A TIEMPO!  
nina:...lo quieres salvar?...no es nada personal sasha pero por su culpa nuestro antiguo hogar fue destruido  
sasha:...  
jack:...en teoria casi mata a jeff  
jeff: ESE NO ES EL CASO!...  
nina/jack:...  
jeff:...sasha...no es que este del lado de tu hermano...aun le guardo rencor...pero...tu nos odiaras si no hacemos algo para ayudarlo  
sahsa: (se sorprende)...  
jeff:...  
jack: bueno veamos este asunto desde otra perspectiva...liu esta ahi y eso significa que laughing y masky tambien...tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar  
nina: no creo que link deba estar en codiciones para enfrentarnos...y ben tampoco puede ir asi que se quedara aqui a esperar a sally y smile dog  
ben: QUE!?  
jack: me parece una my buena idea...ni se te ocurra discutir  
ben:...tsk (baja la mirada)...  
jeff: muy bien andando...tengo que decirle algunas cosas a liu...y debo suponer que tu tambien...no sasha?  
sasha:...si

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...(tiene razon...hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle a liu...pero ahora...mi mayor prioridad es salvar a mi hermano)

(CON ALEX)

alex: (cierra la puerta)...tsk...maldicion no puedo creer que pase esto...(sasha en donde estas?...por que no estabas en tu habitacion cuando fui a buscarte?)...(siente un fuerte golpe en la puerta detras de el)...maldicion (aplica fuerza contra la puerta)...tsk...(no soportare mucho...de alguna forma tengo que salir)...

(en la cuenta de 3 alex se alejo rapido de la puerta abriendola totalmente haciendo que los chicos cayeran al suelo, alex aprovecho y salio corriendo para buscar sus armas, pero al llegar el final del pasillo sintio un dolor punzante en su espalda el cual lo hizo caer al suelo)

alex:...(q-que?...que pasa?)...(mira su espalda y ve una cuchilla incrustada)...m-maldicion...crei que me habia...alejado lo suficiente  
liu: (se acerca lentamente)...  
alex...liu...por que haces esto?...crei que eras amigo de sasha  
liu:...todo tiene un proposito...y para cumplir el mio debia utilizar a sasha de alguna forma...y desgraciadamente te incluiste en el asunto  
alex:...  
liu:...es una lastima...si los 3 nos hubieramos conocido en otras condiciones...las cosas serian muy diferentes (alza el cuchillo)...eh?...tsk rayos...laughing y masky ellos se acercan podrian encargarse?  
laughing: me toca ir contra jack  
masky: ironia...el me buscara a mi y no a ti (se va)  
liu:...bien...en que estabamos? (vuelve a alzar el cuchillo)...es una bonita forma de despedirnos no te parece  
alex:...maldicion  
sasha: LIU NO TE ATREVAS! (dispara logrando rozar la mejilla de liu)...  
liu:...(baja el cuchillo)...ese disparo se escucho algo tembloroso...(la mira)...temes matarme sasha?  
sasha:...claro que no  
liu: entonces matame (se pone frente a ella con los brazos extendidos)...soy todo tuyo...un cuchillo simplemente no gana contra un arma de fuego no?...adelante  
sasha:...(comienza a dudar)...  
alex:...sasha  
sasha: tsk...maldicion (baja poco a poco el arma)...  
liu:...eso crei...oh  
jeff: (sujeta las manos de sasha)...no te tortures...matar a liu no te corresponde a ti  
sasha: (se sorprende) jeff  
alex: j-jeff the killer  
liu:...jejeje...hola otra vez hermanito  
alex: (liu es el hermano de jeff?)...SASHA!...SASHA CO...(interrumpido)  
sasha: jeff donde estan nina y jack?  
jeff: van contra laughing y masky...nosotros nos quedamos aqui  
sasha:...  
alex: (sorprendido)...(s-sasha...esta hablando con jeff...el esta apoyando a sasha?)  
jeff:...dame el arma sasha  
sasha: (se la da)...cuidado con mi hermano  
jeff: hpm no prometo nada  
sasha: JEFF!  
jeff: tranquila era broma...(la mira de frente) confia en mi  
sasha:...  
jeff:...muy bien liu...tienes exactamente 10 segundo para brincar por esa ventana...y ojala te mueras en el intento  
liu: eso fue una amenaza?...esto no me mataria en lo absoluto  
jeff: pero esta arma si...y contare hasta 10 para que te largues...o quieres tener un agujero en la cabeza?  
liu:...(suspira con evidente decepcion)...vaya...tu si sabes como acabar con la diversion...la estabamos pasando genial aqui hasta que llegaste...verdad alex? (se le acerca)  
alex: tsk  
sasha: hermano  
jeff: CORRIJO!...tienes 5 segundos para largarte de aqui  
liu: con eso es mas que suficiente...(corre rapidamente hacia jeff y sasha)  
alex: CUIDADO!  
jeff: (se prepara para disparar pero recibe un golpe en el estomago) agh  
sasha: jeff  
liu: (patea a sasha empujandola contra la pared)  
sasha: AH!...tsk...(mira a liu)...  
liu:...es una pena...(se va)  
sasha:...l-liu...ou (se soba la cabeza)  
jeff: ese bastardo

(CON LIU)

liu: (corriendo)...(encuentra a lauhing y masky) OIGAN NOS VAMOS!  
masky. eh?  
laughing: Y QUE PASO CON EL CHICO!?  
jack/nina: (miral a liu)...  
liu: sera para otro dia...vamonos  
laughing: tsk...rayos...(corre rapido y se abalanza sobre nina)  
nina: OYE QUITATE!  
laughing: (engancha la capucha del abrigo de nina al enterrar un cuchillo en el suelo)...bien vamonos (se aleja)  
nina: O-OYE TU!  
masky: un segundo...(se acerca rapido a jack y lo sujeta con fuerza del brazo y lo hace caer de espaldas)...uff bien creo que esta pelea quedara pendiente...vamonos (sigue a laughing)  
jack: t-tu...(se levanta y va con nina)...te lastimo? (saca el cuchillo y la ayuda a levantarse)...  
nina: no...tu estas bien?  
jack: algo adolorido...vamos con jeff  
nina: bien

(CON JEFF Y SASHA)

jeff: sasha  
sasha: (aun sobandose la cabeza)...m-mi hermano...por favor ayuda a mi hermano  
jeff:...no creo que me deje siquiera dar un paso hacia el (la ayuda a levantarse) vamos los dos  
alex: tsk...s-sasha...sasha estas bien?  
sasha: (llega y se suelta de jeff) estoy bien...tsk dejame sacar el cuchillo...(sujeta el arma y la saca con cuidado)...jejeje que oportuno  
jeff: (gota) duerme con el chaleco antibalas?...vaya que este tipo esta preparado para todo  
sasha: te encuentras bien?  
alex:...el cuchillo me lastimo...pero gracias al chaleco la herido no es de gravedad...pero me sorprende que un simple cuchillo igual lograra atravesarlo  
sasha:...jeff?  
alex: (lo mira con odio)...  
jeff:...no es un simple cuchillo lo que liu lleva...el no soporta a laughing asi que me preguntaba por que lo habia llamado...ahora se la razon  
sasha: dinos  
jeff:...laughing fue creado por la imaginacion de un niño...asi que su mayor habilidad es hacer realidad todo lo que el imagine...no le seria imposible crear un cuchillo especial...estoy seguro de que liu se dio cuenta de que el cuchillo no lo atraveso...le pedira que cree uno mas fuerte...que incluso traspase el chaleco antibalas  
sasha:...  
jeff:...sangre  
sasha: eh?  
jeff: estas sangrando (señala la cabeza de sasha)  
sasha:..no es nada...luego lo puedo tratar  
jeff. de verdad te haz hecho mas terca que antes  
jack: JEFF! SASHA!

(llegan nina y jack)

nina: chicos estan bien?  
sasha: apenas (se soba la cabeza)  
jack:...sasha estas sangrando  
sasha: eehhh  
jeff: es terca  
sasha: CALLATE!  
jeff: tsk...quedate quieta (se acerca a sasha mientras se arranca la manga de su sudadera)  
sasha: o-oye  
alex: te dijo que no era nada  
jeff: creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar (comienza a vendar la cabeza de sasha)...escucha mocosa...te dije que te iba a proteger y eso hare...peor ahora que liu es mas feroz que antes  
sasha: (se sorprende)...(baja la mirada)...  
nina: jeff...igualmente tenemos que volver...ben aun esta indefenso y smile dog no podria solo contra esos 3  
jeff: tsk...rayos  
jack: y si te quedas aqui jeff?...nina y yo iremos a ver a ben  
jeff: en serio podran hacer algo en contra de liu si los llega a emboscar...no me parece buena idea...estamos en desventaja  
sasha: traigan a ben

(TODOS MIRAN SORPRENDIDOS A SASHA)

jack:...que?  
nina:...  
alex: sasha que rayos  
sasha: hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos...les dare refugio aqui en mi casa...traigan a ben y a los que lo acompañan  
jeff:...  
sasha: tengo una idea que nos puede beneficiar a todos con respecto a liu...pero todos tienen que estar aqui  
jack:...jeff?  
nina: que hacemos?  
jeff:...andando...traigamos a ben

(CON MIRADAS INSEGURAS, JACK Y NINA SIGUIERON A JEFF EN BUSCA DE SUS AMIGOS QUE AHORA SE ENCONTRABAN SOLO Y DESPROTEGIDOS EN AQUELLA CASA. UNA HORA DESPUES DE TODO EL PLEITO CON LIU, BEN FINALMENTE SE ENCONTRABA A SALVO EN CASA DE SASHA JUNTO CON SALLY Y SMILE DOG)

jeff: (acaricia la cabeza de smile dog) todo tranquilo mientras no estuvimos?  
smile: WOUF! (comienza a mover la cola en señal de afirmacion)  
jeff: excelente bien hecho

(YO: TAL VEZ NO SEA EL MEJOR EFECTO DE SONIDO PARA EL LADRIDO DE UN PERRO ._. )

jack: muy bien (recuesta a ben)...estas comodo?  
ben: tsk...bueno dejando de lado el dolor...estoy bien...gracias...pero eso no significa que este del todo conforme con esto (mira con desprecio a alex)  
alex:...por mi fuera los echaria a patadas de aqui, e incluso ahora mismo los llenaria de agujeros a balazos  
nina: deberias estar agradecido...te hemos ayudado  
jack: yo no quiero recibir las gracias de este tipo...a fin de cuentas solo hicimos esto por sasha  
ben:...  
nina:...  
alex:...tsk (maldicion...no puedo creer que ella me pidiera esto) (RECUERDO)

sasha: hermano  
alex: que?  
sasha:...por favor podrias esperar con los demas arriba?  
alex: (se sorprende) que?...por que me pides eso?  
sasha: hazlo por favor...(mira a jeff)  
jeff: como te sientes?  
ben: mejor...gracias  
sasha:...(mira a alex) hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar con jeff...es muy importante...es la razon por la que el resto de su grupo esta aqui  
alex: pero sasha...tsk...por que confias en ellos?  
sasha: y-yo...tsk...ellos saben algo...con respecto a mi pasado...es por eso que por ahora les doy confianza...por favor alex...dejame a solas con jeff y ve con los demas  
alex:...esta bien...pero me debes una  
sasha: (sonrie) je esta bien...gracias

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

alex:...(tengo un mal presentimiento...que tendra sasha en mente?...ojala vuelva rapido porque) (mira a su derecha)  
smile: grrrr  
alex: (traga saliva)...(ese animal me perturba)...

(YO: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA XDDDD)

(EN LA SALA DE LA CASA)

jeff:...tu quieres condenarme verdad?  
sasha: por favor coopera conmigo  
jeff: en lo personal estoy en contra...de verdad quieres que me condenen...por que rayos no me recuerdas ahora?...de seguro debo hacer algo (se le acerca)  
sasha: (se sonroja) NO TE ATREVAS!  
jeff: hpm  
sasha: por favor...por favor apoya mi idea...tal vez y asi logremos detener a liu...ademas de ben...ya lastimo a algun otro de sus amigos?  
jeff:...(baja la mirada)...no fue liu exactamente...pero igual es su culpa  
sasha: pero si liu no hizo nada entonces (interrumpida)  
jeff: deja de defenderlo...mandar a alguien a matar a otra persona...es como si tu mismo lo hicieras...nuestro amigo...hoodie...liu envio a uno de sus seguidores porque hoodie ya no lo queria obedecer...estaba al borde de la muerte...no se si ahora estara a salvo...por eso slender se fue y nos encargo a nosotros tu proteccion  
sasha:...que es hoodie para slender?  
jeff:...hoodie es el aprendiz de slender...pero como te habia dicho antes slender es como un padre para todos nosotros...no soporto saber que hoodie estaba muy mal...asi que decidio ir a buscarlo  
sasha:...ya veo...bueno las cosas no son exactamente como el esperaba...debo suponer que el tambien queria que recuperara la memoria no?  
jeff: bueno con respecto a eso...lo decidimos justo desúes de que se fuera...asi que no lo sabe y tal vez al enterarse, o me cuelga o me felicita...una de dos  
sasha: (sonrie) o quizas las dos?  
jeff:...no me condenes antes de tiempo...(suspira)...de verdad no se te ocurre otra idea mas que esa?  
sasha:...me parece lo mejor  
jeff...jack, nina y ben me caeran encima, y espero que tu estes preparada porque de seguro tu hermano te caera encima a ti  
sahsa: (se pone algo palida)...

(AMBOS FUERON CON EL RESTO)

jack: hasta que al fin llegas  
jeff: perdon por torturarte  
alex: estas bien sasha?  
sasha: si...(suspira)...escuchen chicos yo...tengo algo en mente...hable con jeff al respecto...y aunque esta en contra igual me va a ayudar  
ben: esto ya no me gusto  
sally: (abraza a smile dog)...  
smile: grrrrrr  
nina:...  
jack:...que tienes en mente  
sasha:...para empezar...todos aqui tenemos un objetivo en comun...atrapar a liu...ustedes tienen informacion que nos puede ser util para ir en su contra...y nosotros tenemos armamento mucho mas efectivo que solo cuchillos...aun despues de que ustedes nos bombardearan aquel dia...asi que lo que les propongo es...tsk (baja la mirada)  
jeff: (suspira)...una tregua con la comisaria  
jack/nina/ben/sally/alex: (sorprendidos)...QUE!?  
jeff: esa es la idea  
jack: JEFF IDIOTA! (se le tira encima y comienza a zarandearlo) EN QUE DIABLOS NOS ESTAS METIENDO EH!?  
nina: en serio...esto no es una buena idea  
ben: en contra totalmente  
sally: ni yo quiero esto  
jeff: yo tambien me opongo...pero  
jack: PERO QUE!?  
jeff:...tenemos otra forma mas efectiva para atraparlo?...slender es el mas fuerte del grupo y el ahora no esta  
jack: siento que nos estamos rebajando  
jeff: dame una mejor idea...no tenemos armas y mientras liu tenga a laughing jack de su lado...ten por seguro que nos matara cuando quiera...por suerte no nos a pasado nada  
jack:...tsk...maldicion (se levanta)  
alex: SASHA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE TE OCURRA ESO!?  
sasha: NO HAY OPCION!...necesitamos ayuda y no puedes negarlo...tienes que confiar en mi...por favor hermano  
alex: tsk...  
sasha:...  
alex:...esta bien...aceptare tus opiniones  
sasha: (sonrie)...gracias hermano  
nina:...no quiero  
ben: yo tampoco  
sally:...  
jack:...(suspira)...estoy a favor  
ben/nina: QUE!?  
jack:...solo tengo una condicion mas (se acerca amenazante hacia alex)  
alex:...  
sasha:...cual es?  
jack:...(mira a jeff)...  
jeff:...  
jack:...(mira a sasha)...jeff esta enfermo  
sasha/alex: (se sorprenden)...  
jeff:...(eh?)  
nina/ben/sally: (EEEEEHHHHHHHH!?)  
sasha:...q-que jeff esta...  
jeff: OYE CALLATE!  
jack: yo llevo tiempo tratando de conseguir una cura...pero no he tenido exito...asi que esta es mi condicion  
jeff: oye jack  
jack: no hables...les decimos todo lo que sabemos sobre liu...ese es un favor de nuestra parte...y ustedes hacen el favor de otorgarnos armamento...pero que nosotros los ayudaremos a atraparlo es un favor mas...la balanza esta algo desequilibrada no creen?...el segundo favor sera que ustedes busquen una cura que garantice curar a jeff  
sasha:...  
jeff: j-jack  
alex:...tsk..yo no quiero ser el que lo salve...si se muere no podria sentirme mas aliviado  
jack: acaso no aprendiste que desearle la muerte a alguien es malo?...no tienes opcion...quieres atrapar a liu?...acepta...o es que quieres poner a sasha en peligro  
alex: tsk...  
jack:...y bien?...(alza su mano)...tenemos un trato?  
alex:...  
jack: si no quieres entonces olvidate de nuestra informacion  
alex:...  
sasha:...(mira la expresion insegura de jeff)...yo acepto el trato  
alex: sasha  
sasha:...pero jack...que tipo de enfermedad tiene jeff?  
jack:...no lo se con certeza...pero esta afectando su corazon  
sasha:...se necesitaran varias pruebas entonces pero...no garantizo encontrar una solucion...las enfermedades del corazon pueden ser dificiles de curar  
jack:...trato?  
sasha: (mira a alex)...  
alex:...tsk...(le da la mano a jack)...trato

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

slenderman: (se detiene)...(ya estoy cerca...espero que se encuentre ahi...resiste un poco mas hoodie)...(continua caminando)

(LAS HORAS EN LAS QUE LOS CHICOS PUDIERON DESCANSAR CON MAS TRANQUILIDAD PASARON DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO, Y EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS YA ESTABAN FRENTE A LA COMISARIA CON LA INTENCION DE COMPARTIR LOS PLANES)

alex: ESCUCHENME TODOS...DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ESTA COMISARIA EXISTE, Y AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS MIEMBROS QUE POCO A POCO FUERON LLEGANDO Y ME DIERON SU APOYO...LOS HE REUNIDO AQUI EL DIA DE HOY PORQUE NOS ESTAMOS ENFRENTANDO A UN FUERTE OPONENTE, SU NOMBRE ES...HOMICIDAL LIU!

(EL GRAN SALON SE LLENO DE MURMULLOS)

alex:...SE QUE ES DIFICIL DE CREER...TAMBIEN LO FUE PARA MI, YA QUE LIU ERA AMIGO DE SASHA...Y CON EL TIEMPO MI AMIGO TAMBIEN...PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE SOLO SE ACERCO CON MALAS INTENCIONES...ESO NO ES LO UNICO DE LO QUE NOS ENTERAMOS...HOMICIDAL LIU...ES EL HERMANO MAYOR DE JEFF THE KILLER!

(NUEVAMENTE EL SALON SE LLENO DE VARIOS MURMULLOS)

sasha:...AHORA ESCUCHENME A MI...(toma aire)...CREO QUE TODOS AQUI RECORDAMOS QUE...HACE UNOS DIOS YO CAPTURE A UNA NIÑA QUE ERA PARTE DEL GRUPO DE JEFF THE KILLER...PERO EL JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS NOS BOMBARDEARON PARA PODER LIBERARLA...CON RESPECTO AL CASO DE LIU, QUIEN SOLIA SER MI AMIGO...NECESITAMOS TODA LA INFORMACION NECESARIA AL RESPECTO, Y TAMBIEN NECESITAMOS MAS AYUDA PARA ATRAPARLO...JEFF THE KILLER JUNTO CON SUS COMPAÑEROS NOS BRINDARAN ESE APOYO!

(JEFF Y LOS DEMAS ENTRAN AL SALON)

jeff/jack:...  
nina/ben:...  
smile: grrrrrr  
sally: (detras de ben)...

(EL SALON SE LLENA DE GRITOS DE OBJECION)

sasha: SE QUE NO ES LA MEJOR DE LAS IDEAS!...PERO NECESITAMOS LA AYUDA DE LOS QUE MAS CONOCEN A HOMICIDAL LIU!...O DE LO CONTRARIO MUCHOS AQUI MORIRAN...Y CREANME QUE ES LO QUE MENOS QUIERO AHORA!  
alex:...  
jack:...jeff...creo que debemos decir algo  
jeff:...no creo que sea necesario...DESPUES DE TODO NADIE AQUI NOS QUERRA ESCUCHAR!

(TODOS SE CALLAN)

jeff: FIJATE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS QUERIA ESTO!...TUVIMOS NUESTRAS RAZONES PARA ACEPTAR!  
jack:...(sonrie) SI...YO SOLO TENGO CUENTAS PENDIENTES CON UNO DE LOS AYUDANTES DE LIU...YO COOPERO SI ESTOS COOPERAN!  
nina:...TIENES RAZON, SI ESTOS NO NOS BRINDAN APOYO...ENTONCES ME DA IGUAL LO QUE LES PASE...NO PROTEGERE A NADIE DE AQUI  
ben: (sonrie burlon) BUENO CHICOS TAMPOCO PODEMOS CULPARLOS...CREO QUE LES QUEDO UNA MUY MALA EXPERIENCIA DE LO FUERTE QUE FUIMOS MI OCARINA Y YO CUANDO ME INFILTRE AQUI...ES IMPOSIBLE PARA MUCHOS IR EN CONTRA DE MI MUSICA!  
smile: WOUF!  
sally: jejeje  
sasha:...(sonrie)...  
alex: (choca la palma de su mano contra su frente)...  
jeff: (muestra un cuchillo y lo acerca a su boca)...y entonces...(lame el filo del cuchillo)...quieren nuestra ayuda?...jejejeje

(OBSERVANDO DESDE EL TEJADO)

link:...eehhh...con que asi son las cosas...hpm (desaparece)

(DESPUES DE UN RATO) (CON LIU)

liu: (sonrie)...asi que...jeff y los demas tienen una tregua con la comisaria eh...jejeje esto es muy interesante...las cosas resultaran mucho mas divertidas de lo que crei...estan listas las armas laughing?  
laughing: jejeje tu que crees?...(le entrega un par de cuchillos)...son obras maestras...creeme que ni la bala mas fuerte los podra romper  
liu: ooh  
masky: (observa los cuchillo) me haz impresionado laughing...bien hecho...y es algo que mayormente no vale la pena decirte  
laughing: POR MI TE MUERES BASTARDO DEVUELVEMELOS AHORA!  
link:...iniciaremos ya con el plan?  
liu:...teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que se tomara jeff para decir todo sobre mi...calculo que mas o menos tendremos dia y medio de plazo...asi que (voltea a verlos)...repasemos por ultima vez...como haremos las cosas  
masky:...  
link:...  
laughing:...  
liu: (amplia mas su sonrisa)...(al fin...saldras de mi camino) (lanza un cuchillo hacia una foto que estaba pegada en la pared, en esa foto se encontraba todo el grupo de jeff, y el cuchillo justamente que incrustado en el rostro de ben)...jejejejejejejeje

(EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE, LA VIDA DE BEN PODRIA ESTAR EN GRAVE PELIGRO, AL PARECER LIU TIENE ALGO EN MENTE, MIENTRAS TANTO, UNA TREGUA Y UN TRATO SE LLEVARON A CABO ENTRE EL GRUPO DE JEFF Y LA COMISARIA A LA CUAL SASHA PERTENECE, TODOS SIENDO UNIDOS POR EL MISMO PROPOSITO, DETENER A LIU. PODRAN CUMPLIR ESE OBJETIVO ANTES DE QUE AQUEL PLAN SE LLEVE A CABO?, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIN OTRO CAPITULO TERMINADO *u* WAAAAAA ESTOY TRATANDO DE AVANZAR, PERDON SI ME TARDO MUCHO, EL TRABAJO MATA SEÑORES ._.  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, CREANME QUE A MI ME ENCANTA, ME HACE TAN FELIZ ESCRIBIR XDDD  
CREO QUE MUCHO ENTIENDEN ESE SENTIMIENTO :v

DE AQUI NOS VEREMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO, UNA VEZ MAS, ES UN GUSTO PARA COMPARTIR ESTA HISTORIA CON USTEDES Y LES AGRADEZCO POR SEGUIRLA HASTA AHORA :3

MUY BIEN, HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	9. Caos

HOLAAAAAAAAAA, DISCULPEN MI TREMENDA FALTA DE AUSENCIA EN TODOS ESTOS DIAS, FINALMENTE TENEMOS CAPITULO NUEVO, NOS ACERCAMOS A ACONTECIMIENTOS Y APARICIONES QUE EN MI OPINION SON EPICAS *u*

DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO Y COMENZAMOS

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el cap anterior: Jeff y los demas logran alcanzar a Liu antes de que cometiera una barbaridad. Alex aun no confia del todo en Jeff, y le asusta que Sasha lo haga. El armamento de Liu es facilmente modificado por Laughing Jack y ya saben que usar y que hacer. Una sola solucion llegan a las mentes del grupo pero aun hay inseguridad y desconfianza presente. Llegando al punto de la intimidacion, el plan de llevar a cabo una tregua con la comisaria se completa y tanto como Liu, pronto llevaran a cabo su proximo movimiento.

CAPITULO 9: Caos

* * *

(la noche cayo sobre la ciudad, todos los que daban por terminados sus turnos regresaban a sus hogares, mientras que los que no, aun seguian vigilando en su lugar correspondiente. En el lugar donde se reunian los integrantes recientes, todos dormian en los cuartos que les otorgaron, pero en una parte de la casa la luz aun se mostraba)

Sasha:...(se toma un vaso de leche y suspira)...(RECUERDO)

liu:...(baja el cuchillo)...ese disparo se escucho algo tembloroso...(la mira)...¿temes matarme sasha?  
sasha:...claro que no  
liu: entonces matame (se pone frente a ella con los brazos extendidos)...soy todo tuyo...un cuchillo simplemente no gana contra un arma de fuego no?...adelante  
sasha:...(comienza a dudar)...  
alex:...sasha  
sasha: tsk...maldicion (baja poco a poco el arma)...  
liu:...eso crei

(FIN DE RECUERDO)

Sasha:...(aun no puedo aceptar que Liu sea el villano en este asunto...desde que lo conoci fue amable conmigo...el me ayudo cuando estuve a punto de caer por ese barranco) (RECUERDO)

Sasha: (corriendo)...rayos, me separe de mi hermano...no puedo quedarme atras en mi primer dia de entrenamiento...esta carrera no deberia ser nada para mi...(escucha un ruido y lo primero que hizo fue correr en esa direccion) al fin los alcance chi...AHH! (resbalo al pisar en el filo del terreno, a duras penas se agarro de una raiz de arbol)...Dios...esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡AUXILIO!

(en las cercanias comenzaron a escucharse pasos aproximandose)

¿?: ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN!?  
Sasha: HEY, POR AQUI!  
¿?: (se acerca corriendo y se alarma al verla colgando del risco) ¿¡pero que rayos!? (sujeta sus manos) vamos trata de subir tambien  
Sasha: tsk...(se impulsa como puede mientras que el chico la jala)  
¿?: vamos...ya casi...(da un ultimo jalon y logra subirla)...listo...maldicion, ¿como terminaste asi?  
Sasha: ¿no vez la niebla?...no logre ver por donde iba...gracias por ayudarme, ¿cual es tu nombre?  
¿?: dime el tuyo primero  
Sasha:...me llamo Sasha  
¿?: jeje un gusto Sasha...me llamo Liu y fue un placer ayudarte

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Sasha:...(su sonrisa era tan amable...y al final solo fingia) (se toma otros sorbo de leche vaciando el vaso)...ya no mas

(el amanecer se acerco una vez que Sasha acomodo su cabeza en su almohada y cayo dormida, recordar aquellos momentos con Liu era doloroso, poco a poco se sintio cansada y era increible lo que el sueño podia lograr. El grupo se habia reunido en la sala respondiendo al llamado de Alex, los chicos no se acostumbraban a recibir ordenes del hermano mayor de Sasha y no tenian intenciones de hacerlo, pero la situacion requeria una lealtad temporal)

Alex: escuchen ustedes, los vamos a separar y pondremos a cada uno con un grupo diferente de oficiales  
Jeff: oh  
Sally: p-pero  
Ben: Sally no permanecera lejos de nosotros, es la menor de aqui  
Alex: ¿y tu?  
Ben: tengo mucha mas experiencia que ella, no nos vas a comparar  
Alex: a ella no le ocurrira nada, lo deje mas que claro cuando lo anuncie a mis compañeros  
Nina: te recuerdo que nosotros no confiamos en ninguno de ustedes, solo en Sasha  
Alex: ¿que me estas diciendo?  
Jeff: lo que ella dice es...(se acerca y lo sujeta con fiereza del cuello de su uniforme)...que si algo le ocurre a Sally...a ti te haremos pagar  
Alex:...  
Sasha: suficiente...asi estaran los grupos  
Alex: ahora mismo iran a patrullar y ella ira  
Sally:...n-no quiero (se esconde detras de Ben)...no quiero ir con gente extraña  
Ben: estoy en contra  
Alex: no le pasara nada  
Ben: ¿como podria creerte?

(Alex y Ben se fulminaron con la mirada exigiendo sus propias decisiones, Ben no podia permitir que alejaran a Sally, por ser la mas joven y la que tenia menor experiencia era imposible que se defendiera si los llegaban a atacar, pero Alex continuaba insistiendo, ¿como podria confiar cuando los que la acompañarian serian una bola de ineptos que no conocian ni pizca del enemigo?, y aun si lo hicieran no podrian proteger a Sally)

Alex: soy el lider, es una orden  
Ben: yo no obedezco ordenes tuyas y no dejare que se la lleven  
Sasha: (sujeta el hombro de Ben queriendo tranquilizarlo)...escuchalo Ben  
Ben: ¿ah?...¿estas de su parte!?  
Sasha: solo sigo ordenes  
Ben:...  
Jeff:...ve con ellos Sally  
Jack: ¿que?  
Nina: ¿Jeff estas loco?  
Jeff: esa pregunta es estupida (la mira ironico) sabes que lo estoy...como dije...si algo le ocurre a Sally muchas cabezas rodaran por el suelo...y la tuya (apunta a Alex)...sera la primera en rodar  
Alex:...lo tendre en cuenta  
Jeff: deja que se vallan  
Ben: tsk...maldicion...(siente que le jalan la mano)...  
Sally:...tengo miedo Ben  
Ben:...(sonrie para tranquilizarla y le acomoda el gorro que le regalo) tranquila...yo te ayudare sin importar lo que suceda...si tienes miedo abraza el gorro y piensa en mi jajajaja  
Sally:...siempre pienso en ti (sonrie inocentemente)  
Ben: (se sonroja y luego recuerda que todos los estan viendo) si algo le pasa te mato (se sienta en un mueble despues de dirigirle aquellas palabras a Alex)  
Sasha: bien, resuelto ese asunto...a ustedes tambien los pondran en equipos individuales...supongo que no tendran ningun problema  
Jack: el unico inconveniente es que esos tipos nos estorbaran  
Nina: supongo que nos turnaremos para patrullar...¿cual sera el orden?  
Alex: asi iran las cosas (pone un papel sobre el escritorio) primeramente ira la pequeña, aproximadamente el patrullaje dura hora y media, despues de sigue Nina, segun tengo entendido que tienes una buena vista en la oscuridad de los callejones  
Nina: hpm  
Alex: despues de Nina sigue Jack, sus reacciones son buenas asi que ira con la cara oculta entre la multitud  
Jack: odiare eso  
Alex: despues sigue el enano de aca *señala a Ben*  
Jeff: alias "Peter Pan"  
Ben: no jodas  
Alex: el podra ir a las zonas de la ciudad en donde casi no hay casas  
Ben: ¿algo similar a los callejones?  
Alex: exacto  
Jeff: ¿y yo que?  
Alex:...iras a las afueras de la ciudad, los alrededores  
Jeff:...(pasa por su mente el antiguo escondite de Liu)...de acuerdo, no tengo nada en contra  
Alex: bien entonces  
Sasha:...tranquila Sally, ve a reunirte con los oficiales que te asignaron  
Sally: ¿a-aunque sea...vendras tu Sasha?  
Sasha: (se sorprende y despues la mira con algo de tristeza) no Sally, no puedo ir, estoy en otro grupo  
Sally:...ya veo (baja la mirada)  
Sasha: se fuerte de acuerdo...muestrales a los demas tu valentia  
Sally:...(sonrie)...si  
Sasha: (sonrie) eso queria oir...ahora ve a reunirte con tu grupo y preparate para salir  
Sally: claro (se va corriendo)  
Ben: bien, pasara un buen rato hasta sea mi turno asi que dormire (se va)  
Nina: yo tambien (se va)  
Sasha:...(se aleja poco a poco)  
Jeff: (la ve)...  
Jack: ¿unas cervezas Jeff?  
Jeff:...  
Jack: Jeff  
Jeff: eh...lo siento...pero por primera vez en mi vida no quiero tomar y prefiero descansar  
Jack:...¿quien eres y que hiciste con Jeff? O_O  
Jeff: imbecil...estamos en crisis, evita beber en exceso lo mas que puedas (se va)  
Jack:...(mira a Alex y sonrie)  
Alex: no tomare AH! (lo jalan)  
Jack: solo seran unas pocas botellas  
Alex: ¿¡cual es tu definicion de pocas!?

* * *

(Ella se encontraba sentada en el tejado a un lado de su ventana, no era muy dificil salir, de hecho, era nada dificil, las circunstancias actuales la mantenian inquieta, aunque no lo deseara estaba de acuerdo con la idea de no dejar que Sally se fuera sola con unos oficiales. La puerta se abrio lentamente, por sus infinitos pensamientos no logro escuchar los pasos que iban en su direccion y tampoco sintio la presencia asomarse por su ventana para verla)

Sasha:...  
Jeff:...oye  
Sasha: wah! (se resbala)  
Jeff: (la sujeta de la cintura antes de que caiga) ¿pero que te pasa?, ultimamente te alteras cada vez que me acerco  
Sasha: (se sonroja) ¡me asustaste idiota y ya sueltame! (comienza a empujarlo)  
Jeff: ¿quieres caerte verdad? (dice señalando al alejado suelo)  
Sasha:...(baja la mirada)...s-subeme  
Jeff: (sonrie triunfante) con gusto (la jala poco a poco hasta sentarla en el borde de la ventana, se pone en medio de sus piernas mirandola fijamente)  
Sasha: (se sonroja mas y su corazon se acelera) b-basta ¿que haces? alejate  
Jeff: no (la jala de la nuca y la besa)  
Sasha: ngh...(trata de alejarlo pero solo siente sus fuertes brazos rodear su cintura)...b-basta  
Jeff: (se aleja un poco) ¿y por que no me detienes?...podrias buscar alguna manera de usar tus piernas para patearme  
Sasha: (se sorprende)...  
Jeff:...pero solo usas tus manos para darme pobres empujones...tienes mas fuerza que eso...al final no te resistes del todo  
Sasha:...n-no...alejate por favor  
Jeff:...¿de verdad quieres que me aleje?  
Sasha:...(sus parpados tiemblan ante su propia inseguridad)...  
Jeff:...(se aleja)...queria que respondieras mis preguntas  
Sasha: (se baja de la ventana)...¿q-que preguntas? (lo mira sonrojada)  
Jeff:...primero que todo, acaba ya con ese sonrojo y deja de tartamudear antes de que quiera besarte de nuevo  
Sasha: esta vez te golpeare de verdad...¿que rayos quieres preguntarme?  
Jeff:...¿como conociste a Liu? y ¿como conseguiste llevarte bien con el?  
Sasha:...n-no es tu asunto  
Liu: es mi hermano y se ha atrevido a poner sus manos sobre la persona que solia ser mi aprendiz...tengo todo el derecho de preguntar  
Sasha: ¿a-aprendiz?  
Jeff:...te fue excelente en los entrenamientos de la comisaria ¿no es asi?...¿cual crees que es la razon?  
Sasha:...¿q-que estuve...haciendo todos esos años en que mi hermano estaba lejos?  
Jeff:...Sasha, ahora no es...  
Sasha: ¡no!, este es un buen momento para que me digas algunas cosas...habla  
Jeff:...(suspira)...bien...no es mucho lo que dabas saber...yo mate a tus padres y a tus hermanos...bueno solo a uno  
Sasha: Sam *baja la mirada*  
Jeff:...tu hermano Alex, te escondio en el sotano...y despues de supuestamente haberlo matado...te encontre y tambien iba a matarte  
Sasha:...  
Jeff:...pero al final no me atrevi  
Sasha: (se sorprende)...  
Jeff:...no me tenias miedo...y te diste cuenta de todo mi problema...en ese momento lo decidi...ibas a ser mi aprendiz  
Sasha:...imposible...yo no...  
Jeff: no pensaste dos veces en seguirme cuando dijo que te llevaria conmigo  
Sasha: (se sorprende)...n-no...(baja la mirada)...y-yo...traicione a mi familia...los traicione  
Jeff:...nunca hiciste tal cosa...despues de eso lloraste por varios dias porque los extrañabas  
Sasha: pero deje de hacerlo ¿no?  
Jeff: por que las siguientes noche dormi contigo...aproximadamente por dos semanas  
Sasha: ¿tu hiciste tal cosa?  
Jeff: si te acogi bajo mi tutela, lo normal seria cuidar bien de ti ¿no crees?  
Sasha:...  
Jeff:...muchas cosas pasaron...te enfrentaste a Ben, Jack y Nina uno a uno despues de algunos años...tu ultimo enfrentamiento fue contra Jane...pero claro ahora no sabes quien es  
Sasha: se quien es  
Jeff:...¿informacion de la comisaria?  
Sasha:...yo misma la recorde  
Jeff: (la mira sorprendido)...  
Sasha:...en la madrugaba recordaba viejos tiempo...en los que Liu era mi amigo...de repente mi cabeza comenzo a dolerme...¿Jane The Killer...es la mujer que usa una mascara blanca y una peluca verdad?  
Jeff:...si...(comienza a acerarse)  
Sasha: vaya...(se sorprende al verlo frente a ella)  
Jeff:...¿como conociste a Liu?  
Sasha:...no hay mucho que decir...lo conoci cuando estaba en un campamento de entrenamiento junto con mi hermano...ellos salieron a correr antes que, los quise alcanzar pero en un descuido por culpa de la niebla casi caigo por un barranco...alguien se acerco y ese alguien resulto ser Liu...su sonrisa capturo mi confianza en un momento  
Jeff: (le da un tic en el ojo)...  
Sasha:...nos llevamos bien de inmediato (RECUERDO)

Liu: ¿es aqui?  
Sasha: aqui es, muchas gracias  
Liu: no hay problema...¿segura tu tobillo estara bien?  
Sasha: mi hermano me ayudara, gracias Liu  
Liu: pero no podras moverte del todo por unos dias...te visitare y me asegurare de que te diviertas  
Sasha:...n-no tienes que hacer eso  
Liu: quiero hacerlo, dejame por favor  
Sasha:...(sonrie) esta bien, gracias  
Alex: ¡Sasha! (llega y mira primero a Liu)...¿quien es el?...¿y que le paso a tu tobillo?  
Sasha: jeje pasaron muchas cosas  
Liu: me llamo Liu...un gusto conocerlos, Sasha casi cae por un acantilado  
Alex: ¿¡que cosa!?  
Sasha: la niebla me engaño  
Alex: entremos para poder curarte ese tobillo...muchas gracias eh...Liu, lo recordare  
Liu: no te preocupes...supondre que eres el hermano de Sasha...me caes bien  
Alex: tu igual  
Liu: bien, me retiro entonces, cuidate Sasha  
Sasha: gracias Liu, estare esperando tu visita  
Liu: (comienza a caminar) vendre mañana o posiblemente mas tarde  
Sasha: ¡si, te esperare!  
Liu: (voltea por ultima vez para sonreírle)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Sasha:...desde ese entonces Liu me visito siempre...me invitaba a salir...pero nunca fuimos...¡Jeff no pongas esa cara!  
Jeff: (mirada sombria)...¿que cara?...no se de que estas hablando...asi que en esas andaban, maldito bastardo  
Sasha: Liu y yo nunca tuvimos alguna relacion amorosa  
Jeff: si eso hubiera sucedido lo mataba  
Sasha: ya quieres matarlo y no entiendo tu enojo, tu y yo no somos nada  
Jeff: eso es porque no me recuerdas  
Sasha: ¿¡eh!?  
Jeff:...te estaras preguntando "¿de que rayos habla este loco?"...¿verdad?  
Sasha:...y-yo...yo ire a buscar a mi hermano (rapidamente se dirige a la puerta)  
Jeff: ¿a donde crees que vas? (la acorrala antes de que abriera la puerta)  
Sasha: basta, alejate de mi, no quiero oirte (trata de empujarlo)  
Jeff: a esto me referia con que no te opones (sujeta las manos de la chica)...la tu de hace años...la que me amaba y la que yo amaba, aun no desaparece  
Sasha:...

* * *

(el lugar se encontraba infestado de sangre, varios cuerpos inertes estaban esparcidos por el terreno alrededor de la pequeña castaña que temblaba por el miedo despues de presenciar la masacre de sus supuestos compañeros. Ben tenia razon, debio quedarse junto a ellos, ¿por que rayos no lo escucho?. Frente a ella, se encontraba el individuo que llevaban el mismo nombre que su amigo de mascara azul, balanceaba varios cuchillos que fueron capaces de penetrar el chaleco antibalas de los oficiales)

Laughing:...jejeje debiste irte con tu papi Slender  
Sally: (retrocede un paso horrorizada)...  
Masky: deja de jugar y traela  
Laughing: no seas aguafiestas Masky aun queria ver su cara de susto  
Sally:...(retrocede mas y choca con alguien)...(voltea lentamente y su miedo empeora)...L-Liu...  
Liu:...¿en serio pensaron que estarias a salvo con esta gentuza?, ¿a donde vamos a llegar? (chasquea los dedos y Link Oscuro aparece y la carga)  
Sally: ¡NO, SUELTAME NO QUIERO!  
Laughing: por dios  
Masky: oye hazla callar  
Link: (le pega en la nuca)  
Sally:...(deja caer su oso y con su ultimo esfuerzo ajusta el gorro de Ben en su cabeza)...(B-Ben)...(se desmaya)  
Masky: ¿y ahora que sigue?  
Liu: jejejej...sigue lo mas divertido  
Laughing: con algo de suerte el mocoso vendra  
Liu: jejeje no necesitamos ninguna suerte (mira a Sally y sonrie)...el afecto que Ben tiene hacia esta niña va mas halla que el afecto del mismo Slenderman  
Laughing: jaja que estupido, esta niñita es la mayor debilidad de Ben drowned  
Liu: Link, ve a dejar el presente a la casa de Sasha, nosotros esperaremos a que llegue el invitado de honor a nuestra fiesta jeje  
Link: como digas (le entrega a Sally y desaparece)  
Liu:...(mira a Sally y le quita un mechon de cabello del rostro) despidete de tu querido Ben...pequeña Sally

* * *

(Ella estaba sentada en su cama con su espalda apoyada en la pared, el estaba sentado en la silla giratoria apoyando su brazo en su propia rodilla, ambos se miraban fijamente, una tratando de decidir si deseaba escucharlo y el otro esperando una respuesta positiva para comenzar a hablar. Un ligero pero devastador silencio inundaba la habitacion y el pelinegro estuvo dispuesto a romperlo)

Jeff: ¿y bien?...¿me escucharas?  
Sasha:...sigo pensado por que deberia escucharte  
Jeff:...deja de oponerte, se te nota en la cara que deseas saber  
Sasha: tal cosa no se nota, ¿cual es tu problema?, ¿que rayos quieres?  
Jeff: ¿que rayos quiero?...¿querras escuchar mi respuesta? (sonrie burlon y a la vez enternecido por la expresion alarmada de la chica)  
Sasha:...no...no quiero oirla  
Jeff:...(se levanta de la silla)...unos meses antes de que nos conociéramos...me entere de que pronto iba a morir  
Sasha: (abrio completamente los ojos al recordarlo)...  
Jeff:...tu lo escuchaste...cuando Jack dijo que estaba enfermo (toca su pecho en donde se encontraba su corazon mientras se acercaba a ella)...lo que alerto a todos fue el primer paro cardiaco que recibi hace años...supongo que a estas alturas ya debes saber varias de las investigaciones de la comisaria  
Sasha:...si...una vez que ingrese mi hermano me hizo leer todo  
Jeff:...¿te enteraste...sobre los ladrones que irrumpieron en un centro medico?  
Sasha: centro medico...si, en la mañana el vidrio de una ventana estaba roto...extrañamente no se robaron nada, lo unico confuso era que la maquina para realizar cardiografias estaba encendida y entonces...(lo mira sorprendida al darse cuenta del asunto)...¿fueron ustedes?  
Jeff: bingo (se sienta frente a Sasha)  
Sasha:...tu corazon esta mal  
Jeff: exacto...no se que rayos tengo, no soy medico

(un estruendo en el piso de abajo los sorprende)

Sasha: ¿que paso?  
Jeff: U¬¬ Jack iba a tomar cerveza, ese tipo de sonidos se escuchan cuando esta borracho  
Sasha:...(inconscientemente toca el pecho de Jeff)  
Jeff:...¿te inquieta mi situacion?  
Sasha: (se sorprende)...(trata de alejar su mano pero se lo impiden)  
Jeff:...  
Sasha:...han pasado muchos años, eso pudo matarte hace mucho...¿como haz logrado sobrevivir?  
Jeff: las drogas de Jack me mantienen con vida...por ahora  
Sasha:...pero...el reclamo una cura para ti...si nos ayudaban a atrapar a Liu...eso significa...  
Jeff: significa que pronto dejaran de hacerme efecto  
Sasha: (siente su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar esas palabras)...entonces...¿moriras?  
Jeff:...(entrecierra los ojos al escuchar el temblor en sus palabras)...  
Sasha:...  
Jeff...es una gran posibilidad  
Sasha: (siente un repentino nudo en la garganta)...  
Jeff:...¿en algo te afecta verdad?  
Sasha: tsk callate...(baja mas la mirada)...no quiero oirte hablar  
Jeff:...(le acaricia la mejilla)...no llores...no morire tan pronto...no hasta asegurarme de que estaras a salvo de Liu  
Sasha:...¡te dije que te callaras! (comienza a darle pobres golpes en el pecho sin dejar de llorar) ¡se suponia...se suponia que seria yo quien te matara!  
Jeff:...  
Sasha: ¡no tienes derecho a ser asesinado por cualquier otra cosa que no sean mis manos!...¡no mueras, maldicion!...tu no...  
Jeff: (sonrie y la abraza)...  
Sasha:...(¿por que?...¿por que estoy llorando?...¿por que me siento tan triste?...¿por que mi corazon...se siente tan oprimido?)...("!TU ERES EL QUE ME TIENE QUE DECIR TODO AHORA! (RECUERDO)

Sasha:...p-por que…jeff por que no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?...POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO IBAS A MORIR!  
Jeff:..  
Sasha: creiste…creiste que no me iba a importar?...creiste que me daría igual algo asi?...NO ME TENIAS LA CONFIANZA SUFICIENTE AUN CUANDO YO ENTREGUE MI VIDA PARA SER TU APRENDIZ?  
Jeff:…  
Sasha: RESPONDEME POR QUE NO ME…(siente que la abrazan)…  
Jeff: maldición…ya deja de llorar…ninguna de tus razones es la correcta  
Sasha:…  
Jeff:…planeaba decírtelo pronto…pero mira como acabas de reaccionar…eso era justo lo que no quería ver cuando te lo dijera  
Sasha:…  
Jeff:…no quería que te preocuparas…eso era lo que quería evita

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Sasha: tsk...  
Jeff: Sasha (sujeta sus mejillas para que lo mire)...¿quieres que muera?  
Sasha:...(se le escapan mas lagrima)...(¿donde quedo?...¿donde quedo mi odio?)...n-no...no mueras  
Jeff:...(se acerca a sus labios)  
Sasha: Jeff no (trata de alejarlo)  
Jeff: deja ya de luchar contigo misma  
Sasha: no estoy luchando contra nada...la yo que conocias ya...ya no existe  
Jeff: mentira...si asi fuera ya me habrias golpeado...la Sasha que yo conozco sigue ahi...admito que la nueva Sasha tambien me gusta...es agresiva, peliona, no se deja mandar...ahora me gustas mas  
Sasha: (se sonroja y se aparta de el, se sintio levemente intimidada por la reaccion de su propio corazon)...  
Jeff: (la acorrala contra la pared) ya no dejare que te alejes de mi...tu eres mia  
Sasha:...

(DESDE EL PISO DE ABAJO: !TE MATARE MALDITO BASTARDO¡)

Jeff: ¿Ben?  
Sasha:...

* * *

(el caos invadio el primer piso de la casa, Ben ya tenia un cuchillo en mano un poco antes de abalanzarse sobre Alex. En sus manos, Nina llevaba el preciado oso de peluche que pertenecia a Sally, Jack miraba con desprecio a Alex y se mantenia a un lado como si esperara su turno para apuñalarlo)

Alex: tsk (trata de quitarse a Ben de encima)  
Ben: ¿¡TE LO ADVERTIMOS NO ES ASI!?, ¡TE LO ADVERTIMOS Y NO NOS ESCUCHASTE¡

(los rapidos pasos de Jeff y Sasha se escucharon desde las escaleras, al instante miraban sorprendidos lo que ocurria)

Sasha: ¿¡que haces Ben!? sueltalo  
Ben: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA, AQUI LO MATO!  
Jeff: (lo jala de la camisa tirandolo al suelo) primero que todo...¿que rayos pasa?  
Nina: (le muestra el peluche)...¿tu que crees que pasa?  
Jeff: (frunce el ceño y sujeta el oso con desesperacion)...Sally  
Sasha:...  
Ben:...por culpa de este tipo  
Jeff: (dirige una mirada sombria hacia Alex)...  
Ben: tsk...¡POR CULPA DE ESTE TIPO SALLY MORIRA!  
Jack:...  
Nina:...  
Jeff:...  
Sasha:...Sally...  
Nina:...(mira al suelo)...oigan, hay algo aqui (todos la miran)  
Jeff: ¿que es?  
Nina:...un mensaje...de parte de Liu

* * *

(LA TENSION INVADE EL LUGAR POR LO QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER, SALLY A CAIDO EN MANOS DE LIU, LOS DEMAS HACEN CAER TODA LA CULPA SOBRE ALEX. LA TRAMPA HACIA BEN A SIDO COLOCADA Y LIU SOLO NECESITA ESPERAR A QUE SU ENCUENTRO LLEGUE. ¿QUE SE ENCONTRARA ESCRITO EN LA MISTERIOSA NOTA?, TODOS SE VERAN OBLIGADOS A ARRIESGAR SUS VIDAS DESPUES DE LEERLA.)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO POR NO ACTUALIZAR, SOY TERRIBLE Y ME IRE AL INFIERNO POR ESTO

MIS EXCUSAS SON NULAS Y SI MEREZCO PIEDRAZOS LOS ACEPTARE CON GUSTO ;_;

ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER MI FANFIC, PRONTO ME VERAN DE NUEVO

MUY BIEN, HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	10. ¿Una pista?, ¡esto es una trampa!

HOLAAAAAAAAA A TODOS, SU ESCRITORA OJALA FAVORITA ESTA DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO *u*

¡CAPITULO 10 POR DIOS, HEMOS LLEGADO AL CAPITULO 10!

EN LA 1ERA TEMPORADA LLEGAMOS SOLO A 11 CAPITULOS(el trailer no cuenta) Y EN ESTA TEMPORADA VAMOS A PASAR ESE NUMERO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ TTuTT

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, NO HABLARE MUCHO Y DEJARE QUE LEAN CON TRANQUILIDAD ¬u¬

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**En el capitulo anterior: Sasha recordaba aquellos tiempos en que conocio a Liu, por mas triste que fuera acepto la realidad. Alex organiza grupos individuales para Jeff y los demas, Ben esta en contra por el peligro al que estan metiendo a Sally, despues de un momento de discucion todos acceden no sin antes amenazar a Alex. Jeff no logra mantener controlados sus sentimientos hacia Sasha, ambos consiguen mantener una tranquila charla. Despues de confirmar la relacion que tenia con Liu, el desesperante mensaje llega al domicilio, la furia recae sobre Alex ahora que saben la situacion de Sally y una misteriosa nota sera la que hara dar inicio a todo.**

**CAPITULO 11: ¿Una pista?, ¡esto es una trampa!**

* * *

Nina:...(mira al suelo)...oigan, hay algo aqui (todos la miran)  
Jeff: ¿que es?  
Nina:...un mensaje...de parte de Liu (lo recoge)...  
Ben: ¿que dice? (suelta a Alex y se acerca a Nina)  
Nina:...creo que...va para toda la comisaria  
Jack: leela Nina  
Nina: ok...

**(Nota: ¿Estan pasandola bien?, la noche se siente de maravilla, ¿no?, ¿como que no se siente de maravilla?)**

Ben: definitivamente ese es Liu...me hace enojar  
Jeff: no interrumpas Ben, continua Nina

**(Nota: si ya estan leyendo esto, es porque simplemente se enteraron de la terrible situacion en la que se encuentra la pequeña Sally, tranquilos no se ofusquen, ella esta durmiendo placidamente...al menos por ahora. Búsquennos si en realidad quieren recuperarla y debera ser rapido, no creo que soporte estar lejos de su bonito oso por mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta lo debil y fragil que es)**

Ben: ¡MALDITO!  
Sasha: ¿A que se refiere con eso?  
Jeff: hay algunos individuos especiales que no pueden permanecer lejos de un objeto en especifico...Sally...es algo parecido a un espectro y el objeto del que ella no puede alejarse es su oso (le muestra el peluche)  
Ben: yo no puedo alejarme de mi ocarina  
Jack: y yo no me puedo alejar de mi mascara  
Sasha:...¿y ustedes? (mira a Jeff y Nina)  
Nina:...nosostros estamos vivos, no hay objeto alguno que nos debilite  
Alex: sigue leyendo la nota, se nos acaba el tiempo  
Nina: tsk...

**(Nota: Hay tres lugares a los cuales pueden dirigirse, pero solo en uno de ellos se encontrara la pequeña, por favor presten atencion:  
1\. Las profundidades son bellos recuerdos para todos, la mas minima roca hace que el terreno se vea igual a lo que todos conociamos.  
2\. El lugar es un desastre, pronto colapsara. Sin embargo, los gastados pilares de madera podrian soportar el tiempo suficiente.  
3\. El territorio mas escalofriante donde cualquier persona normal evitaria ir, en alguna roca podria estar escrito un nombre con la inicial "S".**

**Muy bien...¿que estan esperando? Cada minuto cuenta.)**

Nina:...es todo  
Jack: ¿es en serio? esto no nos dice nada  
Jeff: Liu nos ha puesto 3 acertijos de 3 lugares exactos  
Ben: en uno de esos lugares esta Sally...vamos  
Sasha: alto ahi...¿se dan cuenta de lo que pasa no? Esto puede ser una trampa. Estas pistas son demasiado obvias, al menos para mi  
Jeff:...¿sabes donde quedan esos lugares verdad?  
Sasha...cuando ingrese a la comisaria y hacia mis vigilancias, no me dio miedo entrar a los lugares mas vacios  
Alex: creo que llego el momento de usar el mapa que hiciste Sasha  
Sasha: si  
Nina: ¿mapa? Eso es genial  
Jack: esa es mi Sasha (la abraza)  
Sasha: J-Jack basta  
Alex/Jeff: alejate de ella  
Ben: celebramos antes de tiempo, cuando Sally este con nosotros ahi podremos celebrar  
Sasha: vamos a la comisaria y organicemos los grupos de una vez  
Jeff:...

* * *

(El lugar era oscuro, no le gustaba para nada su situacion y cada vez sentia su cuerpo mas pesado. Sally ejercia la mayor fuerza posible contra las cuerdas que la mantenian atada, aunque todo era inutil, su osito de peluche estaba a una distancia terrible y las consecuencias de eso le estaban cayendo encima, ella habia escuchado los planes de Liu y lo que mas queria es que Ben no se acercara)

Masky: es mejor que te quedes quieta niña o de lo contrario tus energias se acabaran antes de tiempo y desapareceras  
Sasha:...(bajo la mirada con temor)...  
Laughing: ¿por cuanto rato tenemos que esperar?  
Masky: esperaremos hasta que Link nos hable...(suena su telefono)...¿hola?...¿Link te ha dicho algo?  
Laughing: ¿el Liu? (lo hacen callar?  
Masky:...eehhh jajajaja con que asi estan las cosas...si, estaremos atentos...tendremos cuidado no somos inutiles...(mira a Laughing)...bueno al menos yo no lo soy  
Laughing: ¡oye!  
Masky: ¿supongo que no olvidaras lo que debes hacer cuando Link nos diga a donde iran no es asi?...ok, no te enojes...si...adios (cuelga)  
Laughing: ¿que paso?  
Masky:...solo es cuestion de tiempo...todos se estan dirigiendo a la comisaria  
Laughing: ohh jejejejejeje...(mira a Sally) al parecer todo sale como queremos pequeña, ¿no es genial?  
Sally: (comienza a sollozar)...(Ben...por favor no vengas...te lo suplico)

* * *

(Los que se encontraban presentes en la comisaria se reunieron con Sasha y los demas, todos iban con la intencion de escuchar lo que harian despues. El tiempo era oro y no habia forma de desperdiciarlo, Sasha extendio el mapa de la ciudad que habia hecho por años, sobre la mesa)

Sasha: verifiquemos nuevamente los acertijos de Liu, ¿podrias leerlos de nuevo Nina?  
Nina: claro...el primero dice: **Las profundidades son bellos recuerdos para todos, la mas minima roca hace que el terreno se vea igual a lo que todos conociamos.  
**Jack: todas esas pistas van dirigidas a nosotros  
Jeff: es mas que obvio...¿hay algun bosque cerca?  
Sasha: ¿eh?...s-si...espera un momento, aun no tenemos lugares opcionales  
Jeff: no necesitamos eso (se acerca hasta quedar junto a Sasha y verifica el mapa)...¿en que parte esta el bosque?  
Sasha:...aqui (señala la esquina derecha del mapa)  
Ben: esta alejado de la ciudad, no hay luz que lo ilumine  
Jeff:...igual que nuestro antiguo hogar ¿no lo creen?

(Jack, Ben y Nina lo miran con sorpresa)

Jack:...(mira nuevamente el mapa)...tienes razon, es exactamente igual  
Nina: **"las profundidades son bellos recuerdos"**...se refiere a la profundidad del bosque  
Ben: es verdad, trae recuerdos de la cabaña y el bosque en donde soliamos vivir  
Alex: ¿aseguran que ese es uno de los lugares en donde se encuentra la niña?  
Jeff: podriamos incluso apostar nuestras vidas  
Sasha: en ese caso (marca con una cruz el primer lugar)...el bosque es una opcion, lee la siguiente pista Nina  
Nina: bien: **El lugar es un desastre, pronto colapsara. Sin embargo, los gastados pilares de madera podrian soportar el tiempo suficiente.  
**Jeff: mmm  
Jack:...¿alguna idea?  
Ben: segun se entiende, esta hablando de una casa...¿se encontrara en el bosque?  
Nina: no podria ser asi, Liu dijo especificamente que son 3 puntos diferentes  
Jeff: esa supuesta casa debe de encontrarse en otro lugar, por como lo describo Liu...debe encontrarse al borde del derrumbe  
Jack: debe ser abandonada  
Sasha: hay mas de una casa abandonada en la ciudad ¿como podremos encontrarla?  
Ben:...(mira con atencion el mapa)...mmm podria ser...(señala la esquina izquierda del mapa)...esta  
Nina:...no podemos asegurarlo Ben  
Jack: como dijo Sasha, hay muchas casas abandonadas en la ciudad  
Ben: pero tomando en cuenta el primer lugar...y tomando en cuenta la mentalidad de Liu, esta dandonos lugares que esten alejados de la ciudad  
Sasha: (se sorprende)...  
Jeff:...tiene sentido...Sasha ¿podrias señalar la ubicacion de las casas abandonadas de la ciudad?  
Sasha: si

(Sasha comenzo a señalar todas las casa que veia en el mapa, sabia exactamente la ubicacion, despues de todo ella visito esos lugares por cuenta propia. unos minutos despues, aproximadamente mas de 10 casas fueron marcadas, incluyendo la que Ben menciono)

Jeff:...efectivamente...lo que Ben dijo era cierto  
Nina: 18 casas...y 17 de ellas a excepcion de la que Ben indico, estan dentro de la ciudad  
Jack:...Nina ¿cual es el ultimo acertijo?  
Nina:...(observa la nota)...**El territorio mas escalofriante donde cualquier persona normal evitaria ir, en alguna roca podria estar tallado un nombre con la inicial "S".  
**Jeff:...**"El territorio mas escalofriante"  
**Jack:...(observa en la parte baja del mapa en medio de los otros dos puntos, señala)...aqui...queda el cementerio verdad

(el resto lo mira con sorpresa)

Sasha:...s-si  
Jack: lo tenemos  
Nina: espera un mometo ¿como supiste cual era el lugar?  
Jack: fue una corazonada, las ubicaciones parecian comenzar a formar un triangulo  
Ben:...el cementerio...por supuesto, definitivamente muchas personas evitarian entrar ahi en la noche  
Nina: este acertijo es mucho mas claro, la inicial "S" es por Sally, ella debe estar ahi  
Jeff: y Liu tambien  
Sasha: ¿como nos dividimos?  
Jeff: yo ire al cementerio  
Sasha: ¿estas seguro?  
Jeff: si...estoy mas familiarizado con ese lugar...Smile Dog vendra conmigo  
Sasha...bien  
Alex: ¿quien sigue?  
Nina:...ire a la casa abandonada, buscare hasta el ultimo rincon  
Jack:...  
Jeff:...(jala a Jack del brazo y se alejan del resto)...  
Jack: ¿que pasa?  
Jeff: shh...escucha, Ben seguramente ire al bosque...quiero que vallas con el  
Jack: pensaba hacerlo, ¿por que lo dices?  
Jeff:...claramente esto es una trampa para el, miralo...esta demasiado inquieto, ya quiere irse, no lo pierdas de vista  
Jack:...hay algo mas que debemos saber...hay que hablarlo con Ben  
Jeff:...¿te refieres a lo que le hizo a Link?...tambien me gustaria saber que paso  
Kack:...yo le preguntare cuando salgamos  
Alex: hey, ustedes dos ya dejen de susurrarse cosas, vamos a hacer los equipos

(Jack y Jeff se acercan al grupo)

Sasha: muy bien, asi estaran las cosas: Jeff, tu iras al cementerio junto con Smile Dog y un grupo de oficiales bajo tu mando (lo ve sorprendido)...si, eres el lider  
Jeff:...ok  
Alex: otro grupo de oficiales, Sasha y yo acompañaremos a Nina a esa casa, los 3 seremos los lideres  
Nina: no me estorbes  
Alex: eso debo decirlo yo, no seas tan orgullosa  
Sasha: no peleen ahora...al final...Jack ¿que haras?  
Jack: acompañare a Ben para ir al bosque  
Ben: no quiero llevar a nadie mas...solo seran un estorbo (se aleja del resto)  
Alex: este chico  
Jeff: no me sorprende que este asi...despues de todo por culpa de eso Sally esta en peligro  
Sasha: oigan...hay algo que quisiera aclarar

(todos la miran)

Nina:...¿quien se lleva el oso de Sally?

(la habitacion quedo en silencio, era verdad, iban a 3 lugares distintos ¿quien iba a llevarse el peluche?. Ben se mantenia apoyado en el marco de la puerta y al escuchar la pregunta de inmediato se acerco para sujetar el peluche)

Ben: yo lo llevare...tengo el presentimiento de que al lugar donde voy...se encontrara Sally  
Jeff:...esperemos que tus presentimientos sean acertados  
Sasha: vamonos ahora  
Alex: una ultima cosa...Jeff  
Jeff:...  
Alex:...supondre que tu sabes cual es la responsabilidad de un lider  
Jeff:...  
Alex:...te guste o no, la vida de mis compañeraros recae sobre tus hombros  
Jeff:...(se para frente a el desafiandolo)...a ti no te importo lo que dijimos cuando mandaste a Sally a un grupo apartado de nosotros...esto sigue siendo tu culpa y nosotros te advertimos lo que ocurriria  
Alex: (frunce el ceño)...  
Jeff: (lo sujeta del cuello)...si Sally no sale viva de esto...tu cabeza sera la primera en rodar por el suelo  
Alex: tsk...agh  
Sasha: ¡Jeff sueltalo!  
Jeff:...(lo empuja, tirandolo al suelo)...estas advertido  
Alex: (tosiendo)...tsk...  
Sasha:...vete con tu grupo Jeff  
Jeff:...(mira a Jack y los demas) preparemonos para salir de inmediato chicos  
Jack/Nina/Ben: si

(sin mas que decir, una vez que todos se prepararan salieron en marcha, cada uno al lugar que se le indico, cada equipo ya se encontraba lejos unos de los otros)

* * *

(los sonidos de los autos dejaron de escucharse despues de hora y media, Ben y Jack mantenian paso firme por la desgastada carretera en direccion al bosque, aunque ambos iban apresurados eso no les impedia estar alertas ante cualquier suceso que pudiera ocurrir. La mirada de Jack decayó hacia su compañero, Ben mantenia la mirada hacia al frente completamente concentrado pero estaba molesto, muy molesto, tanto que si se encontrara cara a cara con Liu se lanzaria contra el sin pensar en las consecuencias, eso lo perturbaba un poco a Jack, el recuerdo de como terminaron Ben y Link en la batalla de aquel dia llego a su mente)

Jack:...Ben  
Ben: ¿que quieres?  
Jack:...(lo sujeta de la manga para detenerlo)...  
Ben:¡oye! tsk...¡sueltame, no tenemos tiempo!  
Jack:...¿que fue lo que le hiciste a Link en aquel dia?  
Ben: (se altera)...¿que le hice? No se de que estas hablando  
Jack:...(lo sujeta con fuerza de la cabeza)...habla de una vez  
Ben: ¡auch, sueltame Jack!  
Jack: no te soltare hasta que me lo digas ¿que rayos hiciste que te pudo haber dejado asi de debil y a Link asi de lastimado?  
Ben: ¡maldicion Jack, no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterias!  
Jack: eso es cierto pero tu sigues perdiendo el tiempo en no querer decirme lo que paso (le aprieta mas la cabeza)  
Ben: tsk...s-sueltame...ahora  
Jack: habla (ahora su voz sonaba mas severa)  
Ben: ngh...u-use...una melodia...maldita  
Jack: ¿una melodia maldita? ¿que melodia te deja asi de debil?  
Ben: solo querias saber que habia hecho ¿no es asi? (le da una patada en la rodilla y logra alejarse)  
Jack: ¡au!...tu mocoso  
Ben:...lo demas...cuando sea el momento lo dire (sale corriendo)  
Jack:...(lo sigue)

(Ambos continuaron su camino hasta por fin poder adentrarse al bosque, este era inmensa y parecia no tener fin, sin duda alguna era la replica exacta de su antiguo hogar a excepcion de la enorme montaña que los ocultaba)

* * *

(en el siguiente punto, encontrandose a kilometros de la ubicacion de Ben y Jack. Alex, Sasha y Nina corrian junto con los oficiales de su grupo en direccion a la casa abandonada. Sasha mantenia la mirada al suelo, algo la mantenia nerviosa y no sabia que era)

Alex:...¿Sasha?  
Sasha: ¿eh?  
Alex: ¿te encuentras bien?  
Nina: estas palida  
Sasha: (se toca las mejillas y siente sus dedos helados)...estoy bien  
Nina: ya estamos llegando al lugar, por favor asegurate de estar mas atenta  
Sasha: si...(¿por que no puedo tranquilizarme...algo saldra mal en todo esto  
Alex: estamos cerca del lugar, todos preparen sus armas  
Sasha:...(su mirada se dirige a su derecha, la direccion donde se encontraba el bosque)...ch-chicos yo...  
Nina: es esta  
Alex:...es una mansion, vamos

(todos comienzan a ingresar a la enorme casa, todo de ella estaba desgastado, sus ventanas, su estructura; tal y como se escribio en la nota esta pronto iba a caer. Sasha dudaba en ingresar al lugar con los demas, su mirada de preocupación solo señalaba a la ubicacion de Ben y Jack, ella tambien tenia en cuenta que esto podia ser una trampa especialmente para Ben)

Sasha:...(comienza a retroceder)...lo siento chicos (sale corriendo en direccion al bosque)

* * *

(Jeff caminaba junto a Smile Dog seguido por los oficiales de su grupo, el cementeria ya quedaba a pocos pasos de su ubicacion actual. A la vista Jeff pudo identificar el lugar y Smile Dog comenzo a gruñir; una mano en alto alerto a su grupo y los hizo detener)

Jeff:...no se separen...Smile Dog olfatea...(comenzo a caminar e hizo una señal para que el resto lo siguiera)  
Oficial: ¿no seria mejor separarnos? estamos buscando una lapida ¿no es asi?  
Jeff: si nuestro enemigo no se tratara de Liu entonces me inclinaria a esa idea, pero en este caso solo hagan lo que digo y permanezcan cerca...a menos que quieran morir

(todos lo observaron con desconfianza, no aceptaban la presencia del pelinegro y que fuera el lider lo hacia aun peor, el cementerio era grande y no les quedaba mas opcion que mirar de cerca las lapidas para dar con el nombe de Sally, aunque Jeff aseguro que ella no estaba desde que puso un pie en el terreno)

(Comenzaron a acercarse al centro de todo el cementerio, definitivamente no habia nada y Jeff se lo hizo saber al resto, el primer punto estaba desalojado...o al menos eso penso Jeff)

Smile: grrrr  
Jeff: ¿que sucede?  
Smile: grrr (mira a Jeff)...¡AAAUUUUUUUUUUU!  
Jeff:...tsk ¡corran a la salida rapido!

(Como si la mismisima muerte hubiera llegado para llevarse sus almas, todos echaron a correr para poder salir del cementerio. Desde una gran distancia, observando con unos binoculares, Liu declaro la situacion como la indicada para comenzar)

Liu:...ahora

(hablo por el comunicador y Laughing Jack aparecio frente al grupo de Jeff)

Laughing:...¿iniciamos la fiesta?...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (hace aparecer varios cuchillos alrededor de todo el grupo) ¡INICIEMOS ENTONCES!  
Jeff: tsk...

* * *

(Tras haber recibido el aviso de Liu, Link Oscuro se ubico cerca del enorme agujero de la mansion que le permitia observar al grupo de Alex y Nina, apreto el boton del pequeño artefacto que llevaba en la mano, varios escombros bloquearon la puerta principal por donde podrian salir, todo a causa de una impredecible explosion)

Nina: ¿¡que diablos paso!?  
Alex: (mira por todos los angulos la puerta) no hay como quitar todo esto, debemos buscar otra salida  
Nina:...¿donde esta Sasha? (comenzo a buscarla con la mirada)  
Alex: tsk...(por impulso miro al techo)...¡ABRAN FUEGO!

(todos comenzaron a disparar en la direccion de Link, sin embargo, las balas pasaban a traves de su cuerpo sin lastimarlo, esto se debia a la habilidad excepcional de Link para convertir su cuerpo en humo negro)

Nina: ¡basta, solo estan gastando balas en vano!...a Link Oscuro no se lo puede derrotar de esta forma  
Alex: ¿y que podemos hacer?  
Nina:...(mira a Link)  
Link...jejejeje...se acabo la visita a la casa del terror chicos (se aleja un poco del tejado y presiona el boton de otro artefacto y esta vez estalla el techo)  
Alex: ¡CUBRANSE!  
Nina: ¡AAAAHHHHH!

(La madera y las desgastadas estructuras de cemento cayeron sin piedad en direccion al grupo de Alex, el polvo se levanto cuando las cosas colapsaron, no se veia nada, no se veia a nadie, ¿que habia pasado con ellos? y lo peor de todo era que: Sally no se encontraba ahi)

* * *

Ben:...esto es una broma cruel  
Jack:...Ben, no es real...obviamente es una de las creaciones de Laughing Jack  
Ben:...(mira el oso)...Sally esta ahi

(Ben corrio en direccion a la cabaña que habian encontrado en medio del bosque, era exactamente igual a su antiguo hogar. Ambos abrieron la puerta de una patada y luego de buscar por toda la casa, finalmente dieron con la persona que buscaban tan desesperadamente)

Ben:...¡Sally! (se acerco a ella) ¡Sally respondeme, habla por favor!  
Jack: Sally...vamos pequeña despierta...haz que abrace el oso, rapido  
Ben: (pone el oso entre los pequeños brazos de Sally y a ambos los abraza)...vamos...ya estoy aqui...despierta Sally, por favor  
Jack:...¡Ben, mira!  
Ben:...

(Lentamente, la respiracion de Sally que antes era insignificantemente visible, estaba recuperando su ritmo normal, su cuerpo se acurruco en los brazos de Ben mientras que los de ella estrujaron al pequeño osito como si le estuvieran regresando su propia vida)

Sally:...B-Ben...  
Ben: sshhh...tranquila, solo descansa  
Sally:...m-mira...(señala el gorro de Ben)...p-pense...en ti  
Ben: (se sonroja)...si...gracias por soportar...ahora duerme  
Sally:...s-si (comenzo a cerrar sus ojos)

(Ben observo enternecido y con una pequeña sonrisa como ella trataba de encontrar una posicion comoda para descansar, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrimo a la pared y dejo que Sally se apoyara sobre su brazo, finalmente esta se quedo quieta)

Jack:...pff jejejeje  
Ben: ¿que? (lo miro con el ceño fruncido)  
Jack: tu vieras las sonrisa estupida que pones cuando ves a Sally, es para tomarte una foto  
Ben: !no jodas Jack¡  
Jack: sshhh imbecil, vas a despertar a Sally  
Ben: la culpa sera tuya y solo tuya  
Jack:...¿de verdad no diras nada acerca de esa nueva habilidad tuya?  
Ben:...no es algo que importe  
Jack: ¿como que no importa? esa melodia es fuerte, de eso no hay duda...pero despues de usarla quedas indefenso  
Ben: tsk...ni tanto  
Jack: no puedo olvidar como estabas cuando logramos rescatar a Sasha  
Ben:...  
Jack:...¿como la aprendiste? ¿quien te la enseño?  
Ben:...me la enseño...

(Antes de decir alguna palabra, una fuerte cuerda con pequeñas cuchillas incrustadas a su alrededor y al final de esta una fuerte pinza rompio los cristales de la ventana y arrebato el peluche de los brazos de Sally frente a los impactados ojos de Ben y Jack, a la distancia se escucho la ruidosa risa de Laughing Jack)

Laughing: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA VENGAN A BUSCARLO!

Ben: ¡LAUGHING JACK!  
Jack: maldicion...Ben, quedate con Sally, yo...(miro a Sally cuando escucho sus sollozos)  
Sally: ngh...buah (escupio sangre)  
Ben:...  
Jack:...

Laughing: (haciendole un corte al estomago del peluche)...jejeje ¡QUEDATE AHI Y LA NIÑA SE MUERE JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ben: tsk...  
Jack:...Ben, no  
Ben: ¡LAUGHING BASTARDO! (recuesta a Sally y se va corriendo)  
Jack: ¡BEN REGRESA!...(no, no, no)

(Jack saco su celular y rapidamente le marco a jeff)

* * *

(la brisa movia con suavidad las hojas haciendo que el roce de estas fuera lo unico que se escuchaba en el cementerio. Una ligera cantidad de sangre podia notarse en la superficie del pasto verde, el pequeño aparato emitia un leve zumbido por la llamada que estaba recibiendo, sin embargo, nadie contesto)

* * *

Jack: esto tiene que ser una broma (le marco a Nina)

* * *

(El polvo apenas y dejaba ver lo que habia quedado de la casa, las estructuras seguian soportando el peso, aunque el tejado se encontraba completamente destruido, los escombros habian caido sobre toda la sala, el telefono sonaba desesperadamente en espera de que su dueño contestara, lo cual nunca paso)

* * *

(Jack comenzo a ponerse nervioso, que nadie contestara sus llamadas no era nada bueno, observo el dispositivo y termino llamando a la ultima persona que podria ser su esperanza)

Jack:...vamos...por favor, tu debes estar bien...(mientras esperaba a que le contestaran, miro por ultima vez a Sally y salio corriendo de la cabaña en una direccion cualquiera deseando poder alcanzar a Ben)...responde por favor...Sasha...

* * *

(Sasha se encontraba a pocos metros del bosque, habia corrido todo el trayecto desde su ubicacion hasta el lugar donde Ben y Jack se dirigian pero el sonido de su celular la detuvo)

Sasha:...¿numero desconocido?...(contesto con precaucion)...¿hola?

(Jack: ¡Sasha!...gracias por contestar, soy Jack

Sasha: ¿Jack? ¿que paso?

(Jack: encontramos a Sally pero las cosas se pusieron mal, Laughing Jack nos ataco y he perdido de vista a Ben)

Sasha: ¿¡como!? (nuevamente volvio a correr)

(Jack: de inmediato Laughing aparecio y se llevo el oso, les estaba llamando a ustedes ¿por que Nina no contesto mi llamada?)

Sasha: ¿N-Nina? (detiene su marcha)...y-yo...no estoy con Nina y Alex

(Jack:...¿como que no estas con ellos?...se supone que registrarian la casa abandonada)

Sasha: tenia un mal presentimiento y decidi alejarme, ahora me encuentro cerca del bosque ¿Nina no te contesto?

(Jack: ni ella y ni Jeff me contestaron...por favor date prisa en llegar, a dos metros de la entrada del bosque podras encontrar una cabaña, Sally se encuentra en ese lugar)

Sasha: ire de inmediato

(Jack: bien...mientras tanto yo ire...)

Sasha:...¿Jack?...¡JACK!...se corto la llamada, maldicion (corrio lo mas rapido que pudo)

* * *

Jack: tsk...me quede sin señal...¡BEN!...¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?

(desde la rama de un arbol, Masky observaba atento como Jack se acercaba cada vez mas sin percatarse de su presencia)

Masky:...  
Jack:...¡BEEEEEN! (llega hasta donde Masky)  
Masky: (se lanza sobre Jack impactando en su espalda)  
Jack: ¡AHH! (cae al suelo) ¿¡M-Masky!?  
Masky: (sujeta a Jack de su cabello y como llevaba puesta la mascara, la hace chocar contra el suelo)  
Jack: ¡maldicion quitate!  
Masky: (hace chocar la mascara de Jack con una roca y logra hacerle una pequeña grieta)  
Jack: buah (escupe sangre) tsk...(toma fuerzas y de un impulso comienza a ponerse de pie quitandose a Masky de encima)...  
Masky:...  
Jack:...(se quita la mascara y verifica la pequeña grieta)...maldito (se limpia el rastro de sangre que quedo en su boca y se coloca de nuevo su mascara pero esta vez dejando su rostro al descubierto)...me encargare de romper tu mascara y con ella tu cara

* * *

(Ben termino por detenerse para poder orientarse en ese bosque, estaba confundido, hace un momento habia perdido de vista a Laughing Jack y ahora no sabia en donde estaba)

Ben:...maldicion, debo regresar por donde vine...  
Laughing: te vas tan pronto  
Ben: (se da la vuelta y al verlo su rostro se llena de furia)...  
Laughing:...jejeje  
Ben: ¡DEVUELVEME EL OSO DE SALLY!  
Laughing: ¿oso?...ups, lo deje tirado en alguna parte del bosque jajaja  
Ben: tsk ¡MALDITO! (saca su ocarina sin dejar de mirarlo con odio)  
Laughing: siiiii jajajajaja esa mirada me gusta (hace aparecer una cuchilla en cada mano, una de ellas la apunta contra Ben)...bien, jejeje...que inicie la fiesta  
Ben:...  
Laughing:...

Jack:...  
Masky:...

* * *

(LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN UNA VEZ MAS Y AHORA PEOR QUE NUNCA, SASHA CONTINUA SU TRAYECTO HACIA EL BOSQUE SIN SABER QUE DOS DE SUS COMPAÑEROS ESTAN A PUNTO DE INICIAR UNA PELEA. ¿QUE PASO CON JEFF?, ¿QUE PASO CON NINA Y ALEX?, ¿POR QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS CONTESTARON SUS LLAMADAS?. LA TRAGEDIA LOS ENVUELVE CADA VEZ MAS A CADA MINUTOS ¿QUE ES LO QUE VA A SUCEDER?)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

¡WOOOOO! ¿COMO QUEDO? ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿MEREZCO APLAUSOS O PIEDRAZOS? AL MENOS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO COMPENSE MI TARDANZA u.u

PUSE MI ESFUERZO EN ESTE CAPITULO, YA QUE ME ESTOY ACERCANDO A LAS PARTES EPICAS DE LA HISTORIA *u*

PASAREMOS DEL CAPITULO 10, POR DIOS, VAMOS A PASAR DEL CAPITULO 10. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA A PESAR DE QUE LOS HAGO ESPERAR TANTO...ME HACE FELIZ QUE A PESAR DE TODO LES GUSTE :')

NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO, HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	11. Virus Eliminado

LA PERSONAS DE TODO EL MUNDO, WOW TENEMOS CAPITULO NUEVO *SE PONE A BAILAR* -w-

ESPERO QUE HASTA AHORA ESTEN DISFRUTANDO DEL FANFIC ¿HASTA AHORA QUE LES HA PARECIDO LA TRAMA? ¿BUENA?, ¿REGULAR?, ¿¡MALA!? ;w; ¿QUE CAPITULO LES A PARECIDO MAS INTERESANTE?

CREO QUE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO DEMASIADO XDDDD PERDON, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA, FINALMENTE HEMOS LLEGADO AL CAPITULO 11 Y TODAVIA FALTAN COSAS EN EL FANFIC, PASAREMOS EL NÚMERO DE CAPITULOS TTwTT

LES DIGO ALGO INCREIBLE, FINALMENTE...ESCUCHAREMOS LA MELODIA MALDITA DE BEN ¬u¬

...PERDÓN u.u

OK...DEJO DE LLORIQUEAR, MEJOR DEJO QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDO ;)

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el capitulo anterior: Los chicos logran descifrar los acertijos que Liu había enviado junto con el oso de Sally, con un mapa que Sasha había hecho hace mucho, los lugares fueron seleccionados y así los grupos se pusieron en marcha. Sasha se desvió de su camino antes de que pudiera saber que Jeff, Nina y Alex fueron emboscados. Jack y Ben tuvieron éxito en encontrar a Sally pero el rescate se vió interrumpido por Laughing Jack y después por Masky, Sasha corre hacia el bosque mientras que Ben y Jack se preparan para iniciar una pelea.

CAPITULO 11: Virus Eliminado

*el viento se podía oir en el profundo bosque, no había nada mas que pudiera oírse, Sasha finalmente logra llegar al bosque y lo primero que busca es aquella cabaña que donde se encontraba Sally*

Sasha: *deja de correr por un momento y mira a todos lados*...¿dónde puede estar Sally?...(Jack me dijo que la cabaña estaba a dos metros de la entrada pero)...¿me habré desviado del camino? ¿eh? *se acerca a un pequeño bulto en el suelo y lo recoge*...el oso de Sally...debe estar cerca *sale corriendo nuevamente*

* * *

Laughing: ¡JAJA! *lanza varios cuchillos en dirección a Ben*

Ben:..."Dra I Taria" *toca una serie de notas con su ocarina y los cuchillos se rompen en pedazos pequeños* "¡Shynphonia!" *vuelve a tocar la ocarina y una fuerte ráfaga manda los fragmentos de los cuchillos hacia Laughing Jack como si fueran balas*

Laughing: ¡GYAAA! *esquiva ridiculamente tal cual payaso*

* * *

Jack: *se sujeta del árbol por la ráfaga* tsk...(¿S-Shynphonia?...Ben esta peleando)

Masky:...(eehhh...así que este es uno de los ataques de la ocarina...sin duda alguna hay que deshacerse del enano)...¿eh?

Jack: *se aleja del arbol y permite que el viento lo empuje hasta Masky para chocar con el*

Masky: tsk *pone sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe*...(este tipo...esta sacando ventaja de la ráfaga)

Jack:...*se aleja un poco y deja que el viento empuje sus piernas hasta los pies de Masky*

Masky: (¡maldicion!) *da un salto para esquivar pero la ráfaga logra lanzarlo contra el suelo*

Jack:...*da un salta dejándose empujar por el viento manteniendo su rodilla al frente en dirección al estómago de Masky*

Masky: (me golpeara) *rueda para esquivar el golpe*...por lo que veo...ya haz estado envuelto en los ataques del enano

Jack:...*se pone de pie y la rafaga se detiene*...

Masky: ehh...este molesto viento ya se detuvo...ahora me siento mas cómodo

Jack:...(Ben...mas te vale no gastar mucha energia)...

* * *

Ben:...*retrocede al no poder ver a Laughing*...(ya no lo escucho...¿en donde diablos se metió?)...

Laughing: jajaja *aparece detras de Ben* ¿me buscabas?...¡JAJAJAJA! *lo patea*

Ben: tsk *recupera su equilibrio*..."Forua" volvió a soplar su ocarina*

Un agudo y doloroso sonido se escuchó en todo el bosque, Laughing jack se cubrió los oídos con desesperación ¡maldita sea, el sonido era horrible!, este llegó hasta la ubicación de Masky y Jack, ambos luchaban por proteger sus oídos, Jack estaba algo acostumbrado ya que había estado presente en aquella ocasión en que Ben perfeccionó esa habilidad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus tímpanos retumbaran dolorosamente

Laughing: ¡ah!...¡m-mis oídos aahhh! *se arrodilló frente a Ben pero no por súplica*

Ben: *sin detener el sonido, sacó una navaja y corrió en dirección a Laughing al ver una abertura*

Laughing: ¡aaaahhhhh! *agachó la cabeza sintiéndose al borde del colapso, sintió las pisadas de Ben cada vez mas cerca y sonrió*

Ben: *de la nada se sintió desconcertado, nuevamente Laughing había desaparecido y esta vez frente a sus ojos*...¿dónde está?..."Terratie" *convocó otra habilidad con su ocarina para poder sentir los pasos de Laughing Jack*...

Laughing: eso no te ayudará enano *apareció detrás de Ben como si se tratara de una nube y rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe a la espalda del rubio quitándole gran cantidad de aire*

Ben: agh...tsk *trató de usar nuevamente su ocarina pero esta fue alejada de sus manos de una patada* no

Laughing: no irás a ningún lado *lo sujetó del cuellonde la camisa y lo lanzó lejos del instrumento* jejeje

Ben: tsk...imposible...¿Cómo pudiste soportar la melodía de "Fórua" estando tan cerca?

Laughing: jejejeje...tu conocimiento sobre las melodias ofensivas son geniales enano, pero...

Ben:...

Laughing:...Link Oscuro te supera por mucho con respecto a cuantas melodias sabes

Ben: *abre los ojos sorprendido*...

Laughing: *estiró su brazo ligeramente y este se desvanecía como una nube de polvo*..."Spirit Pound"...traducido como "Espíritu De Libra"

Ben:...¿Spirit...Pound?

Laughing: no la conocías ¿verdad?, pues déjame introducirte: Con eta habilidad, Link puede transferir parte de sus habilidades a otra persona, por esta razón puedo manipular mi cuerpo de esta manera y volverme solo una nube morada, pero hay una condición, la balanza siempre debe estar equilibrada y por lo tanto Link tiene parte de mis habilidades para crear objetos usando la imaginación

Ben: maldición

Laughing: el número de melodías es ilimitado...siempre habrá alguien que logre crear una, mientras Link mantenga activo "Spirit Pound"...ninguna de tus melodías me lastimarán

Ben:...rayos...*una gota de sudor bajó por su sien, en un momento se encontraba en desventaja*

Laughing: y bien...¿seguimos jugando? Jejeje

* * *

En el bosque, Sasha continuaba buscando la cabaña en donde se encontraba Sally, sus sentidos no estaban del todo en su lugar, estaba desorientada por los últimos acontecimientos que para ella no tenían sentido

Sasha:...(al parecer todo se a calmado por ahora...¿pero que fue todo eso? No entiendo nada)...¿eh?...esa es...¡la cabaña! *corrió enseguido a dicho lugar* ¿¡dónde estas Sally!? *la busca con la mirada*...Sally...

Sally:...S-Sa...sha

Sasha: ¡Sally! *se acercó rápidamente a ella* aqui estoy Sally

Sally:...m-mi cuerpo...me duele

Sasha: tsk *limpia la sangre que se asomaba por los labios de la niña*...resiste...aqui traigo tu oso, abrázalo

Sally: *abraza el osito*...¿d-dónde están Ben y Jack?

Sasha:...no lo se, están en el bosque pero no se en que parte...*observó atentamente como Sally recuperaba su tono de piel*... (es tal y como dijeron los demas...si un espectro se aleja de un objeto en particular...este se debilita hasta desaparecer...a Liu no le importó en lo mas mínimo desaparecer a Sally)

Sally:...Sasha...gracias...por venir a ayudarme

Sasha: no debes agradecer, solo descansa

Sally: Sasha

Sasha: ¿que ocurre?

Sally: esta cabaña...me pone muy nostálgica

Sasha: ¿nostálgica? ¿por qué dices eso?

Sally: Sasha...esta cabaña es exactamente igual...a nuestro antiguo hogar

Sasha: *se sorprende*...Sally...¿que estas...?

Sally: al menos recuerda eso Sasha...tu viviste con nosotros...y eras feliz

Sasha:...¿y-yo?...¿feliz?...imposible...¿¡Cómo es que pude ser feliz cuando mi familia habia sido asesinada!?

Sally: solo debes...hacer un esfuerzo Sasha...en aquella cabaña pasamos por tantas cosas...*se queda dormida*

Sasha:...¿tantas cosas?...aun me resulta...difícil aceptar que parte de mi vida la pase con ustedes...

La mente de Sasha fue invadida rápidamente por la palabras de Sally, estas retumbaron muchas veces en su cabeza, despues de haber recordado a Ben y a Jane The Killer era obvio que no dejarían de insistir con sus recuerdos, pero aun le resultaba difícil

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, esta ya se había levantado de su lugar y comenzó a inspeccionar aquella cabaña que, según Sally, era la misma en la cual solía vivir

Sasha:...(¿de verdad...todo es exactamente igual?)...¡tsk! ¿q-qué?...*RECUERDO*

_¿?: ¡ERES UN FENOMENO TU NO PERTENECES AQUI LARGO!_

_sasha: *retrocede y siente que choca con algo*...*voltea y se asusta al ver a hombre realmente alto sin rostro y que usaba un traje*..._

_¿?: ¡SACALA DE AQUI SLENDER! (mirada tétrica)...haz que desaparezca_

_slenderman:...*saca sus tentáculos con los cuales atrapa a sasha*_

_sasha: ¡AAAAHHHH N-NO NO QUIERO!...J-Je...¡JEEEEEFF!_

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Sasha:...*continúa caminando, subió las escaleras e ingresó al primer cuarto que encontro*...este...lugar...¡ngh! *RECUERDO*

Sasha:...*se lanza sobre Sally abrazándola*...y-yo...yo...*se le escapan las lagrimas* ¡EXTRAÑO A MIS PADREEEEEEES!

Sally:...*sonríe*...oye sasha

Sasha:...

Sally: *gran sonrisa* te gustaría que durmiera contigo?

Sasha:...d-dormir...conmigo?

Sally: si...para que no estes sola...quieres?

Sasha: *sonríe* s-si...si quiero...gracias Sally

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Sasha: tsk...¿p-por qué...justo ahora...? *siente una fuerte punzada en su cabeza* ¡aahhh! Maldición...*RECUERDO*

_Jeff: Sally me dijo que no te sientes muy bien...*camina hacia sasha y se sienta a su lado* ¿por que no me lo comentaste?_

_Sasha:...no quiero detener los entrenamientos...no quería que esto estorbara...lo siento Jeff_

_Jeff:...*suspira* como sea *se levanta camina hasta la puerta y se detiene*...trae una almohada_

_sasha: eh?_

_Jeff:...quieres dormir conmigo?...para que no te sientas sola_

_sasha:...*se le escapan las lagrimas y corre y abraza a Jeff llorando*_

_Jeff:...*baja la mirada hasta que su cabello le hace sombra, a pesar de tener siempre una sonrisa forzada por la cortada que lleva justo en ese momento sonrio tiernamente al ver a sasha contenta* bueno andando_

_sasha: si *coge rápido una almohado y sigue a Jeff*_

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Sasha:...(¿por que?...¿por que estoy recordando todo en un momento como este?)...¡AAHHH MALDICIÓN! *RECUERDO*

_Jeff:...*se acuesta de lado mirando a sasha*...tanto extrañas a tus padres?...me odias a caso?_

_sasha: *niega con la cabeza*...no te odio Jeff...no puedo odiarte...*sonríe*...se podría decir que hasta te quiero mucho_

_Jeff: *se sonroja*...m-mucho?_

_sasha:...si...mucho mucho_

_Jeff:...como sea...duérmete...mañana estare contigo para que entrenes_

_sasha:...gracias Jeff...*se acurruca mas cerca de Jeff*_

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Sasha: *se arrodilla sujetando su cabeza* (no...no es posible que yo dijera eso...¡el mató a mi familia! ¿¡Cómo es posible que le dijera que no lo odiaba!?)...¡no tiene sentido! *RECUERDO*

_Sally/ben: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASHA!_

_sasha: *casi llorando* jajaja gr-gracias_

*SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO*

_sasha/ben/Sally: *brincando* ¡PASTEL PASTEL PASTEL CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!_

_*slender pone el pastel sobre la mesa*_

_Sally: pide un deseo sasha_

_sasha:...*sopla las velas*_

_ben: ¿Qué pediste?_

_sasha: jaja que siempre pueda estar con ustedes_

*OTRO RECUERDO*

_sasha:...*siente la lamida de Jeff*...¡HYAAAAAAA! *retrocede desesperadamente hasta caerse de la silla*_

_Sally: ¡SASHA!_

_ben: ¿¡QUE RAYOS!?_

_sasha: O/OU_

_Jeff: *saboreando*...mmm delicioso_

_sasha: O_OU (e-el...l-lamió mi mano)_

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Sasha:...e-estúpido...eres un asqueroso...te aprovechas, tu...*se le escapan las lágrimas* (y-yo...debería enojarme por eso...¿por qué razón yo...?) *se cubre el rostro*...(¿por que razón reaccioné de forma tan tonta)...¡ahh! *RECUERDO*

_Sally: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Sahsa:…¿que cosa?_

_Sally: *se le pone en frente con una expresión algo molesta* ¿cuando planeas decírselo a Jeff?_

_Sasha:…¿q-qué?_

_Sally:…no me hagas decir de forma mas clara_

_Sasha: p-pero no se de lo que hablas_

_Sally: ok tu lo pediste...¿¡CUÁNDO PLANEAS DECIRLE A JEFF QUE LO QUIERES!?_

_Sasha: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH CALLATE! *se le tira encima*_

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Sasha:...(hasta mi mente..esta siendo muy exigente)...

Sally:...Sasha...*se levanta al sentir su cuerpo mas relajado y camina hacia donde escuchaba los quejidos*

Sasha:... (mi cabeza retumba, siento que se va partir en dos por todos los recuerdos que no dejan de llegar, todo...todo esta volviendo pero...)*RECUERDO*

_Nina:...*ve a sasha*…¿tu eres sasha?_

_Sasha:…s-si_

_Nina: *se acerca a sasha y la mira de cerca*…¡AAAHHHH! (la abraza sacudiéndola) pero que encanto de niña ooohhh_

_Sasha: ¿q-que?_

*SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO*

_Sasha: (con alambres en mano) ¿¡ALEJATE QUIEN ERES!?_

_¿?: ¡O-OYE C-CALMATE NO TE HARE NADA!_

_Sasha: ¿puedo creer eso?...nunca te había visto por aquí_

_¿?:…w-wow que carácter…ya me caes bien…¿cual es tu nombre?_

_Sasha:…sasha…y tu ¿quien eres?_

_¿?: mi nombre es..._

_Jeff: ¿Jack?_

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Sasha: *apoya sus manos en el suelo* (¿qué se supone que haga?, ¿cómo se supone que debo hablarles ahora?, ¿cómo podre...?)

Sally: Sasha *la sujeta de los hombros*...

Sasha: *levanta la vista para mirar a Sally*...(quisiera saber...¿como...?)

Sally: tranquila, no tienes que recordar todo ahora, solamente sufrirás si te esfuerzas de mas

Sasha:...(ya recordé todo...y ya estoy sufriendo) *comienza a sollozar y se cubre el rostro*

Sally: *se altera* S-Sasha...¿¡que ocurre!?

Sasha:...(después de esto...no se como seré capaz de verlos a la cara...yo...les hice tantas maldades...)

Sally: Sasha *le levanta el rostro preocupada* ¿qué te ocurre? ¿te lastimaste? ¿te duele algo? Dímelo

Sasha:...Sally...¿cómo es posible que me dirijas la palabra como si nada...después de todo lo que hice?

Sally: ¿eh?

Sasha:...pasé...tantas cosas bellas hace años...y he tenido el descaro de echar todo a la basura

Sally:...Sasha...no me digas que...

Sasha: ¡NO TENGO EL DERECHO DE PARARME FRENTE A USTEDES!

Sally: *pega un brinco*...Sasha...no...

Sasha:...peor aun...yo...*pone una expresión mas alterada y llena de angustia*

Sally:...¿qué, Sasha?

Sasha:...*RECUERDO*

_Jeff:…te quiero…sasha_

_Sasha:…*lo mira*_

_Jeff:…si te digo que te amo…me lo diras también (se le acerca)_

_Sasha:…s-si_

_Jeff:…si te beso de nuevo…me corresponderas *queda a escasos centímetros de sus labios*_

_Sasha: *mirada perdida*…si_

_Jeff:…pues entonces…que asi sea…te amo sasha_

_sasha:…yo…yo también Jeff_

_Jeff:…*la besa nuevamente*_

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Sasha:... (yo...no merezco corresponder a los sentimientos de Jeff) *baja la mirada sintiéndose completamente destrozada*

Sally:...Sasha...¿eh? *siente que la suelo se mueve*

Sasha: *levanta la vista* ¿que es esto?...¡ahh!

El terreno comenzó a sacudirse sin control, en otras palabras, un terremoto dió inicio de la nada, ambas chicas se sujetaron entre ellas para evitar cualquien empujón o golpe

Sally: esto es...

Sasha: esto es malo, Jack y Ben se encuentran en alguna parte del bosque

Sally: esto es obra de Ben

Sasha: ¿que?

Sally: esta es una de sus melodías..."Tetrai"

Sasha: ¿melodía? No entiendo

Sally: juntando una serie de notas musicales estas crean un efecto único...Ben me habló sobre esto una vez, hay que buscarlos

Sasha:...p-pero...yo...(¿que puedo hacer ahora?)...

Sally: Sasha...ninguno de nosotros te culpa por lo que a pasado, nos hemos arriesgado solo para protegerte

Sasha:...

Sally: luego podrás decidir que hacer...pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparnos

Sasha: Sally...si, tienes razon, vamos

Ambas salieron de la cabaña la cual al instante se derrumbo, el temblor comenzó a hacerse débil pero aún podía sentirse

* * *

Jack: *detrás de un árbol*...("Tetrai" se está debilitando...¿que te ocurre Ben? Normalmente haces durar mucho mas esa melodía)...¿eh? *ve caer un par ee esferas cerca de sus pies* maldición

Se escuchó una explosión, la magnitud de esta misma empujó a Jack haciéndolo chocar contra otro árbol, el había logrado alejarse un poco pero aun asi su cuerpo sufrió unas cuantas quemaduras

Masky: me sorprendió que lograras reaccionar a tiempo, estas granadas explotan en el instante en que alcanzan a un individuo

Jack: tsk...esas son...creaciones de Laughing Jack

Masky: exacto y aún tengo muchas mas, estas explotaran en cuanto estes dentro del rango de daño

Jack: maldito *trata de levantarse pero las quemaduras lo hacen caer*

Masky: no deberías moverte con esas heridas en tu cuerpo

Jack: o me muevo o muero, son dos opciones de las cuales la primera siempre sera mi elección *a duras penas logra levantarse*...ven

Masky:...estas resultando ser muy molesto

Jack: jaja no eres la primera persona en decírmelo...("Tetrai" se a detenido, quiero saber que rayos pasa en el combate de Ben...tengo que acabar con esto)

Masky:...¿deseas saber que ocurre con el enano?

Jack: *se sorprende*...

Masky: bueno...*sonrie*...digamos que las cosas estan saliendo a nuestro favor

Jack:...tsk...Ben...

* * *

Ben: *se sienta contra un árbol*...(esto no va bien, logré recuperar mi ocarina pero mis ataques no me estan llevando a ningún lado)...*mira a los alrededores*...(lo peor es que volví a perder de vista a Laughing Jack, que tenga las habilidades de Link Oscuro es verdaderamente molesto)...tengo que moverme y conseguir reagruparme con Jack

Laughing: ¿y se puede saber: con permiso de quién? Jajaja

Ben: mier...¡ahh! *es lanzado lejos del árbol al recibir un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de la cara*

Laughing: jajajajajaja esto esta resultando mucho mas divertido de lo que pensé

Ben: tsk...*se levanta usando el árbol como apoyo*...

Laughing: *suspira* no he jugado a las escondidas desde que murió el niño que me creó...esto me resulta muy nostálgico enano

Ben:...*se aleja de a poco*

Laughing: jajajajajaja ¿tratas de huir para encontrarte con tu amigo? Jajajajajajaja...eso será imposible, no importa cuanto trates de alejarte, siempre regresaras a este lugar

Ben:...

Laughing: mis ilusiones son absolutas

Ben: (¿¡ilusiones!?...claro, ¿cómo no lo pensé?...desde hace rato estoy intentando alejarme...y siempre parece que estoy caminando en círculos)...

Laughing: jejejeje

Ben: (Laughing Jack tiene control absoluto de lo que imagina, puede crear cosas reales pero tambien puede crear cosas no reales...estoy en gran desventaja...a menos que...) *mira su ocarina, teniendo en mente una última opción*...

Laughing: ¡nunca dejes de mirar a tu oponente! *crea mas cuchillos y los envía hacia Ben*

Ben: tsk "Dra I Taria" *rompe en pedazos los cuchillos*

Laughing: hpm que fastidio

Ben:... (estoy igual de indeciso que en aquella ocasión) *respira profundamente para relajar su respiración y sus latidos*...(como me dije esa vez..."no puedo permitirme a mi mismo dudar de esta manera")

Laughing:...¿qué te pasa ahora enano? Jejejeje ¿ya estas listo para morir?

Ben:...*mira con seriadad a laughing Jack*...¿y tu? *lleva la ocarina hasta sus labios* ¿estas listo para morir?

Laughing:...

Ben:...(no dudaré, en aquella ocasión tomé la decisión correcta en usar esta melodía para ganarle a Link Oscuro)...*RECUERDO*

_¿?: úsalo en batalla...pero solo cuando sientas que estas en riesgo de morir_

_Ben:...si_

_¿?: esa melodía es tu carta de triunfo, no debes usarla para otra cosa_

_Ben:...de hecho...deseo usarla para algo más que solo mi propia seguridad_

_¿?:...¿en que?_

_Ben:...la seguridad de mis amigos...quiero garantizarla al usar esta melodía...acepta eso por favor_

_¿?:...*suspira*...si eso es lo único que propones no tengo razones para negártelo, a fin de cuentas llegaste con esa intención_

_Ben: *sonrie*...gracias Red_

_Red: *sonrie mientras acomoda su gorra* desde aqui estas a tu suerte...no cometas estupideces *extiende la mano*_

_Ben: ¿acaso no las cometo siempre? Ya me conoces *le da la mano*...gracias_

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Laughing:...n-no puede ser...tu

**_-VIDEO: Pueblo Lavanda Original-_**

Ben:...(gracias por todo Red)...*comenzo a soplar con delicadeza su ocarina, dando origen a la melodía maldita enseñada por Red*

Laughing:...e-esta es...tsk...¡es la melodía maldita de la que Link Oscuro habló!

Ben:...("Lavander Town" obviamente no es igual que el sonido original...pero la magia de mi ocarina, hace que los efectos sean iguales y mas potentes)

Laughing: ¡YA DETENTEEEEEEEE! *se tira al suelo*

Ben: (de ninguna manera...bastardo, muere)

Laughing: ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Laughing Jack comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo con desesperación, la melodía estaba haciendo el efecto deseado: jaquecas, dolores en los oídos y resto del cuerpo.

Los sentidos del payaso gris comenzaban a nublarse y la sangre no tardó en dejarse notar por sus oídos y rostro, pero como era de esperarse, este ataque comenzaba a cobrar su costo: Ben se estaba debilitando.

Ben:... (vamos...solo...solo un poco mas)

Laughing:...y-ya bas...ta...*trata de arrastrarse y de crear sus ilusiones reales pero estas no llegaban ni a formarse*

Ben: (maldición...¿cuánto soporte puede tener este tipo?...solo quiero que muera, no me importa si no llego al final de la melodía)

Laughing:...e-estú...pido mocoso...te ma...mataré...¡agh! *escupió una exagerada cantidad de sangre y sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse por esta misma*

Ben:...(muere...Laughing Jack)...

Laughing:...tsk...

Ben dejó de tocar las notas al ver a su oponente completamente inmovilizado, ahora solo era un cadáver en medio del bosque

Ben:...ngh ¡buahg! *escupe sangre y se tambalea*...tsk...*se sujeta del árbol*...(mis piernas están muy temblorosas, el efecto de "Lavander Town" es devastador...pero...) *mira el cuerpo inerte de Laughing Jack y sonríe*...yo...y-yo ga...¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...a-ahh...(¿q-que?)...*cae al suelo después de recibir una potente descarga eléctrica)...(¿d-de dónde...vino eso?)

¿?: vaya vaya, en serio te haz lucido enano

Ben:...(esa voz...) *levanta la vista lo mas que puede*...

Liu: jejeje pobrecito, está tan débil que ni siquiera puede moverse

Ben:...

Liu: hey, Laughing ya levántate

Ben: ¡...! (¿¡cómo!?) *dirige su mirada hacia Laughing Jack*...

Laughing: auch...auch auch auch *se levanta adolorido* ¡la próxima, usa a Masky para experimentar!

Liu: si, como digas

Ben:...(¿sigue vivo?...imposible...no tiene ni un rasguño y la sangre ya no esta...¿todo fue...una ilusión?, aún así es imposible)

Liu: jajaja te estás haciendo un lío ¿verdad?

Ben:...

Liu: Laughing Jack puede crear cosas que van mas hallá de la capacidad humana...aunque aún así recibió un buen daño

Laughing: me duele el cuerpo

Liu: jejeje bien, en cuando llegue Masky podremos...ohh, ya llego, bien hecho

Ben: *voltea apenas, para ver llegar a Masky arrastrando el cuerpo de Jack*...(J-Jack)

Laughing: jaja lo venciste

Masky: al final no logró esquivar todas las granadas

Laughing: ohh todo fue gracias a mi

Masky: controla tu ego, igual sigues siendo un inútil

Laughing: ¡repite eso, maldito!

Liu: dejen de gritar, hay que irnos

¿?: ¡DÉJALOS IR!

Ben:...(esa voz...)

Liu:...jajaja querida Sasha...y tambien la pequeña Sally ¿ya estas mejor?

Sally:...

Sasha: suelta a Jack y a Ben

Liu: me gustaría quedarme a charlar contigo pero...ya debo irme, sácanos de aquí Link

Link: *aparece de la nada* claro

Ben:... (todo se torna borroso, al final...Liu consiguió lo que quería...Sally, me alegra que estes a salvo)

Liu: hasta pronto...Sasha

Sasha: ¡ESPERA! *frente a sus ojos, ellos desaparecen junto con Ben y Jack*...chicos

Sally:...Ben...Jack

Sasha: (no...no, esto es grave...tenemos que encotrarlos pero...¿en donde pueden estar?)...*sujeta la mano de Sally y comienzan a correr*

Sally: Sasha ¿a dónde vamos?

Sasha: los salvaremos...(no hay contacto con Nina, Jeff y mi hermano, no tenemos refuerzos...seguiré mi instinto para encontrarlos, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde)

* * *

Ben:...*¡Ben!*...(escucho una voz)...*¡Ben, despierta!*...(esa voz es de...)

Jack: ¡despierta de una buena vez!

Ben:...*levanta débilmente su mirada*...J-Jack...*mueve un poco las manos y se da cuenta de que estas estaban amarradas con cadenas*

Jack: *sonríe aliviado* al fin despertaste, estamos colgados, Liu terminó trayéndonos aquí

Ben:...¿en dónde...estamos?

Jack: ¿no reconoces el lugar?

Ben: mi visión está muy borrosa...no distingo el lugar

Jack:...(los efectos de esa melodía lo tienen deshecho)...estamos en...

Liu: las bodegas *recibe las miradas de Jack y Ben*

Jack: ¡tu, maldito!...tsk ¿¡para qué nos quieres aquí!?

Liu: *sonrie y de un bolso saca la ocarina de Ben*

Jack: ¡esa es...!

Ben: m-mi ocarina

Liu: *a vista de Jack y Ben, comenzó a apretar el instrumento con una mano y logra cuartearlo*

Ben: ngh ¡agh! *escupe sangre* ¡a-aahhh!

Jack: ¡Ben!...tsk maldito Liu ¡ya para con eso!

Liu: jeje no creo que pueda, esto es muy divertido *la aprieta con mas fuerza y le hace otra grieta*

Ben: ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Tsk...aahhh

Jack: ¡YA BASTAAAAAAA! *trató de soltarse bruscamente de las cadenas, sin importarle que sus muñecas se lastimaran*

Ben:... (duele...duele mucho, quien sea...)

* * *

Sasha: ¡Sally rápido! *continúa corriendo*

Sally: Sasha...este camino va a...

Sasha: las bodegas, Liu estará ahí porque sabe que no volveremos a buscar despues de haber encontrado nada en la primera inspección, los chicos están ahí

Sally: espero que sea así...*se detiene de golpe*

Sasha: ¿qué pasa?

Sally:...*agarra el gorro de Ben y lo observa cuidadosamente*

Sasha:...

Sally:...*ve que el gorro se hacía transparente, mira a Sasha con horror*...

Sasha:...maldición, rápido *volvió a correr, seguida por Sally*

* * *

Ben: *vuelve a escupir sangre*...

Liu: jejeje

Jack: tsk...maldito *miraba con rabia a Liu y luego miró preocupado los pedazos que se habían separado de la ocarina*...

Liu: jejejeje *deja caer la ocarina al suelo y dos pequeños fragmentos se separan de esta*

Ben: *se le va la respiración*...

Jack: ¡aaahhhh! *se remueve con mas fuerza* ¡basta, déjalo por favor!

Liu: ohh, no esperé ver a Eyeless Jack rogando

Jack: tsk

Ben: *comienza a toser fuertemente y luego jadea con desesperacion*...J-Jack

Jack: Ben, resiste...te sacaré de aqui...solo espera, yo...

Ben: y-ya es...suficiente

Jack:...¿q-que?

Ben:...mi cuerpo...se esta haciendo transparente...eso ya no es buena señal *vuelve a toser*

Jack:...¡no digas estupideces como esas!

Liu: no me ignoren bastardos *lo miran*...hasta nunca...Ben Drowned *da un fuerte pisotón a la ocarina y esta se rompe en pedazos*

Ben:...

Jack:...ngh...¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Liu: *sonríe*...

Ben: tsk...

Jack: B-Ben *lo mira asustado*

Ben:...*lo mira son una sonrisa forzada*...hasta aquí...llego yo

Jack: n-no...¡NOO! tsk *vuelve a jalar de las cadenas*...ngh...¡aaahhhh!

Ben:...*comienza a desparecer*...te...te encargo...a Sally

Jack: ¡ni de broma, ambos saldremos de aquí y tu mejorarás!

Ben: Jack...*le sonrie de verdad* tengo mucho que agradecerte...mas que todo por ser un hermano para mi y no dejarme solo despues de que Slender nos reuniera a todos...

Jack:...Ben...no digas eso...¡no lo hagas sonar como si fuera una despedida!

Ben: es una despedida

Jack:...

Ben:...quisiera hablarte por mas tiempo pero este ya se acabó...salven a Sasha

Jack se removió una vez mas en un intento por liberarse, pero esto ya era inútil, Ben había desaparecido por completo, esto destrozó por completo a Jack y no hizo otra cosa mas que mirar con odio total a Liu

Jack:...tu

Liu: ohh

Jack: ¡TE MATARÉ! *dio un último y fuerte jalón, se lastimó las manos, pero logró separar las cadenas de la pared*...

Liu: jejeje...mmm *se mueve a un lado para esquivar la bala y retrocede*...ese tiro fue mas certero y con mayor intención...Sasha

Sasha:...¡no escaparás!

Liu: esto no es escapar *aprieta un botón y unas bombas en el techo explotan*...

Sasha: diablos

Jack:...

Aparecen Laughing Jack, Masky y Link oscuro detras de Liu

Liu:...mas bien es: posponer el combate para otro día, ademas...ya cumplí con lo que quería hacer, nos vemos querida Sasha *lanza un beso volado y desaparece junto con el resto*

Sasha:...maldición, volvió a escapar

Sally: ¿Jack?

Sasha: ¿eh?

Sally:...¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jack: *murmura* perdóname...perdóname...perdóname *trata de juntar los pedazos de la ocarina*

Sasha: Jack...*ve lo que está haciendo y se le hace un nudo en la garganta*...¿d-dónde esta Ben?

Jack: *deja caer los pedazos por oír la pregunta y comienza a temblar*

Sally:...*deja caer su oso, mirando perpleja a Jack*

Sasha:...J-Jack *se acercó a el al ver como comenzaba a derramar lágrimas*

Jack: e-el...su ocarina...Ben estaba...ahí *señala temblorosamente las cadenas que ataban a Ben*...L-Liu...Liu comenzó...y...y la ocarina fue...*dirige su mirada a los trozos*...fue...Ben ya no

Sasha: *abraza a Jack al comprender la situación a través de sus temblorosas palabras*

Sally: a-aaaahhhh *se arrodilla al entender todo y comienza a llorar* ¡AAAHHHH! ¡AAAHHHH!

Jack:...Ben...ngh...Ben ya no...*se abraza a Sasha con respiración agitada por las lágrimas*

Sasha: ngh...*comienza a sollozar*...

Jack:...tsk...¡BEN YA NO VOLVERAAAAA!

El lugar se llenó de llantos de dolor y sufrimiento, las cosas salieron exactamente como Liu lo deseaba y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Sasha intentó contactarse con los demas pero no hubo suerte, sus ánimos se esfumaron

* * *

Laughing: ¡brindis! *destapa la cerveza*

Masky: estoy de acuerdo, el enano está muerto

Link: no podría sentirme mas satisfecho

Liu: aún es muy pronto para celebrar...el estorbo ya fue sacado del camino...ahora nos podemos concentrar...en matar a mi querido hermano jejejeje

(BEN SE HA IDO Y JACK NO DEJA DE CULPARSE POR NO PODER EVITARLO, SALLY SIENTE QUE SU CORAZÓN SE HA PARTIDO EN PEDAZOS Y SASHA SUFRE INTERNAMENTE POR PERDER A LA PERSONA QUE FUE LA PRIMERA EN REGRESAR A SU MENTE. LIU DA POR TERMINADA LA PRIMERA TAREA Y AHORA PUEDE CENTRARSE EN SU OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL: MATAR A JEFF)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
**

...*SE PONE UN CASCO*...YA LO SE, QUIEREN MATARME -.-U

ESTO TAMBIEN ME RESULTO MUY DIFÍCIL CREANME, LO QUE MAS ODIO ES MATAR PERSONAJES PERO SOLO TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR...CONFÍEN EN MI Y LUEGO ME VAN A ADORAR

**_Dra I Taria: acento en el "Ta" destroza cualquier objeto en pequeños fragmentos_**

**_Shynphonia: acento en "pho", crea una fuerte corriente de viento_**

**_Forua: acento en "Fo", crea un sonido terriblemente agudo, mata si se eta muy cerca_**

**_Terratie: acento en "rra", se pueden sentir las pisadas de cualquiera por medio de las vibraciones_**

**_Spirit Pound: dos individuos intercambian habilidades para mantener equilibrada la balanza_**

**_Tetrai: acento en "Te" crea un fuerte temblor en una zona deseada_**

**_Lavander Town: agudo sonido mucho mas letal que el de Forua, afecta y destruye todo el cuerpo por dentro_**

QUE LES PARECIERON LAS MELODÍAS OFENSIVAS DE BEN Y LINK OSCURO, ¿MERECEN APLAUSOS? ¿FUE ORIGINAL?

¿QUE LES PARECIÓ LA MELODÍA MALDITA DE BEN? ¿ALGUNO SE LO ESPERABA?

POR CIERTO, ESTOY INICIANDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SE TITULA: Genzai Ni Kako O Hakai. ME GUSTARIA QUE ME APOYARAN AL LEERLA Y DARME SUS OPINIONES

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER MUY PRONTO

MUY BIEN, HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDDD


	12. Pena

HOLAAAAAAA ¿YA ME EXTRAÑABAN?, DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPITO ESPERO QUE YA NO QUIERAN MATARME POR LO QUE PASÓ EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR U7.7 EN FIN, CHICOS Y CHICAS, ¡HOY ES HALLOWEEN! ¿QUIÉNES ESTÁN DESPIERTOS A ESTA HORA? :D

ESTE CAPITULO ESTARÁ ALGO TRISTON ASI QUE SEAN FUERTES TT3TT

SIN MÁS INTERRUPCIONES, AQUÍ LES DOY EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_En el capítulo anterior: Sasha encuentra en oso de Sally en el momento en que llega al bosque, minutos después, las peleas de Ben y Jack dan inicio pero las cosas no van como ellos quisieran. Sasha recupera finalmente todas sus memorias luego de encontrar a sally, la melodía maldita finalmente es revelada, Lavander town, enseñada por Red, cobra su deuda llevándose todas las energías de Ben, tanto este como Jack son capturados y en presencia del castaño, la ocarina de Ben es destruida, las últimas palabras del rubio hace decaer sobre Jack una angustia terrible, la cual, Sasha y Sally compartieron minutos después._

**CAPÍTULO 12: Pena**

Sasha, Sally y Jack, caminaban a paso lento en medio del bosque en dirección a la salida, este último era ayudado por Sasha, ya que las quemaduras causadas por las granadas comenzaban a hacer su trabajo, Sally permaneció con la vista baja en todo el camino, nada de esto se lo podía considerar una victoria después de lo ocurrido.

Jack:...***RECUERDO***

_Ben: Jack...*le sonríe de verdad* tengo mucho que agradecerte...mas que todo por ser un hermano para mi y no dejarme solo despues de que Slender nos reuniera a todos..._

_Jack:...Ben...no digas eso...¡no lo hagas sonar como si fuera una despedida!_

_Ben: es una despedida_

_Jack:..._

_Ben:...quisiera hablarte por mas tiempo pero este ya se acabó...salven a Sasha_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Jack: tsk...*muerde su labio inferior para suprimir sus lágrimas e inconscientemente deja caer parte de su peso sobre Sasha*

Sasha: J-Jack...oye, no dejes que esas quemaduras te ganen

Sally: no es eso Sasha

Sasha: ¿eh?

Sally:...Jack no deja de sentirse culpable de lo que le ocurrió a Ben...y no tiene ánimos de seguir

Jack:...

Sasha:...descansemos un rato *caminó hasta un árbol y dejó que Jack se sentara*... (¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?)...*mira su teléfono, el cual no a recibido ni siquiera un mensaje*...***RECUERDO***

J_ack: *termina de recoger los trozos de la ocarina*..._

_Sasha: ¡maldición! *mira su teléfono y vuelve a marcar el número en espera de que alguien contestara*...maldita sea, Alex responde...*volvió a marcar el número sin poder retener las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas* tsk...tienes que estar bien...por favor_

_Jack:..._

_Sally:...*abraza su osito sin dejar de sollozar*_

_Sasha: *se acerca a Jack para obtener su celular y marcarle a Nina*...vamos, responde Nina...por favor...ngh *miró el aparato y le marco a Jeff*... (no me hagas esto)...responde...por favor *se dejó caer al suelo con una expresión de gran sufrimiento*...alguien...quien sea..._

_Sally:..._

_Jack:...¿sera que...Liu ganó?_

_Sasha:...*fulminó a Jack con la mirada al escuchar sus palabras, acto seguido, lo sujetó del cuello de la ropa y lo miró molesta* no digas esas estupideces...¡pareciera que estuvieras diciendo que Ben murió en vano!...lo cual no es asi_

_Jack: ¡date cuenta!...tsk...¡el más fuerte de nuestro grupo después de Slenderman fue asesinado, con eso...Liu tiene la batalla ganada, se acabó!_

_Sasha: ¡Ben no...! *baja la mirada llorando*...Ben, no ha muerto en vano...no te atrevas a decir lo contrario_

_Jack: *abre los ojos sorprendido*..._

_Sasha: estoy segura...estoy segura de que Ben dio pelea hasta el final_

_Jack:..._

_Sasha: estoy segura...lo estoy_

_Jack:...*sujeta las manos de Sasha* perdón_

_Sasha: *lo mira*_

_Jack: *sonríe un poco* me retracto de lo que dije, Liu no ha ganado aún...Ben le dio muchos problemas...hasta el final_

_Sasha:...por supuesto, Ben era fuerte, todos sus ataques lo eran_

_Jack: más que todo esa melodía...pero fue un arma de doble filo_

_Sasha: ¿eh?_

_Jack:..._

_Sally:...Sasha ¿a dónde vamos ahora?_

_Sasha: *se pone a pensar*...lo mas lógico sería primeramente: abandonar este bosque y regresar a la comisaría para curar las quemaduras de Jack_

_Sally:..._

_Jack: ¿no deberíamos asegurarnos de que los demas están a salvo?_

_Sasha:...no contestan ni una llamada y sus ubicaciones son muy lejanas, esas quemaduras pueden empeorar, en tu estado no podemos simplemente arriesgarnos_

_Jack:...hpm ahora soy la carga_

_Sasha: nunca dije eso, tu ya haz hecho todo lo que pudiste, ahora tus heridas son nuestra prioridad_

_Jack: *sorprendido*...*baja la mirada* no tengo derecho a recibir tanta atención_

_Sasha:...lo que dices no tiene sentido_

_Jack: le fallé a la persona que consideraba mi hermano menor, soy un fracaso_

_Sasha:...Jack, yo..._

_Jack: ya no digas nada mas...se que ustedes no me culparán pero...por mi parte, la culpa no abandonará mi mente...le fallé a Ben y nada lo cambiará_

_Sasha:...ya vámonos_

_Jack:...igual seguiré pensando...que fui un completo inútil en ayudar a Ben_

_Sasha:..._

_Jack:...debieron matarme a mi primero antes que a Ben_

_Sasha: ¡suficiente Jack!_

_Sally:...*sujeta la mano de Jack*...no digas esas cosas por favor_

_Jack:...tsk *baja la mirada*...perdóname...por no poder salvarlo_

_Sasha:...salgamos de aquí_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Sasha:...(Jack no a dicho nada en un rato)...*mira su teléfono* (si tan solo pudiera contactarme con los demás, estoy preocupada)

Sally: oye, Jack

Jack *la mira* ¿mmm?

Sally: ¿a qué te referías en ese momento?

Jack: ¿ah?

Sally: mencionaste que una de las melodías de Ben era la más fuerte...¿de cuál estabas hablando?

Jack: bueno...

Sasha: también quisiera saber eso *se acerca* ¿de qué melodía se trata?

Jack:...no se de que melodía se tratará, no conseguí que Ben me lo dijera antes y el no tenía intenciones de decírnoslo

Sasha: ¿no quería contarnos?

Sally: ¿pero por qué?...¿acaso no nos tenía confianza?

Jack: no se mucho al respecto, pero dudo que la falta de confianza sea la razón, por ahora solo me queda una sola idea

Sasha: ¿cuál?

Jack:...no nos quería preocupar

Sasha/Sally: *se sorprenden*...

Jack: no se cual es la melodía mas fuerte de Ben...pero si se que esta misma es un arma de doble filo

Sasha: ¿¡Cómo!?

Sally: ¿arma de doble filo? ¿qué significa eso?

Jack: significa que puedes usar algo para tu propio beneficio, pero también esta en tu contra

Sally:...estas diciendo que...

Sasha: Ben tiene que pagar un costo por usarla...¿qué efectos recaen sobre Ben después de usar esa melodía?

Jack: las fuerzas de Ben recaen considerablemente, tu recuerdas aquella vez en que te salvamos de Liu, yo cargaba a Ben porque este no podía caminar

Sasha:...***RECUERDO***

_Jeff: *baja a sasha*...gracias por todo Ben...ahora tienes que descansar_

_Sasha: *mira por detrás de Jeff y los ve al resto y a un niño sobre la espalda de Jack*..._

_Ben:...*levanta el rostro un tanto pálido*...d-dar las gracias...en verdad no es propio de ti_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Sasha:...si, lo recuerdo

Jack: antes de encontrarte, Ben peleó contra Link Oscuro y utilizó esa melodía, cuando lo encontramos estaba hecho un desastre

Sally: ustedes no me dejaron ver nada

Jack: eso era lo mas preferible

Sally: *infla las mejillas*

Sasha:... (Ben...) ***RECUERDO***

_Ben:...¿e-eh?...*también comienza a llorar*...S-Sasha...a-acaso tu..._

_Sasha:...*lo mira y vuelve a llorar*..._

_Ben:...S-Sasha...¡TU ME RECUERDAS! *comienza a chillar como un niñito y después abraza a Sasha*..._

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Sasha:...(no es justo para ti, Ben)...*mira el cielo con tristeza*...(tu no merecías un final como este)

Sally: *comienza a sollozar* q-quiero ver a Slendy

Jack:...

Sasha: ¿Slendy?...¿¡Slenderman!? ¿¡dónde está? ¿¡qué pasó con el!?

Jack: cierto, tu no sabes que pasó *se rasca la nuca*

Sasha: Jack

Jack:...anteriormente Liu tenía cuatro subordinados: Link Oscuro, Laughing Jack, Hoddie y Masky

Sasha: ¿Hoddie?

Sally: es un buen amigo de Masky, pero...

Jack: parece ser que hubo un conflicto, Hoddie ya no quiso seguir las órdenes de Liu

Sally: Hoddie trató de huir y en el proceso lo lastimaron gravemente

Sasha:...

Jack: Liu le dijo todo eso a Slender...e hizo recaer toda la culpa sobre el, al final el se fue y nos dejó el resto a nosotros

Sasha:...¿los abandonó?

Jack: *frunce el ceño* eso no fue lo que hizo...nos confió tu seguridad y el partió en busca de Hoddie...el no nos abandonó porque no le importáramos

Sally: pronto nos reencontraremos con Slendy...pero con todo con lo que está pasando...*llora* quiero verlo

Sasha:...*baja la mirada*...pronto lo veremos otra vez...pronto

Suena un teléfono

Sally: ¿eh?

Jack: ¡ese es mi teléfono!

Sasha: *lo saca rápido de su bolsillo*

Sally: ¿es Jeff o Nina?

Sasha:...dice...Janis...

Sally: ¿Cómo?

Jack: *le quita el teléfono y se levanta*...quédense aquí *se tambalea un poco*

Sasha: ¿estas seguro de que puedes caminar?

Jack: estoy bien, solo será por un momento *se aleja*

Sasha:...Sally ¿quién es...?

Sally: *sonríe feliz*

Sasha:...¿quién es Janis?

Sally: Janis The Killer es la mejor amiga de Jeff

Sasha:...¿la mejor amiga...de Jeff?

Sally: ella sabe el estado de salud de Jeff...y hasta ahora ayuda a Jack para encontrar alguna cura, con todo lo que pasa me gustaría que viniera a ayudarnos

Sasha:...Janis...

Jack: *regresa con Sasha y Sally* listo

Sally: ¿qué te dijo?

Jack: le dije nuestra ubicación, lo siento Sasha, Janis hará una parada en la comisaría, espero no te moleste

Sasha: no tengo problemas, yo...*suena su celular*

Jack: ¡responde!

Sasha: ¡cállate! *contesta* ¿hola?

/Alex: ¿¡Sasha!?/

Sasha:...¿A-Alex?...*comienza a llorar* ¡Alex!

Sally: es su hermano

Jack: pon el altavoz

Sasha: *lo activa*¿¡dónde diablos estás!? ¡He tratado de comunicarme contigo desde hace rato y no respondes!

/Alex: perdóname Sasha, hasta ahora me ha sido imposible comunicarme contigo ¿en dónde te encuentras? Te fuiste de la nada antes de llegar a esa casa/

Sasha: *se seca las lágrimas* me vi obligada a hacerlo...tuve un mal presentimiento

/Alex: bueno, diré que fue inadecuado no avisarnos, pero fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar/

Sasha: ¿Qué pasó en esa casa? ¿dónde está Nina y el resto del equipo?

/Alex: ese individuo al que ustedes llaman Link Oscuro, hizo explotar los pilares de la casa, todo el techo nos cayó encima/

Sasha: por Dios

Jack: ese bastardo de Link

/Alex: de alguna manera logramos salir, Nina solo tiene unos cuantos raspones y golpes, y de los oficiales afortunadamente todos estamos bien, a excepción de algunos que sufrieron algunas fracturas pero no fue nada grave/

Sasha: *mira a Jack y Sally* Nina está bien

Jack: *suspira aliviado*...

Sally: m-me alegro tanto

/Alex: Sasha, no me haz dicho en donde te encuentras/

Sasha: desde la casa abandonada tomé un desvío hacia el bosque...ahora mismo estoy con Jack y Sally

/Alex: ¿Jack y Sally?...¿acaso el enano no está con ustedes?/

Sasha: *baja la mirada y se le hace un nudo en la garganta*...n-no...solamente estoy con ellos

/Alex:...Sasha...¿que pasó?/

Sasha: no sería adecuado hablarlo por teléfono...preferiría que estuvieran todos presentes

/Alex:...Sasha...mentí/

Sasha: ¿Qué?

/Alex:...no todos estamos bien/

Sasha: Alex ¿de qué estás hablando? No logro entenderte

/Alex: tienen que volver ahora...lastimaron a Jeff/

Sasha: *abre los ojos perpleja*...J-Jeff...¿qué...?

Jack: *frunce el ceño*...

Sally:...

/Alex: emboscaron al grupo de Jeff en el cementerio, según lo que mis compañeros me dijeron, un payaso apareció y les aventó una gran cantidad de cuchillos/

Jack: Laughing Jack

/Alex: no se como...supongo que no hay que subestimar a Jeff The Killer...logró desviar la mayor parte de lo cuchillos...pero un par de ellos lograron apuñalarlo, llevaba un chaleco antibalas pero no fue suficiente, las heridas son profundas pero de eso se está recuperando, lo realmente peligroso es que perdió mucha sangre/

Sasha:...Jeff

Jack: Sasha *la sujeta del hombro* volvamos rápido, puedo encargarme de la falta de sangre de Jeff

Sasha: Jack...

Sally: Jack puede hacerlo, no por nada a logrado mantener controlada la enfermedad de Jeff

Sasha: (la enfermedad, esas heridas pueden espeorarla) Alex, vamos en camino lo mas rápido posible

/Alex: date prisa...el idiota pregunta por ti/

Sasha: *se sonroja*...a-adios *corta la llamada*

Jack: incluso estando realmente mal quiere verte...mmm

Sasha: *se sonroja más* n-no hay tiempo para hablar de esto, vámonos *ayuda a Jack y comienza a caminar*

* * *

Alex:...

Nina: Jeff, resiste por favor

Jeff: *jadea*...¿d-dónde...está Sasha?

Nina: ya está en camino, resiste

Jeff: tsk...

Nina:...

Alex: oye *toca el hombro de Nina y esta lo mira* ven conmigo un momento *sale de la habitación*

Nina:...*lo sigue hasta salir*...¿qué?

Alex:...no es común en mi sacar conclusiones apresuradas...pero la voz de Sasha no me permite pensar en algo más agradable

Nina: habla claro ¿quieres?

Alex:...*la mira*...creo que algo malo le pasó al niño llamado Ben

Nina: *se sorprende*...¿q-qué quieres decir?

Alex: Sasha está ahora mismo con Jack y la niña Sally...pero Ben no está con ellos y Sasha no me quiso decir la razón por teléfono...estaba a punto de llorar y...

Nina: *lo sujeta del cuello de la camisa con la vista baja*...cállate...

Alex:...N-Nina...

Nina: ¡te dije que te callaras! *lo mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas*

Alex: *se sorprende*...

Nina: ¡no le pasó nada! ¡a Ben no pudo ocurrirle nada!...tsk...no digas estupideces, me niego a aceptar que algo horrible ocurriera

Alex: Nina...nuestro oponente es Liu...por poco estuvo cerca de deshacerse de todos nosotros

Nina: *lo mira perpleja y lo empuja con brusquedad* ¡no lo aceptaré! ¡deja de decir lo que se te plazca! *se va corriendo*

Alex:...*baja la mirada*...

Nina: *se detiene en la parte trasera de la comisaría*...no...ese imbécil está mintiendo, Ben está bien...(creo que algo malo le pasó al niño llamado Ben) *se arrodilla y sus lágrimas salen*...no...ngh...por favor

Smile dog: *se acuesta al lado de Nina*

Alex:...(pasamos por todo eso...para terminar en esta tragedia)...***RECUERDO***

_Link...jejejeje...se acabó la visita a la casa del terror chicos *se aleja un poco del tejado y presiona el botón de otro artefacto y esta vez estalla el techo*_

_Alex: ¡CÚBRANSE!_

_Nina: ¡AAAAHHHHH!_

_Alex: tsk...¡por aquí, rápido! Muévete, vamos *empuja a Nina*_

_Todos echaron a correr de largo por el pasillo para salir del que parecía ser el salón principal, los escombros caían a montones y pocas rocas comenzaban a alcanzarlos_

_Nina:...¡AHH! *se cae después de recibir el golpe de una roca en su cabeza*_

_Alex: ¡Nina! *se acerca a ella y la carga* tsk los escombros nos van a alcanzar...*ve las escaleras* ¡todos, escóndanse debajo de las escaleras!_

_Los oficiales siguieron las órdenes de Alex al pie de la letra y rápidamente se ocultaron en la zona indicada, los escombros seguían cayendo sin intenciones de detenerse, el ruido de las escaleras de madera, daban a entender que no aguantaría mucho_

_Alex: (maldición...¡detente, detente, detente!)_

_La madera comenzó ha agrietarse, definitivamente no podían quedarse en ese mismo lugar_

_Alex: ¡corran! *salió del escondite seguido de los demás, pero una roca cayó frente a el, bloqueando el paso*...no_

_Las explosiones se habian detenido, pero aún habían escombros que seguían cayendo, el polvo se levantó cuando las últimas rocas cayeron, por un momento se oyeron gritos y después hubo silencio_

_Alex:...*abre un poco sus ojos*...tsk...ou *se soba el hombro después de quitarse unas rocas de encima y tose un poco*...no veo nada...¿¡hay alguien!? ¡chicos!_

_¿?:...¿q-quién...?_

_Alex: ¡Nina! *trata de disipar la nube de polvo y la ve arrima al muro y con su cabeza sangrando* tsk *vuelve a toser y como puede se levanta* ¡amigos!_

_Oficial: ¡estamos bien!_

_Poco a poco los oficiales comenzaron a levantarse, aunque algunos lo hicieron con algo de ayuda pero en total todos estaban bien_

_Alex: *suspira aliviado* los que pueden caminar, ayuden a los heridos...*se acerca a Nina* ¿puedes caminar?_

_Nina:...me duele la cabeza_

_Alex: el golpe fue fuerte *le limpia la sangre y la levanta* trata de caminar, mi cuerpo esta adolorido asi que no puedo cargarte_

_Nina: no necesito eso_

_Alex: *sonríe* que orgullosa...¡salgamos de aqui!_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Alex: (pensé que todo ya estaba bien...logramos regresar sin ninguna interrupción pero cuando lo hicimos...) ***RECUERDO***

_Nina: ya puedo caminar *se suelta*_

_Alex: de verdad eres muy orgullosa, haz que te curen los golpes_

_Nina: no me des órdenes *mira al final del pasillo*...¿por qué hay tanto alboroto?_

_Alex: es la enfermería_

_Alex y Nina esperaron unos segundos a que algunas personas se hicieran a un lado, Nina comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sin saber la razón, pero cuando las personas se apartaron pudo saberla._

_Nina:...J-Jeff..._

_Alex: maldición_

_Nina: ¡Jeff! *corre a la enfermería donde el pelinegro se encontraba inconsciente con dos cuchillos enterrados en su cuerpo, uno en su hombro y otro en el abdomen* ¡Jeff!_

_Smile Dog: grrr *comienza a ladrar*_

_Médico: espere un momento, no puede pasar ahora_

_Nina: ¡déjame pasar maldito anciano! ¡Jeff! ¡Jeff! *trata de entrar a la habitación a la fuerza*_

_Alex: ¡Nina basta! *la sujeta de la cintura y la hace retroceder* ¡déjalos trabajar!_

_Nina: ¡cállate y suéltame, ellos matarán a Jeff!_

_Alex: ¡no harán tal cosa! *la sujeta de los hombros para mirarla* escúchame, déjalos continuar o de lo contrario Jeff de verdad va a morir, necesito que te calmes_

_Nina: ¿¡y cómo rayos quieres que me calme!? ¡Jeff está latimado y ni siquiera se que ha pasado con los demás, que ha pasado con Sally! ¿¡acaso no te importa!?_

_Alex: ¡claro que me importa, recuerda que Sasha aún no aparece!_

_Nina: *se sorprende*...tsk...ya suéltame *se libera de su agarre y se queda en el marco de la puerta, observando como sacaban con cuidado los cuchillos del cuerpo de Jeff*..._

_Alex:...lo van a sanar...solo espera_

_Nina:...mas te vale que cumplas con lo que dices...*lo mira molesta* ya fue suficiente con lo que le ocurrió a Sally..._

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Alex:... (esa chica tiene una personalidad verdaderamente explosiva...pero tiene que calmarse)

* * *

Sasha: vamos Jack, ya casi llegamos, Sally ¿por dónde?

Sally: por aquí

Jack: es una gran suerte que Sally pueda ver en la oscuridad

Sasha: si, aunque ir por los callejones es algo molesto

Sally: aquí hay una tubería, cuidado con sus cabezas

Sasha: *se agacha*

Jack: *se golpea* ¡mierda!

Sally: te dije que tuvieras cuidado

Jack: ¡cuidado mi trasero joder!

Sasha: Jack, no te pongas a rabiar ¿cuánto falta Sally?

Sally: ya casi salimos de este callejón

Sasha:...(Jeff, espera un poco más, se fuerte)

* * *

Jeff:...*abre los ojos poco a poco*...*trata de levantarse pero siente un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo* ¡agh maldición! tsk...*se mira las vendas*...¿Qué diablos...? m-me siento...mareado *se recuesta en la cama...¿eh? *ve los cuchillos sobre una mesa*... (ya recuerdo...el maldito de Laughing Jack logró herirme) ***RECUERDO***

_Laughing:...¿iniciamos la fiesta?...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *hace aparecer varios cuchillos alrededor de todo el grupo* ¡INICIEMOS ENTONCES!_

_Jeff: tsk..._

_Jeff se sintió acorralado ante las armas de Laughing Jack, estando solo sería capaz de escapar, pero resulta que los que siguen sus órdenes no lograrían desviar ni un mísero cuchillo_

_Jeff: maldición, manténganse atrás_

_Laughing: ohh ¿lo estás protegiendo? Nunca lo esperé de ti_

_Jeff: simplemente no quiero que el imbécil de Alex me reclame, eso sería muy molesto y yo no tengo paciencia para soportarlo *con el cuchillo que ya tenía en la mano, cortó su sudadera por la mitad, dejando ver más cuchillo amarrados a su abdomen*..._

_Laughing: eehhh jajajaja esto será divertido ¡muere! *lanza sus cuchillos*_

_Jeff: Smile Dog *le da un cuchillo*_

_Smile Dog: grrrr_

_Jeff se dio cuenta de que los cuchillos se dirigían exclusivamente hacia su persona, de una forma muy hábil comenzó a desviarlos, los oficiales solo observaban atónitos la forma en que Jeff se las arreglaba con ayuda de Smile Dog_

_Laughing: tsk este maldito_

_Jeff: no lograrás lastimarme, estúpido payaso_

_Laughing: *se le brota una vena* ¡serás un...! No tengo tiempo, veamos como esquivas esto *hace aparecer dos cuchillo detrás de todo el grupo*_

_Jeff: ¡no! *corre*_

_Laughing: ¿Cómo te las arreglarás? Jejejeje *lanza los cuchillos*_

_Jeff aceleró el paso con desesperación para poder llegar a tiempo y así lo hizo, pero solo para meterse en medio del ataque y no para bloquearlo. Los cuchillos se enterraron en el cuerpo de Jeff, uno en el hombro y el otro en el abdomen_

_Jeff: ngh *escupe sangre*_

_Laughing: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡QUÉ TE PARECIÓ ESO!? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_Jeff: *jadea*..._

_Laughing: bien, dudo mucho que logres salvarte de esta, así que me voy, debo encargarme del mocoso de la ocarina_

_Jeff: *se sorprende*...¿q-qué...? tsk *se tambalea*_

_Laughing: hasta nunca, Jeff The Killer *desaparece*_

_Jeff: (¿mocoso...? ¿ocarina...?) *comienza a perder la consciencia*...(esta hablando...de Ben...debo...avisarles) *apenas y logra sacar su teléfono, pero lo suelta al desmayarse, lo último que escuchó fueron las voces de los oficiales que lo habían seguido, pero no supo con exactitud que dijeron*_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Jeff:... (y al parecer terminé aquí, no puedo creer que me trajeran...conociendo como es mi cuerpo, las heridas sanarán rápido, pero la pérdida de sangre no es algo que pueda echar a la suerte...esto me tiene enfermo)

Smile Dog: *llora un poco y lame la mano de Jeff*

Jeff:...*sonríe* al menos haz estado cerca de mi, gracias

¿?: ¿¡en qué habitación está!?

¿?: ¡dejen que veamos a Jeff!

Jeff:...*mira a la puerta*... (esas voces...)

¿?: ¡déjenme pasar! *abre la puerta* ¡Jeff!

Jeff: *sonríe un poco* eehhh...¿por qué te ves tan alterado Jack?

Jack: está de más preguntar

Sasha: *entra al cuarto* Jeff

Jeff: *se sorprende*...S-Sasha

Sasha: Jack, haz lo que tengas que hacer

Jack: necesito una jeringuilla

Alex: en los cajones

Nina:...toma *se la entrega*

Jack: *saca de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, un pequeño frasco con un líquido que parecía agua* que bueno que no se rompió *absorve el líquido con la jeringuilla y se acerca a Jeff* muy bien, esto será rápido

Jeff:...

Sally: *se acerca* Jeff ¿te vas a mejorar?

Jeff: *la mira y le sonríe de forma arrogante* ¿acaso no me conoces?

Sally:...*sonríe*...si

Jack: y...*le inyecta el líquido* con esto será suficiente, en unos minutos comenzarás a recuperar la sangre que perdiste

Alex: ¿ese líquido no lo matará?

Jack: yo lo creé y lo he puesto a prueba, funciona a la perfección

Jeff: *suspira*...quiero irme a la casa de Sasha...este lugar me sofoca

Nina: hace no mucho te quitaron dos cuchillos, deberías esperar un poco

Jeff: no puedo porque no quiero

Sasha:...hermano, ¿no hay forma de llevarlo?

Alex: mmm es algo arriesgado ya que sus heridas podrían abrirse con facilidad, podría ir en el auto pero hay que manejar lento

Sasha: yo manejo

Nina: ¿sabes manejar?

Sasha: incluso tengo licencia

Jack: tsk...*se tambalea*

Sasha: Jack *lo sujeta* rayos, son las quemaduras

Jeff: Sasha

Sasha: ¿eh?

Jeff: *tragó saliva dudando en hablar*...¿dónde está Ben?

Por un momento, Sasha casi deja caer a Jack, la pregunto fue demasiado repentina y se sintió como un balde de agua fría para Sasha, Jack y Sally ¿qué tenían que decir? ¿cómo debían decirlo?, los tres bajaron sus miradas al piso sintiéndose impotentes

Nina:...e-es verdad, Ben podría curar las heridas de Jeff y Jack con su ocarina ¿dónde está?

Sasha: *mantiene la vista baja*...

Nina: n-no se queden callados...¿B-Ben?...Ben ¿dónde estás? Esta broma no es graciosa, hey

Jack: tsk...Nina

Sally: ngh

Sasha:...

Nina: o-oigan *los mira con los ojos vidriosos* en serio...en serio esto no es gracioso...oye, Sasha *la sujeta de los hombros comenzando a desesperarse* ¿¡dónde está Ben!?

Sasha: *siente ganas de llorar*

Nina: ¡no te quedes callada! *se le escapan las lágrimas*

Sasha: tsk

Jack: Nina *la abraza por detrás, alejándola de Sasha*

Nina: ¿¡dónde...!? ¿¡dónde está ben!? ¿¡por qué no regresó con ustedes!?

Jeff: *baja la mirada con la mandíbula temblorosa*

Jack: *voltea a Nina para abrazarla de frente*

Sally: *comienza a llorar tras escuchar los gritos de Nina*...

Sasha: *se agacha cubriendo su boca,tratando de suprimir sin éxito su propio llanto*

Nina: ¡respóndanme!...ngh

Alex:...(tal y como lo pensé)

Nina: *se aferra a Jack*

Alex: *cierra los ojos*...(Ben Drowned está muerto)

Nina: ngh...¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Jack: tsk...perdón...perdón *derrama lágrimas y la abraza mas fuerte sin importarle el dolor de sus quemaduras*...es mi culpa...

Smile Dog:...aauuuuuuuuuuu

Sasha:...

Jeff: ¿Cómo pasó?

Los demás lo miraron

Jeff:...Laughing Jack dijo que tenía que encargarse con el "mocoso de la ocarina"...¿el mató a Ben?

Sasha:...n-no, el responsable fue...

Jack: *pone sobre la cama la bolsita que contenía las piezas de la ocarina*...el responsable fue Liu...destrozó la ocarina de Ben...y yo tengo la culpa por no haberlo evitado

Jeff:...ese bastardo de Liu

Jack: desde el principio...se quiso deshacer de Ben y ahora lo consiguió

Sasha: esa el la mentalidad de Liu, acabar con cualquier obstáculo en su camino...y Ben era uno muy grande por la melodía que podía usar

Jeff:...vámonos de aquí

Alex: iré por el auto, ustedes vallan a la entrada principal

Jack: esperen un momento *saca su teléfono* le había dado la ubicación de la comisaría, tengo que decirle en donde estaremos ahora

Jeff: ¿a quién vas a decirle nuestra ubicación?

Jack:...*lo mira* a Janis

Jeff: *se sorprende*...

Jack: se ha enterado de todo lo que ocurrió, aunque no se si sepa que estamos en tregua con la policía, trae con ella mas de la medicina para tu corazón

Jeff:...*se toca el pecho*

Sasha:...

Jack: en medio de todo podremos pedirle ayuda

Jeff: no involucres a Janis

Jack: ya sabe que estas lastimado asi que olvídalo, no se irá

Jeff: tsk se preocupa por nada

Sasha: *le pega en la cabeza*

Jeff: ¡auch! ¿¡a qué vino eso!?

Sasha: no digas esas cosas cuando hay gente preocupándose por ti...debes agradecer que aún estas con vida

Jeff:...

Jack:...listo, le envié un mensaje, posiblemente llegue mañana...tsk *se arrima a la pared*

Nina: te ayudaré

Sasha: vamos Jeff *le extiende la mano*

Jeff:...*se la da*...

No se habló mas, todos regresaron finalmente a la casa de Sasha para poder descansar, el mas callado era Jeff,se podía percibir la pesadez que sentía y no se la podía alejar

Al llegar, Jeff continuó sin querer hablar con nadie, solo atinó a encerrarse en la habitación que le habían dado junto con Smile Dog, ni siquiera quiso comer, los demás no querían forzarlo por estar herido

Jeff:...***RECUERDO***

_Jack: *pone sobre la cama la bolsita que contenía las piezas de la ocarina*...el responsable fue Liu...destrozó la ocarina de Ben...y yo tengo la culpa por no haberlo evitado_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Jeff:...(Jack no tiene la culpa de nada...se supone que yo soy el líder, la seguridad de todos es mi prioridad y fallé...el culpable soy yo) tsk *se toca la herida*...las punzadas siguen siendo dolorosas, no puedo moverme con libertad a pesar de que me curo rápido...esto es una verdadera mierda...(¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora? Ciertamente Ben era el mas fuerte, aunque no se de que melodía hablan los demás) estúpido enano...*baja la mirada*...debí estar ahí e impedirlo...debí ir con Jack y Ben al bosque...y para variar, Slender ni siquiera...*se levanta lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permite*... (Slender se fue en busca de Hoddie, ya ha pasado un tiempo y por acá la situación no es buena, además...) *mira la bolsita que contenía las piezas de la ocarina de Ben*...(de ninguna manera esto se puede quedar así)...entonces no tenemos opción...

* * *

Jack: tsk auch

Nina: lo siento, por favor trata de soportar, tengo que desinfectar todas las quemaduras *le pasa el algodón con alcohol sobre las quemaduras*

Jack: lo agradezco pero de verdad duele

Nina:...*baja la mirada* perdón

Jack: *la mira*...oye *le levanta flequillo*

Nina:...

Jack:...no quiero que vuelvas a llorar tu sola

Nina: *se sorprende*...¿c-cómo...?

Jack: *sonríe* al llegar te encerraste en el baño, las quemaduras no lograron impedirme que te siguiera...escuché tus sollozos desde el otro lado de la puerta

Nina:...*baja la mirada*...

Jack:...tienes muchos golpes en el cuerpo, te lastimaste la cabeza, lloraste...quiero que descanses esta noche ¿de acuerdo?

Nina:...eso no es muy sencillo

Jack:...¿acaso quieres que me quede contigo toda la noche?

Nina: *se sonroja* n-no necesito que hagas eso

Jack: no sería una mala idea *le sujeta la mano manteniendo la vista baja, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta*...yo también necesito compañía

Nina:...ngh...estúpido *se tapa los ojos* harás que llore de nuevo, ¿por qué no buscas a Sasha para desatar tu angustia?

Jack: no se por qué pero me siento mas tranquilo contigo

Nina:...de verdad eres estúpido, deja de lamentarte y voltea, tengo que desinfectar las quemaduras de tu espalda

Jack: por favor se gentil *se da vuelta* es mi primera vez *la miró con burla*

Nina: ¡eres un idiota! *estampa el algodón con alcohol en la espalda*

Jack: ¡maldición!

Sasha y Alex solo ignoraban los gritos de Jack, Sally estaba dormida tranquilamente en una de las habitaciones y ninguno escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban por las escaleras

Jeff: ¡escúchenme todos!

Alex/Sasha: *voltean rápidamente*

Nina: Jeff

Jack: auch auch...¿no se supone que deberías estar descansando?

Jeff: con tantas cosas me es imposible y Smile Dog me ayuda a caminar...como sabrán, por el momento Liu se esta llevando toda la ventaja, estamos lastimados y Ben...ya no está

Nina: *baja la mirada*

Jack:...

Jeff: pero no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar que Liu gane...tengo un nuevo plan

Alex: ¿nuevo plan?

Sasha: ¿en qué estás pensando?

Jeff: se suponía que teníamos que esperarlo...pero no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor

Nina: ¿Qué es?

Jack: habla Jeff

Jeff:...*los mira* todos los que están aquí a excepción del imbécil de Alex saldremos de la ciudad el día de mañana...porque iremos en busca de Slenderman

Nina: *se sorprende*

Jack: ¿buscaremos a Slender?

Sasha:...

Nina: pero Jeff, Slender se fue hace días, es imposible saber en donde se encuentra ahora

Jeff:...tengo una ligera idea, mañana llega Janis, por lo tanto tambien nos acompañará...y tambien *muestra la bolsita*...Ben vendrá con nosotros...y esperemos que Slender conozca una manera de hacerlo regresar

Jack/Nina:...

Alex/Sasha:...

Jeff:...

* * *

¿?:...*se levanta poco a poco* tsk auch, duele

¿?: *abre la puerta*...¿Cómo te sientes Hoddie?

Hoddie:...tsk muy adolorido *se acuesta*...gracias por ayudarnos...Slender ¿estás seguro de que quieres quedarte?

Slenderman: me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario, por ahora sigue descansando

Hoddie:...no deben...subestimar a Liu *comienza a cerrar los ojos*

Slenderman: no hables mucho, voy a ayudar a Toby y Clockwork a buscar comida *voltea con intenciones de marharse*

Hoddie:...Slender

Slenderman: ¿Qué?

Hoddie:...Liu...Liu planea...sacar a Ben del camino

Slenderman: *se sorprende*...¿de qué hablas?

Hoddie:...antes...de escapar...*cierra los ojos*...lo escuché *se queda dormido*

Slenderman:...*se toca el pecho*...muchachos

(ESTANDO EN LA DESESPERACIÓN DE LO QUE LIU LE HA HECHO A BEN, LA SITUACIÓN HA SIDO LLEVABA A UNA ÚLTIMA OPCIÓN: BUSCAR A SLENDERMAN. NO SOLO PARA CONSEGUIR AYUDA, SINO TAMBIEN PARA CONSEGUIR UN MILAGRO QUE HAGA QUE BEN REGRESE, MIENTRAS TANTO, HODDIE SE ENCUENTRA FINALMENTE FUERA DE PELIGRO, PERO SUS PALABRAS DESPIERTAN UNA GRAN INQUIETUD EN EL CORAZÓN DE SLENDERMAN, SIN SABER QUE LO PEOR, YA HA SUCEDIDO)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

FINALIZADO, ME ALEGRA HABER PODIDO TERMINARLO A TIEMPO, ES QUE USTEDES SABEN ¿NO? ES HALLOWEEN, ES EL DÍA PERFECTO PARA PUBLICAR UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO DE ESTA HISTORIA :D

ESPERO QUE ESTÉN UN POCO MAS CONTENTOS CON EL ASUNTO DE BEN, LO HE HECHO VER TAN GENIAL A ESTE ENANO QUE ME SERÍA IMPOSIBLE SACARLO PERMANENTEMENTE DEL FANFIC

ME DESPIDO POR HOY, PRONTO DARÉ SEÑALES DE VIDA SE LOS PUEDO ASEGURAR TOTALMENTE ;)

MUY BIEN, HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDDD

Y FELIZ HALLOWEEEEEEEEN XDDDD


	13. Janis The Killer y Offenderman

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA HA TODOS, HE VUELTO JUNTO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA BELLÍSIMA HISTORIA, QUE POR CIERTO, A PESAR DE SER 2da TEMPORADA, "EL SUCESOR" FUE MI PRIMER FANFIC Y ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE HUBIERA ADQUIRIDO TANTA POPULARIDAD TTuTT

**Respondiendo reviews:  
Blood Moon: gracias por tu comentario, ten tranquilidad, puede que me tarde en publicar pero nunca dejare la historia inconclusa, esta es la primera de todas. No me ofendo, no te preocupes, lo de la película me parece una idea maravillosa, seria un milagro que este fanfic llegara a ese nivel XDDDD por cierto...tu idea de meter a Offenderman es muy buena, me pareció una idea muy interesante y como podrás ver en el titulo, Offenderman aparecerá, disfrútalo ;)**

BIEN, ESPERO QUE EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO QUE PUBLIQUE LES GUSTARA, AHORA CONTINUAREMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE ;)

POR CIERTO...¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! XDDDD

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O****-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O****-O-O-O-O-O-**

_En el capítulo anterior: Jack no deja de lamentarse por lo que le ocurrió a Ben, según el, todo a sido culpa suya, rato después recibe una llamada de una persona que Sasha no conoce, Janis The Killer pronto iba a llegar, por otra parte, Sasha logra comunicarse finalmente con Alex y parten rápidamente a la comisaría tras enterarse que habían lastimado a Jeff, al llegar, la situación de Ben se revela, Nina se rompe en llanto y al final esto los dejo solo con una ultima opción...buscar a Slenderman._

**CAPÍTULO 13: Janis The Killer y Offenderman.**

Jeff:...*abre lentamente los ojos y mira en todas las direcciones posibles*...¿aún es de noche?...

Sime Dog: *lame la mano de Jeff*

Jeff: hey...hola muchacho...¿haz estado aquí todo el rato?...(¿qué ocurrió?...)***RECUERDO***

_Jeff: tengo un nuevo plan_

_Alex: ¿nuevo plan?_

_Sasha: ¿en qué estás pensando?_

_Jeff: se suponía que teníamos que esperarlo...pero no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor_

_Nina: ¿Qué es?_

_Jack: habla Jeff_

_Jeff:...*los mira* todos los que están aquí a excepción del imbécil de Alex saldremos de la ciudad el día de mañana...porque iremos en busca de Slenderman_

_Nina: *se sorprende*_

_Jack: ¿buscaremos a Slender?_

_Sasha:..._

_Nina: pero Jeff, Slender se fue hace días, es imposible saber en donde se encuentra ahora_

_Jeff:...tengo una ligera idea, mañana llega Janis, por lo tanto también nos acompañará...y también *muestra la bolsita*...Ben vendrá con nosotros...y esperemos que Slender conozca una manera de hacerlo regresar_

_Jack/Nina:..._

_Alex/Sasha:..._

_Jeff:..._

_Jack:...Jeff...¿podrías decirme cuál es esa ligera idea? _

_Jeff:...de todos los Proxys existentes...¿con quienes se lleva mejor Hoddie y Masky?_

_Jack: *se sorprende*..._

_Nina:...hay que tener en cuanta que la mayor parte de los Proxys solo son hackers que se encierra en una habitación...pero solo hay uno o dos quienes ocuparía ese lugar al que te refieres_

_Jack: Ticci Toby y Kate...aunque Kate les tiene paciencia no es que le guste estar cerca de ellos todo el tiempo asi que ella queda descartada_

_Nina: eso nos deja a Ticci Toby_

_Jack: pero el no tiene un escondite específico, siempre está moviéndose_

_Jeff: teniendo en cuenta que estaba cargando con Hoddie, Toby solo podría ir con alguien en quien _confí_e_

_Nina:...*sonríe* esa sería Clockwork_

_Jack: entonces...¿aseguras que Slenderman se encuentra en el escondite de Clockwork?_

_Jeff:...no puedo pensar en otro lugar, sería más sencillo si conociéramos al resto de los Proxys_

_Nina: ese grupo es solo conocimiento de Slender, no podemos hacer nada_

_Jack: aún así...pensemos en una manera de poder confirmar la ubicación de Slender_

_Sasha: en cuanto logren confirmarlo tendremos que partir_

_Jeff: en ese tiempo Janis ya podría llegar, será suficiente_

_Sasha: investigaré más sobre Slenderman, si no les molesta claro_

_Jack: eso ayudará mucho, gracias Sasha_

_Sasha: lo que sea por ayudar_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Jeff:... (después de eso...casi no puedo recordarlo con claridad, creo que me debilité de forma sorpresiva, desde entonces estuve durmiendo...) ¿eh? *observa su brazo*...(tengo una venda en la zona del codo)...

Smile Dog: grrr *ladra*

Jeff:...*rápidamente mira a la puerta* ¿¡acaso será...!?

* * *

Sally: *muerde el sándwich* mmm...esta rico

¿?: ¿de verdad no te dolerá el estómago por comer a esta hora?

Sally: pero tengo hambre

Nina: no la convencerás, su hambre es más fuerte

Sally: ¿quieres un poco?

¿?: no, gracias

Jeff:...Janis...

Janis: *mira hacia las escaleras*...al fin despertaste Jeff  
**Nombre: Janis The Killer**  
**Edad: 25 años**

Nina: Jeff *se levanta de la silla y va con el* aún deberías estar descansando ¿qué haces aquí?

Jeff: desperté hace unos momentos y ya no quería dormir...¿cuándo llegó Janis?

Nina: mmm...una hora después de que te desmayaste

Smile Dog: *se acerca a Janis*

Janis: jejeje hola Smile Dog

Jeff:...¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Sally: tres horas

Jeff: tsk...eso no esta bien

Nina: si lo está, necesitas descansar, tu cuerpo se está recuperando

Jeff: *mira a Janis* ya me inyectaste la droga ¿no es así?

Janis: asi que te diste cuenta

Jeff: un vendaje tan exagerado solo puede ser tuyo *levanta su brazo enseñando las vendas

Nina: jajajajajaja si, definitivamente es Janis

Janis: *se le brota una vena* buscan morir ¿verdad?

Jeff: no te amargues

Sally: ¿por cuánto tiempo mantendrá su efecto la droga?

Janis: esta vez no creo que sea tanto...desde aquí podría aguantar un mes solamente...mientras no te expongas a ningún tipo de daño como el que sufriste hace horas estarás bien...de lo contrario tu...

Jeff: tsk...no me queda mucho tiempo, Liu aún está persiguiendo a Sasha

Janis:...lo siento Jeff...ya no logro atrasar mas tu enfermedad...las mejores medicinas están en lugares donde no puedo ingresar

Jeff: no te preocupes Janis...tu y Jack han hecho lo posible por mantenerme con vida...se los agradezco, no podría pedir mejores amigos que ustedes

Nina:...

Janis:...esperaré un milagro

Jeff:...¿dónde está Jack?

Sally: ahí *señala al mueble donde el castaño dormía*

Jeff:...eehhh...¿y Sasha?

Nina: se fue a su cuarto unos minutos antes de que bajaras

Jeff: entonces esos fueron los pasos que escuché, ¿estuvo buscando información sobre Slender?

Nina: no se nos ocurre nada aún

Jeff: mmm...iré a verla *se da vuelta para irse*

Janis: esto...pídele disculpas de mi parte por favor

Jeff: *la mira* ¿eh? ¿por qué?

Janis: creo que...dije algo inapropiado

Nina: mas bien, lo hiciste

Janis: me dejé llevar, no es...

Jeff: *la sujeta del cuello*...¿qué rayos le dijiste?...

Janis:...la culpé de todo lo que te había ocurrido

Jeff: ¿¡hiciste qué!?

Janis: me enoje ¿de acuerdo? Jeff...estás mucho más delicado que antes, se te acaba el tiempo, todo lo que estás haciendo por esa chica te matará antes de lo debido, no dejes que ella te use de escudo

Jeff: yo quiero ser su escudo, eso es algo que ella nunca me pidió y usaré mi propia vida solo por protegerla a ella...no ordenes la situación a tu manera

Janis:...*mira a otro lado* no te pongas así, por algo te dije que le pidieras disculpas de mi parte

Jeff: oh no, eso lo harás tu misma

Janis: tsk...

Sally: por cierto Jeff *lo mira*

Jeff:...¿qué?

Sally:...¿por qué no haz hablado con Sasha al respecto?

Jeff: ¿al respecto de qué?

Sally: ¿¡no te lo ha dicho!?

Jeff: ¿¡no me ha dicho qué!? No nos hemos dirigido la palabra de forma directa, no se ha presentado la oportunidad...¿de que tengo que hablar con Sasha?

Sally:...

Nina: Sally, dinos que ocurre

Sally: en serio pensé que Sasha les había dicho en algún momento

Jeff: ¡Sally!

Janis: deja el rollo y solo dinos

Sally:...Sasha recuperó todos sus recuerdos

Nina: *la mira perpleja*...¿S-Sasha...recuperó...todos sus recuerdos?

Janis:...

Jeff:...Sasha

Nina:...*mira a Sally* ¿por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante?

Sally: no mentía cuando dije que creía que Sasha ya les había dicho

Jeff:...tsk...

* * *

Sasha:...***RECUERDO***

_Jeff: bien, en ese caso nosotros...*se tambalea*_

_Jack: ¡Jeff! __*lo sujeta*_

_Jeff: tsk...me siento mareado...*cierra los ojos*_

_Nina:__..._

_Jack:...está dormido...lo llevaré a un cuarto *se aleja*_

_Sasha:...Jeff_

_Nina: tranquila, estará bien_

_Sasha:..._

**_1 hora después_**

_Jack: alguien toca la __puerta_

_Sasha: yo la abro...*se acerca a la puerta y la abre*...¿quién eres?_

_Janis: ¿dónde esta Jeff?_

_Sasha: tu eres Janis The Killer_

_Nina: ¿Janis?_

_Jack: Jeff está por aquí, ven_

_Janis: *mira a Sasha con seriedad y luego sigue a Jack*_

_Sasha:..._

* * *

_Jack: bien...¿por cuánto tiempo durará el efecto?_

_Janis: *termina el vendaje*...no tanto como antes...*se levanta y mira a Sasha*...¿estas contenta? A Jeff le queda menos tiempo de vida por tu culpa_

_Sasha: n-no..._

_Nina: Janis..._

_Jack: Sasha no tiene la culpa de nada_

_Janis:¿Cómo que no la tiene? Jeff está lastimado por protegerla a ella, su enfermedad avanza cada vez más por la situación_

_Sasha:..._

_Janis:...ella tiene la culpa por usar a Jeff de escudo_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Sasha:... (¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y egoísta?)...*se recuesta*... (Jeff arriesga mucho su vida solo por protegerme...ya no quiero que lo haga, yo ni siguiera lo valgo)...("es tu culpa"...si...todo es mi culpa)

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta

Sasha: *se levanta* ¿quién es?

Jeff: ¿te molestas en preguntar?

Sasha:...¿Jeff...? *se levanta rápido a abrir la puerta* pero...¿por qué estas de pie? Deberías estar descansando

Jeff: si, Nina dijo lo mismo y me da igual *entra a la habitación, haciéndola retroceder*...tenemos que hablar

Sasha:...¿hablar?...¿hablar sobre qué?

Jeff:...¿por qué no me dijiste que habías recuperado la memoria

Sasha: *se sorprende*...e-esto...Jeff, no es el momento...

Jeff: claro que lo es *se le acerca* creo que se ha puesto distancia entre nosotros por demasiado tiempo...¿por qué no dijiste nada? ¿acaso no consideraste importante tu propia mejoría?

Sasha: ¿en qué momento querías que lo dijera?

Jeff:...

Sasha:...Sally fue la única que estuvo presente cuando recuperé todos mis recuerdos, después de eso fuimos a buscar a Ben y a Jack...Liu los secuestró y nuevamente partimos, al llegar ya era tarde y Ben ya no estaba...tratamos de contactarnos con ustedes y cuando lo logramos nos dijeron que estabas herido, de inmediato regresamos a la comisaría y por las mismas se revelo lo que le ocurrió a Ben y...lloramos, nos lamentamos...después de eso regresamos y rato después tu te desmayaste...*lo mira*

Jeff:...

Sasha:...dime...¿en que momento podría decírtelo?...no había oportunidad alguna

Jeff: ahora la hay *la toma del rostro* Sasha...¿de verdad recordaste todo?

Sasha:...s-si...recordé todo de ustedes

Jeff:...de mi...¿recuerdas todo de mi?...¿todo lo que pasamos juntos?...lo que sentías por mi...¿también lo recuerdas?

Sasha:...si...recuerdo todo, yo de verdad...

No pidió permiso, tampoco pensaba hacerlo, hace cuatro años el había demandado los labios de la chica como suyos, al arrebatarle la memoria y romper sus lazos con ella, desgraciadamente también rompió ese derecho

Pero ahora...nuevamente reclamaba de forma intensa aquella propiedad, con cada suspiro, cada jadeo, cada suave mordida, Jeff marcaba los labios de Sasha como su territorio, invadió su boca sin previo aviso, recordando aquel sentimiento tan fuerte y a la vez excitante que surgía con solo tener su frágil cuerpo pegado al suyo

Por parte de la chica, el aire demandó toda su atención, el beso del hombre que tenía en frente era tan profundo e intenso que simplemente le quitaba el aliento en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos se encontraron, deseaba llorar, el sentimiento de culpa invadió su corazón y apartó con delicadeza al azabache

Jeff:...¿Sasha?

Sasha:...lo siento...ya no puedo estar contigo

Jeff:...¿por qué dices?...

Sasha:...v-vete por favor, sal de mi cuarto

Jeff: ni lo pienses *la miró* haz recuperado la memoria...¿en serio crees que te dejaré ir?

Sasha: ¡lo hiciste hace cuatro años!...sabes...¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo mantuve mis sentimientos escondidos?

Jeff:...Sasha

Sasha: desde los trece años...dejé de ser una niña Jeff...y dejé de ser tu estudiante *lo mira*...dejé de ser tu sucesora en el momento en que me robaste mis recuerdos, lo único que nos une ahora es el pleito contra Liu

Jeff: me da igual si llegas a ser mi sucesora o no *la atrae hacia si*...con todo lo que ha ocurrido, sabes de lo que Liu y los otros son capaces...todo este tiempo...hemos querido protegerte sin pararnos frente a ti

Sasha: no quiero que lo hagan más

Jeff:...¿ahora qué diablos dices?

Sasha: te estás exponiendo mucho al peligro, no te queda mucho tiempo de vida

Jeff: yo se en que utilizaré mi propia vida, no lo puedes decidir

Sasha: ¡no seas egoísta!

Jeff: ¡cuando estés a salvo dejaré de serlo!

Sasha:...¿por qué eres tan necio?...¿acaso buscas morir?

Jeff:...me equivoqué

Sasha: ¿eh?

Jeff:...tu no me recuerdas del todo...ahora me doy cuenta, lo siento, me había equivocado

Sasha:...Jeff...todo esto es mi culpa...*se sujetabla cabeza*

Jeff:...

Sasha: Ben...Ben se fue...si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo Liu no habría destruido su ocarina...es mi culpa que muriera, me siento terrible al respecto

Jeff:...*suspira* tu te sientes culpable, Jack se siente culpable...yo me siento culpable

Sasha: ¿Qué...? ¿por qué dices eso? Tu estabas ocupado en otro lado

Jeff: y tu hiciste todo lo posible por ayudar y aún así te sigues echando la culpa *se sienta en la cama*...

Sasha:...¿Jeff? *se sienta junto a el*

Jeff:...Slender me confió la seguridad de todos...me dejó a cargo de la situación, se suponía que no debía permitir que ninguno de ustedes saliera lastimado y aun así...*suspira*

Sasha:...

Jeff:...y así...fallé en protegerlos...si algo sale mal, la responsabilidad cae sobre el que está a cargo...toda falla es la falla de un líder...que Ben muriera fue una desgracia que yo mismo provoqué

Sasha:...eso no es...

Jeff: no es tu culpa...ni tampoco de Jack...*la mira con tristeza*...la culpa es solo mía

Sasha:...*traga saliva y mira al frente, a los segundos se arrima en el brazo de Jeff*...

Jeff: *la mira confundido*...

Sasha:...dijiste que...si encontrábamos a Slender podría haber una posibilidad de traer de regreso a Ben

Jeff: eso solo una suposición...pero si, eso dije...Slender es una criatura con décadas de existencia...tal vez hasta mucho más, no estoy seguro, yo tenía solo quince cuando el nos juntó a todos pero el punto es...

Sasha:...

Jeff:...que tal vez el conozca algún ritual...que pueda revivir a Ben...esos años de estar vivo pueden valer la pena

Sasha: *toma su mano*...entonces solo hay que tener fe

Jeff:...si...tal vez solo hay que tenerla *aprieta su mano*

Sasha:...pero...a pesar de todo esto cumpliste como líder

Jeff:...¿Cómo que cumplí?

Sasha:...cumpliste con el equipo que mi hermano te encomendó...los protegiste con tu vida, solo como un líder podría hacerlo

Jeff:...tsk *mira a otro lado* eran personas patéticas, no valía la pena siquiera el dejarlos morir...Además no quería lidiar con las quejas de tu hermano, terminaría con mi paciencia

Sasha: jejejeje recuerdo esto, siempre que quieres evadir algun tema de conversación, miras a otro lado...no haz cambiado Jeff

Jeff:...

Sasha:...*mira la mano del chico* oh vaya

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Sasha: ¿eh? n-no es nada, solo pense que...bueno...*acarica el dorso de la mano ajena con su pulgar*...

Jeff: *se sonroja un poco*

Sasha:...tus manos...son un poco más que antes...cubren por completo las mías

Jeff:...*sonríe entretenido*

Sasha:...y tambien eres mucho mas alto que yo

Jeff: mmm quisiera ver eso *se pone de pie y la jala para que también se levantara*

Sasha: ¿Qué planeas ahora?

Jeff: no lo preguntes como si fuera a cometer algún crimen *la pone frente a si y la apega más*

Sasha: *se sonroja* ¿J-Jeff...?

Jeff: *comprueba con su mano, hasta donde llega la altura de Sasha*...jeje si, definitivamente soy mucho mas alto que tu

Sasha: ¿solo por eso...? *lo mira de frente*

Anteriormente no se había tomado la molestia de verificar la altura del chico, pero ahora viéndolo detenidamente se daba cuenta, esta y apenas le llegaba como mucho hasta su nariz, se sintió atrapada por la calida mirada del azabache

Jeff: eres una enana Sasha

Sasha: c-cállate, tu no...*cerró sus ojos sonrojada al sentir la mano del chico en su mejilla, no encontraba la forma de evitarlo, simplemente era dominada* J-Jeff...

Jeff:...te extrañé

Sasha:...*cerró sus ojos*

No hizo ni un solo movimiento en contra, se sentía tan tranquila al estar rodeada por los brazos de Jeff y ser mimada por sus tiernos y la vez atrevidos besos

El chico de a poco la hizo retroceder, mostrando sus intenciones por acorralarla y así lo hizo, en unos segundos Sasha estaba entre Jeff y la pared. No todo es infinito y la respiración de ambos estaba en la lista, se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas

Jeff:...*sonríe victorioso* pense que ya no querías estar junto a mi

Sasha: *se sorprende*...idiota...les he hecho tantas cosas horribles...¿Cómo esperas que continúe contigo?

Jeff: empieza por dejar atrás todo lo que hiciste, no fue un error de todos modos

Sasha: pero yo...

Jeff: shh...ya no más...bienvenida nuevamente Sasha

Sasha:...tsk...*baja la mirada*...perdón...perdóname...por todo...*levanta la vista, dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y siendo adornado por una sonrisa*...y-yo...volví

Jeff: mmm pero hubo algo que no esperaba al reencontrarme contigo

Sasha: *se seca las lágrimas*...¿qué cosa?

Jeff: *rodea su cintura con sus manos y la acaricia con lentitud* esos ojos sedientos de sangre con los cuales me mirabas...resultó ser muy excitante para mi

Sasha: *se sonroja como un tomate*...

Jeff: pensar que yo era la presa de una sexy depredadora también resulta ser excitante, aunque yo me considero a mi mismo un depredador...pero ahora la depredadora se ha convertido en la presa...ya que el depredador la ha acorralado *de a poco comienza a bajar sus manos por los muslos de la chica*

Sasha: *tiembla ligeramente*...J-Jeff

Jeff: ¿y sabes qué más?...*se acerca a su oído*...este depredador tiene hambre

Sasha: ngh...*se sonroja de una forma mucho mas intensa, al sentir la caliente respiración de Jeff sobre su cuello, seguido por placenteras mordidas y chupetones que no tardaron en dejar marca* Jeff...espera, n-no podemos...

Jeff: ¿sabes otra cosa?...me he contenido todo este tiempo

Sasha:...

Jeff:...desde que te volví a ver...he deseado tocarte y hacerte un montón de cosas que solo imaginaba en mi mente, llámame pervertido pero así de desesperado estoy por tenerte

Sasha:...*lo vio acercarse con intenciones de besarla, cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar*...

Se escuchan fuertes golpes en la puerta

Jack: ¡Jeff, abre la puerta!

Jeff: *golpea su puño contra la pared* hijo de... *se aleja de Sasha*

Sasha:...*se toca las mejillas sonrojadas, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estuvo a punto de meterse*...

Jeff: *abre la puerta* ¿qué diablos quieres?

Jack: Sally me dijo que Sasha había recuperado la memoria

Jeff: (maldita enana)...¿y qué hay con eso?

Jack obviamente quería verla

Jeff: estoy hablando con ella ahora mismo, lárgate

Jack: ¡jamás!

Sasha: n-no empiecen a pelear

Nina: chicos *llega corriendo*...Janis...tiene una idea

Jack: ¿idea?

Jeff: ¿idea de qué?

Nina:...tiene una idea para confirmar la ubicación de Slenderman

Jeff:...*avanza rápido*

Sasha: *avanza*

Jack: Sasha *la sujeta del brazo*

Sasha:...¿q-qué ocurre?

Jack:...¿realmente haz recuperado la memoria?

Sasha:...s-si...ya he recordado todo

Jack: *suspira* me alegra tanto de...*mira su cuello*...¿qué te paso en el cuello?

Sasha: ¿en el cuello? eh...*se cubre rápido al darse cuenta de que las marcas dejadas por Jeff* n-nada jajaja

Jack:...J-J-J-Je...

Sasha: *le cubre la boca*...n-no armes un escándalo por favor

Jack:...

Sasha: *sonrojada*...

Jack:...*quita las manos de su boca* esta bien...pero no me agrada esto, vamos a averiguar que tiene Janis en mente *se aleja*

Sasha: *sonríe divertida* jejeje gracias *lo sigue*

* * *

Janis:...

Alex:...

Jack:...

Nina/Sally:...

Sasha:...

Jeff:...¿y bien Janis?...¿cuál es tu idea?

Janis:...primero que todo...Sasha

Sasha: ¿si?

Janis:...lamento haberte...echado la culpa por lo de Jeff, estaba molesta y solo te hoce sentir responsable con eso...perdón

Sasha:...*sonríe* no hay problema, no soy rencorosa por este tipo de cosas

Janis:...gracias

Jeff: bien, con respecto a tu idea...

Janis: oh cierto *se acerca a Sasha*...Sasha

Sasha:...

Janis:...¿eres virgen?

Sasha:...¿eh?

Jeff/Jack: ¿eh?

Nina/Sally: ¿eh?

Alex: *pokerface*...

Todos menos Janis: ¿¡eeehhhh!?

Sasha: *sonrojada* ¿q-q-qué...?

Alex: ¿¡qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

Nina: ¡eso no es algo que interese!

Jeff/Jack: de hecho...

Nina: ¡que no lo es!

Sally:...

Alex: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a preguntar sobre la inocencia de mi hermana!?

Sasha:...

Janis: dicen que quieren encontrar a Slenderman ¿no es así?

Nina: si pero...¿qué tiene que ver la virginidad de Sasha en esto?

Janis:...la única forma de garantizar su ubicación...es que alguien pueda sentirla

Jeff: ¿y cómo conseguimos eso?

Janis: primero necesitaremos conseguir: una rosa de color blanco ya que Sasha es virgen

Sasha: n-nunca dije que...

Janis: que reaccionaras de esa forma tan exagerada te delató por completo...necesitamos fuego, osea un encendedor, lápiz labial rojo pasión el más fuerte que se pueda encontrar, se necesita tener mas de trece años pero eso está resuelto, tendremos que esperar la noche que viene porque necesitamos que sean las 00:00 am, también...

Jack: espera espera espera...¿e-en qué diablos quieres meter a Sasha?

Janis: ¿eh?

Nina:...¿de qué hablas Jack?

Jeff:...

Janis: jejeje ¿te diste cuenta?

Sasha: ¿qué sucede?

Jack: una rosa blanca, un encendedor, lápiz labial rojo pasión...esos son los objetos que se necesitan para invocar a Offenderman

Nina: O-Offen...

Jeff: ¿¡Offenderman!? *mira a Janis* ¿¡quieres invocar a Offenderman!? ¡si Sasha lo invoca este la violará!

Sasha: *horrorizada* ¿v-violarme?

Nina: olvídalo Janis, no podemos traer a ese tipo

Janis: ¿entonces cómo pretendes encontrar a Slender?

Jeff: ¿por qué crees que invocar a Offenderman nos ayudará a encontrar a Slender?

Janis: hay muchos mas individuos parecidos a Slenderman, no se sabe por que pero ellos tienen una conexión...si uno de ellos nos ayuda, por medio de esa conexión nos podrá llevar con Slender

Jack:...también había oído sobre esa conexión...¿pero por qué justamente debe ser Offenderman?

Janis: por tres razones muy importantes, primera: las otras bestias parecidas a Slender son imbéciles y no me caen bien. Segundo: después de Slender, Offenderman es el mas serio que he podido conocer cuando se lo requiere a pesar de ser un pervertido violador. Tercero:...solo conozco el ritual para invocar a Offenderman porque no me interesa saber de los otros estúpidos

Nina: por lo visto Janis los odia en serio

Sally: pero...¿cómo conociste a Offenderman?

Janis:...*mira a un lado*...necesitaba ayuda con las medicinas de Jeff, investigando encontré plantas medicinales que serían de utilidad...invoqué a Offenderman para que me teletransportará de a poco hasta el sitio indicado, por un tiempo me ayudó

Jack: Janis ¿cómo es que no te violó?

Janis: le dije que los conocía a todos ustedes y al ver mi rostro supo que decía la verdad *mira a Jeff*

Jeff:...te hice hermosa y tu lo aceptaste

Janis: no digo lo contrario...esto es lo único que puedo ofrecer para ayudar...se que es arriesgado pero yo no puedo repetir el ritual debido a que Offenderman ya me conoce, lo mismo sucede con Nina así que...solo nos quedas tu, Sasha

Sasha:...

Sally: ¿y por qué no invocamos a Slender?

Janis: el dueño del ritual no sabe quienes hacen las invocaciones, como Slender esta con Hoddie no se tomará la molestia de atender alguna invocación...eres la única que puede invocarlo

Jeff: no podemos arriesgar a Sasha, se supone que tratamos de protegerla de Liu ¿y ahora la estamos exponiendo a Offenderman? podemos investigar sobre los otros rituales

Nina: podríamos solo si tuviéramos tiempo...no tenemos otras opciones

Jeff:...

Alex: Sasha *la sujeta de los hombros* no lo hagas...no es seguro

Sasha:...*baja la mirada pensativa*...

Jack: no estas obligada a hacer esto

Sasha:...*los mira*...lo haré

Jeff: tsk

Alex: ¡Sasha!

Jack/Nina/Sally/Janis:...

Sasha: si de esa forma encontramos a Slenderman...que así sea

Janis:...*sonríe* tranquila, aún así nos matendremos cerca de ti, conseguiremos todo lo que se necesita, el ritual se llevará a cabo en el baño, se que es mucho pedir pero por ahora descansemos, mañana comenzaremos a reunir lo que necesitemos

Algunos se guardaron sus quejas, ya que la decisión de Sasha no cambiaría por mas que le reclamaran, Sasha aseguró que estaría bien, iba a repeler cualquier movimiento por parte del violador

* * *

El amanecer llegó después de unas horas, todos salieron a buscar los instrumentos que le darían funcionamiento al ritual:  
1\. La rosa blanca *encontrada en una zona del bosque*  
2\. El encendedor fue fácil de conseguir *en una tienda cualquiera*  
3\. El lápiz labial rojo pasión *en su tono más intenso*  
4\. Se consiguieron mantas y taparon los espejos del baño *y por seguridad, todos los de la casa*  
5\. Finalmente se consiguieron dos velas *ambas nuevas y de color blanco*

Las horas transcurrieron por si solas y finalmente la noche cayó, todos procedieron a apagar las luces de la casa, a excepción de la sala y una habitación, también llevaron las cosas al baño, Janis y Nina consiguieron ropas atrevidas para Sasha, la ayudaron a vestirse bien y a maquillarse

Nina: Sasha aún puedes retroceder

Sasha: no lo haré Nina...*se pone una ligera capa de maquillaje*...solo así encontraremos a Slender

Nina/Janis:...

Sally:...

* * *

Jeff: sigo en contra de esto

Jack: todos estamos en contra...pero Sasha lo ha decidido y es muy difícil contradecirla

Alex: tsk...¿Cómo rayos he permitido esto?

Nina: *bajando las escaleras* muy bien, hemos terminado

Jeff: *mira las escaleras y de inmediato se sonroja*

Alex: ¿S-Sasha?

Jack: muy sexy

Sasha: cierren la boca todos...n-no me queda tan mal ¿verdad?

Jack: para nada *se acerca*...es muy tentador

Sasha:...A-Alex

Alex:...*sonríe* mi hermanita se ve hermosa...aunque es demasiado atrevido

Sasha: jejeje...*mira a Jeff y se sonroja un poco*...

Jeff:...*se acerca de a poco y llega a su oído para susurrar* ahora mismo te llevaría a la habitación, te arrancaría esa ropa y te violaría yo mismo

Sasha: *se le prende todo el rostro* ¡n-no digas algo así!

Jeff: no era necesario gritarlo *se ríe por la reacción de la chica*

Janis: prepárense todos, en unos minutos sera media noche

* * *

Jeff: *mira fijamente a Sasha*...

Sasha:...¿q-qué?

Jeff:...Janis nos habló sobre lo que tienes que hacer...me enoja...no puedo evitarlo

Sasha:...¿estás...celoso? *se le acerca*

Jeff: es una gran probabilidad..."**¿puedo ser tu reina, durante esta noche?**" ¿qué diablos? ¿por qué tienes que decirle eso?

Sasha: solo cumplo Jeff, eso no es algo que quisiera decir y lo sabes

Jeff: hpm *mira a otro lado*

Sasha: pero...me es difícil decirlo de todos modos, por lo tanto...se me ocurrió en una manera para que se me haga mas sencillo

Jeff: ¿cuál?

Sasha: debo mantener mis ojos cerrados así que...pensé en...imaginar que te lo estoy diciendo..a ti *mira a un lado*

Jeff:...*se le acerca de a poco, aprovechando la oscuridad de la casa*...dilo ahora

Sasha: ¿eh?

Jeff: lo que se supone que debes decirle a Offenderman...dímelo ahora

Sasha: *sonrojada* ¿¡por qué de repente quieres eso!?

Jeff: tal vez eso te ayude a mentalizarlo mejor

Sasha: p-pero...

Jeff: vamos, tómalo como una práctica

Sasha:...*baja la vista*...

Jeff:...¿Sasha?

Sasha:...**¿p-puedo...?**

Jeff: *se sorprende*...

Sasha: *levanta la vista* **¿puedo ser...tu reina, durante esta noche?**

Jeff:...*se cubre parte del rostro*...se supone que...debes decirlo con un toque seductor

Sasha:...*comienza a empujar con lentitud hasta la pared, se puso de punto hasta alcanzar su oído*...**¿puedo ser tu reina...** *acaricio su pecho con lentitud, hablando de una forma seductora***...durante esta noche?**

Jeff:...*sonríe*...definitivamente te arrancaré la ropa *la toma del mentón*

Sasha: esto fue tu idea

Jeff: si...no pensé que fuera un arma de doble filo

Janis: ¡muchachos, ya casi es hora, dos minutos! *subiendo las escaleras*

Jeff:...

Sasha: *suspira* bien, es hora

Jeff: *la toma de la mano*...recuerda lo que dijo Janis...solo debes gritar que la conoces y Offenderman se detendrá, tu hermano tiene las llaves del baño así que entraremos en el momento que grites

Sasha:...si

* * *

Sasha se ubicó frente al lavadero del baño después de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro, Jeff y los demás estaban a una distancia prudente para que Offenderman no sintiera sus presencias, pero aún así se mantenían atentos a cualquier señal de alerta por parte de Sasha

Ella coloco las dos velas a cada lado del lavabo, respiro un par de veces para calmarse, acto seguido, tomo el lápiz labial y comenzó a pintar sus labios de forma lenta y cuidadosa para que quedara perfecto, cerro sus ojos y sujeto la rosa, la cual empezó a besar repetidas veces, deshaciendo el intenso color rojo de sus labios en el proceso

Abrió sus ojos luego de mas de una docena de besos y efectivamente sus labios eran libre de lápiz labial, iluminó el baño con el encendedor para prender ambas velas, dejó que la rosa bicolor se hiciera cenizas con este fuego, hizo una pausa de pocos segundo sabiendo lo que seguía, procedió a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente

Sasha:...**¿puedo ser tu reina, durante esta noche?**

* * *

Lo dijo fuerte y claro, los demás oyeron desde el pasillo lo cual los alertó mucho mas de lo que ya estaban

Janis: *susurra* lo dijo, ahora es cuestión de tiempo

Nina: ¿cuáles pueden ser los resultados de la invocación?

Jack: la invocación resultara un éxito si Sasha recibe un beso por parte de Offenderman

Jeff: *se le brota una vena*...¿y si no ocurre eso?

Janis: o no aparece porque no la escuchó o por la noche toca su cuerpo queriendo seducirla o simplemente la observa mientras duerme

Alex: ¡lo prohíbo!

Sally: sshhhh

Jeff:...hoy duermo con ella

Alex: de ninguna manera

* * *

Ella seguía parada frente al lavabo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su rostro ligeramente elevado y sus labios un poco entreabiertos, esperando algún resultado

Sasha:...(esto esta tardando mucho, seguí los pasos tal y como Janis me lo dijo e incluso...incluso...) *llevo una mano hasta su pecho, en la ubicación de su corazón*...(incluso logre decir esas palabra...de una forma seductora...en mi mente solo pasaba una y otra vez aquel momento con Jeff)

Se inclinó y a la vez se estiró tan solo un poco más, como una forma de insistir para que el dueño del ritual hiciera acto de presencia, su corazón quería acelerarse, ¡Offenderman no aparecía! ¿cómo iban a encontrar a Slenderman ahora?

* * *

Jeff: *susurra*...no puedo esperar mas tiempo...voy a entrar

Janis: no lo hagas Jeff, debemos esperar mínimo unos veinte minutos para que esto resulte

Jeff: tsk...(vamos Sasha...aunque ese tipo se te lance encima, tu puedes encontrar la oportunidad para avisarnos)

* * *

Sasha:...(imposible...esto no funcionó) *comienza a retroceder para ponerse recta*...(Offenderman...el no vendrá...la invocación fue un...) *no dijo nada mas*

Sintió una opresión violenta sobre sus labios, el aire le fue arrebatado en tan solo un segundo. Un ruido sordo se escucho en el baño y Sasha se encontraba ahora en el suelo, siendo aprisionada por un cuerpo masculino bien tonificado

Abrió sus ojos sin dudarlo, sus mejillas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo en que ella se dio cuenta de la situación, su boca estaba siendo invadida por una lengua larga y muy traviesa, sus piernas estaban siendo acariciadas con descaro por grandes manos con dedos largos y sus brazos...estos habían sido rodeadas por algo que podía identificar como...tentáculos

* * *

Sally: se escuchó algo

Nina: ¿cómo?

Sally: *puso sus manos en su oídos para escuchar mejor*...alguien se estrelló contra algo

Janis: será posible...

Jack: Sasha no ha dicho nada

Smile Dog: grrrr

Jeff: *se levanta completamente nervioso*...Sasha

* * *

Sasha: ngh...*trató de liberarse lo mas que podía, pero el agarre sobre sus brazos era demasiado fuerte* (¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡esto se esta saliendo totalmente de control, no puedo librarme de su agarre!)

Los labios de Sasha fueron liberados por tan solo un momento, ella observó la amplia sonrisa maliciosa de su atacante, su respiración era acelerada, apenas y estaba logrando recuperar el aire, fue cuando lo escuchó

Sasha: tsk *se remueve nuevamente* conoz...

¿?: *le aprieta el cuello con fuerza*...

Sasha: a-agh...

¿?: *niega lentamente con el dedo* nada de palabras señorita

Sasha:...(e-el es...)

¿?: tu cuerpo no está nada mal *acaricia sus muslos hasta apretarlos levemente*

Sasha: *cierra sus piernas pero estas son abiertas de inmediato*...

¿?: felicidades, esta noche tienes toda mi atención *se lame los labios*...prometo hacerte gemir de placer  
Nombre: Offenderman

Sasha: *tiembla*...

(EL RITUAL FUE UN ÉXITO, OFFENDERMAN HA RESPONDIDO A LAS PALABRAS DE SASHA, PERO AHORA ELLA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO, NO LOGRA DAR EL AVISO Y ESTÁ EN RIESGO DE SER VIOLADA, JEFF SE IMPACIENTA Y SOLO FALTA EL GOLPE DE GRACIA PARA QUE SE ATREVA A ROMPER LA PUERTA, ¿CÓMO HARÁ SASHA PARA OBTENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD?)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O****-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O****-O-O-O-O-O-**

FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, POR FAVOR NO ME PEGUEN POR DEJARLOS ASÍ X'DDDD

UN ESCRITOR SIEMPRE QUIERE DEJAR CON INTRIGA A SUS LECTORES r7u7r

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, HICE LO POSIBLE POR TERMINARLO PARA PUBLICARLO EN ESTE DÍA :'3

FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS Y DE UNA VEZ LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ^w^

MUY BIEN, HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDDD


	14. Llévanos con Slenderman

HOLAAAAAAAA A TODOS, REGRESO DESDE EL INFRAMUNDO SOLO PARA TRAERLES UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE SENSUAL FANFIC * w *

PARA EMPEZAR, AL PARECER A LA MAYORÍA LES GUSTÓ QUE OFFENDERMAN APARECIERA EN EL FANFIC. LO SE, FUE SORPRESIVO XDDDD

UNA VEZ MAS, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE SIGAN MI FANFIC HASTA AHORA, DE VERDAD ESPERO NO ESTARLOS ABURRIENDO, ¡ME ESFORZARÉ MUCHO PARA QUE ESO NO OCURRA!

MUY BIEN, AHORA SI VAMOS CON EL FANFIC

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-**

_En el capítulo anterior: Janis The Killer se encuentra finalmente con el grupo de Jeff, y les hace saber que los intentos por disminuir la enfermedad son cada vez mas bajos. Sally revela finalmente que Sasha a recuperado sus recuerdos, Jeff no pierde el tiempo en confrontarla y hacer que aclare el asunto. Una idea para encontrar a Slenderman fue dada, pero existen riesgos, los cuales Sasha esta dispuesta a enfrentar. El costo fue muy alto: ahora Sasha lucha contra la criatura que supuestamente los ayudará._

**Capítulo 14: Llévanos Con Slenderman**

Sasha: tsk... (maldición... ¿cómo me lo quito de encima?) *pataleó en un pobre intento por soltarse*

Offenderman: señorita, usted está resultandose ser muy agresiva... y molesta *hizo más fuerte su agarre, sacándole un quejido a Sasha* me cansé de las formalidades, tu me invocaste, así que hazte responsable de tus actos.

Sasha: (no... no, por favor)

Las grandes manos de Offenderman se aventuraron por todo el cuerpo de Sasha, ella comenzó a temblar, pensando en que no podría hacer nada más para cumplir con su objetivo. _Lo siento, chicos_, pensaba con angustia.

Offenderman: eso es, tan fácil era todo esto.

Sasha:... (no puedo hacer nada en su contra, mis fuerzas son inútiles comparadas con las de él)

Offenderman: *se acercó al oído de Sasha para susurrar* solo tenías que ceder, entregarte a la lujuria y ser mía.

Sasha: *abrió sus ojos sorprendida*... (claro, eso es lo único que puedo hacer) *estiró su brazo lo mas que pudo, hasta poder llegar al rostro de Offenderman*

Offenderman: *la miró fijamente*...

Sasha: *jadeó*... hazme... tuya.

Offenderman: *su sonrisa se amplió*... mmm, ¿ahora estás siendo atrevida? Jajaja me gusta, normalmente varias jovencitas se arrepienten de seguir *desató por completo su corbata, arrojándola a quien sabe donde* tal vez te deje viva después de esto.

Sasha:... i-inicia, por favor.

Las manos de Sasha pasaron a ser sujetadas por una única mano de Offenderman, este miró el cuerpo femenino de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez. Agachó la cabeza. El cuerpo de Sasha se tensó al sentir la lengua de Offenderman viajar libremente desde su cuello, hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

Offenderman: esto estorba *sacó de forma brusca los botones de la blusa*

Sasha: *se sobresalta, por un momento quiso cubrirse*... (d-debo... soportar... )

Offenderman: oh... no estás usando sostén, mejor para mi.

Sasha: n-no... (¡no digas nada!... debo seguir, esta puede ser mi única forma de obtener una oportunidad... debo ceder ante él)... no digas esas cosas... me da vergüenza.

Offenderman: jejeje que adorable, chicas como tú son a las que más deseo corromper.

Sasha no tenía más opciones, arqueó su espalda al momento en que sintió el contacto entre la mano de Offenderman y sus pechos, su actuación la aterrorizaba, quería llorar.

Apretó. Mordió. Lamió. Offenderman parecía bastante complacido, y no daba rastros de querer detenerse. Sasha aprovechó, tomo el rostro de Offenderman, acercándolo, haciéndole creer que quería ser besada, y siguiendo sus principios, este no negó la petición. Sin embargo, fue ese momento en que Sasha aprovechó, Offenderman bajó la guardia, y en consecuencia de si descuido: recibió un fuerte cabezazo.

Sasha: (funcionó) *sintió que el agarre en sus brazos y piernas se debilitó, aprovechando el momento para alejarse*

Offenderman: maldición *sobaba su frente, queriendo apaciguar el dolor* t-tú, eres una... *se puso de pie, y dirigió sus tentáculos hacia Sasha, ya no había ningún trato, la mataría ahí mismo*

Sasha: ¡conozco a Janis The Killer!

Había cerrado sus ojos al momento de gritar, esperando cualquier ataque por parte de Offenderman, pero este nunca llegó. Se decidió. Abrió sus ojos, observando sorprendida que el mismo Offenderman había detenido su propio ataque, bastó con ver la mueca de sus labios para saber que se encontraba completamente sorprendido.

Offenderman:... ¿tu conoces...? ¿Qué vínculo tienes con Janis?

Sasha no alcanzó a responder, puesto que la puerta estaba recibiendo fuerte golpes, y antes de que pudiera abrirla siquiera, esta cayó al suelo, dejando ver a un desesperado Jeff, seguido por más rostros desesperados.

Jeff: ¿¡estás bien, Sasha!?... *se quedó perplejo al verla con aquella apariencia tan reveladora*

Sasha:... *se cubre* d-deja de mirarme.

Jeff:... tsk ¡Offenderman, maldito!

Offenderman: ¿Jeff The Killer? *observó como Nina y Sally ingresaban para ayudar a Sasha, estaba confundido*

Janis: *se acercó a Offenderman* imagino que ahora no sabes ni en donde estás parado.

Offenderman: *dedicó a Janis una mueca de disgusto*

Nina: ¿te encuentras bien?

Sally: ¿te hizo algo? ¿estás lastimada?

Sasha: estoy bien *sonrió para tranquilizarlas*

Offenderman:... *se acercó a Sasha ha un paso relajado, quitándose su chaqueta para dejarla caer sobre la chica*

Sasha: *lo miró sorprendida*...

Offenderman:... si este fue un método para hacerme aparecer... entonces deben estar metidos en un enorme problema, primeramente *señaló a Sasha* ¿quién es esta chica en realidad? Empiecen a hablar.

Sasha:...

Alex: ven, Sasha *ayudó a la chica a levantarse*

Jeff:... ella se llama Sasha, solía ser mi aprendiz hace algunos años, y es el centro de todo este conflicto.

Offenderman: ¿conflicto...?

Janis: bueno, tú no debes de estar enterado del pleito existente contra Liu, debiste haber pasado todo este tiempo teniendo sexo con varias mujeres.

Offenderman: si me enteré del pleito, pero no me llamó la atención en lo absoluto.

Sasha: si van a aclarar las cosas, entonces vallan a la sala de mi casa *miró a Offenderman* disculpa por haberte golpeado, pero necesitaba que me escucharas.

Offenderman:... *sonrió* te perdono porque eres interesante.

Jeff: *frunció el ceño* no volverás a acercarte a ella.

Offenderman: oh vaya, esto se volvió entretenido.

Jeff:... vamos *jaló a Sasha de la mano*

Alex: ¡oye!

Sasha: J-Jeff, espera un momento.

Offenderman:... si... jejeje esto es realmente entretenido.

* * *

Jeff: *cierra la puerta una vez que entra a la habitación con Sasha* quítate esa cosa *le arrebató el chaleco*

Sasha: ¡Ahh! *se cubrió* ¿¡q-qué creer que haces!? Cálmate un poco.

Jeff: no puedo *la sujetó de los hombros* tardaste en llamarnos, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo?

Sasha: no hizo nada por lo cual debas preocuparte, solo ocurrieron las cosas que se veían venir.

Jeff: entonces... dices que si te tocó... *la recorrió con la mirada* te vio con esta apariencia... lo mataré a golpes.

Sasha: olvida eso, Jeff *se acercó a su armario para sacar ropa nueva* el plan salió bien, ahora debemos hacer que Offenderman nos guíe a nuestro objetivo *se poso la ropa nueva*

Jeff: hay que persuadir a Offenderman de alguna manera, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, no quiero que te acerques a él.

Sasha: no necesitas decírmelo... *lo miró* por un momento vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos en ese baño, no quiero que se repita nuevamente.

Jeff: entonces, hazme caso y no te le acerques más.

* * *

Offenderman: mmm... ahora entiendo, aunque me parece sorprendente lo demandante que es la presencia de esa chica en todo este problema.

Janis: así están las cosas, Liu ha logrado empujarnos a una esquina después de haberse deshecho de Ben.

Offenderman: ¿y exactamente que es lo que quieres que haga al respecto? Si lo que quieres es que traiga de regreso al enana, pues no estás de suerte, no conozco ningún método.

Jack: no queremos tu ayuda para eso.

Nina: necesitamos que nos guíes a un lugar.

Offenderman: mmm... ¿y por qué no se lo piden a Slenderman? Ese tipo es más... ah ya veo...

Jeff: *bajando las escaleras* ¿al fin te diste cuenta? Slenderman no está aquí, te llamamos porque queremos que nos ayudes a encontrarlo.

Offenderman: ¿y por qué debo tomarme tales molestias?

Jeff: eres el único que puede detectar su ubicación, no pongas excusas tontas y ayúdanos.

Offenderman: esa no es la forma de pedir un favor... si quieren que les ayude, deben darme algo a cambio.

Nina: tsk este tipo.

Sally:...

Jack: ¿qué rayos quieres?

Offenderman:... jejejeje *señaló a Sasha* obviamente, quiero continuar desde donde me quede.

Sasha: ¡...! *retrocede con desesperación*

Jeff: ¡púdrete!

Janis: tienes relaciones sexuales más que cualquier otro, puedes conseguir mujeres en cualquier momento, ¿por qué de repente quieres tener a una?

Offenderman: compréndeme Janis *deja caer su sombrero sobre la chica* tengo mis reglas, las cuales son obligatorias... si alguien me invoca, debo cumplir con mi parte, y la chica que me invocó también debe cumplir con la suya.

Nina: esta situación no es igual.

Offenderman: si ella no cumple con su parte, entonces no tengo mas remedio que matarla.

Sasha tembló. Jeff se enfureció aun más.

Jack: dará lo mismo, de todos modos la matarás si aceptáramos... lo cual no pasará.

Offenderman: jaja parece que tenemos diferencia de opiniones... seré amable por esta vez, les daré cinco horas para que lo piensen, en otras palabras les aconsejo no dormir para que debatan la decisión final, nos vemos luego.

Nina: un momento, ¿te marchas?

Sally: no. No tenemos tiempo, necesitamos ver a Slender.

Sasha: ¡eres un egoísta! *lo miró furiosa, al momento en que se acercaba a él*

Jeff: ¡Sasha, no te le acerques!

Sasha: ¡me da igual, si este tipo no me mata al final lo hará Liu!

Offenderman: oye, ¿te das cuenta de que estas a mi merced? *sonrió ampliamente*

Sasha: dije que me da igual... ya no me importa nada, estoy metida en este problema sin retorno, ¿tienes alguna idea de por cuantas cosas he pasado?

Offenderman: me dan igual los problemas de mis víctimas *se agachó a la altura de Sasha* hasta este momento eres solo una presa más en mi lista, acabarás igual que las demás, no importa cómo, no importa cuándo... solo ocurrirá.

Sasha:... entonces posponlo el tiempo que yo desee.

Offenderman: pff ¡jajajajajaja! ¿y piensas que yo haré lo que tu quieras? *rodeó el cuello de Sasha con uno de sus tentáculos*

Sasha: agh...

Jeff: ¡Sasha!

Alex: *saca su arma*

Todos comenzaron a acercarse con la intención de ayudar a Sasha, pero Offenderman se encargo de mantener a todos al margen.

Offenderman:... deberías saber cual es tu lugar, si no comprendes algo tan sencillo, entonces no vivirás mucho *la levantó de suelo sin soltar su cuello*

Sasha: tsk... s-se cual es... mi lugar...

Offenderman:...

Sasha:... y no es... estando debajo de ti... gritando como una zorra *lo miró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia*

Offenderman: *se sorprendió*... mmm esa boca es muy sucia *la soltó, y les permitió a los demás acercarse*

Sasha: *tosió fuerte* tsk

Jeff: Sasha, respira profundo *miró furioso a Offenderman*

Offenderman: jaja no encuentro mujeres así en ninguna parte... podrías llegar a a ser la excepción a mis reglas.

Janis: eres un imbécil, planeabas ayudarnos desde el principio.

Offenderman: nunca dije eso, pero... *miró a Sasha*

Sasha:...

Offenderman: tienen a una chica interesante con ustedes, sería un gran desperdicio que Liu la matara.

Jack: entonces, ¿eso es un si?

Nina: ¿nos llevarás con Slender?

Offenderman: así todos ustedes me deberán un favor, incluida esta chica, al final tal vez consiga tener mi noche de pasión mmm me excita tan solo pensarlo.

Jeff/Alex: ¡que te den!

Offenderman: yo doy, y bien duro.

Sasha: *pálida*

Janis/Jack: ehh eres un cerdo.

Nina: *cubrió los oídos de Sally*...

Offenderman: querida Sasha, al parecer dejaste atrás mi chaleco, ¿me lo podrías devolver?

Sasha: ah es verdad, lo traeré enseguida *se marchó*

Alex:... *se aleja de todos*

Offenderman:... muy bien, ahora hablemos de cómo nos vamos a movilizar.

Janis:...

Jack/Nina/Sally:...

Jeff:... de acuerdo...

* * *

Sasha: haber, ¿hacia donde lanzó Jeff ese chaleco?

Alex: *ingresó a la habitación*...

Sasha: mmm... ¡aquí está!... ¿Alex, qué ocurre? *lo miró*

Alex:... *sonrió melancólico* ¿qué tengo que hacer para que no te vallas?

Sasha: *se sorprendió* ¿de qué hablas, Alex?

Alex: te están alejando de mí, Sasha... haz cambiado.

Sasha:... hermano.

Alex: yo... no se que hacer... te estoy perdiendo, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sasha: Alex...

Alex: ahora... ellos ni siquiera me atacan o me dejan inmovilizado, y aun así siento que no podré hacer nada para evitar que te lleven... *la sujetó de los hombros, para después abrazarla casi sollozando* te quiero Sasha... eres mi dulce hermanita, la cual recuperé milagrosamente hace cuatro años.

Sasha:... *le devolvió el abrazo*... y tu eres mi querido hermano... el cual me sentí muy feliz de ver otra vez.

Alex:... jaja... ¿qué clase de hermano soy? Ni siquiera puedo evitar que mi hermana menor se junte con malas compañías.

Sasha: es irónico... esas malas compañías han cuidado de mí, y me han dado una vida llena de momentos divertidos y valiosos.

Alex:... ¿te irás con ellos para siempre? *la miró triste*... ¿me dejarás atrás?

Sasha:...*fijó su vista al suelo*... yo... aun no he tomado una decisión, pero...

Alex:...

Sasha: *lo miró sonriendo* digamos que... hipotéticamente me fuera con ellos, nunca dejaría atrás a mi querido y molesto hermano mayor.

Alex: *sonrió un poco* me alegran esas palabras, pero... ¿te das cuenta de la realidad a la que obligatoriamente estaremos atados?

Sasha: ¿realidad?...

Alex: tu te convertirás en la cómplice de un asesino en serie, eso significa que también debo arrestarte.

Sasha: *se sorprendió*...

Alex: esto se convertirá en un triste desafío para ambos, algo parecido al juego del policía y el ladrón... *sonrió* te atraparé, Sasha.

Sasha:... *sonríe*... aceptaré el reto, cuando pueda tomar una decisión.

* * *

Nina: ¡Sasha, date prisa!

Sasha: ya volví, toma tu chaleco *entregó la prenda*

Offenderman: muchas gracias, querida *se puso el chaleco*

Sasha: no me llames así por favory bien... ¿nos llevarás con Slender de una vez?

Offenderman: ohh no tan rápido.

Sasha: ¿que pasa? No tenemos tiempo.

Janis: Offenderman puede sentir la presencia de Slender, pero en estos momentos es algo difícil de detectar.

Sasha: ¿por qué ocurre eso?

Offenderman: la presencia de Slenderman es muy débil, sin duda alguna está demasiado lejos de este lugar, mi alcance en la teletransportación no es muy larga, así que iremos a varios puntos en donde me sea más sencillo detectarlo.

Jeff: estas serán las paradas *mostró a Sasha el mapa*

Janis: estamos contra el reloj, necesitamos inspeccionar rápido los lugares y así partir al siguiente punto.

Jack: bueno, no se trata de inspeccionar, todo depende de en qué lugar Offenderman pueda sentir la presencia de Slender con mayor intensidad para poder buscarlo.

Nina: pero esto no nos llevará poco tiempo, son muchos lugares, y la teletransportación de Offenderman solo no llevará cerca de cada punto, tendremos que cubrir el resto caminando.

Sasha: pero eso solo se daría cuando estemos en la ubicación correcta.

Jeff: hablaremos de eso mientras nos movilizamos, hay que darnos prisa, vamos.

Offenderman: muy bien, júntense todos, va a dar inicio la orgía.

Sasha: *retrocedió un paso*...

Jeff: *le dio un tic en el ojo*...

Jack: te voy a... *levantó el cuchillo*

Nina: ¡no! *lo sujetó del brazo*

Sally: ¿qué es orgía?

Janis: nada Sally, no es nada.

Alex: Sasha *la sujetó del hombro*... ten cuidado

Sasha: *sonrió* tu también, hermano.

Todos se acercaron a Offenderman, preparados para desaparecer de la sala de esa casa, Alex solo observaba a Sasha con preocupación. Offenderman rodeó a todos con sus tentáculos.

Jeff: esto es incómodo.

Jack: demasiado incómodo.

Sally: *sonrió* esto me recuerda a Slenderman.

Janis: dudo que la sensación sea la misma.

Nina: ¡oye, no nos acaricies!

Sasha: ¡hyaa! ¿¡dónde estás tocando!? *se sonrojó*

Offenderman: jejeje no se muevan.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasha y los demás desaparecieron de aquella casa, volvieron a aparecer en otra ciudad que estaba a dos horas del hogar de Sasha.

Offenderman: primer lugar.

Jeff: ¿y bien?

Offenderman:... nada, la presencia se siente incluso más distorsionada.

Jack: tsk rayos, eso significa que estamos incluso más lejos que antes.

Jeff: sin quejas, solo hay que ir al siguiente lugar.

Offenderman: péguense a mí.

Janis: si me tocas más de lo que deberías, te mato a golpes.

Offenderman: lo creeré cuando puedas darme un golpe de verdad.

Janis: maldito.

Próximo lugar, una zona llena de cuevas, en las cuales las personas tienen prohibido ingresar ya que estas son conocidas por sus múltiples derrumbes, y eso las convierten en un perfecto lugar para ocultarse.

Sasha: ¿y bien?

Offenderman:... admito que puedo sentir la presencia de Slender de mejor forma... pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Jeff: ya veo, marca este lugar, Janis.

Janis: ¿para qué?

Jeff: debemos señalar los lugares donde más se sienta la presencia de Slender.

Janis: mmm entiendo.

Jack: vamos al siguiente lugar.

El tiempo corría. Aquel mapa era marcado de a poco, de esa forma estaban pendientes de todos los lugares en que Offenderman sentía la presencia de Slender con más fuerza, pero ha pesar todo esto, no lograban dar con El Operador.

Jack: ¿tuvimos suerte?

Offenderman:... *suspiro frustrado* nada

Jeff: ¡maldición! ¿a dónde diablos fue Slender?

Sasha: no hemos tenido ninguna suerte, ¿que hacemos?

Nina: esperar un milagro, fuimos a todos los puntos del mapa, y de ha poco fuimos amenorando los lugares, pero aún así...

Offenderman:... oh *siente un escalofrío* jejejeje.

Jeff: ¿qué pasa? ¿sentiste la presencia de Slender?

Offenderman: jejejeje no. Alguien me está invocando... ah nos vemos en un rato, aprovechen en descansar.

Janis: oye, espera un momento, esta situación es mucho más importante.

Offenderman: necesito recobrar fuerzas y esta es mi única manera, adiós *desapareció*

Jeff:... es un... maldito desgraciado.

Sasha: no hay opción, esperemos ha que regrese... quisiera preguntarles algo.

Todos la miraron.

Janis: ¿qué cosa?

Sasha: Todos estos puntos... ¿por qué marcaron específicamente estos?

Jack:... ok... ¿cómo te explicamos esto?

Jeff: tenemos una idea del lugar donde pueda estar Slenderman.

Sasha: ¿de verdad? ¿por qué no hemos ido directamente?

Nina: no es sencillo Sasha, creemos saber con quienes está, pero no sabemos en que lugar se encuentra exactamente.

Sasha:... *miró el mapa* ¿qué son estos lugares?

Janis: que Jeff te lo explique, él lo dedujo todo.

Jeff: ¿por qué me mandas toda la carga?... bien, escucha con atención.

Sasha: *lo miró atenta*...

Jeff: como ya sabías, Liu tenía exactamente cuatro subordinados después de perder a Jack, Nina, Ben e incluso Jane

Sasha: recuerdo todo eso.

Jeff: uno de los subordinados de Liu: Hoddie. Decidió ir en contra de sus órdenes, y escapó... Liu no lo tomó nada bien.

Sasha: ¿le hizo algo?

Jeff:... en su intento de escapar, Hoddie fue herido por Masky, no se como se encuentra ahora, pero cuando nos lo dijeron estaba muy mal, y por esta razón Slender decidió encargarnos el resto.

Sasha: ya veo, fue a buscar a ese tal Hoddie... ¿pero eso no responde mi pregunta?

Jeff: no te apresures... se suponía que el único cercano a Hoddie era Masky, pero resulta que hay alguien más, y ese alguien es Ticcy Toby.

Sasha:... ¿Ticcy Toby?

Jack: él tambien es un seguidor de Slenderman, un Proxy como suelen llamarse.

Jeff: Hoddie no podría avanzar por su cuenta teniendo una herida tan grave, por lo que pensamos que Toby se encargo de llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Sasha: y se supone que son estos, ¿no es así?

Nina: Toby tiene otros contactos además de los Proxys, pero si tuviera que pedir ayuda a alguien confiable, solo se puede pensar en una persona.

Sasha: ¿y esa persona es...?

Jeff: Clockwork. No es un Proxy, pero ha ayudado a Toby en varios trabajos, y todos los lugares que marcamos en ese mapa, son todos los escondites que ella ha utilizado y hasta ahora utiliza.

Sasha: pero no hemos encontrado nada en todos estos lugares.

Jeff: ese es el único inconveniente, al parecer han buscado un nuevo escondite.

Jack: Liu aun busca la cabeza de Hoddie por haberlo traicionado, irse a un lugar que nadie conozca fue lo mejor.

Janis: pero eso nos lo complica a nosotros, necesitamos encontrar a Slenderman.

Jeff: por el momento... solo esperemos a que Offenderman regrese para seguir buscando.

Sasha: espero que quiera regresar.

Janis: le haré la vida imposible.

El tiempo que Offenderman estuvo desaparecido haciendo quien sabe que, los demás lo aprovecharon para descansar un poco, las cosas habían sido tan ajetreadas que ninguno ha podido cerrar el ojo. Sally cayó primero, descansó en el regazo de Nina con tranquilidad, el resto decidió tomar turnos para vigilar, no querían que alguien los llegara a atacar, una persona común era lo de menos, de quien se cuidaban era de Liu o cualquier otro fenómeno conocido.

Sasha:... *abrió un poco los ojos*... mmm aun está oscuro... ¿eh? *fijó la vista en alguien, arrugó las cejas con tristeza y se acercó*

Jack:... *se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos y volteó*... Sasha, ¿acaso buscas emboscarme?

Sasha: jaja ¿cómo crees?... ¿qué haces con los fragmentos de la ocarina?

Jack: eh... bueno, solo los observo... nada más *volvió a dirigir su mirada a los trozos*

Sasha:... *se sentó a su lado* deja de culparte, Ben nunca te echó la culpa por esto.

Jack: estaba muriendo, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

Sasha: Jack, por favor, es de Ben de quien hablamos.

Jack:... no estuviste ahí... no viste cada segundo en que su vida se desvanecía.

Sasha:...

Jack: *se quitó su máscara, observándola con detenimiento* alguno de nosotros no podemos vivir si nuestro objeto principal es destruido; la ocarina de Ben, el oso de Sally... mi máscara. A diferencia de Jeff, Nina y Janis, nosotros somos espectros.

Sasha:... y del grupo de Liu... ¿quién es vulnerable a que?

Jack:... el mismo caso de Ben se refleja en Link Oscuro, si su ocarina es destruida, él desaparece... con Laughing Jack no estoy muy seguro, podría decir que es su nariz puntiaguda.

Sasha: un momento, ¿esa cosa puntiaguda en realidad no es su nariz?

Jack: ¿pensabas lo contrario?

Sasha: b-bueno, él no es humano a-así que... si, eso había pensado.

Jack:... *sonrió* jajajaja ¿cómo consigues subirme el ánimo en estos momentos? Jajaja.

Sasha:... *sonrió complacida*

Jeff: ¿qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? *se acercó a ambos*

Sasha: Jeff.

Jack: fíjate, hablamos de como nos escaparemos juntos para vivir felices para siempre.

Jeff: sobre mi cadáver.

Jack: mejor no lo apresures.

Jeff: *levantó el puño*...

Sasha: jajajaja.

Nina: ya estaba diciendo que tardaban mucho en comenzar a pelear *se acercó, seguida por Sally y Janis*

Janis: si siguen peleando, de verdad nos encontrarán, cállense.

Sally:... la ocarina de Ben... *sintió ganas de llorar*

Jeff:... *tomó la bolsa, y sacó los fragmentos de la ocarina, las agrupó en el suelo para poner su mano sobre ellas*... vamos a recuperar a Ben, no importa como.

Los demás miraron a Jeff algo sorprendido, normalmente no decía ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora más que nunca, unas palabras alentadoras no iban mal. Las manos de cada uno tomaron lugar sobre la mano de Jeff, todos querían exactamente lo mismo: tener a Ben de regreso.

Offenderman: muy bonita reunión.

Todos se voltearon aun más sorprendidos.

Janis: Offenderman, maldito.

Offenderman: también me alegra verte.

Jeff: ¿ya terminaste con tus asuntos?

Offenderman: oh si, fue tan movido, esa chica se mueve muy bien.

Jeff: solo tenías que decir si o no...

Sasha: sigamos buscando.

Offenderman: de eso quería hablarles... creo que no necesitamos buscar más.

Sasha: ¿cómo?... ¿¡e-eh!?

Offenderman: *sujetó a todos con sus tentáculos* no hablen.

Nuevamente, se habían dirigido a un nuevo lugar, ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un pueblo abandonado.

Nina: este lugar...

Janis: nunca antes había estado aquí.

Jeff:... Ofdenderman *lo miró*

Offenderman:... Slenderman está aquí, en alguna parte de este pueblo.

Jack: así que este es el lugar que Clockwork eligió para no ser encontrada, sorprendente.

Sasha: vamos *comenzó a caminar*

Mientras más se adentraban en ese pueblo, más escalofriante se hacía el momento.

Offenderman: estamos cerca... por ahí *avanzó por la derecha*

Nina:... o-oigan... ¿no sienten algo extraño?

Offenderman: no me mire, ni los he tocado.

Nina: no hablo de ti.

Jack: tienes razón, la atmósfera se siente algo... pesada.

Sally: ¡c-chicos! *sus pies comenzaron a alejarse del suelo, no podía mover sus brazos* ¿¡que pasa!? ¡Ayúdenme!

Jeff: ¡Sally! *se acercó a ella, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se sintió atado por unos hilos* ¡oye! ¿¡qué diablos sucede!?

Jack: ¡no me puedo mover!

Nina: tsk... ¡no puedo liberarme!

Janis: ¡alguien nos está manipulando!

Offenderman: ¿es en serio? *trató moverse, pero también le resultó inútil*

¿?: intrusos.

Sasha: alguien habló.

Jeff:...

¿?: quien ingrese en mi rango de vigilancia, será atado por mis hilos.

Jack: ¿hilos?... un momento, ¿acaso este tipo es...?

¿?: ¡espera, suéltalos!

¿?: ¿qué? ¿los dejarás pasar?

¿?: Puppeteer... bajalos.

Puppeteer:... si tu lo dices, recuerda que nos estamos ocultando de Liu. *soltó a todos* normalmente no eres tan compasivo, Toby.  
**Nombre: The Puppeteer**

Toby: cállate, resulta que ellos no son unos simples intrusos.  
**Nombre: Ticcy Toby**

Jeff: al fin *se acercó a Toby, estrechando su mano* al fin los encontramos, ¿Slender está con ustedes?

Jack: ¿cómo esta Hoddie?

Jeff: ¿quiénes están con ustedes? En lo personal me sorprende ver a Puppeteer aquí.

Toby: Slender está con nosotros, y sinceramente no los esperaba llegar, Hoddie ya está fuera de peligro, pero no puede levantarse hasta que la herida se cierre por completo, puedes ver a Puppeteer, le pedí ayuda ya que me debía un favor, Clockwork está con Slender y Hoddie en este momento... ¿por qué están aquí? Se suponía que esperarían a que Slender regresara por su cuenta.

Jeff:... necesitamos ayuda, Toby.

Sasha: *se acercó a ellos* mi nombre es Sasha, la situación con Liu no ha obligado a venir por Slenderman.

Puppeteer: así que esta es la famosa Sasha *la miró de cerca*

Toby: ¿tan urgente es?... ¿y qué diablos hace Offenderman con ustedes?

Offenderman: mmm es una larga historia chico.

Jeff: Toby... Ben no está con nosotros... esto es muy urgente.

Toby:... *miró todo el grupo, efectivamente Ben no estaba con ellos, frunció el ceño* Puppeteer, vuelve a levantar las defensas y retoma la vigilancia ahora en la cima de la catedral.

Puppeteer: a la orden *se marchó*

Toby: *miró al grupo de Jeff* vamos, Slender está por aquí *comenzó a caminar*

Jeff:... *miró a los otros* andando chicos, finalmente veremos a Slenderman.

Jack/Janis:...

Nina/Sally:...

Offenderman:...

Sasha:... si.

(LA INTERMINABLE BÚSQUEDA LLEGÓ A SU FIN, TRAS DIRIGIRSE DE UN LUGAR A OTRO FINALMENTE HAN DADO PRIMERO CON TOBY Y PUPPETEER, AHORA TODOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN CAMINO PARA VER A SLENDERMAN, EL CUAL NO ESPERA LA LLEGADA DEL GRUPO DE JEFF, Y MENOS LA TERRIBLE NOTICIA QUE LE TIENEN PREPARADA.)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-**

HEMOS FINALIZADO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO QUE FUERA DEL AGRADO DE TODOS.

DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO QUISE INCLUIR A THE PUPPETEER EN EL FANFIC, LEI SU CREEPYPASTA Y EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTÓ.

ADMÍTANLO, TENER A UN TITIRITERO RESULTA SER MUY INTERESANTE, LA HABILIDAD DE ESTE PERSONAJE ME DESLUMBRA *u*

OK, ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, Y DISCULPEN POR TARDAR MUCHO EN PUBLICAR, HASTA PENSÉ POR UN MOMENTO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ME SALDRÍA CORTO :'v

MUY BIEN, HASTA ENTONCES.

SAYONARAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	15. Reunión

HOLAAAAAA A TODOS, ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? ¿ESPERABAN EL FANFIC? DÍGANLO, NO TIENEN QUE SER TÍMIDOS AL RESPECTO ^_^

ME SORPRENDIERON EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, NO PASÓ MUCHO RATO PARA RECIBIR EL PRIMER VOTO, SINCERA Y HONESTAMENTE ME SORPRENDIÓ, NORMALMENTE TARDAN MÁS :v

DESDE EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA, APARECIERON LOS CREEPYPASTAS MAYORMENTE CONOCIDOS POR TODOS, ¿NO ES ASÍ? ESTABAN: JEFF THE KILLER, NINTA THE KILLER, BEN DROWNED, EYELESS JACK, SLENDERMAN, SALLY, JANE THE KILLER E INCLUSO HOMICIDAL LIU.

PERO, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ LA PARTICIPACIÓN DE LOS OTROS? ¿FUE SORPRESIVO? AUN FALTAN UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE SORPRESA QUE TENDRÁ SU APARICIÓN :3

BUENO, DEJARÉ LA CHARLA, PAREZCO PEOR QUE COTORRA :'v

VAMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_En el capítulo anterior: Sasha se las arregló para conseguir distancia entre ella y Offenderman, logrando gritar lo que debía gritar antes de que este la asesinara. Offenderman aceptó la propuesta, pero es sospechoso lo que valla a querer a cambio. Jeff da por hecho que conseguirán traer de regreso a Ben de una forma u otra. Llegando a un punto desconocido, todo el grupo es atrapado por los hilos de The Puppeteer, y Ticcy Toby rápidamente exige que los liberen. Ahora se encuentran finalmente, en camino a ver a Slenderman después de un tiempo._

**Capítulo 15: Reunión.**

**10 minutos antes**

Slenderman: ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Aun sientes mareos?

Hoddie: no. No siento mareos, lo único que siento es el pequeño dolor de la herida, me molesta un poco.

Toby: es normal, tu herida no ha sido un caso simple de resolver, esta era muy profunda, no debes levantarte aun, ¿de acuerdo? Tu condición sigue siendo delicada.

Hoddie: está bien... gracias por ayudarme, Puppeteer.

Puppeteer: no me tienes que agradecer, solo estoy devolviendo un favor.

Toby: tengo suerte de haberte salvado el trasero.

Puppeteer: *chasqueó la lengua* no volverá a ocurrir.

¿?: por ahora estás fuera de peligro, pero la herida aún no se ha cerrado completamente, así que evita moverte.

Hoddie: Clockwork... no voy a mentir, es molesto permanecer quieto.

Toby: ¿quieres sanar rápido? entonces haz caso a lo que decimos.

Hoddie: soy un desobediente.

Clockwork: es que morirás si desobedeces, y no me refiero a que será la herida la que te matará *se traqueó los dedos*  
**Nombre: Clockwork**

Hoddie:... tus órdenes son absolutas.

Clockwork: buen chico.

Puppeteer:... alguien apareció en el pueblo.

Toby: ¿qué cosa?

Slenderman: ¿cuántos son?

Puppeteer: mmm... no puedo decir de cuantos se tratan... una extraña frecuencia bloquea la señal de mis hilos.

Toby: no podemos asegurar nada, pero podría tratarse de Liu.

Hoddie: espera un momento, acabas de decir que no lo puedes asegurar.

Toby: de todas formas no podemos pasar esto por alto, él tiene de su lado a dos individuos con habilidades sobrenaturales, cualquiera de estas puede crear aquella frecuencia *caminó hacia la puerta* Slenderman, nosotros iremos a ver, tú solo quédate aquí junto con Hoddie y Clockwork.

Slenderman:... no se descuiden.

Puppeteer: ¿por quién nos tomas?... vamos Toby *se alejó*

Toby: te sigo...

**2 horas antes**

Hoddie: *intentó ponerse de pie*...

Clockwork: ¡oye tú! *lo sentó nuevamente*

Hoddie: ya no quiero permanecer acostado.

Clockwork: es mi escondite, son mis reglas, te quedarás quieto...

Hoddie: *sintió un escalofrío* si, señora.

Slenderman: de hecho, el escondite es mío, yo los traje aquí.

Clockwork: ¡eh!

Toby: jajaja justo en el clavo.

Clockwork: dejemos esos detalles mínimos de lado.

Puppeteer: a mí no me parece que sea algo mínimo.

Slenderman:...

Toby:... ya puedes volver con Jeff, ¿lo sabías? Teniendo a Puppeteer aquí, podemos defendernos.

Slenderman: no. Me quedaré hasta estar completamente seguro de que Liu no los alcanzará.

Toby: no los puedes dejar solos, además de Ben, nadie tiene forma de defenderse contra las ilusiones de Laughing Jack.

Slenderman:...

Toby: además... aun te perturba lo que te dijo Hoddie, ¿no es así?

Slenderman:... Liu quiere mutilar a Ben.

Toby: con más razón debes ir.

Slenderman:... no puedo, ahora no.

**2 días antes**

Toby: ¿aún no despierta?

Clockwork:... aun no, la fatiga lo mantendrá dormido el tiempo que sea necesario.

Toby: ¿qué hay de la herida? *miró a Puppeteer* ¿está fuera de peligro?

Puppeteer: no puedo asegurar nada todavía, la herida aún es muy delicada, mis hilos la mantendrán ahí hasta que esta cierre por completo, una vez que eso ocurra, las quitaré.

Clockwork: chicos... me pueden decir, ¿qué haremos ahora?

Puppeteer: eso pregúntaselo a Toby.

Toby:... *suspiró*... mi mente está algo cerrada, no logro pensar con claridad.

Puppet/Clock:...

Toby: (apenas y pudimos llegar hace dos días...) *miró a Hoddie* (por suerte, Clockwork nos recibió e intentó tratar la herida de Hoddie, pero sus recursos no eran suficientes... con Puppeteer tuvimos que buscar los antibióticos, y ahora apenas estamos a salvo... ¡pero!...)

A todos en esa habitación se les acelera el pulso de repente, en el pasillo detrás de la puerta se podían escuchar pasos que cada vez se acercaban más. Clockwork tomó su cuchillo y Toby sus hachas, preparándose para recibir a quien sea que se estuviera acercando.

Toby: *apagó las velas de la habitación* guarden silencio.

Clockwork: hay que atacar...

Puppeteer:... ¿¡quién es!? *estiró la mano, enviando sus hilos los cuales atravesaron la pared sin destruirla, pero en respuesta recibió un fuerte jalón, viéndose obligado a sujetarse* ¡sujetó mis hilos!

Toby: maldición, vamos Clockwork *corrió hasta la puerta*

Clockwork: ahí voy.

Puppeteer jaló sus hilos para atraer más al intruso, y más aún para que estuviera en el rango de ataque de Toby y Clockwork, estos abrieron la puerta y atacaron, pero rápidamente fueron sujetados de ambos brazos.

Toby:... ¿q-qué?...

Clockwork:...

¿?: *miró a Puppeteer, y usó más fuerza, logrando jalarlo hacia si*

Puppeteer: ¡woah!

¿?: *puso en el camino a Toby y Clockwork, provocando que estos recibieran el peso de Puppeteer, los soltó al instante para que cayeran al suelo*... cálmense.

Clockwork: ouch... pesas mucho Puppeteer.

Toby: quítate rápido, Hoddie se quedó solo.

¿?:... ¿cuál es la situación de Hoddie? Vine solo por eso.

Toby: ¿qué dijiste?...

Clockwork: ¿esta persona está aquí por Hoddie?

Puppeteer: no podemos bajar la guardia.

Toby: Puppeteer, alumbra el lugar con tus hilos.

¿?: si, eso también me vendría bien, hasta ahora solo se que el titiritero está aquí.

Puppeteer: tsk... *extendió sus hilos por todo el pasillo, acto seguido los hizo brillar, sorprendiéndose al ver al desconocido* Slenderman.

Toby: ¡Slender!

Slenderman: imaginé que habías sido tú el que ayudó a Hoddie.

Clockwork:... ¿cómo es posible que El Operador nos encontrara?

Slenderman: arriba todos *los puso de pie con sus tentáculos* Toby, dime cómo está la situación.

Toby:... si *caminó hacia Hoddie* hasta ahora, la salud de Hoddie es estable, pero no aseguramos que esté fuera de peligro.

Slenderman:...

Clockwork: me encargué de detener el sangrado cuando llegaron, pero tardé en tratar la herida por falta de medicamentos.

Puppeteer: Toby y yo nos apresuramos en conseguir cualquier antibiótico posible, una vez que Clockwork lo usó, utilicé mis hilos para coser la herida, pero después de eso, Hoddie se desmayó y hasta entonces no ha despertado.

Slenderman:... ¿hace cuanto que está inconsciente?

Puppeteer: mmm ya lleva un día... retiraré mis hilos cuando la herida cierre por completo.

Slenderman: *suspiró*... parece que si mejorará, ¿no han habido rastros de Liu y sus subordinados? Imagino que están al tanto de la situación.

Toby: desde que encontré a Hoddie no los he visto... pero estoy seguro que aún lo buscan.

Clockwork: eso es lo más probable, Liu no pasa por alto a los traidores.

Slenderman: ya veo, recojan sus cosas chicos, no iremos de este lugar.

Puppeteer: ¿¡qué qué!?

Clockwork: un momento, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

Slenderman: a cualquier sitio donde Liu no nos encuentre, y una vez que Hoddie despierte y esté en condiciones de caminar, también dejaremos ese lugar.

Toby: comprendo, si nos mantenemos en movimiento, no será tan fácil para Liu encontrarnos... está bien, nos iremos de aquí, Clockwork, empaca los medicamentos.

Puppeteer: oye, espera un momento... ¿acaso tu no estabas con el grupo de Jeff?

Slenderman:... por el momento... dejaré que Jeff se encargue de la situación

**2 días antes**

Los fuertes golpes que estaba recibiendo la puerta habían alterado a Clockwork, normalmente no escuchaba ese tipo de sonidos en su escondite, tomó un cuchillo y se acercó lentamente a la puerta.

¿?: ¡Clockwork, soy yo!

Clockwork:... ¿Toby? *dejó el cuchillo de lado y abrió la puerta, efectivamente era Toby* ¿pero qué estás...? *ve a Hoddie* ¡oh mierda!

Hoddie: lamento... las molestias

Toby: ayúdame, en todo lo que he caminado he intentado evitar que Hoddie no se duerma, pero la pérdida de sangre lo hizo caer.

Clockwork: entra, rápido, hay detener el sangrado.

Toby: gracias

Él ingresó a la habitación ubicada en aquel edificio que no estaba en uso, Clockwork verificó desde la entrada que no los hubieran seguido, una vez confirmado eso, cerró la puerta.

Clockwork: colócalo aquí *tiró todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa para que Hoddie se recostara* traeme todas las toallas que encuentres, pronto *agarró una botella de alcohol*

Toby: si *corrió de inmediato, consiguiendo todas las toallas que pudo y regresó* aquí, ten.

Clockwork: gracias *tomó una de las toallas, le puso alcohol y rápidamente comenzó a limpiar la herida* se está infectando... no tengo antibióticos, ¿¡cómo rayos pasó esto!?

Toby: ¡cuando Hoddie hable con normalidad lo sabré!

Clockwork: *hizo presión en la herida* tsk esto no sirve, puedo detener el sangrado, pero no puedo desinfectar la herido solo con alcohol.

Hoddie: ngh... esto duele.

Toby: maldición, ¿qué necesitas?

Clockwork: ¿podrás conseguir todo? Estando solo dudo mucho que puedas.

Toby: no estaré solo, yo... *sonó su teléfono y contestó* ¿hola?... ¡Puppeteer!

Clockwork: ¿el titiritero viene contigo?

Toby: shh, ¿dónde estás?

(Puppeteer: estoy llegando a la entrada del edificio, dime en que habitación te encuentras)

Toby: ¡no, quédate en la entrada!

(Puppeteer: pero dijiste que...)

Toby: se lo que dije, pero tengo que conseguir unas cosas y necesito que me ayudes, espera en donde te dije, enseguida bajo.

(Puppeteer: está bien, date prisa *colgó*)

Toby: Clockwork, dame una lista de lo que necesites.

Clockwork: de acuerdo.

La lista de Clockwork era explícita, dio las ubicaciones de los lugares donde podrían obtenerlas. Toby se apresuró en bajar para encontrarse con Puppeteer, este ya esperaba en la entrada del edificio.

Toby: vámonos.

Puppeteer: ¿qué buscaremos?

Toby: antibióticos y otras medicinas necesarias *se echó a correr*

Puppeteer: *lo siguió*

Correr no era lo suficientemente rápido, la vida de Hoddie descendía cada segundo, por esto, Puppeteer se las arregló para movilizar a Toby y a si mismo con sus hilos, de esa forma lograban llegar con mayor rapidez a los puntos marcados por Clockwork.

Toby:... Aquí está.

Puppeteer: ¿ya lo tienes? *mantuvo sujetado al guardia de seguridad para que todo se viera normal ante las cámaras*

Toby: lo tengo, salgamos de aquí.

Ambos salieron antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Puppeteer: ¿qué más sigue en la lista?

Toby: *revisó*... nada más, ya podemos volver al escondite de Clockwork.

Así mismo como salieron del escondite, así mismo regresaron, Clockwork recibió las medicinas que necesitaba y rápidamente comenzó a usarlas en la herida de Hoddie aunque este se quejara. Toby y Puppeteer esperaron algo impacientes a que la chica terminara.

Clockwork: bien.

Toby: ¿acabaste?

Clockwork: el sangrado se detuvo y la herida está limpia, ahora mismo voy a coserla *tomó la aguja*

Puppeteer: espera... *extendió hacia Clockwork uno de sus hilos* usa estos, de esta forma la herida sanará más rápido.

Clockwork:... *miró a Toby, este asintió* de acuerdo.

Toby:... *miró a Hoddie*... (con esto... Hoddie se va a recuperar)

**Presente**

Podrían llevar más de 10 minutos caminando, Jeff miraba a su alrededor con inseguridad, los actos de Liu no le dejaban más opciones que ser precavido.

Jeff: ¿este lugar en verdad es seguro?

Toby: ningún lugar es seguro, nos estamos quedando aquí solamente hasta que Hoddie ya pueda moverse.

Jack: ¿venir aquí fue idea de Slender?

Toby: efectivamente, casi nos da algo cuando llegó de sorpresa al escondite de Clockwork.

Nina: ¿cómo trataron la herida de Hoddie?

Toby: Clockwork hizo el trabajo más fuerte, fue complicado al principio porque no habían medicamentos suficientes, pero al final nos la arreglamos, Clockwork utilizó los hilos de Puppeteer para coser la herida.

Nina: ¿los hilos de Puppeteer?

Sally: ¿por qué?

Offenderman: mmm entiendo *sonrió* el titiritero es más listo de lo que creí.

Janis: ciertamente.

Jack: ¿será que nos pueden ilustrar un poco?

Sasha: *miró a Jeff* ¿qué tienen esos hilos?

Jeff:... como habrás notado minutos atrás, los hilos de Puppeteer emiten una luz dorada para que no puedan ser cortados, esa luz es pura energía controlada por él, tras usar esos hilos para coser la herida, los tejidos musculares de Hoddie están siendo estimulados.

Janis: en otras palabras, el proceso de curación es mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente sería.

Sasha:... i-increíble.

Nina: no sabía eso.

Jack: ¿Puppeteer podía hacer esas cosas?

Offenderman: deberías aprender más, fantasmita.

Jack: *frunció el ceño* ¡cállate, se muchas cosas!

Toby: seguramente muchas de esas cosas son puro porno.

Jeff/Nina: pff ¡jajajajajajaja!

Jack: ¡Toby, maldito seas!

Offenderman: oh, ¿nos vamos por el lado indecente? *comenzó a quitarse el chaleco*

Jack: ¡no te desnudes, animal!

Janis: cuando será el día en que esté rodeada de personas serias.

Toby: muy bien, hemos llegado *se detuvo*

Todos miraron al frente, para poder observar una casa de mayor tamaño que las otras, el aspecto era siniestro, podía sentirse una fuerte presión, y la atmósfera era sofocante.

Jeff:... ¿Slender está en esa casa?

Toby: así es.

Sally:... *salió corriendo hacia la casa*

Nina: ¡Sally!

Jeff: no se puede evitar... Toby, anteriormente Smile dog se quedó atrás por órdenes mías, en este momento puede estar en camino, si llega déjalo pasar.

Toby: de acuerdo.

Jeff: gracias *siguió a Sally*

Jack y Nina siguieron los pasos de Jeff, más atrás avanzaron Janis y Offenderman, Sasha se quedó a unos pasos de la casa, no se sentía convencida de entrar y ver de frente a Slenderman, este no estuvo presente cuando ella se reencontró con Jeff y los demás.

Sasha:... *retrocedió un paso*

Toby: no te vas a acobardar ahora, ¿o sí?

Sasha:... s-solo estoy algo nerviosa, recuerdo a Slenderman pero no lo he visto desde hace mucho.

Toby:... Slender nos ha hablado de ti

Sasha: *lo miró sorprendida*

Toby: y lo hacía con mucho orgullo, te quiere bastante, verte ahora lo pondrá contento.

Sasha:... hay cosas que aún no he podido pasar por alto... hace un tiempo les deseaba el peor final posible, la culpa todavía está presente.

Toby: Slenderman no lo ve de esa forma, ninguno de ellos lo ve de esa forma, todos deseaban integrarte de una forma u otra.

Sasha: ni lo merezco.

Toby: no decidas eso, muévete *la empujó*

Sasha: ¡oye!

Toby:... justo ahora vas a tener algo parecido a una reunión familiar, debes reunirte con las personas que te quieren.

Sasha:...

* * *

Sally: *abrió la puerta* ¡Slender! ¿¡Estás aquí!?

Jeff: ¡aparece de una vez!

Jack/Nina: ¡Slenderman!

Silencio...

Nina:... no escucho nada.

Jack:...

Sally: ¿Slendy? *le tembló la mandíbula al querer llorar*

Jeff: *despeina el cabello de Sally* está aquí... solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Janis: ¿por qué no aparece rápido? *murmuró a Offenderman*

Offenderman: teniendo a Hoddie aun en recuperación... la verdad no me sorprende, bajar la guardia no es una opción.

Se escucharon pasos desde las escaleras, todos, en especial Sally, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el origen del sonido, la intriga cada vez se hacía más fuerte, Sally abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, esperando que fuera Slenderman el que se asomara, pero en su lugar, apareció Clockwork.

Clockwork: s-son ustedes...

Sally:... *bajó su mirada, dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran*

Clockwork:... *sonrió e hizo una seña hacia la escalera* tranquilos, el viaje no fue en vano.

Todos miraron hacia las escaleras, a excepción de Sally, quien pensaba que ya no vería a Slenderman. Frente a todos, finalmente apareció el susodicho, quedándose pasmado al ver a Jeff y los demás, estos no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, Slender estaba sorprendido, esto se notaba por el estiramiento de las facciones de su rostro.

Jeff:... Sally, mira quien es *movió a la niña*

Sally: es Clockwork, ya lo sé.

Jeff: hay alguien más.

Sally: ¿eh? *miró a Jeff, y después posó su vista en Slenderman*... S-Slen... dy

Slenderman:...Sally... ¿d-de verdad estás...?

Sally: ngh... *dejó caer más lágrimas* Slendy... Slendy... ¡Slendy! *corrió hacia Slenderman*

Slenderman: *la recibió con un abrazo* Sally...

Sally: ¡aaaahhhhh! *lloró más fuerte*

Slenderman:... muchachos, ¿cómo...?

Jeff: hpm alguien se quedó sin palabras *se acercó*

Jack: si preguntas cómo te encontramos, pues... no fue sencillo.

Slenderman:... Janis The Killer.

Janis: bueno, no nos hemos visto en un tiempo.

Slenderman:... ¡Offenderman! *le apuntó con los tentáculos*

Offenderman: hey hey, esa no es la forma de recibir a las visitas, agradece que traje a tus niños.

Jeff: bastardo, no hables como si fuéramos sus hijos.

Jack: suena horrible.

Slenderman:... *bajó sus tentáculos*

Nina: *suspiró* con su ayuda te encontramos, Slender.

Slenderman:... me sorprende, pero... ¿por qué están aquí?

Jeff:...

Sally: ¿no querías vernos? *lo miró con sus ojos llorosos*

Slenderman: no quise decir eso, es solo que... si ustedes están aquí, ¿entonces qué pasó con Sasha?

Sasha: *abrió la puerta* estoy... justo aquí.

Slenderman:...t-tú...

Sasha: *sonrió* nos volvemos a ver, Slender.

Slenderman:... ¿me conoces? No se suponía que...

Jeff: Sasha ya recuperó sus recuerdos, decidimos conseguir eso después de que te fueras

Slenderman:... *se acercó a Sasha*... ¿de verdad... nos recuerdas a todos?

Sasha: bueno, uno que otro momento sigue borroso, pero... los recuerdo de todas formas.

Slenderman:... imaginaré que pasaste por muchos peligros, ¿Liu te lastimó?

Sasha: eh... jajaja lo intentó, si... pero ellos me salvaron.

Jeff: pero desde entonces Liu no ha dejado de molestarnos.

Slenderman: así que comenzó con sus jugarretas, ¿cuántas molestias les ha causado?

Jeff: muchas... una es peor que las demás.

Slenderman: ¿a qué te refieres? Oye... ¿dónde está Ben?

Jeff:... sobre eso... reunamos todos para... hablar de eso.

Slenderman:... por favor, dime que no es cierto.

Jeff:... no vinimos aquí solo para decirte que Sasha ya nos recordaba

Sally:...*volvió a sollozar*

Janis: Slenderman, necesitamos ayuda, y si al final vamos a planear que hacer entonces sería bueno que incluso Puppeteer esté presente.

Toby: en este momento Puppeteer ya debió reforzar la vigilancia, le pediré que venga.

Slenderman:... vamos con Hoddie.

La antigua angustia por la muerte de Ben había regresado, Slenderman finalmente comprendía la razón por la que se sentía tan inquieto, cargó a Sally en sus brazos al ver que estaba a punto de entrar en llanto, se preguntaba como habrían sido las cosas si hubiera estado con ellos, se sentía culpable nuevamente.

* * *

Hoddie:... ¿¡eran ustedes!? *los vio entrar a la habitación*

Jeff: alguien ya se lo ve mucho mejor.

Hoddie: bueno... *se sentó con algo de esfuerzo* he estado en mejores condiciones.

Sally; ¡Hoddie! *se acercó al chico sonriéndole* ¿ya estás mejor?

Hoddie: lo suficientemente mejor como para hablarte *le revolvió un poco el cabello*

Puppeteer: oh Hoddie, ¿has tenido ese lado maternal todo este tiempo? *entró por la ventana*

Hoddie:... tienes suerte de que no pueda patearte en este momento.

Slenderman: ya están todos aquí... Hoddie.

Hoddie: ¿eh?

Slenderman: tú... me dijiste antes que... Liu planeaba sacar del camino a Ben.

Hoddie: *se sorprendió* ¿lo dije?... bueno, es que era cierto, Liu consideraba a Ben como una amenaza por la ocarina, ¿por qué lo...? *miró al grupo de Jeff*... n-no me digan que...

Sasha: *baja más la mirada* es mi culpa, si hubiera llegado a tiempo, tal vez lo habría evitado.

Jack: la culpa es mía, debí soltarme de las cadenas a tiempo.

Sally:... todo empezó porque Liu me capturo, fui la carnada y atraje a Ben a su muerte.

Slenderman: no es culpa de ninguno de los tres, simplemente Liu fue más listo que nosotros.

Jeff: aun sabiendo eso no fuimos precavidos, nuestro siguiente movimiento debe ser más elaborado.

Puppeteer:... Jeff, ahí viene tu perro, ¡corre muy rápido, ya está aquí! *miró hacia la ventana*

Smile: *de un gran salto, llegó hasta la ventana donde todos estaban, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Jeff*

Jeff: al fin llegaste, al parecer terminaste el recorrido sin problema alguno.

Slenderman:... venir aquí... fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer, bien hecho.

Jack: fue idea de Jeff, con esto de la muerte de Ben sentimos que no había opción.

Slenderman: ¿podrían responderme, por qué Offenderman está aquí?

Janis: lo invocamos para poder encontrarte, la conexión entre ustedes fue muy útil.

Offenderman: admitiré que es interesante lo que hacen estos chicos.

Slenderman:... ¿quién te invocó?

Todos el grupo de recién llegados se tensó, en especial Sasha.

Nina: no armemos un alboroto, así que dejemos ese asunto de lado.

Jack: ¿cómo nos vamos a deshacer de Liu?

Jeff: Liu depende de sus pilares, hay que deshacernos primero de Laughing Jack, Link Oscuro y Masky.

Hoddie: ¡yo me encargaré de Masky!

Todos lo miraron.

Toby: ¿crees poder enfrentarlo después de lo que te hizo? Tu enfrentamiento no acabará bien.

Clockwork: Masky te matará.

Hoddie:... no lo hará... si lo liberamos, no me matará.

Jeff: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Slenderman: explícate, Hoddie.

Offenderman: ¿insinúas que Masky no tiene voluntad propia?

Hoddie:... ese día, cuando Liu nos llamó a nosotros y a otros individuos... ocurrió algo que en ese entonces no pude descifrar.

Nina: recordaría si ocurrió algo.

Jack:... ahora que lo mencionas... Masky no estaba seguro de seguir a Liu, pero al final fue convencido de alguna manera.

Hoddie: no lo hizo, Liu no convenció a Masky... pensaba que Laughing Jack fue el primero en aceptar la oferta de Liu, pero había alguien más que apoyó desde el principio la idea, y ese alguien fue Link Oscuro, pero no se mostró ante nadie, solo hizo algo... ***RECUERDO***

_Hoddie: todos se están marchando *murmuró a Masky*_

_Masky: supondré que no a todos les interesa meterse con una niña normal._

_Hoddie: mira. Jack, Ben, Nina y Jane se quedarán, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos?_

_Masky:... *miró fijamente a Liu*... si, vámonos *se puso de pie y empezó a caminar* no confío en Liu, además... aceptar ayudarlo significa que tendremos que seguir sus órdenes, y siendo Proxys solo seguimos las órdenes de El Operador._

_Hoddie: ¿dices que Liu podría intentar asesinarnos?_

_Masky: no lo quiero averiguar, ya es demasiado con que tenga a Laughing Jack de su lado._

_Liu: oigan, ¿se van tan pronto? *los detuvo*_

_Masky: no estamos interesados, Liu._

_Hoddie: tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, mucho más importantes que atormentar a una niña._

_Liu: vamos, denme una segunda oportunidad de convencerlos, siéntense._

_Masky:..._

_Hoddie:... algo planea, no podemos quedarnos *murmuró*_

_Masky: de todas formas, dudo que nos deje salir de aquí *retrocedió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose al asiento que antes ocupaba*_

_Hoddie:... *miró a Liu, y prosiguió a volver a su asiento*_

_Liu:... *sonrió*_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Jeff: si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué Masky está ahora con Liu?

Janis: ¿y por qué de todos los convocados, prefirió mantenerlos a ustedes ahí?

Hoddie:...

Offenderman: por la información de los Proxys.

Slenderman: él trató...

Hoddie: es lo más seguro, el hackeo es nuestra principal labor, un solo Proxy tiene en su poder una extensa base de datos.

Nina: ¿y por qué no convocó a todos los miembros?

Puppeteer: recuerdo eso, escuché a Liu decir que los miembros no estaban cerca, los únicos en la zona eran Hoddie y Masky.

Slenderman: es cierto, por esas fechas dispersé a la mayor parte de los miembros a diferentes lugares.

Hoddie: al parecer, no estaba en los planes de Liu que Masky y yo no aceptáramos la propuesta, sabía que Slender apoyaría a Jeff, por lo tanto quería tener información, entonces ocurrió... ***RECUERDO***

_Masky: *miró rápido hacia arriba*..._

_Hoddie: ¿qué pasó?_

_Masky:... ponte tus audífonos, escucha música lo más alto que puedas._

_Hoddie: ¿de qué estás...?_

_Masky: solo hazlo *lo golpeó en la cabeza*_

_Hoddie: ¡auch! Ok ok lo haré *sacó un celular con audífonos de su bolsillo*_

_Masky: maldigo no tener teléfono._

_Hoddie: no debiste lanzarlo contra el suelo._

_Masky: estaba molesto... desde ahora lo diré... lo siento._

_Hoddie: ¿por qué te disculpas?_

_Masky: *se sobresalta* pon la música ahora *pone play y le sube el volumen*_

_Un leve quejido se escuchó por parte de Hoddie, la música empezó a sonar._

_Hoddie: agh... m-muy alto... *apagó la música* ¿por qué le...? ¿Masky?_

_Masky: *comenzó a jadear*... lo siento... no me siento muy bien._

_Hoddie: ¡Masky! ¿¡Qué es lo que te sucede!?_

_Liu: ¡Masky, con respecto a mi petición! ¿¡Qué dices!?_

_Masky:... *miró a Liu por un momento*..._

_Hoddie:... M-Masky, oye..._

_Liu:..._

_Masky:... *sonrió*... estoy dentro._

_Hoddie: ¿¡qué!?_

_Liu: *sonrió ampliamente* jajajajaja buena decisión._

_Masky: vamos Hoddie, cambié de opinión, participar en esto podrá ser divertido._

_Hoddie:... pero... tu dijiste que..._

_Liu: vamos chicos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar *comenzó a alejarse*_

_Masky:... *lo siguió*_

_Hoddie:... no es cierto... ¿qué le ocurre tan de repente?_

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Hoddie:... desde ese entonces, Masky se distanció de mi, y seguía las órdenes de Liu sin rechistar.

Toby: que Masky cambie de opinión así de rápido no es normal, por lo general es muy terco.

Slenderman: demasiado terco.

Clockwork: ahora suena más convincente, Liu le hizo algo a Masky.

Jeff:... ¿él te puso a escuchar música a alto volumen?

Hoddie: si... pero en ese momento no entendía la razón.

Sasha:... Link Oscuro debió estar en esa reunión, permaneció escondido por órdenes de Liu.

Sally:... las melodías.

Hoddie: eso fue lo que pensé cuando Link Oscuro se presentó.

Jack: nosotros nunca vimos a Link, de seguro Liu predijo que no lo ayudaríamos por mucho tiempo y mantuvo en secreto su presencia, pero no entiendo, si él tocó una melodía para manipularlos a ustedes, ¿por qué no nos pasó nada a nosotros?

Hoddie: las habilidades de Link Oscuro son más avanzadas, él puede dirigir el efecto de una melodía hacia la persona que él quiera.

Janis: tiene sentido, Liu escogió con cuidado a quienes serían su mano derecha e izquierda, y también a quien cubriría su espalda, Jack, Nina, Ben e incluso la misma Jane no cumplían el requisito.

Jeff: entonces la conclusión es...

Hoddie:... Masky solo es una víctima de las melodías de Link Oscuro, en los primeros meses, él aún seguía siendo Masky, pero al pasar los años, su cordura tuvo un límite... y yo ya no podía seguir cerca de él ***RECUERDO***

_Masky: ¡aahhh! *golpeó su cabeza contra la pared* tsk..._

_Hoddie: ¿¡Masky, qué diablos haces ahora!? *se acercó*_

_Masky: ahh... ¡mi cabeza...! ¡m-me duele, siento como si algo se estuviera comiendo mi cerebro!_

_Hoddie: ¿qué algo se come...? ¡Hay que irnos de este lugar, Masky!_

_Masky: tsk... esto duele..._

_Hoddie: ponte de pie, ya no sigamos con esto, busquemos a Slender, tal vez él..._

_Liu: ustedes no irán a ningún lado._

_Hoddie: Liu._

_Masky: tsk... ¿q-qué me hiciste?_

_Liu: mmm pregúntale a Link, él te lo dirá._

_Masky:... Hoddie, vete de aquí, busca a Slender, cuéntale todo._

_Link: huir de este lugar, significa ser perseguido hasta morir._

_Laughing: ¿crees que dejaremos vivo a Hoddie? ¡jajajajajajaja!_

_Masky: malditos... ¡aaahhhh! *cayó al suelo, comenzando a retorcerse por el dolor*_

_Hoddie: ¡Masky!_

_Masky: ¡corre Hoddie!_

_Hoddie: ¡...! *salió corriendo*_

_Liu: muchachos, que dé inicio la cacería._

_Laughing: ¡aaajajajajaja! *subió al tejado*_

_Liu: ¿tú no vas?_

_Link: mmm tengo una mejor idea *miró a Masky*_

* * *

_Hoddie: ¡ahh! *se detuvo al ver a Laughing Jack*..._

_Laughing: ¡qué lindo! ¿¡Qué se siente ser perseguido por un depredador!?_

_Hoddie:... *lanzó una bomba de humo*_

_Laughing: ¡oye, eso no es justo!_

_Hoddie: *empezó a correr nuevamente, esperando poder escapar, pero en ese instante alguien lo pateó tirándolo al suelo* ¿¡quién...!? No... por favor, no._

_Masky:... buu *lo pateó en la cara* si traicionas lo pagas con la muerte._

_Hoddie:... ¡Masky! ¿¡Qué te han hecho!?_

_Masky: nada importante *sacó un cuchillo, el cual se camufló en la oscuridad*... solo extendieron un poco mi mente *se acercó rápido a Hoddie*_

_Hoddie: tsk (no puedo ver bien) ¡Masky, tienes que...! (¿e-eh?...me duele... el abdomen) *miró fijamente, logrando visualizar a Masky y su cuchillo, de este goteaba... ¿sangre?*... maldición_

_Masky: los traidores mueren._

_Hoddie miró su propio cuerpo, el gran corte y la gran mancha de sangre lo hizo reaccionar, nuevamente salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. Masky lo había lastimado, ya no quedaba nada de su amigo, miraba hacia atrás, sabiendo que lo perseguían._

_Hoddie: ay, por favor *vio una colina empinada donde le era imposible correr*... no puedo cruzar por aquí, si tan solo... ¡aahhh! *sintió otro largo y profundo corte en su espalda*..._

_Laughing: ¡jajajajaja está sin salida, acábalo!_

_Liu: no hay que dejarlo vivo._

_Link:... mátalo._

_Masky:... *levantó el cuchillo, listo para dar un último ataque*_

_Hoddie:... ¡todo o nada! *se lanzó por la colina, rodando cuesta abajo*_

_Laughing: ¿¡pero qué...!?_

_Link: no lo veo._

_Laughing: ¡eso no es justo, Hoddie eres un maldito tramposo!_

_Masky:..._

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Hoddie:... llegué al final de la colina, y lo primero que hice fue mandar un mensaje de emergencia.

Toby: el cual recibí al instante, desde ahí me concentré en buscar a Hoddie, y cuando lo hice...

Clockwork: vinieron a mí.

Slenderman: primeramente hay que sacar a Masky del trance de Link Oscuro.

Jeff: destruir la ocarina sería la única opción, pero... *puso sobre la mesa aquella bolsa*

Sasha: el único que podría lidiar contra Link Oscuro... era Ben.

Jack: Slender, ¿conoces algún método para traerlo de regreso? También vinimos con esa esperanza.

Slenderman:... traer de regreso a Ben... es casi parecido a revivir una maldición.

Sasha: ¿entonces es posible traerlo de regreso?

Slenderman: el procedimiento es tedioso, se necesita una gran cantidad de poder.

Offenderman: *sonrió* si se trata de realizar maldiciones, solo conozco a una persona lo suficientemente loca, y no hablo del mismo Laughing Jack.

Slenderman: y solo existe alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para mantener estable el ritual mientras este se realiza.

Janis: ¿quiénes son?

Slenderman:... la entidad demoníaca más siniestra: Zalgo.

Offenderman: y... uno de los espectros más desquiciados que pude conocer: Kagekao.

Sasha:... ¿espectro? *miró a Jack y Sally*... (al igual que Jack y Sally... el tal Kagekao es un espectro que depende de un objeto para vivir...)

(EL DESENLACE PARA UNO DE LOS ENEMIGOS A CAMBIADO, GRACIAS A LA CONFESIÓN DE HODDIE, SE SABE AHORA QUE MASKY SOLO ESTÁ BAJO EL CONTROL DE LINK OSCURO, QUIEN AL PARECER, A ESTADO AYUDANDO A LIU ANTES QUE NADIE. TRAER DE REGRESO A BEN ES UNA REALIDAD, PERO EL PROCESO ES AUN MÁS PELIGROSO, TODO DEPENDE DE LAS FUTURAS RESPUESTAS DE ZALGO Y KAGEKAO)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

FINALIZAMOS CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN, AHÍ TIENEN, ZALGO Y KAGEKAO SE UNEN AL ELENCO, Y BEN REGRESARÁ PRONTO :3

SE LOS DIJE, CONFÍEN EN MÍ, Y LUEGO ME AMARÁN. ¡MASKY NO PODÍA SEGUIR SIENDO MALO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, ÉL ES INOCENTE! :'v

ASÍ QUE POR EL MOMENTO, ESPERO QUE LA INTRIGA LOS MATE ^_^

MUY BIEN, HASTA ENTONCES.

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDDD


End file.
